Story about Us
by LynzKZ
Summary: Cerita ini adalah sambungan dari fanfic Aku Abang, Kau Adik.. Kaizo diberikan cuti berehat setelah dia habis menjalankan misi terpentingnya. Dia tidak teragak-agak untuk pulang ke bumi. Apa yang akan terjadi seterusnya? Adakah Lynna akan terima dia balik atau sebaliknya?
1. Kembali

**HELLO SEMUAAAAA! Yeahhh! Akhirnya fanfic baru sudah tiba! YAHOOO!**

 **Cerita ini adalah sambung dari Aku Abang, Kau Adik (Season 4) tapi ada time jump... :P**

 **So, happy reading and enjoy!**

 **-maaf kalau ada kesilapan di dalam chapter ini-**

* * *

 **Kembali**

 _Moon river, wider than a mile_  
 _I'm crossing you in style some day_  
 _Oh, dream maker, you heart breaker_  
 _Wherever you're going, I'm going your way_

 _Two drifters, off to see the world_  
 _There's such a lot of world to see_  
 _We're after the same rainbow's end, waiting, round the bend_  
 _My Huckleberry Friend, Moon River, and me_

 _Moon river, wider than a mile_  
 _I'm crossing you in style some day_  
 _Oh, dream maker, you heart breaker_  
 _Wherever you're going, I'm going your way_

 _Two drifters, off to see the world_  
 _There's such a lot of world to see_  
 _We're after that same rainbow's end, waiting, round the bend_  
 _My Huckleberry Friend, Moon River, and me_

* * *

Sudah 2 tahun Kaizo tinggalkan bumi untuk pergi jalankan tugasnya sebagai seorang kapten. Pelbagai misi dia yang dia perlu lakukan demi menyelamatkan power-power sphera yang masih lagi di dalam genggaman alien-alien durjana. Kaizo termenung jauh sambil fikirkan tentang adiknya yang masih lagi tinggal di planet bumi. Bukan adik dia seorang sahaja yang terpapar di dalam pemikirannya, malah ada seseorang lagi yang bermain-main di dalam pemikirannya. Apakah orang itu marah atau kecewa dengan dia? fikir Kaizo

"Mungkin dia marah dengan aku" bisik Kaizo sambil tergelak kecil di dalam kapal angkasanya

"Kapten, kita sudah menghampiri planet bumi"

"Terima kasih Lahap" balas Kaizo "Kau pun lepas ni, pergilah bercuti"

"Tapi saya kena minta izin dari Kommander dulu" Lahap rasa sedikit kecewa "Harap-harap dapatlah tapi kalau tak dapat pun, saya redha ajelah"

"Semoga berjaya"

"Terima kasih kapten" Lahap tersenyum sedikit "Bila sudah sampai di bumi nanti, kapten nak pergi mana dulu? Balik rumah atau ke rumah dia dulu? Manalah tahu kapten nak pergi buat kejutan dekat Lynna ke"

"Yang kau nak tahu sangat kenapa?" Tiba-tiba riak wajah Kaizo berubah menjadi serius "Itu urusan aku, kau tak perlu tahu"

"Baiklah kapten"

"Tapi kau mesti akan tahu nanti sebab adik aku mesti cerita dekat kau"

"Hehehe... jadi kapten nak berikan hukuman kepada dia?"

"Hmm... rasa rindu pula nak berikan hukuman latihan tempur dekat dia tapi kapal angkasa ni, mesti kau dah bawa ke tempat yang jauh tapi takpe.. latihan tempur dekat planet bumi pun ok juga" Kaizo tersenyum sinis sambil terbayangkan diri dia berikan latihan tempur tahap ganas kepada adiknya

"Kapten, kita sudah sampai"

Kaizo bangun dari kerusinya untuk melihat permandangan luar tingkap kapal itu.

Dia kini sedang menuju ke planet bumi. Kommander Kokoci telah berikan dia cuti berehat setelah dia habis menjalankan misi pentingnya. Power-power sphera yang dia perlu selamatkan, semuanya selamat di dalam stesen TAPOPS. Kini dia boleh berehat di bumi. Dia amat merindui bergaduh, beramas mesra, pergi mengembara dengan adik dan rakan-rakan adiknya. Apa khabar mereka semua agaknya? fikir Kaizo

"Lahap, kau jaga kapal angkasa ini dengan baik"

"Baik kapten" kata Lahap "Nampaknya, saya akan mendaratkan kapten di sini"

Kapal angkasa itu sudah berada di tempat yang lapang dan agak jauh sedikit dari rumah Kaizo yang tinggalkan itu. Kaizo angguk kepalanya dan lalu dia keluar dari bilik kawalan itu

"Kapten!"

"Kau nak apa, Lahap?" Kaizo menoleh kebelakang

"Err.. kirim salam dekat si budak kecil tu, si Rizu tu"

"Yelah maskot ungu"

"Dah lama tak dengar panggilan tu" Lahap tersengih sedikit "Semoga berjaya kapten!"

"Semoga berjaya?" Kening sebelah Kaizo terangkat sedikit

"Err.. maksud saya, semoga hubungan kapten dan Lynna akan menjadi semakin baik. Manalah tahu, tiba-tiba dia marah sangat dengan kapten, sampai dia sanggup pergi tendang ke tampar ke, tak pun dia dah kahwin ke..hehehe.." Terus Lahap berhenti bercakap dan hanya tersengih sahaja

Kaizo berikan renungan maut kepada Lahap. Sang alien ungu itu terus berpeluh-peluh kerana takut dengan renungan dari kapten dia. Kaizo tidak berkata apa, dia melangkah keluar dari bilik itu

"Aku sudah pulang" bisik Kaizo

* * *

Fang terkejut dengan beberapa ketukan di pintu rumahnya. Dia melihat jam dan terfikir, siapa yang datang rumah dia pada lewat malam begini? Hantu ke? fikir Fang

"Mana ada hantu ketuk pintu" bisik Fang "Entah-entah orang jahat datang nak menyerang. Isk, aku kena bersiap sedia untuk mempertahankan rumah ni! dan juga diri aku"

Fang mengambil langkah berjaga-jaga sambil berjalan menuju ke pintu rumahnya. Dia pegang tombol pintu itu dan terus memulaskannya secara perlahan. Kuasa bayang dia mula timbul di pergelangan tangan kiri dia

"PANG! BUKALAH PINTU NI!"

Terkejut Fang dengan jeritan suara yang dia sudah lama tidak dengar. Kuasa bayang dia terus hilang. Dia membuka pintu itu dengan secara pantas. Hati dia meloncat naik kerana terlalu teruja melihat kepulangan abangnya tetapi idea nakal dia terus terpacar di dalam pemikirannya

"Pak cik nak apa?" soal Fang sambil tersenyum manis seperti orang tidak bersalah

"PAK CIK? Kau panggil aku pak cik!"

"Yelah, pak cik kan lagi tua daripada saya" jawab Fang dengan penuh sopan "Pak cik datang sini waktu malam-malam kenapa? Pak cik nak jual sesuatu dekat saya ke?"

"Yea, aku nak jual KAU DEKAT PLANET ORANG GILA!"

"ABANGGGG!" marah Fang "Berani abang nak jual adik dekat planet tu!"

"BERANI KAU NAK BUAT NAKAL DEKAT AKU!"

"Ala, adik bergurau aje" Fang terus bersilang tangan. Dia seperti seakan-akan dirinya kembali sewaktu dia masih kecil lagi "Apasal abang tak beritahu adik yang abang nak datang sini? Lepas ni abang nak pergi balik ke?"

"Tak, kommander Kokoci berikan cuti rehat kepada aku"

Fang angguk kepalanya sebagai tanda faham. Lalu dia ketepi sedikit untuk memudahkan abangnya masuk ke dalam rumah. Sudah lama Kaizo tidak menjejaki rumah itu. Ianya kelihatan berlainan sebelum dia tinggalkan rumah itu. Perabut-perabut rumah itu kelihatan baru, malah television pun ditukar baru dan semua susunan sudah berubah kedudukan. Tiada lagi meja makan di tepi ruang tamu. Ianya telah digantikan dengan almari buku dan juga meja belajar. Gambar-gambar di dinding penuh dengan gambar Fang yang penuh bergaya. Tiada satu gambar pun tentang kawan-kawan dia ataupun ibu bapa dia

"Mana gambar aku?"

"Gambar abang adik simpan dekat dalam bilik abang" jawab Fang

"Hmm.. jadi kau buatkan rumah ni seperti istana kau sendiri"

Fang angguk kepalanya dengan tangkas sekali. Dia bangga dengan dirinya sendiri kerana dapat mengubah suai hiasan rumah itu seperti rumah dia sendiri

"Baguslah tu tapi sekarang aku sudah pulang, bolehlah aku ubahkannya nanti"

"Abang jangan nak ubah balik!" marah Fang sedikit dengan nada amarannya "Adik bersusah payah jadikan rumah ni milik adik sendiri!"

"Yelah tu.. mana si Faye? Idoli mana? kucing-kucing kita mana?"

Kaizo duduk di atas kerusi sofa yang berwarna hitam itu. Kerusi sofa itu jauh lebih lembut daripada kerusi sofa sebelum. Dia bagaikan ingin baring di atas sofa tersebut. Lalu Fang menjawab pertanyaan abang dia tadi

"Faye tinggal dekat rumah Bella"

"Kenapa pula?" soal Kaizo

"Sebab Yaya tegur kita orang, jadi Faye terpaksa tinggal dekat rumah Bella dan adik tinggal seorang diri dekat sini" Lalu Fang sambung menjawab soalan-soalan abang dia tadi "Idoli dah balik planet dia selepas sahaja abang tinggalkan kita orang dekat sini. Lepas tu kucing-kucing kita semuanya adik hantar dekat tempat pusat penjagaan kucing-kucing tua. Itu pun adik berbincang dengan Rizu dulu tapi abang jangan risau, kita orang selalu melawat dia orang dekat sana. Adik siap dermakan makanan kucing lagi"

"Hmmm.. bagus. Si budak kecik Rizu tu apa khabar?"

"Dia ok, masih lagi suka berceloteh panjang" balas Fang "Kita orang semua ok lagi cuma Harraz sahaja yang tiada dengan kita orang. Dia dapat masuk sekolah asrama masa form 3. Time cuti sekolah sahaja kita orang dapat jumpa"

"Macam-macam betul berlaku dekat sini"

"Macam-macam abang" Fang duduk di sebelah abangnya "Kalau boleh, adik nak cerita segala-galanya dekat abang tapi adik rasa malas pulak.. hehehe... yelah, masa awal-awal dulu, abang adalah juga hubungi adik tapi lama-lama macam tu, langsung tiada khabar berita dari abang"

"Maafkan abang sebab abang diberikan tugas penting untuk laksanakan misi abang" jelas Kaizo "Sebab itu abang tidak boleh nak hubungi kau"

"Hmmm... adik faham" Fang angguk kepalanya. Hati dia terasa gembira kerana abang dia sudah pulang "Kalau abang nak tahu, masa abang lama sangat tak hubungi adik, adik cuba hubungi kommander. Dia cakap, abang ok cuma sibuk dengan misi penting tapi ada kalanya, adik akan cuba hubungi ayah Faye, dia pun cakap benda yang sama juga. Adik rasa legalah juga tapi adik sebenarnya tak berapa puas hati sebab tak dapat nak berbual dengan abang"

"Sekarang kau tak perlu risau tentang aku" Kaizo mengusap kepala adiknya "Aku sudah pulang dan kau, sudah besar panjang. Tak sangka adik aku makin lama makin tak handsome"

"ERK!" Fang terus bersilang tangan "ADIK HANDSOME LAH! LAGI HANDSOME DARIPADA SI BOBOIBOY TU!"

Kaizo ketawa kecil kerana dia sudah lama tidak melihat adiknya mengamuk. Dia akui, adik dia memang kelihatan kacak, bukan lagi seperti seorang kanak-kanak. Bukan sahaja makin kacak, malah semakin tinggi dan hampir sama tinggi dengan diri dia

"Abang"

"Kau nak apa?"

"Abang lapar tak? Adik boleh buatkan sup lobak merah untuk abang"

"Terima kasih tapi abang sudah makan dekat kapal angkasa tadi" Lalu Kaizo bertanyakan sesuatu kepada adiknya "Pang.. Lynna apa khabar?"

"Abang nak tahu ke?"

"Kenapa dengan dia?" Jantung Kaizo berdebar-debar ketika itu. Dia takut kalau dia sudah kehilangan Lynna "Dia ok ke? Ada apa-apa yang berlaku semasa ketiadaan abang?"

"Dia ok dan abang perlu relax ok" Fang berkata lagi "Kak Lynna sebenarnya kecewa dengan abang sebab abang takde pun nak hubungi dia dan langsung tak beritahu dia yang abang tinggalkan bumi dan pergi balik jalankan tugas sebagai anggota TAPOPS"

"Dia menangis tak?"

"Entah" kata Fang "Abang tak nak pergi pujuk ke? Yelah, abang pergi tanpa ucapkan selamat tinggal. Manalah dia tak marah, merajuk, kecewa, sedih, termenung dekat tingkap, makan pun tak lalu, rasa nak menangis dan bermacam-macam lagi"

"Betul ke dia rasa begitu?"

"Itu adik tambah aje"

Kaizo terus ketuk kepala adiknya

"Abang pergilah pujuk kak Lynna" kata Fang lagi "Boleh dikatakan dia selalu juga tanya adik pasal abang tapi semenjak ni, kak Lynna senyap aje. Langsung takde hubungi adik. Mungkin dia dah putus asa dan penat tunggu abang pulang. Ada juga dia cakap, bagaimana kalau abang tak pulang ke bumi buat selama-lamanya"

Kaizo hanya diam sahaja. Dia tahu dia telah melukai hati Lynna. Dia tahu ini semua salah dia. Kaizo tidak mahu ucapkan selamat tinggal kerana dia tidak mahu melihat wajah Lynna yang kecewa itu. Jadi dia pergi secara senyap. Dia sendiri sebenarnya tak tahu dia boleh kembali ke bumi untuk bercuti dari misi-misi TAPOPS

"Malam ini juga abang akan pergi minta maaf dekat dia"

"Errr.. abang"

"Kenapa Pang?"

"Abang nak pergi kacau dia tengah tidur ke? Bukan ke tak elok kacau anak dara orang malam-malam begini. Unless abang nak baling batu kecil dekat tingkap dia, dan lepas tu abang nyanyi lagu romantik dekat kak Lynna.. hehe"

"Apa yang kau merepek ni?" Kening sebelah Kaizo terangkat sedikit "Lagipun abang bukan nak kacau dia, abang cuma nak minta kemaafan dari dia sahaja"

"Sama aje abang. Itu namanya tetap kacau orang tengah tidur. Jadi, abang pergilah berehat dan jalankan misi abang esok pagi ajelah"

"Yelah"

Kaizo bingkas bangun dari kerusi sofa itu

"Katil abang ada lagikan?"

"Masih ada lagi abang" kata Fang "Cuma cadar sahaja yang tiada. Nanti adik pasangkan khas untuk abang"

"Bagus" Kaizo terus tersenyum sinis "Esok pagi, abang akan terus ke KL!"

"Adik nak ikut boleh?"

"Kau nak kena tendang ke?"

Fang terus bersilang tangan. Muka dia kelihatan merajuk pula. Kaizo berpura-pura tidak nampak. Dia terus naik ke tingkat atas untuk pergi melihat bilik lamanya. Lalu Fang menjerit

"ALA! ADIK NAK TENGOK ABANG KENA TAMPAR DENGAN KAK LYNNA!"

"APA KAU CAKAP!" Kaizo terus keluarkan pedang tenaga "Kau nak kena latihan tempur ke?"

"Errr... nak ke tak nak?" Fang garu-garu kepalanya sambil berpura-pura fikir "Kalau cakap nak, mesti kena latihan tempur tapi kalau cakap tak nak, abang tetap bagi adik latihan tempur juga. Susah juga nak buat pilihan ni"

Berkerut dahi Kaizo

"Sudah! Malas aku nak layan sesi merapu kau!" Kaizo terus masuk di dalam bilik dia dan menghempas pintu bilik itu

Fang ketawa terbahak-bahak sehingga dia berguling di atas lantai. Sudah lama dia tidak bergurau nakal dengan abang dia dan bagi diri dia, ini adalah perkara paling indah buat dirinya. Hati Fang rasa lega abang dia sudah pulang dan bolehlah mereka kembali seperti dulu iaitu suka cari pasal sesama sendiri. Fang tersenyum seorang diri di ruang tamu rumahnya

* * *

Pagi itu, Fang sudah pun siapkan makanan kegemaran abang dia iaitu sup lobak merah. Dia merasai sup itu terlebih dahulu sebelum dia memanggil abangnya turun ke bawah untuk menjamu selera. Selepas sahaja dia merasai sup itu, dia angguk kepalanya sebagai tanda sedap

"ABANG!"

Pintu Kaizo masih lagi tertutup rapat. Fang tunggu beberapa saat dan lalu dia memanggil abangnya lagi

"ABANG!" Jerit Fang sambil naik ke tingkat atas "ABANG! SARAPAN PAGI DAH SIAP!"

Dia berhenti di depan pintu bilik abangnya. Lalu dia ketuk. Masih lagi tiada sahutan dari abangnya. Fang membuat keputusan untuk terjah masuk ke dalam bilik itu. Dahi Fang mula berkerut apabila dia melihat katil abang dia kosong

"Ataupun sebenarnya semalam tu aku mimpi sahaja?" bisik Fang "Isk, tak mungkinlah... entah-entah abang aku pergi KL sebab nak kena tamparan wanita dari kak Lynna.. hehehe"

Memang benar kata Fang, Kaizo kini berada di Kuala Lumpur. Awal pagi lagi dia sudah bergerak pergi ke sana. Dia rasa agak gementar apabila dia menjejak kakinya di Kuala Lumpur. Hati dia berdebar-debar tetapi dia sudah bersedia dan terima apa sahaja, terutama sekali kena tampar ataupun kena karate dengan Lynna. Kaizo tidak dapat bayangkan diri dia ditampar oleh seorang perempuan tetapi dia tahu, dia memang patut kena dapat. Jadi, dia tidak akan merungut kerana ini adalah salah dia. Sewaktu dia tiba di hadapan pintu sebuah rumah apartment, dia teragak-agak untuk mengetuk pintu itu ataupun beredar dari situ dan datang ke situ lagi pada hari lain

"Aku tidak boleh berpatah balik" bisik Kaizo "Tapi bagaimana kalau dia marahkan aku dan aku sendiri tak dapat nak redakan kemarahan itu atau lagi teruk, dia benci aku"

Kaizo menarik nafas dan terus hembus. Dia tenangkan diri dia dan lalu dia berikan beberapa ketukan di pintu rumah itu. Beberapa saat kemudian, seorang perempuan membuka pintu itu dan perempuan itu bukanlah Lynna tetapi kawan baik kepada Lynna

"Kau?!" Nada Juria agak marah sedikit "Baru sekarang kau nak munculkan diri"

"Err.." Kaizo tidak tahu apa yang dia perlu katakan

"Hmm... kalau kau datang ke sini untuk cari Lynna, dia takde" kata Juria lagi "Kau boleh datang esok sahaja, itu pun kalau dia ada" Dia hendak menutup pintu rumah itu semula tetapi Kaizo sempat menghalang dengan meletakkan tapak tangannya di permukaan pintu itu

"Dia pergi mana?"

"Dia pergi ke kelas mempertahankan diri. Rasanya kelas muay thai kot" jawab Juria "So, dia boleh kick your ass"

"Aku memang patut dapat pun"

"Yup, kau memang patut kena tendang dengan si Lynna but i don't think she will kick you. Maybe dia bagi penampar sahaja" Juria rasa simpati sedikit melihat Kaizo seperti orang ada masalah "Kaizo, apa-apa terjadi selepas ini, harap kau boleh terima ok"

"Kenapa kau kata begitu?"

"Sebab beberapa minggu ni, aku selalu nampak Lynna keluar jalan-jalan dengan seorang lelaki tapi aku tak pasti hubungan mereka sebagai kawan atau lebih daripada aku. Aku pun tak nak paksa-paksa dia untuk memilih kau. Bagi dia fikir dulu dan ikut kata hati dia. Jikalau dia pilih kau, jangan sesekali hilang begitu sahaja. Jangan tinggalkan dia lagi"

Kaizo angguk kepalanya. Tiba-tiba muncul seorang lelaki yang berbadan besar tetapi nampak comel, di sebelah Juria

"Itu siapa?" soal Kaizo

"This is my husband" jawab Juria "Kita orang kahwin tahun lepas and dia tahu rahsia kita orang dan of course dia tahu kau tu bukan dari planet bumi"

"Ohh.. inilah Kaizo yang dia orang selalu katakan" Lelaki itu hulurkan tangan dia kepada Kaizo. Mereka berjabat tangan di situ "Aku nasihatkan kau, jangan mengalah tetapi kalau dia sudah tawar hati, kau lepaskanlah dia supaya dia bahagia. Jangan buat dia merana"

"Terima kasih" Kaizo menghela nafas sedikit "Aku balik dulu. Esok aku akan kembali lagi"

"Aku akan beritahu dia yang kau datang" Juria berikan sedikit senyuman kepada Kaizo "Kalau dia nampak marah, aku dan kawan-kawan aku akan cuba tenangkan dia. Jangan risau, kita orang semua suka kalau korang berdua bersama.. cuma tak suka kau tinggalkan dia tanpa penjelasan"

"Jangan risau, aku tidak akan pergi ke mana-mana lagi"

Kaizo terus beredar dari situ tanpa mengucapkan selamat tinggal. Juria dan suami dia hanya perhatikan sahaja Kaizo turun dari tangga apartment itu. Air muka Kaizo kelihatan sedih tetapi dia tetap nampak tenang sahaja

"Aku harap, Lynna maafkan dia dan selesaikan masalah mereka" bisik Juria kepada suami dia

"Masalah dia orang takdelah sebesar mana. Aku yakin, mereka dapat selesaikan dengan baik. Sudahlah sayang, kita doakan yang terbaik untuk mereka berdua. Jom kita sambung makan"

* * *

Boboiboy, Yaya, Ying dan Faye sibuk membuat kerja sekolah mereka di rumah Fang. Sang tuan rumah pula, sedang sediakan air untuk kawan-kawan dia. Gopal tiada bersama mereka kerana dia terpaksa menolong ayah dia menjual ice cream. Sebenarnya dia bukan dipaksa pun tetapi Gopal sendiri yang nak tolong kerana dia nak elakkan dirinya daripada sertai study group mereka

"Yaya, tolong aku" Faye tersengih sedikit "Aku masih tak faham lagi soalan matematik ni"

"Haiyaa... bukan ke aku sudah ajar lu semalam. Macam mana boleh tidak faham lagi maaa"

"Ala, janganlah marah Ying. Otak aku ni bukannya super sangat macam korang" Kepala Faye terus terbaring di atas meja ruang tamu "Aku tahu aku lemah tetapi aku sudah berusaha!"

"Hmm... kau dan Gopal sama sahaja"

"Tau takpe Yaya" kata Boboiboy "Faye, kenapa Bella tak join kita orang?"

"Bella ada hal dengan family dia dan aku pula ada berita gembira untuk Fang"

"Berita apa?" Fang sudah pun berada di ruang tamu dengan sedulang makanan dan minuman untuk dihidangkan kepada kawan-kawan dan juga sepupu dia "Berita kau nak kahwin ke? atau berita kau jumpa boyfriend baru?"

"Isk, apa yang kau merepek ni, Fang" marah Yaya

"Ala, aku bergurau aje" Fang letakkan dulang itu di atas meja ruang tamu yang penuh dengan buku-buku latihan

"Haha.. bukan berita aku nak kahwin or aku jumpa boyfriend baru" Faye batuk-batuk sedikit untuk betulkan suara dia. Lalu dia khabarkan beritanya "Aku akan pindah balik ke rumah ini semula! Sebab abang kau dah balik kan"

Muka Fang terus berubah. Dahi dia mula berkerut-kerut. Dia bagaikan tidak puas hati dengan berita tersebut

"Apasal lu senyap aje? Tak suka ke sepupu lu sendiri kembali ke rumah ni?" kata Ying

"Ma-mana ada" Fang tersengih sambil tuangkan air jus lobak merah ke dalam cawan "Aku suka Faye pindah balik ke sini.. heheh" Sebenarnya, dia lebih suka duduk seorang diri di dalam rumah itu tetapi apa boleh buat, abang dia sudah kembali. Sudah tentu Faye ingin kembali juga. Agaknya Idoli pun akan kembali juga ke? fikir Fang

"Kalau macam tu, esok tolong aku angkat semua barang aku dari rumah Bella"

"Yelah" jawab Fang kepada Faye

"Sukalah kau sebab abang kau dah balik"

"Mestilah aku suka, Boboiboy" Fang kelihatan mengeluh sedikit "Tapi... aku mesti rindu duduk sorang-sorang dekat rumah ni. Kau tengoklah rumah ni aku jadikan seperti istana aku sendiri"

"Yea, kami tahu" balas Boboiboy, Yaya, Ying dan juga Faye

"Lepas ni, mesti macam-macam hal akan terjadi dekat rumah ni... hehehe... rasa macam dulu-dulu balik tapi..." Fang mula terbayangkan abang dia kena tampar dengan Lynna "Aku nak tahu juga reaksi kak Lynna bila nampak abang aku yang sengal tu.. hehehe... mesti best"

"Hmm... mesti kau asyik bergaduh dengan abang kau kan" kata Yaya "Tapi reaksi kak Lynna tu, aku tak dapat nak bayangkan"

"Bergaduh dengan abang aku, itu sudah tentu tapi.." Fang berubah menjadi bangga "Aku yakin bahawa abang aku mesti sibuk sangat untuk memujuk kak Lynna.. dan dia lupa nak bergaduh dengan aku.. hahahaha!"

"Aiyaaa... itu pula yang kau fikirkan"

"Mestilah Ying" kata Fang sambil tersenyum dengan lagaknya "Asyik dia aje nampak hebat, bergaya, sampai aku rasa macam nak conteng aje muka dia yang kacak sangat tu.. muahahahahaha!"

"APA KAU CAKAP PANG!" Kaizo muncul di belakang adiknya "KAU NAK CONTENG MUKA AKU!"

"ERK! ABANG KAIZO!" Terkejut mereka dengan kehadiran Kaizo yang secara mengejut itu

"Macam mana abang ada dekat sini? dan bila masa abang masuk dalam rumah?" Fang mula bersilang tangan kerana waktu untuk dia berlagak sudah tamat

"Kau aje yang tak sedar yang aku sudah balik. Korang semua pun sama aje macam adik aku ni" balas Kaizo dengan nada serius dia

Masing-masing sudah tersengih kecil kecuali Fang, dia hanya bermasam muka sahaja. Lalu dia bertanya kepada abangnya

"Macam mana tadi? Kena tampar tak?"

Kaizo terus ketuk kepala adiknya. Lalu dia duduk sambil bersandar di kerusi sofa. Muka dia berubah menjadi sedih sedikit

"Apa yang terjadi abang?" tanya adiknya lagi

"Tadi dia takde. Maknanya abang tak kena tampar" jawab Kaizo "Tak tahulah kalau abang patut kembali ke KL balik ataupun tidak"

"Jangan mengalah abang Kaizo"

"Ha ah, betul kata Yaya tu" kata Faye "Abang Kaizo yang Faye kenal bukanlah seorang alien yang suka berputus asa! Dia akan memperjuangkan hak-hak dia!"

"Memperjuangkan cinta dia kepada kak Lynna" bisik Fang kepada Boboiboy sambil tergelak sedikit "Hehehe... boleh ke abang aku buat begitu?"

"Isk kau ni, mestilah boleh. Aku yakin yang abang kau boleh tapi nampak macam rumit aje" Boboiboy garu-garu kepalanya "Kalau kak Lynna tak nak terima kemaafan dari abang Kaizo macam mana? Apa yang abang Kaizo akan buat?"

"WUUUUUUU! Kapten itik hot sudah kembali!"

"BILA MASA SI PELIK NI ADA!" jerit Fang

"Hehehee.." Lily senyum-senyum kambing di situ. Lalu dia bercerita yang membuatkan Kaizo tertidur sekejap "Ceritanya begini! Malam semalam, Lily asyik termenung aje dekat langit malam sambil terbayangkan apa yang BBB-CHAN tengah buat pada waktu itu. Mungkin dia tengah tidur ataupun, mungkin dia fikirkan tentang Lily.. hehehe... lepas tu Lily nampak macam ada shooting star dekat langit. Jadi Lily buat satu hajat iaitu ingin bersama BBB-CHAN pada hari ini! Tiba-tiba Lily teringat pula dekat kapten itik hot. Lily mula terfikir, agaknya kapten itik hot tengah buat apa dekat angkasa tu? Tengah makan tidur makan tidur makan tidur ataupun tengah buat latihan tempur dia yang sangat dasyat tu. Lepas tu, hari ini juga.. Lily buat keputusan untuk datang ke sini untuk menganggu landak-landak sekalian dan juga untuk melihat BBB-CHAN KU! Tetapi Lily tak sangka pula si kapten itik hot sudah kembali! Jadi Lily ikut kapten itik hot dari jauh tapi makin lama makin dekat sampai kapten itik hot sendiri pun tak sedar yang Lily ada dekat belakang dia. Jadi Lily ikut dia sampai dia masuk rumah.. sekian terima kasih"

"Habis dah cerita kau?" Kaizo baru sahaja terjaga. Lily angguk kepalanya sambil berkelip-kelip mata dia kepada Boboiboy "Cerita kau membuatkan aku mengantuk pula. Kau ni serupa macam si Rizu tu"

"Cheh, kapten ini hot ni memang saja nak buat Lily marah tetapi Lily ni susah sangat nak marah orang. Jadi Lily maafkan kapten itik hot"

"Wei pelik, kau takde aktiviti ke dekat universiti kau?" soal Fang yang rasa hendak ketuk kepala Lily dengan bantal

"Hmm... takde" jawab Lily "So, abang Kaizo.. ceritalah apa yang terjadi tadi? hehehe... Lily nak tahu ni"

"Apasal kau nak tahu?"

"Sebab Lily sudah lama tak dengar cerita hebat-hebat dari abang Kaizo" Lily mula memujuk Kaizo dengan membuat wajah sedih "Kami semua merindui suara abang Kaizo yang sentiasa serius tu. Bukan itu sahaja, senyuman abang Kaizo yang jarang tu pun, kami rindu"

"Kau ni melebih pula" tegur Yaya "Si Fang pun takdelah macam tu sekali"

"Biarkanlah dia Yaya, asalkan abang aku mulakan cerita dia"

"Yelah Fang. Suka hati kau lah" Yaya terus sambung menjawab soalan latihan matematik dia

"Bukan ke aku sudah cerita tadi yang dia takde tadi. Jadi kita orang tidak berjumpa tadi dan aku rasa, aku tak perlu ke sana semula"

"Sebab?" tanya Fang

"Bukan sebab malas" balas Kaizo "Sebabnya, aku nak berikan dia masa sedikit untuk redakan kemarahan dia terhadap aku"

"Bagaimana abang Kaizo tahu dia tengah marah? Padahal abang Kaizo tak jumpa dia tadi"

"Sebab kawan dia akan beritahu Lynna nanti tentang aku ingin berjumpa dengan dia tadi" balas Kaizo kepada Faye "Kalau aku datang esok, sudah tentu dia akan marah dekat aku dan.. aku pula, terpaksa menghadapinya"

Yaya, Ying, Faye dan Lily hanya menggelengkan kepala sahaja. Boboiboy dan Fang pula, hanya dengar luahan hati Kaizo tanpa berkata apa

"Abang Kaizo ni, itu membuatkan dia lagi marah" kata Faye dengan nada kemarahan dia

"Habis tu, apa yang aku perlu lakukan? Pergi cari dia balik esok?"

"Yea abang Kaizo" balas Faye "Kenalah pergi cari dia sampai jumpa. Lepas tu, biarkan dia luahkan segala kemarahan dia yang terpendam dekat dalam hati dia dekat abang Kaizo"

"Hmmm.." Kaizo mengusap dagunya seketika "Aku pasti dia akan tampar aku juga"

Fang tergelak kecil sambil terbayangkan lagi abang dia kena tampar dengan Lynna

"Tapi kapten itik hot jangan risau kerana kami.." Lily mendabik dada dan lalu berkata "Adalah persatuan kanak-kanak riang.." Fang ketuk kepala Lily dengan bantal "Akan menolong kapten itik hot untuk selesaikan masalah kapten dan juga puteri angsa. Jangan risau, kita orang akan bagi detail untuk redakan kemarahan dia.. hehe"

"Kenapalah aku perlu ikut nasihat korang? Padahal korang semua bukannya pakar dalam bab-bab ni"

"Yelah tu abang. Time dulu-dulu tu, abang ikut aje nasihat kita orang masa nak pujuk hati kak Lynna yang tengah merajuk dengan abang tu" Fang terkenang balik saat-saat abang dia seperti orang tidak tahu hendak buat apa "Abang bernasib baik sebab kita orang sebab pakar dalam bab romantik ni"

Faye dan Lily rasa hendak muntah pada ketika itu kerana mereka tahu Fang bukanlah pakar dalam hal-hal romantik. Fang hanya tahu mengamuk, marah orang, berlagak sombong, donut lobak merah dan juga mengejar populariti

"Tapi time tu Momoki ada. Sekarang aku dengar cerita dia sudah tidak lagi di bumi tetapi pergi jalankan tugas dia sebagai anggota TAPOPS. Adik kembar dia si Mimiko pun ikut sekali" jelas Kaizo

Mata Lily bersinar-sinar apabila Momoki sudah tidak lagi tinggal di bumi. Hati dia rasa tenang dan gembira kerana tiada lagi jejaka alien cuba hendak memenangi hati dia. Lily terbayangkan diri dia sedang terbang di langit biru kerana dia bebas dari kena kejar dengan Momoki. Dia tidak perlu rasa takut lagi setiap kali dia menjejak kakinya ke Pulau Rintis

"Happy semacam aje si pelik ni" Fang tolak kepala Lily sedikit dengan menggunakan jari telunjuknya

"Hmm.. biarkan dia" kata Kaizo "Jadi apa cadangkan korang? Adakah aku perlu cari dia dan jelaskan kesemuanya kepada dia, dan juga dengarkan kata-kata makian dia kepada diri aku"

"Abang Kaizo memang patut pergi cari dia maaa..." kata Ying "Tak baik biarkan dia marah lama-lama. Kalau tidak, lagi teruk jadinya"

"Ha ah, betul kata Ying tu tapi abang Kaizo jangan marah dia balik, nanti bergaduh pula" Yaya berikan senyuman kecil dia kepada Kaizo "Abang Kaizo berehat sahaja hari ni. Esok nanti, dengarkan sahaja luahan hati dia"

"Hmm.. yelah" Kaizo menghela nafas seketika "Terima kasih semua"

"Sama-sama!" kata remaja-remaja itu

"Abang, adik pergi buatkan teh hijau untuk abang ok. Biar hati abang rasa tenang dan boleh berfikir secara tenang"

Kaizo angguk tanpa berkata apa. Fang terus ke dapur untuk menyediakan teh kegemaran abangnya iaitu teh hijau. Dia teringat balik kata-kata Kid 2 tahun yang lalu. Cerita mereka akan bermula tidak lama lagi? bisik di hati Fang. Tapi kenapa mengambil masa yang lama untuk mulakan cerita itu? fikir Fang lagi

"Biarlah, asalkan aku dapat jadi saksi.. hehehe" bisik Fang sambil menuang air panas ke dalam cawan

* * *

Hari sudah malam, Kaizo menguap panjang sambil menutup television yang sedang menyiarkan movie yang rasa bosan bagi dia. Adiknya sudah lama masuk tidur. Dia rasa pelik, selalunya adik dia suka tidur lewat malam. Mungkin adik dia sudah berubah dan mula tidur awal ataupun mungkin juga, adik dia terlalu penat melayan karenah Lily si pelik itu. Siang tadi, Fang seperti hendak menyumpah-yumpah Lily kerana perangai dia yang sangat menjengkelkan. Dari dulu sampai sekarang, perangai Lily tidak pernah berubah, masih lagi pelik, hyperaktif dan sentiasa happy-go-lucky. Faye juga sudah masuk tidur dan pada hari ini, dia dapat tidur di atas katilnya yang sudah sekian lama dia tinggalkan

Ketika Kaizo menaiki tangga untuk menuju ke bilik tidurnya, dia menoleh kebelakang kerana ada orang mengetuk pintu rumahnya. Kaizo cepat-cepat turun ke bawah dan terus ke pintu rumah dia. Lalu dia membuka pintu rumah itu dan terkejut kerana orang yang dia ingin berjumpa, sudah berada di hadapan pintu rumahnya

"Lynna!"

 **to be continued...**

* * *

 **haluu.. haluuu! macam mana dengan chapter pertama? bosan ke atau bolehlah.. hehehe xD**

 **Nak tulis apa lagi yea.. takde apa dah kot xD**

 **so jumpa lagi dan Sayonara!**


	2. Semula

**Haluuuuuu! How are you? Author sihat aje :3**

 **Semua sudah bersedia dengan Chapter 2? Kalau sudi bersedia.. bagus bagus... terimalah chapter 2**

 **Maaf kalau ada kekurangan atau kesilapan di dalam chapter ini**

 **Happy Reading!**

* * *

 **Semula**

"Lynna!"

Tanpa amaran, pipi Kaizo terus mendapat satu tamparan hebat dari Lynna. Pipi Kaizo kelihatan merah sedikit

"How dare you!"

"Err..." Kaizo mengesat pipi kanan dia

"How dare you broke my heart! Dua tahun aku tunggu kau, baru sekarang kau nak munculkan diri" Lynna pusing dan lalu dia mengesat air matanya. Dia tidak mahu Kaizo melihat dirinya menangis

"Lynna" Kaizo keluar dari rumahnya. Dia menutup pintu rumah itu supaya adik dia dan juga Faye tidak mencuri dengar perbualan mereka "Lynna.. maafkan aku tapi.. boleh tak kita ke tempat lain. Aku tidak mahu adik aku dengar perbualan aku dan kau"

"Fine"

Lynna mencapai tangan Kaizo. Lalu dia membawa mereka berdua ke tempat yang jauh dari Pulau Rintis dengan menggunakan kuasa teleportasinya. Mereka muncul balik di tepi lereng bukit. Kawasan itu agak lapang sedikit. Di belakang mereka adalah hutan dan jauh di bawah hadapan mereka pula, suasana kawasan perumahan di waktu malam. Lampu-lampu jalan bersinar di setiap kawasan perumahan itu. Lynna terus duduk di tepi lereng bukut sambil perhatikan permandangan langit malam. Tiada bintang yang bersinar pada ketika itu

"Lynna" panggil Kaizo. Dia tidak berani untuk duduk di sebelah Lynna

"Kaizo.." Lynna merapatkan bibirnya dan lalu dia berkata "Kau tahu tak, setiap hari aku tunggu khabar berita daripada kau tapi satu pun, aku tak pernah dapat. Kalau dapat pun, mesti dari mulut adik kau sendiri. Kau sendiri takde nak hubungi aku dan kenapa kau pergi tanpa memberitahu aku? Why Kaizo? Aku agak terkilan apabila aku dapat tahu yang kau sudah pergi dan pulang ke TAPOPS. Hati aku sedih, kecewa dan marah sebab kau tinggalkan bumi ni dan aku tanpa penjelasan. Rasa macam sia-sia sahaja hubungan kita selama ni"

"Maafkan aku Lynna" Kepala Kaizo tertunduk sedikit. Dia melihat, Lynna masih lagi tidak mahu memandang Kaizo "Aku sebenarnya tak tahu macam mana nak jelaskan kepada kau dan aku juga takut nak ucapkan selamat tinggal kepada kau"

"Takut?"

Kaizo terus duduk di sebelah Lynna. Kepala Lynna terus tertoleh ke wajah Kaizo

"Ya, aku takut kalau aku buat kau sedih. Aku tak nak melihat kesedihan kau di mata kau sendir" balas Kaizo "Dan aku juga takut kalau itu adalah ucapan terakhir aku adalah benar-benar yang terakhir. Kau tahu kenapa aku tidak membawa adik aku pergi sekali?"

"Kenapa?"

"Kerana aku nak kau tahu yang aku akan kembali ke planet ini, yang aku akan kembali ke sini suatu hari nanti"

"Kalau kau tidak kembali buat selama-lama bagaimana? Dan kau sendiri tidak sempat ucapkan selamat tinggal kepada aku" Tiba-tiba nada Lynna berubah menjadi marah "Macam mana aku nak tahu kalau kau sudah pergi buat selamanya. Kau hanya tinggalkan adik kau sahaja di sini untuk sebagai kenangan sahaja, Kaizo! Kau tahu, aku selama ini rasa seperti kau abaikan aku, seperti aku sia-sia menunggu kepulangan kau ke sini. Setiap hari aku tunggu tapi makin lama, makin perit hati aku"

"Maafkan aku Lynna"

"Kau ingat, dengan maaf sahaja dapat hilangkan rasa kesakitan aku terhadap kau?" Lynna mengesat air matanya lagi "No Kaizo, kesakitan ini tidak akan hilang begitu sahaja"

"Jadi kau bencikan aku?"

"Tak Kaizo. Aku tidak pernah bencikan kau. Perasaan aku terhadap kau tidak pernah hilang cuma aku takut, kalau kita hubungan kita kembali seperti dulu, aku takut kau akan tinggalkan bumi ini lagi"

"Tak, aku tak kan tinggalkan bumi dan kau lagi" kata Kaizo dengan penuh yakin "Sekarang, aku cuma nak baiki balik hubungan kita"

"It's not that simple" jawab Lynna dengan nada yang perlahan "Selama ini aku berharap kau akan kembali dan akhirnya, kau kembali juga tapi masa itu, aku sudah menjumpai seseorang. Ya, dalam masa sebulan ini, aku berhenti menunggu kepulangan kau kerana aku fikir, sampai bila aku nak tunggu? Sampai yang aku sedar bahawa kau tak kan kembali. Jadi, masa tu aku berhenti dan jalankan seharian aku seperti biasa sehinggalah datang seorang lelaki yang cuba hendak ceriakan aku kembali. Aku kembali ceria, aku mula senyum dan gelak ketawa bersama dengan orang-orang aku sayang. Sekarang kau sudah ada di sini, aku tak tahu apa perasaan aku sekarang. Rasa gembira ada tapi at the same time, aku macam nak cekik kau"

"Aku.." Kaizo menahan dirinya daripada menangis "Aku tidak menghalang kebahagian kau bersama dia. Aku akan.. bebaskan kau"

Lalu Lynna menggelengkan kepala sambil menangis. Dia rasa kecewa kerana Kaizo seperti tidak mahu memenangi hati dia. Kaizo seperti orang sudah kalah

"Jadi... kau memang tak nak aku pergi dan lupakan kau?"

"Kalau itu yang kau mahukan" balas Kaizo tetapi di dalam hatinya mengatakan sebaliknya

"Aku ni.. ada kuasa yang boleh melihat masa depan atau masa lampau tetapi.." Air mata Lynna membasahi tanah sedikit demi sedikit "Tapi aku sendiri tak boleh lihat masa depan aku bagaimana. Aku sendiri tidak dapat jangka hubungan kita akan jadi begini. Apabila aku cuba untuk move on, kau muncul pada saat ini. Kau tahu apa yang aku rasa sekarang ni?"

"Gembira?"

"Kau nampak aku tengah gembira ke?" Kaizo tersengih sedikit kepada Lynna "Aku rasa geram. Saat aku jumpa seseorang yang boleh gembirakan hati aku, time itu jugalah kau kembali but now.." Lynna tidak berkata apa. Hanya tangisan dia sahaja yang didengari oleh Kaizo "Kau pergilah balik, aku nak bersendirian di sini"

Kaizo tidak sempat hendak berkata, Lynna sudah menghayunkan tangannya untuk menghantar Kaizo kembali ke Pulau Rintis. Lynna menangis seorang diri di situ

* * *

"ABANG! SARAPAN PAGI SUDAH SIAP!"

Fang tunggu abang dia turun dari bilik dalam beberapa minit. Masih lagi tiada sahutan ataupun bunyi pintu bilik dibuka. Dia mula terfikir, abang dia sudah pergi cari Lynna balik ataupun abang dia masih lagi tidur? Lalu dia pergi naik ke atas untuk ke bilik abangnya. Apabila dia tiba di hadapan pintu bilik abangnya, dia mula buka pintu itu

"Abang?"

Fang tidak terkejut melihat katil abangnya seperti tidak di sentuh. Dia seperti hendak mengamuk di situ

"ABANG NI! KALAU YEA PUN, BERITAHULAH ADIK KALAU NAK PERGI MERAYAP KE SANA SINI! Buat penat aku aje buat sarapan pagi untuk abang aku ni"

"Apa kau cakap Pang?"

Fang pusing kebelakang. Kaizo ada di situ dengan muka bengisnya tetapi Fang nampak benda lain. Mata abang dia merah seperti orang baru habis menangis. Ada sesuatu yang berlaku ke malam tadi? bisik di hati Fang

"Abang ok ke?"

"Aku?" Kaizo cuba untuk memberitahu adiknya apa yang berlaku malam semalam "Aku ok sahaja"

"Hmm.. tapi kenapa katil abang nampak kemas aje. Abang tidur mana malam tadi?"

"Aku tidur dekat sofa"

"Yea ke, apasal adik tak nampak abang dekat sofa?"

"Itu pun kau nak tahu ke" Kata Kaizo dengan suara seriusnya "Kau pergi turun, aku nak pergi mandi kejap. Nanti aku makan makanan yang kau buat tu"

"Ok" Fang tidak mahu bergaduh dengan abangnya. Lalu dia biarkan sahaja

Fang turun ke bawah sambil melihat abang dia masuk ke dalam bilik secara perlahan. Setelah kaki dia mencecah di lantai bahagian bawah, tangan dia di tarik oleh seseorang. Faye mengheret Fang masuk ke dalam dapur

"Wei, apasal kau heret aku?"

"Aku heret kau sebab pasal abang kau lah" balas Faye secara bisik

"Kenapa dengan abang aku dan kenapa kau cakap perlahan sangat?"

"Aku tak nak abang kau dengar. Kau tahulah dia tu suka muncul tanpa diduga" kata Faye lagi "Malam semalam kak Lynna datang tapi lepas tu, dia orang hilang ke mana"

"Hmm.. berdatinglah tu"

"Takde maknanya dia orang berdating" Faye bersilang tangan dan berkata lagi "Aku tunggulah juga sampai dia orang balik tapi tengok-tengok, abang kau balik sorang-sorang. Aku intai-intailah juga, muka abang kau nampak sedih sangat"

"DIA ORA-" Faye menekup mulut Fang

"Jangan jerit" kata Faye. Lalu dia lepaskan mulut sepupunya

"Dia orang bergaduh ke?"

"Entah"

"Ataupun dia orang break-up!" Fang buat-buat terkejut "Kita kena satukan mereka semula! Dia orang mana boleh berpisah kerana apa yang si Ratu Lily dan juga abang Kid cakap dekat aku, mereka akan bersama!"

"Hmmm... ini pertama kali aku dengar. Betul ke dia orang cakap macam tu?" Faye mengusap dagunya sambil perhatikan sepupunya

"Wei, betul lah apa yang aku dengar" balas Fang "Ratu Lily cakap, impian aku akan tercapai dan abang Kid cakap dekat aku, dia orang akan bersama dan kisah mereka akan bermula tidak lama lagi!" kata dia dengan penuh yakin "Jadi! Aku sebagai adik yang terbaik daripada yang terbaik, aku akan satukan mereka semula"

Faye tepuk kepala Fang

"Kau ni, tak payahlah nak masuk campur dalam urusan mereka. Kalau mereka sudah kata begitu, biarkanlah takdir yang jalankan kerjanya dan kau hanya menjadi saksi kisah cinta dia orang sahaja"

"Tapi.."

"Takde tapi tapi.. kau jangan nak ganggu dia orang" kata Faye dengan nada marah "Nanti dia orang berdua akan bersama semula. Tidak mungkin dia orang akan terpisah buat selama-lamanya! Aku juga macam kau, aku sokong kalau dia orang kahwin, dapat anak comel dan aku akan menjadi aunty yang terbaik daripada yang terbaik!" mata dia terus bersinar-sinar

"Yelah tu.." Fang rasa sedikit cemburu kalau Faye menjadi mak cik yang terbaik dan dia pula, menjadi pak cik yang selalu kena buli dengan anak buah sendiri "Takpe takpe.. aku akan ajar anak abang aku untuk menjadi seperti aku"

"Itu kalau kau nak kena tendang dengan abang kau sendiri"

"Aku ajar dia secara halus.. muahahahahaha!" Fang tergelak bangga seorang diri di dalam dapur itu

Faye menepuk dahinya sendiri. Fang terus berhenti gelak ketawanya apabila dia abang dia masuk ke dalam dapur. Dia dan Faye tersengih sambil melihat Kaizo duduk di kerusi meja makan. Kaizo rasa hairan melihat mereka berdua

"Kenapa dengan kamu berdua?" soal Kaizo "Ada masalah ke pagi-pagi ni?"

"Takde takde.. hehehe... adik pergi buatkan teh hijau untuk abang yea" Fang masih lagi tersengih

Faye duduk di hadapan Kaizo sambil tersengih kecil. Dia perhatikan abang sepupunya pada ketika itu. Kaizo kelihatan tenang seperti tiada apa-apa yang berlaku tetapi mata dia cerita sebaliknya. Faye dapat melihat mata Kaizo agak sedih sedikit. Dia tidak mahu bertanya apa yang terjadi malam semalam kerana dia tidak mahu melihat kesedihan Kaizo. Jadi dia biarkan sahaja. Fang sudah pun berada di tepi abangnya sambil menghidangkan secawan teh hijau

"Abang nak ikut kita orang pergi pantai nanti?" Fang sebenarnya ingin cuba gembirakan hati abangnya sedikit

"Hmm... tengoklah dulu kalau abang ada mood ke tak" balas Kaizo kepada adiknya "Kau pergi pantai dengan siapa nanti?"

"Dengan kawan-kawan adik dan juga Faye" Lalu Fang duduk di kerusi dia "Kita orang semua nak enjoy kan diri hari ni. Semalam dah puas ulangkaji, jadi hari ni nak pergi main dekat pantai pula, esok sekolah balik. Abang pun boleh ikut sekali. Adik tak nak lah tengok abang nampak sedih aje"

"Aku nampak sedih ke?"

"Errr.." Fang mula berkata kepada abangnya "Sebenarnya kita orang nampak kesedihan abang tu walaupun abang cuba sembunyikan. Ada apa-apa terjadi ke?"

"Abang lepaskan dia" Kaizo terus angkat cawan dia dan lalu dia minum air teh hijaunya

"APA?!"

Fang dan Faye menjerit secara serentak dan ianya membuatkan Kaizo tersebur airnya sedikit. Kaizo berikan renungan maut kepada mereka berdua

"Abang ni! Apasal pergi lepaskan kak Lynna! Tak baik tau!"

"Entah abang Kaizo ni. Mesti kak Lynna menangis, betul tak?"

"Abang tak sayang kak Lynna ke? Abang nak buat dia sedih lagi ke?"

"Abang Kaizo rasa menyesal tak sebab lepaskan dia?"

"Berapa banyak kali abang kena tampar dengan kak Lynna?" Berkerut dahi Kaizo dengan soalan Fang tadi

"Errr..." Kaizo pula rasa berpeluh pada ketika. Punggung dia terasa panas dengan soalan-soalan dari mereka berdua "KAMU BERDUA NI! Yang nak ambik tahu sangat dengan urusan aku kenapa?"

Fang dan Faye terus terdiam kerana takut dengan nada suara Kaizo yang garang itu. Kaizo kembali minum air teh hijaunya dalam keadaan tenang

"Ya, aku lepaskan dia pergi kerana, aku tak mampu hendak buat dia tersenyum lagi"

"ABANG SILAP!" Fang menghempuk meja makan itu dengan kedua-dua tangannya "Abang boleh buat dia senyum semula cuma abang ni bukan reti dalam bab-bab begini! Adik, Faye dan kawan-kawan adik boleh ajar abang"

"Tak perlu" kata Kaizo "Biarlah dia bahagia dengan orang lain. Dia ada beritahu aku semalam, dia cuba hendak move on dengan orang lain. Jadi aku tunaikan permintaan itu. Aku tak nak ganggu dia"

"Jadi abang Kaizo langsung tak memperjuangkan hubungan korang?"

"Hubungan apa? Aku sendiri yang tinggalkan dia tanpa beritahu dia apa-apa. Aku sendiri tak ucapkan selamat tinggal dekat dia dan aku sendiri yang buat dia kecewa dengan diri aku.. aku sendiri yang buat dia sedih dan tunggu kepulangan aku. Aku tak layak menjadi orang yang istimewa buat diri dia. Lynna perlukan lelaki lain yang jauh lebih baik daripada aku"

"Abang, janganlah kata begitu" Fang genggam tangan kanan abangnya "Walaupun abang tak begitu sempurna tapi di mata kak Lynna, abanglah paling sempurna bagi dia.. hehehe.."

"Rasa pelik pula kau cakap macam tu"

"Apasal? Pelik sangat ke?" kata Fang kepada Faye "Lantaklah pelik ke tak pelik ke, janji aku bukan macam si pelik yang sudah semestinya pelik sepelik pelik peliknya"

"Berapa banyak pelik dalam ayat kau tu" Kaizo mengangkat kening sebelah sambil berikan renungan dia kepada adiknya "Sudahlah, abang tak nak fikirkan tentang hubungan abang dengan kak Lynna"

"Yelah abang"

Fang dan Faye pandang satu sama lain. Mereka berdua tidak tahu hendak berkata apa lagi. Lalu mereka menjamu selera di dalam dapur itu dalam keadaan senyap

* * *

Bola plastik berwarna merah di lempar oleh Fang ke arah pasukan pihak lawannya. Bella melompat sedikit dan menampar bola itu kembali ke pihak lawan dia iaitu Fang, Yaya dan Boboiboy. Manakala pasukan lagi satu adalah Ying, Faye dan Bella. Kedua pasukan itu berseronok bermain di atas pasir pantai sambil dilihat oleh Gopal dan juga Ochobot. Bola tadi masuk ke ruang gelanggangan pasukan Fang, lalu Yaya menampar bola itu untuk menghantar balik ke pihak lawan. Begitu kuat sekali tamparan Yaya tadi sehingga membuatkan Bella rasa curiga sedikit. Bola itu tadi dapat ditampar balik oleh Bella kerana terlalu kuat. Ianya jatuh bergolek di atas pasir pantai yang putih halus

"HAH! YAYA GUNA KUASA!" jerit Bella secara tiba-tiba

"Mana ada!" marah Yaya

"Wei wei, kau jangan cuba main kotor ok" kata Fang kepada Bella "Jangan nak sabotaj pasukan aku"

"Aku tak sabotaj, aku cuma beritahu apa yang terjadi sahaja" Bella menjeling lidahnya kepada Fang "Kalau kau tak puas hati juga, kita tanya pengadil"

"Pengadil cakap Yaya tak guna kuasa" jawab Fang

"Dey, mana boleh kau jadi pemain dan juga pengadil.. mana adil lah wei!"

"Entahnya si Fang, mana boleh macam tu. Pengadil kita bukan ke si Ochobot" kata Boboiboy "Sepatutnya dia yang membuat keputusan adakah Yaya menggunakan kuasa ataupun tidak"

"Selaku pengadil yang adil dan saksama" Ochobot terbang ke tepi Yaya "Bahawa Yaya tidak menggunakan kuasa. Hanya hantaran dia tadi terlalu kuat menyebabkan Bella tidak mampu menampar bola itu balik" jelas Ochobot

"HAH! Yaya mana ada guna kuasa!"

"Fine.. i'm sorry" kata Bella kepada Fang "Tapi lepas ni, no more nice girl! SIAPLAH KAU WAHAI LANDAK GORENG!"

"BRING IT ON MINAH GILA!" balas Fang balik kepada Bella

"Hmm.. dari dulu sampai sekarang, asyik bergaduh aje" Boboiboy gelengkan kepala "Dulu sebelum Bella ada, asyik bergaduh dengan Yaya, sekarang ni dengan Bella pulak. Adeh, apalah masalah si budak Fang ni"

"Sabar ajelah Boboiboy. Bila ditegur, nanti dia buat balik. Jadi kita terpaksalah melayan karenah dia orang yang suka bergaduh ni" mengeluh Yaya sedikit

"Wei, korang mengumpat pasal aku ke?"

Boboiboy dan Yaya terus tersengih. Mereka sambung balik bermain bola tampar. Jauh dari situ, Kaizo menjadi penonton permainan bola tampar itu sambil duduk di atas batang pokok kelapa yang tersadai di tepi tembok. Kaki dia asyik menendang-nendang pasir pantai itu secara perlahan. Dia mula terfikir balik, adakah keputusan yang dia lakukan malam tadi adalah keputusan yang betul? Dia agak rasa menyesal sedikit kerana melepaskan Lynna pergi

"Tapi... bagaimana aku nak pujuk dia balik kalau dia bahagia dengan orang lain? Aku tak naklah hancurkan kebahagian dia dengan orang itu" bisik Kaizo seorang diri

"Abang Paizo cakap dengan siapa tu?"

Kaizo mula menoleh ke sebelah kanan dia. Seorang remaja lelaki berwajah tampan, bermuka bulat, tidak berkaca mata dan rambut dia seakan-akan seperti rambut Fang, berdiri di situ dengan senyuman manisnya. Remaja itu adalah Rizu

"Wah, sudah lama saya tak nampak abang Paizo" kata Rizu dengan perasan gembiranya "Abang Paizo apa khabar? Mesti banyak pengembaraan yang menarik abang Paizo lalui kan"

"Masih lagi panggil aku abang Paizo" Kaizo ketawa sedikit "Aku khabar baik, Rizu"

Lalu Rizu duduk di sebelah Kaizo

"Hehehe.. masih tak boleh nak buang habit tu tapi Rizu tak panggil diri Rizu, Pizu dah. Semenjak masuk sekolah menengah, Rizu janji tak nak panggil Pizu dah. Itu semua masa sekolah rendah sahaja"

"Bagus Rizu bagus"

"Rizu memang bagus pun abang Paizo.. hehehe" Rizu ketawa sedikit "Abang Paizo buat apa dekat sini? Abang Paizo tak pergi jumpa kak Lynna ke? Kalau abang Paizo nak tahu, masa kak Lynna dapat tahu abang Paizo sudah kembali ke TAPOPS, kak Lynna menangis. Rizu masa tu pun, tak sampai hati tengok kak Lynna menangis. Rizu tahu hati kak Lynna hancur sebab abang Paizo. Rizu dan abang Fang cuba nak pujuk kak Lynna tapi dia terus pergi ke tempat lain. Mungkin kak Lynna nak seorang diri kot"

"Hmmm... salah abang sebab buat begitu dekat dia"

"Jadi kenapa abang Paizo duduk dekat sini aje. Pergilah jumpa dia"

"Abang dah jumpa dia malam semalam" balas Kaizo

"Lepas tu?"

"Lepas tu abang tak nak ganggu kebahagian dia dengan orang lain"

"ERK! KAK LYNNA ADA ORANG LAIN!" Rizu terbangun dan lalu katakan sesuatu Kaizo "Abang Paizo tak boleh mengalah! Kerana abang Paizo sendiri tak tahu apa perasaan kak Lynna sekarang ni. Hubungan mereka mungkin kawan sahaja sekarang ni, sebab kak Lynna tak beritahu abang Paizo kan"

"Tak"

"Hah! Bagus.. even kak Lynna rasa bahagian dengan orang tu tapi jauh di hati kak Lynna, mungkin sedih dan mungkin rasa lain sebab abang Paizo dan kak Lynna dulu sangat rapat dan memahami satu sama lain! Kalau abang Paizo lepaskan dia macam tu aje, tak mungkin dia akan kembali lagi lepas ni. Unless kalau kak Lynna buat keputusan dia sendiri"

"Betul tu Rizu"

Rizu dan Kaizo menoleh kebelakang. Kaizo berdiri kerana terkejut dengan kehadiran Lynna yang sedang berdiri di atas tembok. Entah kenapa, pada hari ini mata Kaizo nampak Lynna seperti 2x ganda cantik daripada sebelum ini. Bukan Lynna tidak cantik tetapi hari ini, dia rasa lain

"Lynna.. ke-kenapa kau ke sini?"

Lynna turun ke bawah dengan menggunakan tangga yang berdekatan. Rizu secara senyap, dia terus ke tempat abang Fang dia berada. Mereka masing lagi bermain dengan bola tampar dan tiada seorang pun sedar dengan kehadiran Lynna di pantai itu

"Aku ke sini sebab aku nak memperjuangkan hubungan kita" jawab Lynna

"Tapi aku tak nak memaksa kau dan kau sendiri cakap, kau gembira dengan orang lain"

"Betul tu Kaizo" Lynna duduk di atas batang pokok ini "Aku sebenarnya rasa kecewa bila kau putus asa. Kau seperti tidak mahu bersama dengan aku lagi"

"Sebenarnya.."

"Ya, aku tahu kau mahu bersama aku tetapi kau tak nak hancurkan kegembiraan aku bersama orang lain. Jadi kau rasa bersalah" Lynna mula merenung ke wajah Kaizo dan lalu dia berikan senyuman manis dia "Aku sebenarnya berbincang dengan dia tadi"

"Berbincang tentang apa?"

"Tentang hubungan aku dengan dia" balas Lynna "Dia tahu hubungan aku dan dia masih baru lagi tetapi dia willing to let me go, so I can be with you. Dia tahu kisah sejarah kau dan aku tapi dia tak tahu kau tu alien.. hehehe.. rasa kelakar pula aku dulu ada kekasih alien" Dia terus ketawa terbahak-bahak, begitu juga dengan Kaizo. Mereka berdua tergelak sesama sendiri seperti mereka berada di dunia mereka

"Tapi aku sendiri pun tidak tahu dapat berkawan dengan seorang puteri" Kaizo tersenyum kecil

"Hmm.. patutlah Emmy selalu panggil kita orang puteri fantasi dan putera galaxy. Macam-macam betul si budak Emmy tu"

"Aku tak nampak dia lagi, mana si Emmy tu? Tapi itu bukan topik kita. Jadi, kau ke sini sebab kau nak beritahu aku bahawa kau dan orang tu sudah putus ke?"

"Well.." Lynna pandang ke arah laut dengan penuh harapan "Sebab aku nak kembali kepada dulu, kembali sewaktu kita bersama dan mengharungi apa-apa cabaran yang kita hadapai. Aku rindu waktu itu tapi kalau kau tak nak, it's ok. Aku faham dan aku akan walk away and never look back"

"Kalau kau rasa begitu, aku juga rasa begitu" Kaizo pegang tangan kanan Lynna "Kalau hubungan ini tidak menjadi, kita sentiasa akan menjadi sahabat baik. Kau adalah kawan baik ku"

"Kau pun kawan baik aku juga yang aku sayangi tapi... aku nak kenal kau semula seperti pertama kali kita bertemu di kedai Tok Aba"

"Kenapa?" soal Kaizo

"Supaya kita dapat kenal satu sama lain semula. Aku tak nak tergesa-gesa dalam hubungan ini" Lynna genggam tangan Kaizo "Kenapa, kau tak ok ke?"

"Hmm.. tiada bantahan" jawab Kaizo secara ringkas "Jadi, kau maafkan aku"

"Bukan semudah itu untuk aku maafkan kau. Ianya memakan masa untuk aku maafkan kau tapi... sebagai permulaan, kita berkawan seperti biasa dulu" Lalu Lynna bangun dari situ sambil tarik tangan Kaizo untuk bangun sekali "Sebagai kawan baik aku.. aku nak kita pergi join dia orang main bola tampar. Kau boleh join pasukan adik kau dan aku pasukan Bella"

"Dan aku akan kalahkan kau"

Lynna lepaskan tangan Kaizo dan terus lari dari situ. Kaizo mengejar Lynna dengan riangnya. Mereka berdua pergi sertai permainan bola tampar itu. Boboiboy menolak bahu Fang sedikit

"Nampak tahun ni dapatlah kita melihat hubungan dia orang berputik lagi" bisik Boboiboy

Fang hanya tersenyum sahaja tapi mata dia memandang ke arah salah seorang kawan perempuan dia

* * *

Malam itu, Kaizo menjenguk bilik adiknya. Nampaknya, Fang sudah terbaring tidur di atas meja. Di bawah kepala adiknya, ada sebuah buku nota. Lalu Kaizo mengambil buku itu secara perlahan, lalu dia baca. Hanya ada sebaris ayat sahaja yang tertera di dalam buku itu

"Matamu begitu mempesona?" baca Kaizo "Hmm.. mungkin kerja sekolah dia"

Kaizo letak balik buku itu di tepi adiknya. Lalu dia keluar dari bilik tersebut. Dia terbayangkan mata Lynna yang sungguh mempesona. Lalu dia teringat balik perbualan mereka siang tadi di bandar Pulau Rintis, setelah mereka puas bermain bola tampar

 _"Kaizo.."_

 _"Hmm.. kau nak apa, Lynna?" Mata Kaizo memandang ke arah Lynna "Kau ada benda nak diperkatakan ke?"_

 _"Kalau kau jumpa seseorang yang jauh lebih baik daripada aku.. aku... aku tak kan halang kau"_

 _"Kenapa kau cakap begitu? Bukan ke kita dalam tahap kenal semula" kata Kaizo dalam nada seriusnya "Kau nak bersama dengan orang lain ke?"_

 _"Takdelah.. manalah tahu dalam sesi kenal mengenal ni, tiba-tiba ada seorang gadis baru muncul dalam kehidupan kau dan kau tiba-tiba terpikat dengan dia"_

 _"Yelah tu" balas Kaizo "Dalam banyak-banyak gadis yang pernah cuba mendampingi aku, hanya kau seorang sahaja aku tegur"_

 _"Kenapa yea kau tegur aku? Adakah aku lain daripada yang lain?"_

 _"Entah" kata Kaizo. Lalu dia membawa Lynna masuk ke dalam sebuah kedai roti "Tapi sebenarnya.. ada ceritanyaa, kenapa aku tegur kau"_

 _"Cerita apa? Sudi untuk memberitahu aku?"_

 _Kaizo tidak menjawab, dia hanya mengangkat satu dulang bulat putih dan satu penyepit_

 _"Kau nak roti apa? Biar aku belanja kau"_

 _"Isk kau ni.. tak nak jawab pula soalan aku" Lynna buat-buat muka merajuk "Kau beli ajelah roti yang kau nak"_

 _"Betul ke kau tak nak?" Kaizo mengangkat sebiji roti ban kacang merah menggunakan peyepit tadi. Lalu dia letakkan ban itu di dalam dulangnya "Kau suka makan roti kacang merah"_

 _"Kau ingat lagi makanan kegemaran aku" Lynna rasa terharu di dalam kedai itu "Ah.. that's so sweet tapi berbalik dengan topik kau tadi. Cerita apa yang aku tak tahu tu"_

 _"Itu lain hari aku akan cerita" Kali ini Kaizo mengambil roti chocolate pula "Tunggulah bila aku bersedia, aku akan ceritakan kepada kau"_

 _"Janji"_

 _"Aku janji" jawab Kaizo_

 _"Kalau begitu, aku nak roti kacang merah tu lagi. Kau ambik satu aje, mana cukup!"_

 _"Kau nak jadi gemuk ke?"_

 _"KAIZO!"_

Kaizo terus tergelak seorang diri di luar bilik adiknya. Lalu dia bersandar di tepi dinding sambil mendongak ke siling rumah. Cerita yang dia pendam di dalam hatinya semenjak bertemu dengan Lynna, masih lagi segar di dalam ingatannya. Dia tidak pernah lupakan kisah itu. Selama dia berkawan dengan Lynna, selama itulah dia simpan dan ada kalanya, dia ingin beritahu perkara sebenarnya tetapi dia hanya berdiam diri sahaja. Adik dia sendiri pun tidak mengetahui kisah itu. Tiada siapa yang tahu, kecuali diri dia sendiri. Dia terus masuk ke dalam bilik untuk rehatkan diri. Satu hari bersiar-siar bersama Lynna, membuatkan diri dia penat tetapi di dalam hatinya, ada rasa sedikit kegembiraan

* * *

 **Author nak minta maaf dulu sebab author ni bukan mahir sangat dalam genre romance tapi author akan tetap cuba tapi... drama-drama tu, entah ada ke takde, dan mungkin semuanya sweet-sweet sahajalah xD ahakzz!**

 **Floral Lavender - Happy New Year juga! Hugs hugs! Hehehe.. author tak kisah kalau review banyak ke tak :3 sebab author tahu ada yang malu nak review xD Janji ada sudi yang baca :3 oh yea, tahniah sebab jadi review yang pertama!**

 **Jumpa lagi semua!**

 **-Sayonara-**


	3. Sweet

**Haluuu semua! Apa khabar? Semua tengah ceria-ceria ke atau tengah sedih sekarang ni?**

 **Terima kasih semua yang sudi baca fanfic ini :3 Fanfic kali ini simple sahaja xD**

 **Maaf kalau ada kesilapan di dalam chapter ini**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Sweet**

"ABANG! ADIK SUDAH SIAPKAN SARAPAN PAGI! KEJAP LAGI ADIK NAK PERGI SEKOLAH DAH!"

Fang membuka pintu biliknya. Muka dia terus berubah menjadi berang kerana abang dia tiada di dalam bilik itu. Katil abang kemas seperti tidak disentuh. Lalu dia menjerit di situ

"ABANG! KALAU YEA PUN, BERITAHULAH ADIK AWAL-AWAL! INI TIDAK, KELUAR TAK BERITAHU ORANG!" Fang terus menghempas tutup pintu bilik abangnya "Esok pagi aku malas nak buat sarapan pagi untuk abang aku si sewel tu!"

Fang turun ke bawah sambil menghentak-hentak kakinya di tangga rumah. Faye yang duduk di ruang tamu seorang diri. Dia hanya melihat sahaja sepupu dia mengamuk di pagi hari. Dia gelengkan kepala dan lalu berkata

"Kau ni, janganlah nak mengamuk sangat dekat abang kau. Dia pergi jogging tadi"

"Kalau dia pergi jogging pun, apasal tak bagitahu aku awal-awal. Ini buang masa aku aje siapkan sarapan pagi untuk dia" Fang terus mengangkat beg sekolah dia yang tersadai di tepi tangga "Abang aku ni saja nak buat aku mengamuk"

"Dia tak nak ganggu kau lah tu" balas Faye "Lagipun nanti dia makanlah makanan yang kau buat tu untuk dia. Lepas balik jogging nanti, mesti dia lapar tu" Lalu dia bangun dari kerusi sofa "Aku pergi sekolah dulu. Takut Bella tunggu aku lama pulak nanti"

"Hmm.. pergilah kau. Aku nak buat sesuatu jap"

"Kau nak letak sesuatu dalam makanan abang kau ke?" Nada Faye agak menakutkan sedikit. Ianya membuatkan Fang tersengih kecil "Kau memang suka buat abang kau mengamuk yea"

"Sudah tentu. Kita orang kan adik beradik yang suka cari pasal sesama sendiri"

"Suka hati kau lah"

Faye terus menuju ke pintu rumah. Fang pula, dia masuk ke dalam dapur dan lalu dia tersenyum nakal sambil melihat semangkuk sup lobak merah yang ada di atas meja makan. Dia pergi keluarkan sebotol garam dari kabinet dapur. Lalu dia membuka penutup botol itu. Dia berpura-pura seperti tertuang banyak ke dalam sup tersebut

"Opss.. terbanyaklah pulak.. hehehe" Fang tergelak nakal

Seterusnya, dia keluarkan biskut Yaya yang berada di tempat tersembunyi di dalam dapur tersebut. Biskut itu telah disembunyikan di dalam guni beras. Fang menyelup masuk tangan dia ke dalam beras tersebut dan lalu dia keluarkan satu bungkusan biskut Yaya

"Hehehe.." Fang hancurkan biskut itu dengan lesung batu "Hancurlah kau wahai biskut!" Dia ketuk biskut hingga ianya menjadi serbuk

Setelah Fang berpuas hati dengan biskut tersebut, dia takburkan serbuk-serbuk biskut itu ke dalam sup lobak merah abangnya. Hati Fang penuh dengan perasaan bangga tetapi dia rasa sedih kerana tidak dapat melihat reaksi abangnya nanti. Lalu dia kacau sup tersebut dengan sebatang sudu

"Takpe.. asalkan abang aku pengsan" bisik Fang dengan aura kenakalan dia mula timbul di tubuh badannya "Ok, misi nakal aku sudah selesai. Masa untuk kemas dan lepas tu terus ke sekolah! Selamat menjamu selera abang ku.. MUAHAHAHAHA!"

* * *

Kaizo melabuhkan punggungnya ke atas bangku kedai Tok Aba. Dia sudah puas berjogging mengelilingi taman itu sebanyak 10 kali. Tenaga dia masih ada lagi tetapi dia membuat keputusan untuk berehat

"Baru habis bersenam, Kaizo?"

"Yea Tok Aba" balas Kaizo sambil lap peluhnya dengan tuala kecil "Badan rasa segar lagi ni, masih ada banyak lagi tenaga tetapi saya duduk berehat dulu"

"Amboi, masih banyak tenaga lagi"

"Yea Tok Aba" balas Kaizo lagi "Kalau boleh, saya nak berlatih dengan pedang tenaga saya. Memang hati saya mengatakan untuk cincang-cincang pokok yang ada di dalam taman ini untuk berlatih tetapi saya ingatkan diri saya, ini bukan tempat saya berlatih seorang diri, tempat ini untuk semua orang. Jadi kita mesti menjadi seseorang yang bertanggungjawab!"

"Bersemangat betul kamu ni" Tok Aba terus menolak secawan teh hijau di atas kaunter meja kedainya "Nah, air kegemaran kau. Atuk tak pernah lupakan teh hijau kau. Engkau seorang sahaja yang selalu order teh hijau dulu-dulu"

"Terima kasih Tok Aba"

"Sama-sama. Kau nak makan apa? Meh atuk buatkan sarapan pagi untuk kau"

"Hmmm... rasanya adik aku ada buat sarapan pagi ke?" bisik Kaizo sambil memikirkan tentang adiknya "Rasanya tiada kot sebab dia mesti nak pergi sekolah dah. Kalau macam tu, Tok Aba buatkan untuk saya telur dadar dan dua keping roti bakar"

"Boleh boleh. Kamu tunggu yea" Tok Aba rancangan television untuk Kaizo, sementara dia menanti sarapan paginya siap

"Mana Ochobot, Tok Aba?"

"Dia dan Stylobot pergi beli barang kejap. Atuk yang suruh dia orang tadi. Kejap lagi baliklah tu" kata Tok Aba "Kamu dan Lynna macam mana? Sudah ok ke?"

"Kami berdua ok sahaja tapi Lynna mahu kami berkawan buat sementara ini"

"Ohh.. kenapa?"

"Sebab dia nak kami berkenalan semula"

"Eloklah tu" Tok Aba berikan senyuman ikhlas dia kepada Kaizo "Kenal-kenal semula hati budi masing-masing. Tak perlulah nak bergesa-gesa balik, nanti bergaduh pula"

"Yea, itu yang Lynna mahukan. Saya tidak kisah, asalkan kami bersama semula"

"Tapi kamu kena ingat, jangan lama-lama sangat.. nanti ada juga yang masuk campur tapi dalam masa berkawan ni, jangan nak sakitkan hati dia"

Kaizo angguk kepalanya secara senyap. Lalu dia minum air hijaunya sedikit. Kaizo bertekad tidak akan mengulangi kesilapan dia sebelum ini. Jikalau dia perlu bergegas segera ke stesen TAPOPS kerana urusan penting, dia akan memberitahu Lynna. Dia tidak akan membiarkan Lynna tertunggu-tunggu di sini tanpa memberitahu apa yang berlaku. Dia tidak akan mengecewakan hati Lynna lagi

"Tok Aba.." Kaizo terdiam sebentar. Lalu dia berkata lagi "Saya ni bukanlah arif sangat dalam bab-bab ini kerana adalah pertama kali saya mempunyai perasaan terhadap seseorang. Sebelum ini, kalau ada gadis-gadis yan menegur saya, saya akan balas seperti nak makan orang"

"Jadi, apa bezanya kamu tegur Lynna sewaktu kamu bertemu di sini. Mesti ada sesuatu yang menarik perhatian kamu"

"Ada tapi nantilah saya cerita" kata Kaizo "Tapi cerita itu saya perlu ceritakan kepada Lynna dulu sebelum saya ceritakan kepada orang lain. Adik saya sendiri pun tidak tahu tentang cerita ini"

"Hmm.. cerita apa yang misteri sangat tu"

"Ianya ada kaitan dengan masa silam saya" balas Kaizo "Bila tiba masanya nanti, saya akan ceritakan kepada dia kenapa saya tegur dia semasa pertama kali kami bertemu"

"Tak sabar pula atuk nak dengar cerita itu. Mesti cerita yang menarik"

"Memang menarik cerita itu tetapi saya tidak bayangkan apa reaksi dia nanti"

"Mesti dia akan rasa terharu" kata Tok Aba sambil berikan sepinggan makanan kepada Kaizo "Sarapan pagi kamu sudah siap. Makanlah Kaizo, jangan tak makan"

"Terima kasih Tok Aba" balas Kaizo dengan senyuman ikhlasnya "Sudah lama saya tidak merasai masakan Tok Aba, rasa rindu pula"

"Hah! Makan puas-puas. Kalau tak cukup, atuk buatkan untuk kamu lagi"

Kaizo terus letakkan telur dadar dia di atas sekeping roti dan lalu dia tutup telur dadar itu dengan roti lain. Ianya menjadi sandwich telur. Kaizo menjamah roti sandwich itu secara senyap. Sedang dia menjamu selera, tiba-tiba belakang bahu Kaizo ditepuk oleh seseorang. Ianya membuatkan Kaizo tersedak sedikit

"HAH! Orang yang sudah lama saya cari, akhirnya jumpa juga"

Kaizo menoleh kebelakang untuk melihat siapakah orang itu. Dia terperanjat sedikit melihat Papa Zola ada di situ dengan perut buncitnya

"Cikgu Papa? Kenapa cikgu Papa cari saya?"

"Saya cari kamu kerana saya perlukan pertolongan"

"Pertolongan apa tu" soal Tok Aba "Kau jangan nak suruh Kaizo pergi tolong belikan barang-barang untuk bini kau dekat pasar pulak"

"Isk, mana adalah Tok Aba. Kalau tentang barang bini saya, biar saya sahaja yang belikan. Kebenaran tidak akan membenarkan sesiapa membeli barang untuk dinda ku yang cantik! Hahahaha!"

"Habis tu, cikgu Papa nak suruh saya tolong apa?" Kaizo rasa agak curiga dengan pertolongan ini

"Hah, cikgu nak kamu tolong ajarkan anak murid saya yang lemah dalam subject matematik"

"Ajar anak murid cikgu Papa? Adik saya ke tu?" Kaizo terus bersemangat "Saya akan ajar dia tahap kekerasan sehingga dia mahir dan tidak akan lemah lagi! Saya akan ajar dia dengan betul. Serahkan segalanya kepada saya"

"Err.. tapi bukan adik kamu yang cikgu nak tolong ajarkan"

"Habis tu siapa?" soal Kaizo

"Kawan-kawan dia iaitu BOBOIBOY DAN GOPAL!" Papa Zola terus tersenyum bangga "Cikgu akan mengadakan kelas tambahan untuk mereka berdua tetapi kalau mereka tolak, cikgu akan suruh Kaizo menggantikan tempat cikgu tetapi kalau anak-anak murid ku tidak menolak, Kaizo tetap akan mengajar mereka. HAHAHAHA!"

"Bolehlah saya gunakan kekejaman terhadap mereka"

"Kaizo" Tok Aba terus bersilang tangan "Kamu ni, asyik mengajar orang secara kejam aje. Cubalah ajar dia orang secara lembut. Apalah kamu ni tapi atuk sendiri pun tak faham, apalah Lynna nampak dekat kamu ni"

"Ala Tok Aba ni, mestilah dia nampak sesuatu yang istimewa dekat Kapten Kaizo ni. Sang alien yang tampan lagi bergaya, malah lagi gagah perkasa! Cikgu sangat bangga dapat anak murid macam ni"

"Bila masa saya anak murid Cikgu Papa?" Kaizo gelengkan kepalanya

"Kalau boleh, cikgu mahu menjadi seperti Kapten Kaizo! Hahahah.."

"Yelah" Tok Aba turut geleng kepala bersama Kaizo "Kaizo tengah takde benda nak buatkan, kamu pergilah tolong si Papa Zola tu"

"Baiklah, saya akan tolong cikgu Papa"

"Bagus Kaizo! Bagus.. esok ataupun hari ini kamu boleh ajar mereka matematik! Cikgu pergi dulu! Kejap lagi ada ujian matematik lagi untuk anak-anak murid kebenaran ku!"

Boleh dikatakan hampir setiap hari Cikgu Papa Zola berikan ujian matematik kepada anak-anak muridnya. Ada yang suka, ada yang tak suka, malah ada juga cuba nak elakkan diri daripada mengambil ujian tersebut

* * *

Sesudah Kaizo sampai di rumah, dia tidak ke biliknya. Dia terus ke dapur untuk pergi mengambil segelas air kerana tekak dia terasa kering. Mata dia terpandang semangkuk sup di atas meja makan. Dia tidak begitu lapar sangat. Jadi dia simpan sahaja sup itu di dalam peti sejuk. Dia tahu itu adalah sup kegemaran dia tetapi dia ada tugas lain selepas ini iaitu keluar bersiar-siar dengan Lynna

"Hmm.. aku perlu ke bawa sesuatu untuk dia? Semalam aku sudah belanja dia roti, jadi aku perlu belanja dia lagi ke?" bisik Kaizo seorang diri di dalam dapur itu "Atau kita ke tempat yang tidak perlu bayar macam jalan-jalan dekat taman. Ok juga tu.. baiklah, jalan-jalan dekat taman sahaja tapi kalau dia lapar, aku terpaksa belikan makanan untuk dia"

Dia meneguk air sejuk yang diambil oleh Kaizo tadi, sejurus selepas itu dia terus mandi supaya badan dia kelihatan segar dan wangi. Kalau busuk, nanti ada juga yang lari. Kaizo tergelak kecil sambil mengambil tualanya

Beberapa jam kemudian, akhirnya Kaizo sudah berbau wangi. Badan dia sudah segar dan semangat dia menjunam naik seperti roket. Dia membelek-belek dirinya di cermin supaya semuanya nampak sempurna. Lalu dia ada sesuatu yang tidak memuaskan hatinya

"Aku perlukan baju baru" kata Kaizo "Hmm.. adik aku tu boleh diharap ke? Karang baju entah apa-apa dia belikan untuk aku tapi boleh juga akukan alasan untuk menghukum budak tu. Nantilah aku fikirkan"

Dia periksa balik dirinya di dalam cermin itu

"Baju.. bolehlah, kasut.. bolehlah... rambut.. seperti biasa, sentiasa bergaya seperti rambut ayah" kata Kaizo "Baiklah, masa untuk pergi ke kedai Tok Aba semula"

Kaizo mengambil jaket birunya yang tersadai di atas katil. Lalu dia memakai jaket tersebut. Dia turun ke bawah dan terus ke pintu rumah. Setelah dia melangkah keluar dari rumah, dia terasa ada orang bernyanyi di kawasan itu. Bagaikan ada sebuah konsert

"Bayangan aku aje kot"

"Wuuu.. abang Kaizo silap" kata satu suara yang berada di sebelah kiri Kaizo "Lily sedang berlatih untuk lakonan pementasan Lily sebagai tuan puteri yang SUPER AYU LAGI COMEL DAN LEBIH BERGAYA SEPERTI BBB-CHAN!"

"APASAL KAU ADA DEKAT SINI!"

"SEBAB LILY NAK ketenangan" Air muka Lily berubah menjadi tenang seketika "Ketenangan untuk berlatih macam abang Kaizo mencari ketenangan sambil minum air teh hijau. Abang Kaizo nak dengar Lily nyanyi ke?"

"Tak nak" balas Kaizo "Buang masa aku sahaja"

"Erk!" Hancur hati Lily tetapi selepas itu, Lily terus kembali bersemangat dan tidak akan mengalah "Kalau begitu, Lily akan nyanyi juga! Lagu ini khas untuk ABANG KAIZO DAN KAK LYNNA!"

Kaizo terus keluar dari halaman rumahnya. Dia ingin jauhkan diri daripada Lily tetapi sang gadis itu tetapi mengekori Kaizo dengan nyanyian dia yang sangat merdu

 _How does she know you love her?_  
 _How does she know she's yours?_

 _How does she know that you love her?_  
 _How do you show her you love her?_

 _How does she know that you really, really, truly love her?_  
 _How does she know that you love her?_  
 _How do you show her you love her?_  
 _How does she know that you really, really, truly love her?_

 _It's not enough to take the one you love for granted_  
 _You must remind her or she'll be inclined to say_

 _How do I know he loves me?_  
 _How do I know he's mine?_

 _Well, does he leave a little note to tell you_  
 _You are on his mind?_  
 _Send you yellow flowers when the sky is gray?_  
 _Hey_

 _He'll find a new way to show you_  
 _A little bit everyday_  
 _That's how you know_  
 _That's how you know he is your love_

 _You got to show her you need her_  
 _Don't treat her like a mind reader_  
 _Each day do something to lead her_  
 _To believe you love her_

 _Everybody wants to live happily ever after_  
 _Everybody wants to know their true love is true_

 _How do you know he loves you?_  
 _How do you know he's yours?_

 _Well, does he take you out dancing_  
 _Just so he can hold you close?_

 _"Aku mana reti menari" kata Kaizo_

 _Dedicate a song with words_  
 _Meant just for you?_  
 _Ooh_

 _"Aku malas nak menyanyi" kata Kaizo lagi_

 _He'll find his own way to tell you_  
 _With the little things he'll do_  
 _That's how you know_  
 _That's how you know he's your love_  
 _He's your love_  
 _He's your love_

 _That's how you know he loves you_  
 _That's how you know it's true_

 _Because he'll wear your favorite color_  
 _Just so he can match your eyes_  
 _Rent a private picnic_  
 _By the fire's glow_  
 _Ohh_

 _His heart will be yours forever_  
 _Something everyday will show_  
 _That's how you know_  
 _That's how you know_

 _That's how you know_  
 _That's how you know_  
 _That's how you know_  
 _That's how you know he's your love_

 _That's how she knows that you love her_  
 _That's how you show her you love her (That's how you know)_  
 _You've got to show her you need her_  
 _Don't treat her like a mind reader (That's how you know)_  
 _That's how she knows that you love her_  
 _That's how you know that you love her_  
 _It's not enough to take the one you love for granted (He's your love)_

"Lagu kau ni macam perli aku aje"

"Yea ke.. hehehe... Lily tak tahu pula" Lily tersengih besar kepada Kaizo "Tapi kalau abang Kaizo tak suka, Lily akan nyanyikan lagu lain pula"

"Sudah! Aku malas nak dengar kau nyanyi lagi"

Kaizo bergerak laju dan meninggalkan Lily seorang diri di tepi taman sambil terbayangkan diri dia seorang puteri didampingi oleh haiwan-haiwan comel. Kaizo sudah pun berada di dalam taman itu dan terus bergegas ke kedai Tok Aba. Dia berharap Lynna belum sampai lagi. Bolehlah dia mengambil masa untuk minum air kegemarannya sementara dia menunggu kehadiran Lynna. Sebaik sahaja dia sudah menghampiri kedai Tok Aba, wajah dia berubah apabila dia terlihat seorang gadis sedang bergurau senda dengan seorang lelaki

"Siapa lelaki itu?" bisik Kaizo sambil berjalan menuju ke kedai tersebut

"Sampai pun kau" kata Lynna "Kaizo, aku nak memperkenalkan kawan lelaki aku"

"Kawan lelaki kau?"

"Yea, dia yang aku ceritakan dekat kau" balas Lynna "Nama dia Nick"

"Apa khabar Kaizo?" Nik menghulurkan tangannya untuk berjabat dengan Kaizo "Jadi, inilah lelaki yang kau ingin bersama tu" Kaizo terus berjabat tangan lelaki yang bernama Nick itu

Wajah Lynna terasa sedikit merah kerana malu. Lalu dia mengangguk kepalanya sambil tersenyum malu

"Dia ke yang suruh kau pergi kembali kepada aku?"

"Yes Kaizo" jawab Lynna "Tapi kita tak perlu ceritakan tentang itu. Nick pun faham dengan hubungan kita orang dan dia tak nak ganggu or cari masalah.. and sekarang ni, aku dan Nick hanyalah kawan sahaja"

"But.. kalau kau lukakan hati dia, aku akan cuba tawan hati dia semula" kata Nick sambil kenyit matanya kepada Kaizo

Kaizo tidak berkata apa. Sudah tentu reaksi dia dalam keadaan serius dan hati dia mula panas. Timbulnya perasaan tidak senang melihat Nick berada di situ, beramah mesra bersama Lynna dan gelak ketawa bersama Lynna juga. Perasaan cemburu dia terus timbul. Lalu dia menggenggamkan kedua-dua tangannya dan cuba tenangkan diri

"Kaizo jangan ambil hati pula. Nick cuma bergurau aje tu" pujuk Lynna

"Ha ah, aku bergurau sahaja" Nick pegang bahu kanan Kaizo sedikit "Kau jangan lepaskan dia. She's a great girl. Kalau tidak.. well, aku boleh ambil dia dari kau"

"Nick, sudah-sudahlah tu" Lynna risau jikalau Kaizo tiba-tiba mengamuk di kedai Tok Aba "Aku tahu kau suka bergurau tapi Kaizo ni.. dia ni jenis tak reti bergurau, garang dan tak reti nak senyum tapi kalau bab nakal dia tu, memang adik dia selalu menjadi mangsa. Kenakalan dia pun agak jarang jugalah"

"Ohh.. maaf yea, Kaizo tapi tak sangka pula Lynna jatuh hati dengan lelaki yang serius seperti Kaizo ni" Lalu Nick berkata lagi "So, anyway.. korang berdua nak pergi jalan-jalan ambik anginkan. So, aku tak nak ganggu korang. Aku just nak duduk dekat kedai ni sambil menikmati air hot chocolate Tok Aba"

"Nanti kalau kau nak balik dulu, baliklah"

"No problem, Lynna" Nick terus berborak dengan Tok Aba di kedai itu "So Tok Aba, macam mana cheesecake chocolate saya berikan tu? Ok tak?"

Kaizo dan Lynna beredar dari situ. Lynna perhatikan sahaja wajah serius Kaizo dan hanya diamkan diri sahaja. Lalu Lynna menyoal Kaizo

"Kau marah ke? ataupun kau sebenarnya rasa cemburu"

"Marah? Tak.. aku tak marah. Cemburu pun tak" Kaizo berbohong "Kenapa dia perlu datang ke sini?"

"Sebab dia nak melihat kau. Dia cakap, manalah tahu kau tu orang jahat ke, orang yang tidak boleh dipercayai ke.. macam-macam alasanlah dia bagi" jawab Lynna "But don't worry.. dia tidak akan cuba untuk mengambil aku dari kau"

"Tapi hubungan kita sekarang ini adalah kawan"

"Yea, aku tahu tapi dia tak tahu" Lynna berikan senyuman manis dia kepada Kaizo "Aku tak nak terburu-buru sangat tapi aku takut, jika kita sambung hubungan kita seperti dulu, aku takut kalau kau pergi tinggalkan aku lagi"

"Tak, kali ini aku tidak akan tinggalkan kau lagi. Aku janji"

"Betul ni?"

"Betul" kata Kaizo dengan nada serius "Jom ke kedai baju, aku perlukan baju baru"

"Hehehe... selalunya kau jenis tak suka pakai baju. Asyik baju yang sama aje"

"Itu sebab baju aku semuanya sudah lama" Kaizo mengeluh sedikit "Aku bukannya macam adik aku tu, bergaya sebab nak popular tapi tak popular juga. Boleh dikatakan kasihan"

"Biarkanlah dia tu.. asalkan dia happy"

"Happy apa kebendanya. Mesti ada aje idea yang tak betul untuk menjadikan diri dia lebih popular daripada si Boboiboy tu, dari dulu sampai sekarang"

"Kalau kau? Tak kisah ke kalau tak popular"

"Tak" jawab Kaizo secara ringkas

Kaizo terserempak dengan seorang gadis sedang bernyanyi-nyanyi di tepi pokok. Lalu dia tarik tangan Lynna untuk mengikuti jalan lain. Dia tidak mahu mendengar nyanyian dari Lily lagi. Mereka terselamat kerana Lily tidak nampak mereka berdua. Dia terlalu sibuk berlatih dengan nyanyiannya sehingga lupa nak balik universiti

"Kenapa kau nak elakkan diri daripada si Lily tu?"

"Sebab aku malas nak dengar nyanyian dia tadi" balas Kaizo

Mereka berdua ikut laluan di tepi pantai walaupun laluan itu agak jauh tetapi bagi Kaizo, asalkan jauh daripada Lily. Mereka tidak berkata apa lagi selepas itu. Hanye berjalan di tepi-tepi tembok pantai sambil menghirup udara segar. Lynna melihat sekumpulan remaja sedang duduk di tepi pantai sambil gelak ketawa dan salah seorang remaja itu, bermain gitar. Selepas itu, dia melihat seorang kanak-kanak sedang membina istana pasir bersama ibu dan ayahnya

"Lynna.."

"Hmm.. kenapa Kaizo?" Lynna terus memandang Kaizo

"Esok aku tak dapat nak keluar jalan-jalan dengan kau"

"It's ok. Esok aku ada hal" kata Lynna "Kau ada apa esok?"

"Kerja"

"Kerja?" Lynna rasa curiga dengan Kaizo "Kerja.. maksudnya kau ada kerja dekat stese TAPOPS ke? Kommander bagi kau misi baru ke?" Muka dia mula berubah menjadi sedih sedikit

"Jangan risau. Ianya bukan tentang TAPOPS" Lalu riak wajah Lynna kembali ceria. Kaizo mula berkata lagi "Cikgu Papa bagi aku kerja. Dia suruh aku ajar matematik dekat si Boboiboy dan Gopal"

"Ohh.. tapi kau jangan garang sangat dengan dia orang"

"Aku nak ajar orang, aku dan kegarangan aku, memang tidak dapat dipisahkan. Lagipun aku mana reti ajar secara lembut. Kau bolehlah kau. Apa kata kau sahaja yang ajar dia orang berdua tu"

"Hahaha.. itu kerja kau dan aku ada hal dekat KL"

"Hmm.. yelah" Kaizo mula bersilang tangan "Tapi kalau dia orang masih tak faham juga, aku terus bagi hukuman latihan tempur"

"Hmm.. kau dan hukuman kau, memang tak dapat dipisahkan. Aku ingatkan, lepas kau dah balik ni, adalah sedikit perubahan tetapi tetap sama seperti dulu" Lynna gelengkan kepalanya "Tapi aku tak kau berubah sebab aku"

"Kalau aku berubah, mungkin berubah kepada yang baik" jawab Kaizo "Aku tak kan berubah menjadi seseorang yang kau tidak suka"

Lynna tersenyum sahaja dengan kepalanya tertunduk sedikit. Lagu yang dinyanyi oleh Lily tadi kembali bermain-main di pemikiran Kaizo. Maksud lirik tersebut membuatkan Kaizo rasa tidak senang kerana sebelum ini, dia mana pernah buat benda-benda untuk membuat Lynna terharu. Selalunya dia akan minta bantuan daripada adiknya. Dia tidak pernah buat sendiri. Lalu dia berfikir balik dan teringat balik tentang sesuatu yang dia hampir lupa. Dia pernah buat sesuatu iaitu membeli seutas rantai berbentuk hati kepada Lynna. Mata dia melirik ke leher Lynna. Rantai itu tiada di situ

"Lynna, mana rantai yang aku berikan tu?"

"Oh.. aku dah jual"

"KAU JUAL?"

"Hehehe.. aku bergurau aje" Lynna tersenyum kecil "Rantai tu aku simpan dalam kotak muzik. Setiap kali aku merindui kau, aku akan bawa rantai itu keluar dan mengimbas kembali kenangan kita bersama"

"Ingatkan kau pergi jual"

"Ala, kalau aku jual pun sebab aku nak beli kapal angkasa supaya aku boleh pergi cari kau di seluruh galaxy"

Hati Kaizo mula cair sedikit dan dia rasa sangat terharu dengan jawapan Lynna tadi. Dia malu hendak berikan senyumannya kepada Lynna. Jadi dia kekalkan muka dia yang garang itu

"Kau tak suka ke?" soal Lynna yang sudah rasa risau sedikit

"Err.. suka tapi ada ke orang jual kapal angkasa dekat planet ni"

"Aku beli ajelah dekat si Adudu tu ke tapi dia tu mana boleh dipercayai ataupun aku suruh Emmy buatkan kapal angkasa untuk aku atau hubungi Kommander untuk ambil aku dari sini dan terus bawa aku ke stesen TAPOPS"

"Sanggup betul kau begitu tapi kenapa kau tak pergi cari aku sebelum ini?" Kaizo melihat wajah Lynna berubah menjadi sedih sedikit

"Sebab aku ada tanggungjawab dekat sini" balas Lynna "Kalau aku tinggalkan dan pergi cari kau, nanti kawan-kawan aku perlukan aku untuk musnahkan musuh-musuh kami. Lagipun aku ada kehidupan sendiri di sini. Tak kan aku nak tinggalkan segalanya kerana kau" Kaizo ternampak sebutir air mata mengalir di tepi mata Lynna

"Aku faham, aku tak marah dan aku juga tidak memaksa kau mencari aku di galaxy. Biarkan sahaja aku kembali ke sini dengan sendirinya"

"Terima kasih Kaizo"

"Sudahlah, jangan sedih. Kita sudah hampir tiba"

Beberapa minit sahaja lagi, mereka akan tiba di bandar Pulau Rintis. Lynna mengajak Kaizo berhenti di kedai makanan terlebih dahulu tetapi Kaizo masih lagi kenyang

"Ala, kau tengok sahajalah aku makan" kata Lynna sambil picit-picit pipi Kaizo

"Yelah"

Mereka akhirnya duduk di dalam sebuah kedai makanan yang menghidangkan makanan pizza. Mata Kaizo asyik perhatikan sahaja Lynna memakan sekeping pizza dan diri dia pula, hanya memesan secawan teh hijau. Perut dia tiba-tiba berbunyi pula dan dia malu hendak mengambil makanan Lynna. Tekak dia mula mengidamkan pizza diselaputi tomato sos, keju dan juga beberapa keping pepperoni. Lynna menjilat jari-jemarinya sebaik sahaja dia habis makan sepotong pizaa itu. Lynna mula perasan dengan kelakuaan Kaizo dalam keadaan lapar itu

"Kasihan aku tengok kau" kata Lynna sambil memberikan sepotong pizza kepada Kaizo "Ambil lah Kaizo"

"Err.."

"Makanlah" pujuk Lynna "Kalau kau tak nak, biar aku habiskan pizza ni sorang-sorang"

"Yelah yelah, aku makanlah"

Kaizo mengambil pizza itu secara senyap. Dia berpura-pura seperti orang tidak kelaparan tetapi sebenarnya, dia memang tengah lapar. Cuma dia tidak mahu mengaku. Lynna hanya senyum sahaja kerana dia tahu bahawa Kaizo cuba sembunyikan kelaparannya itu. Jadi dia ikut sekali dengan kepura-puraan Kaizo kerana bagi Lynna, orang yang dia lihat sekarang ini, kelihatan comel di hatinya. Sudah lama dia tidak merasai perasaan itu. Akhirnya ianya sudah kembali

* * *

"Bye Yaya, jumpa esok"

Fang tutup pintu rumahnya dan lalu dia pusing kebelakang. Dia terkejut melihat abangnya ada di belakang dia. Muka abang dia kelihatan garang seperti biasa. Fang mula tersengih besar

"Kau pergi mana tadi? Baru sekarang nak balik"

"Eleh, cakap adik.. tadi abang pergi mana dengan kak Lynna? Dari pagi sampai sekarang, baru adik nampak abang"

"Menjawab pulak adik aku ni" Kaizo terus tepuk kepala adiknya "Suka hati akulah nak pergi mana pun tapi kau tu.. apa kau buat dengan Yaya tadi?"

"Kita orang pergi ulangkaji aje" balas Fang

"Hmmm..." Kaizo mengangkat kening sebelah kerana tidak begitu percaya dengan adiknya "Buka mulut kau"

Fang membuka luas mulutnya. Kaizo tunduk sedikit untuk bau mulut adiknya itu

"Ada bau donut lobak merah" kata Kaizo "Kau pergi belajar atau pergi makan donut dengan kawan kau?"

"Makan sambil belajar" Fang menjawab dengan nada berlagaknya. Dia terus pergi ke tangga rumah untuk naik ke biliknya

"Boleh percaya ke ni?" bisik Kaizo sambil mengusap dagunya "Oh yea, ada sup untuk kau dekat dapur"

"Sup?" Fang pusing kebelakang untuk melihat abangnya "ABANG BUAT UNTUK ADIK KE? ADAKAH SUP ITU AKAN RASA MASIN NANTI? Tapi takpe, sebagai adik mithali, adik tetap akan makan juga"

Fang terus ke dapur. Kaizo ikut adiknya ke dapur. Dia tidak memberitahu adiknya bahawa itu adalah sup pagi tadi. Sup yang sudah ditambah dengan serbuk biskut Yaya. Faye ada di dalam dapur. Dia sedang makan makanan dia sendiri iaitu maggie goreng yang dia buat sebentar tadi. Fang tersenyum lebar melihat semangkuk sup yang sudah dipanaskan oleh Kaizo sebentar tadi. Dia masih lagi tidak berasa pelik dengan sup tersebut

"Abang buat sup lobak merah untuk adik ke?" Fang menghirup sedikit sup itu dari mangkuk tersebut. Lalu wajah dia mula berubah

"Hmm.. abang tak buat" jawab Kaizo "Abang cuma panaskan balik sup yang kau buat pagi tadi"

Fang mula pengsan di dalam dapur. Faye ternganga luas melihat sepupu dia pengsan di atas lantai dapur. Kaizo pula, dia rasa hairan, kenapa adik dia pengsan secara tiba-tiba

"Apasal dengan si Pang ni?"

"Dia terkejut kot" kata Faye sambil tersengih kecil

"Terkejut? Mungkin dia terkejut sebab sup yang sepatutnya untuk aku tu, terlampau sedap kot" Faye menahan gelakan dia dan masih lagi tersengih. Lalu Kaizo berkata lagi "Biarkanlah dia pengsan. Bila dia dah bangun, suruh dia habiskan sup tu. Aku nak pergi kemas barang-barang yang aku beli tadi"

"Wah! Abang Kaizo pergi shopping hari ni! Bestnya!"

"Apa yang bestnya. Semua baju aku pilih, mesti Lynna gelak atau buat muka pelik. Tak faham betul aku"

Faye tersenyum sahaja melihat Kaizo keluar dari dapur. Lalu dia sambung balik makan dan biarkan Fang pengsan selama 30 minit. Setelah tamat 30 minit, dia dapat tahu bahawa dia perlu habiskan sup itu, dia pengsan balik kerana tidak sanggup makan sup yang sudah dicemari dengan biskut Yaya

* * *

 **Hehehe... chapter ini biasa-biasa sahaja xD maaf yea**

 **Fanfic ini ada kaitan dengan fanfic Cinta Pertama Fang :3 hehehe...**

 **Floral Lavender - Hehehe.. author tak reti nak buat drama dalam genre romance ni, jadi author buat dia orang berbaik semula ajelah xD ahakzz**

 **miss mysteri - Lama tak nampak mysteri :3 apa khabar? hehehe... oh yea, author pun lupa macam mana rupa robin tu.. mungkin macam burung robin kot xD ahakzz! hehehe**

 **Jumpa lagi semua**

 **P/S**

 **That's How you Know by Amy Adams**


	4. Cemburu?

**Haluuu! Apa khabar? Semua sihat? Sudah makan? Semua happy happy ke? xD**

 **Maaf sebab lambat sangat nak update sebab author kena pastikan timeline sama dengan fanfic Cinta Pertama Fang.. harap-harap timeline betul :P**

 **Kalau ada yang silap tu, minta maaf yea x(**

 **Anyway, happy reading semua!**

* * *

 **Cemburu?**

Boboiboy dan Gopal rasa hairan apabila Fang masuk ke dalam kawasan sekolah secara perlahan. Wajah Fang kelihatan pucat sedikit. Lalu mereka pergi bertanya untuk mengetahui apa yang berlaku sebenarnya

"FANG!" Boboiboy tepuk bahu Fang sedikit "Kau ok ke?"

"Kau macam nampak hantu aje" kata Gopal

Riak wajah Fang berubah menjadi sedih dan lalu dia menangis di dalam kawasan sekolah itu. Ramai pelajar terkejut melihat Fang menangis seorang diri sambil didampingi oleh kawan baiknya. Lalu dia bercerita apa yang berlaku semalam

"Abang aku buli aku lagi!"

"Lerr.. itu pun kau nak menangis" Boboiboy gelengkan kepala

"Entahnya... ingatkan kau kena kejar dengan hantu ke apa. Rupanya kena buli dengan abang sendiri" Gopal gelengkan kepala dan lalu berkata lagi "Budak gila populariti boleh menangis sebab kena buli dengan abang sendiri"

"Wei, kau nak kena dengan aku ke?" Riak wajah Fang terus berubah menjadi marah "Aku sudah lama tak mengamuk ni. Kau nak jadi mangsa aku yang pertama ke?"

"Sudahlah tu Fang, Gopal bergurau aje tu"

Gopal tersengih sambil angguk kepalanya

"Selamat kau ada, Boboiboy. Kalau tidak, sudah lama aku kerjakan si Gopal ni" kata Fang sambil bersilang tangan "Sudahlah semalam abang aku suruh aku habiskan sup yang aku buatkan untuk dia semalam. Dia langsung tak makan sup yang aku buatkan tu"

"Mungkin dia dah kenyang kot" Boboiboy mula tersengih kecil

"Kenyang makan apa? Lagipun aku sudah bubuh biskut Yaya dalam sup tu dan aku tuang entah berapa banyak garam dalam sup tu juga tapi dia langsung tak makan. Geram betul aku"

"Hmmm... kau dari dulu sampai sekarang, memang suka betul nak buat abang kau mengamuk. Sudahlah abang kau tu garang macam singa. Kau tak pernah rasa serik ke?"

"Aku mana pernah rasa serik, Boboiboy" Fang terus bangga dengan dirinya sendiri "Aku tidak pernah mengalah dan tidak akan kalah selagi aku tidak dapat sumbatkan biskut Yaya dekat mulut abang aku tu!"

"Kenapa biskut aku dengan abang kau?"

Fang terkejut beruk dengan kemunculan suara Yaya secara tiba-tiba. Lalu dia menoleh kebelakang dan berpura-pura tersenyum manis. Boboiboy dan Gopal hanya menahan gelakan mereka sahaja

"Kenapa dengan biskut aku?" soal Yaya lagi

"Tak, maksud aku..." Fang mula tersenyum sinis dan lalu berkata "Abang aku sudah lama tak rasa biskut kau yang sedap tu!"

"WAH! ABANG KAIZO RINDU BISKUT AKU YANG SEDAP TU!" Fang angguk kepalanya kepada Yaya "Kalau begitu, hari ini juga aku buatkan khas untuk abang kau. Lagipun aku ada resepi baru! Bolehlah abang menjadi orang pertama merasai biskut aku tu"

"Err.. ok" Fang tersengih lagi

Boboiboy dan Gopal terbayangkan Kaizo pengsan di rumah selepas dia makan biskut yang berbisa itu. Menggigil mereka berdua

"Nanti aku buatkan banyak-banyak supaya korang semua boleh rasa sekali"

"Hah! Idea yang bagus tu" Fang tersenyum sinis sambil melirik matanya ke arah Boboiboy dan Gopal "Tak adil lah kalau abang aku sahaja yang rasa. Dia orang pun mesti nak rasa sekali"

"Kau pun mesti nak rasa jugakan"

"Hah! Betul tu Yaya. Si Fang ni sentiasa simpan biskut kau dekat rumah dia. Manalah tahu, dia kempunan nak rasa biskut kau. Jadi dia belilah extra dekat kedai Tok Aba atau dekat kantin sekolah kita. Betul tak Fang?" Giliran Boboiboy pula yang tersenyum sinis

"Wah! Tak sangka pula aku, kau simpan biskut aku sebab kau suka sangat! Terharunya aku!" Yaya terapung sambil berpusing-pusing di langit kerana terlampau gembira sangat "Tapi aku tak tahulah kenapa orang lain tak suka dengan biskut aku"

"Ala, biasalah Yaya. Setiap orang ada taste yang berlainan"

"Betul tu Gopal! Lagipun... si Fang ni PEMINAT NOMBOR 1 BISKUT YAYA!"

"WOI!" Fang tidak melengahkan masa, dia keluarkan harimau bayangnya "Korang nak kena belasah dengan harimau aku ke?"

"Ehem..." Yaya bersilang tangan sambil berikan renungan tajam kepada Fang "Kau nak kena denda dengan aku ke? Mana boleh belasah orang di dalam kawasan sekolah sesuka hati"

"Ohh.. kalau macam tu, tunggu aje sekolah tamat, siaplah korang berdua.. hehehe" Fang melenyapkan harimau bayangnya "Satu langkah keluar dari kawasan sekolah, aku akan belasah korang secukup-cukupnya!"

"Amboi! Sesuka hati nak belasah kawan sendiri!"

"Kenapa? Tak boleh ke, Yaya?" soal Fang dengan angkuhnya

"Tak boleh tapi apa alasan kau nak belasah dia orang?"

"Ha ah Fang, apa alasan kau?" Boboiboy tersenyum sinis semula "Jawablah soalan Yaya tu.. hehehe"

Fang menelah ludah kerana takut jikalau Yaya tahu perkara yang sebenarnya. Dia perlu fikirkan sesuatu untuk selamatkan diri sebelum diri dia pula yang kena belasah dengan Yaya

"Sebab.. sebab... aku bukanlah peminat nombor 1 tetapi peminat nombor 1 biskut Yaya yang sebenarnya adalah LAHAP!" Jawab Fang dengan penuh yakin "Dialah yang selalu order biskut Yaya dulu-dulu"

"Cheh, pandai pulak dia menjawab" bisik Gopal yang tidak berapa puas hati dengan jawapan Fang

"Wah! Aku sudah lama tak nampak Lahap. Kalau dia datang ke sini lagi, suruh dia ambik biskut kegemaran dia dari aku yea"

"Baiklah Yaya. Aku akan beritahu dia nanti" kata Fang sambil tersenyum manis "Biskut untuk abang aku tu, esok kau berikan kepada aku yea dan sudah tentu kawan-kawan kita yang lain pun nak rasa biskut kau yang terbaru tu!"

"Mestilah! Aku tidak pernah lupakan kawan-kawan aku! Nanti korang rasa ok" kata Yaya dengan perasaan gembira "Aku kena pergi dulu. Jumpa lagi!" Lalu dia terbang pergi

Fang bersilang tangan sambil berikan senyuman sinis dia kepada Boboiboy dan Gopal. Kedua-dua kawan baiknya kelihatan marah tetapi Fang buat-buat tidak tahu sahaja

"Kalau korang kenakan aku, dengan korang-korang sekali aku akan heret bersama"

"Yelah tu Fang" kata Boboiboy "Entah-entah kita orang yang terselamat, kau juga yang pengsan sebab biskut tak sedap dia tu"

"Apa-apa ajelah" Fang terus beredar dari situ dengan sikapnya yang sombong itu

Fang tidak mahu menjadi mangsa biskut Yaya berulang lagi. Malam tadi sahaja, dia sudah beberapa kali ulang-alik ke bilik air akibat makan sup yang bercampur dengan serbuk biskut Yaya. Boleh dikatakan juga, dia ada pengsan sebanyak dua kali. Dia bagaikan diri dia sudah berada di ambang maut tetapi dia bersyukur kerana pagi tadi, diri dia sudah kelihatan elok. Cuma wajah dia kelihatan pucat sahaja

* * *

Awal pagi lagi, Kaizo sudah pun berada di kedai Tok Aba sebaik sahaja dia habis menjalankan sesi senaman pagi. Dia sudah memesan sarapan paginya dan melihat sahaja Tok Aba sediakan makanan yang dia pesan sebentar tadi. Sementara dia menunggu makanannya siap, datang seorang lelaki tampan bersama dengan sebuah kotak besar berwarna putih

"Tok Aba, saya sudah bawakan chocolate cheesecake"

Lalu Kaizo menoleh ke tepi. Dia terkejut melihat Nick ada di situ dengan senyuman dia yang menawan. Perasaan cemburu dia mula timbul. Dia tidak tahu apa yang Nick buat di situ

"Hah, terima kasih" kata Tok Aba "Letak sahaja dekat atas meja tu. Nanti atuK tolong jualkan kek tu"

"Harap-harap adalah yang beli kek yang saya buat ni"

"Mesti ada yang beli punya. Kek kamu buat tu memang sedap" kata Tok Aba sambil berikan senyuman bangga kepada Nick

"Kau buat kek?"

"Eh, Kaizo ada dekat sini" Lalu Nick duduk di sebelah Kaizo tanpa dijemput "Ha ah, aku buat kek sebab itu kerja aku"

"Kau kerja dekat kedai kek ke?"

"Bukanlah Kaizo" Nick ketawa sedikit "Aku bekerja di sebuah hotel restaurant sebagai pastry chef. Kau pula kerja apa?"

"Aku bekerja sebagai seorang kapten" balas Kaizo dengan penuh bangga

"Wah, seorang kapten rupanya. Patutlah kau menghilangkan diri selama 2 tahun" kata Nick melirik matanya ke tubuh badan Kaizo dari bawah hingga ke atas "Ada ciri-ciri seorang kapten"

"Terima kasih" Kaizo menghirup air teh hijaunya sedikit

"Bagaimana kau kenal Lynna?"

"Dari sini" jawab Kaizo secara ringkas. Sebenarnya, dia tiada mood untuk berborak dengan Nick. Dia lebih suka, berdiam diri sahaja

"Oh.. jadi kau kenal dia dekat kedai Tok Aba lah ni"

"Ha ah, memang dia orang kenal dekat kedai atuk ni" Tok Aba terus hulurkan makanan sarapan pagi kepada Kaizo "Dan atuk juga yang jadi saksi pertemuan mereka"

"Menarik tu. Saya kenal si Lynna pula dari kawan baik dia. Masa tu wedding kawan dia, dan kawan dia pula tempah kek dari saya. Time tulah kita orang berkenalan but don't worry, tiada cerita romantic untuk di ceritakan"

"Hmmm..." Kaizo kunyah sandwich chocolate dia sambil mendengar kisah-kisah dari Nick

Kaizo seperti rasakan kehidupan Nick begitu sempurna sekali. Nick lahir di Kuala Lumpur dan pindah ke luar negara kerana pekerjaan ayahnya. Dari situ, dia belajar pelbagai jenis makanan di merata dunia tetapi makanan yang dia paling minat sekali adalah pastry. Akhir dia menjadi seorang pastry chef di sebuah hotel yang terkemuka di Kuala Lumpur

"Kau tunggu Lynna ke? Tadi aku hantar cupcake kegemaran dia tapi dia takde pula"

"Dia ada urusan penting hari ni" Perasaan cemburu Kaizo makin lama makin mendalam. Dia mana pernah buatkan kek khas untuk Lynna sebelum ini. Kalau ada pun, itu semua bantuan daripada kawan-kawan adiknya

"Oh, kau seorang sahaja dekat sini. Nak aku temankan ke?"

"Tak perlu. Aku boleh makan seorang diri dekat sini"

"Kau memang jenis suka buat kerja sendiri yea" Nick meneliti riak wajah Kaizo yang serius itu "Agaknya, apa yang membuatkan Lynna tertarik dengan diri kau"

"Kau nak tahu sangat kenapa?"

"Saja" balas Nick "Aku cuma ingin tahu sahaja tentang diri kau. Lynna ada ceritakan kepada aku yang korang berdua ada sesuatu persamaan. Aku sendiri tidak tahu apakah persamaan itu kerana kau dan Lynna sangat berbeza. Dia seseorang yang ceria dan manakala kau pula, seseorang yang serius"

"Aku dan dia memang berbeza tetapi memang benar, kami berdua ada persamaan dia" kata Kaizo

"Boleh aku tahu apakah persamaan itu?"

"Nah Nick, atuk buatkan hot chocolate khas untuk kau" Tok Aba mencelah kerana dia tahu, Kaizo dan Lynna mahu rahsiakan perkara itu dari Nick atau orang lain kecuali orang-orang di Pulau Rintis "Minumlah. Mesti kamu dahagakan"

"Terima kasih Tok Aba!"

Kaizo rasa lega sedikit. Kalau dia katakan itu adalah rahsia, mungkin Nick akan mensyaki sesuatu. Lagipun, segelintir orang sahaja yang tahu tentang kuasa Lynna. Mereka menjadi rapat adalah kerana kuasa yang mereka miliki. Walaupun kuasa dia hanyalah kuasa dari teknologi tetapi ianya rasa seronok dapat berkongsi cerita dengan Lynna. Manakala Lynna pula, dia kelihatan selesa berkongsi rahsia dan dunia dia yang sebenarnya. Kaizo begitu kagum dengan dunia Lynna yang dia sebelum ini tidak pernah lihat ataupun dengar. Pertama kali dia dapat mengetahui rahsia Lynna, hati dia bagaikan melonjak gembira

"Tapi ada satu lagi rahsia aku belum beritahu dia lagi" bisik Kaizo

"Apa kau cakap, Kaizo?"

"Takde apalah" kata Kaizo kepada Lynna "Kau lama lagi ke dekat sini?"

"Hmm... lepas habis air ni, aku pergilah. Kenapa? aku ada menganggu kau ke? Maaflah kalau aku menganggu kau"

"Tak, kau tak ganggu aku pun" Kaizo terus bangun dari bangku kedai itu "Atuk, saya pergi dulu"

"Eh, nak pergi dah?"

"Maaf atuk, saya ada hal" balas Kaizo "Nanti tengahari saya datang balik sebab nak ajar budak-budak matematik"

Kaizo beredar dari kedai itu. Nick hanya perhatikan sahaja sambil minum air hot chocolatenya

"Dia memang sentiasa macam tu ke?"

"Dia memang sentiasa serius. Senyum pun jarang nampak" balas Tok Aba "Apatah lagi nak dengar dia gelak"

"Pelik pelik... tapi betul ke dia tu seorang kapten?"

"Kenapa?"

"Yelah, saya perlu tahu kalau dia betul-betul memang bekerja sebagai kapten. Saya tak nak sesuatu yang buruk berlaku dekat Lynna. Orang macam Kaizo tu, selalunya ada banyak sangat rahsia"

"Takdelah, jangan risau sangat. Kaizo tu baik dan dia selalu melindungi Lynna" Tok Aba berikan senyuman kecilnya kepada Nick

"Baiklah atuk"

Nick masih lagi tidak berpuas hati. Dia mesti siasat siapakah Kaizo itu? Kenapa hati dia mengatakan Kaizo ada simpan rahsia dan mungkin rahsia itu Lynna tahu dan tidak memberitahu kepada sesiapa, termasuklah keluarga dia sendiri. Ada sesuatu yang mereka tidak mahu diri dia tahu, tetapi apa? Nick terus merenung jauh ke dalam cawan hot chocolatenya. Tok Aba melihat kelakuan Nick pada ketika itu, dia harus berikan amaran kepada Kaizo dan Lynna agar rahsia mereka tidak terbongkar

* * *

"ABANG! OH ABANG!"

"KAU NAK APA? ABANG TENGAH TIDUR NI!"

"MAKANAN ABANG SUDAH SIAP! KALAU TAK NAK MAKAN, ADIK BAGI KUCING MAKAN!"

"KITA MANA ADA KUCING! KAU PERGI HANTAR DIA ORANG DEKAT RUMAH KUCING-KUCING TUA!"

"DIA ORANG DAH TUA! ADIK HANTARLAH DEKAT SANA! LAGIPUN DEKAT SANA ADA BANYAK KUCING-KUCING LAIN YANG DIA ORANG BOLEH KAWAN!"

"ITU ALASAN KAU SAHAJA!"

"Kenapalah dia orang berdua ni memekik time aku tengah tidur"

Faye terus tutup telinganya dengan bantal. Dia baru hendak lelapkan mata kerana penat sangat dengan aktiviti sekolah. Lalu dia bangun dan turun dari katil untuk pergi lihat apa yang terjadi di luar biliknya. Dia menjenguk sedikit. Fang ada di tangga sambil menjerit kepada abangnya yang berada di dalam bilik. Faye gelengkan kepala sahaja. Kalau dibandingkan dengan Bella dan abangnya, Ammar, mereka tidak pernah bergaduh sepanjang masa Faye tinggal di rumah kawan baiknya. Adik beradik itu lebih bertoleransi daripada Fang dan Kaizo

"ABANG TAK NAK KE MAKAN SUP LOBAK MERAH ABANG NI?"

"MESTILAH NAK!"

"CEPATLAH MAKAN! NANTI DAH SEJUK, ABANG SALAHKAN ADIK PULAK!"

"ABANG NAK TURUNLAH NI!"

Faye masuk ke dalam bilik dan cuba sambung tidur. Kaizo turun ke bawah dan adiknya sudah pun kembali ke dapur. Fang sudah pun sediakan semangkuk sup lobak merah dan hanya menunggu abangnya tiba di dalam dapur itu. Kaizo masuk ke dalam dapur dan dapati adiknya sedang tersenyum bangga bersendirian di situ

"Kau kenapa?" soal Kaizo

"Takde apa"

"Kau tak letak benda merapu dalam sup ni kan"

"Hmm.. tak" jawab Fang "Abang makanlah. Nanti kejap lagi adik nak keluar"

"Kau nak keluar dengan siapa?"

"Dengan kawan adik" jawab Fang lagi "Abang pun ada hal kan nanti kejap lagi"

"Yea, aku ada hal kejap lagi" Kaizo menarik kerusi keluar dari meja makan dan lalu dia duduk "Kau tak nak makan ke?"

"Err.. adik makan dengan kawan adik nanti"

"Siapa kawan kau tu? Setahu aku, kawan kau si Boboiboy dan Gopal ada kelas tambahan dengan aku nanti. Kau pergi berdating ke?"

"Err.. ma-mana ada" Fang tersengih sedikit "Abang sibuk sangat kenapa? Kita orang nak pergi beli barang aje"

"Boleh dipercayai ke ni?" Kaizo mengangkat kening sebelah sambil perhatikan adiknya yang sudah mula gelisah "Baiklah, kalau kau nak pergi.. pergilah"

Fang rasa lega sedikit. Kaizo tidak menyoal adiknya lagi. Dia terus menghirup sup itu dengan sudunya. Mata dia melirik ke arah adiknya kerana ada sesuatu yang tidak kena dengan sup tersebut. Lalu dia mencubai lagi untuk pastikan dia tidak tersilap dengan rasa sup tersebut

"Hmmm..."

"Kenapa abang?"

"Kenapa sup hari ini.." Kaizo letakkan supnya di dalam mangkuk sup tersebut "KURANG MEMUASKAN!"

"KURANG MEMUASKAN?! Bagi adik rasa"

"Cubalah rasa"

Fang terus merasai sup tersebut tetapi bagi dia, sup itu sedap seperti biasa. Apa yang kurang memuaskan? Atau abang dia sahaja nak cari alasan untuk berikan hukuman kepada dia?

"Abang! Sup ni ok lah!" marah Fang

"ABANG KATA, KURANG MEMUASKAN! KURANG MEMUASKANLAH!"

"Apa yang tak puaskan hati abang? Cuba bagitau adik" Fang masih tidak berpuas hati dengan abangnya

"Mana abang tahu! Tapi bagi abang.. sup ni tidak seperti sup lobak merah yang kau buat sebelum ini"

"HAH?! Adik tak pernah tukar resepi sup lobak merah abang! Entah-entah abang saja nak kenakan adik! Atau abang sebenarnya sudah lupa bagaimana rasa sup lobak merah yang sebenarnya!"

"KAU INGAT AKU DAH LUPA MACAM MANA RASA SUP LOBAK MERAH AKU?" Kaizo terus menghempas meja itu dengan tapak tangannya "Aku setiap hari terbayangkan sup lobak merah kerana masa misi abang, mana ada sup lobak merah? SETIAP HARI ASYIK KENA MAKAN TELUR DAN NASI SAHAJA! NAIK MUAK AKU!"

"HAHAHAHA! Kasihan abang kena makan nasi dengan telur aje. Mesti abang rasa sup yang adik buat tu, rasa macam nasi dan telurkan"

"Tak" jawab Kaizo "Sup yang aku rasa ni, tiada rasa telur ataupun nasi tapi rasa yang tidak begitu memuaskan!"

Fang terus naik angin dengan abangnya

"ABANG! Adik dah buat yang terbaik untuk abang! Adik tidak pernah kecewakan abang! DAN ABANG JUGA YANG SELALU CAKAP BOLEHLAH BOLEHLAH, MAKNANYA SUP ADIK BUAT TU ADALAH SEDAP!"

"TAPI HARI NI KURANG MEMUASKAN! AKU NAK KAU BUAT BALIK!"

"TAK NAK!"

"BUAT BALIK!"

"TAK NAK!" Fang terus keluar dari dapur sambil menghentak-hentak kakinya dan lalu menjerit "ABANG KALAU NAK, BUAT SENDIRI!"

"Malas" kata Kaizo. Dia terus melihat jam di dinding "Tak pasal-pasal aku sudah lewat. Pang punya pasal lah ni! Nanti-nantilah aku sekeh kepala dia tu"

Kaizo buang semua sup lobak merah itu ke dalam sink. Dia tahu dia telah membuat satu pembaziran tetapi sup kegemaran dia pada hari ini, tidak memuaskan hati dia. Tiba-tiba dia terdengar pintu rumah di buka. Kaizo pergi menjenguk sedikit untuk melihat siapa yang datang. Kawan baik Fang datang iaitu Bella. Lalu Fang keluar dari rumah itu tanpa memberitahu abangnya. Beberapa minit kemudian, Kaizo pula keluar dari rumah dan akhirnya, Faye dapat tidur dengan tenang. Mata dia asyik terbuka sahaja semasa pergaduhan adik beradik alien itu tadi

* * *

Hari Sabtu sudah pun tiba, Kaizo baru pulang dari rumah kedai Tok Aba. Pagi tadi dia mengadakan kelas tambahan lagi khas untuk Boboiboy dan Gopal. Entah kenapa pada hari itu, hati dia terdetik untuk menyelongkar bilik adiknya. Dia ingin tahu jikalau Fang ada sembunyikan rahsia daripada dirinya. Dia perlu periksa dan pastikan tiada benda merapu di dalam bilik adiknya. Lalu dia memeriksa meja belajar adiknya tersusun rapi. Semua buku-buku latihan tersusun rapi di tepi sudut meja. Gambar-gambar dia dan keluarga mereka, tergantung di dinding. Katil adiknya sudah tiada lagi anak-anak patung landak ataupun penguin. Hanya ada dua buah bantal dan sehelai selimut. Dia ternampak sebuah buku nipis di atas katil adiknya. Lalu dia angkat dan membuka buku tersebut. Dia membelek-belek buku itu dan akhirnya dia terjumpa sebuah puisi yang ditulis oleh adiknya sendiri. Lalu dia baca dengan dahinya berkerut-kerut

"KEGILAAN APAKAH INI!" Kaizo lempar buku itu di atas katil "Nak kena si Pang ni"

Jam dia berbunyi secara tiba-tiba. Menandakan seseorang sedang menghubungi Kaizo. Lalu dia mengambil panggilan itu dan skrin kecil muncul di atas permukaan jamnya. Wajah Lynna terpapar di skrin itu

"Kenapa muka kau nampak garang?" soal Lynna

"Aku tengah tak puas hati dengan adik aku. Tiba-tiba aje dia tulis puisi cinta dekat buku nota dia"

"Betul ke dia yang tulis? Bukan orang lain ke yang tulis?"

"Aku kena sangat tulisan adik aku tu" balas Kaizo "Entah dengan siapa dia sedang bercinta sekarang ni. Nak kena sekeh budak ni"

"Kaizo, janganlah buat begitu dekat adik kau. Cubalah cakap secara lemah-lembut dengan dia"

"Kau tahukan perangai aku macam mana? Aku bukannya seperti kau. Aku tak reti nak berlembut dengan si Pang tu"

"Hmmm... yelah Kaizo" Lynna bertenang sahaja ketika bercakap dengan Kaizo "Tapi kalau kau dengan dia tengah sedih, mesti hati kau berubah menjadi sedih"

"Dah tu, kau nak suruh aku sedih ke, baru aku berlembut dengan dia"

"Takdelah, kalau kau nak garang dengan dia pun, janganlah jadi singa sangat"

"Maaf Lynna, aku tak boleh nak kurangkan kegarangan aku" balas Kaizo "Itu sudah menjadi salah satu sifat aku. Lagipun kalau aku berlembut sangat dengan budak tu, lagilah dia buat perangai"

"Hehehe... tapi perangai nakal dia tidak pernah terpisah"

"Itu tak boleh dikata apa" Kaizo mengeluh sedikit "Aku pun boleh jadi nakal macam dia tapi aku kenalah jadi ibu dan ayah kepada Pang. Aku kena melindungi dia dalam apa jua pun, dalam keadaan bahaya ataupun tidak"

"Jadi.. dalam kes ni, kau kena lindungi dia ke?"

"Kes cinta ni?" Kaizo berkerut dahi seketika "Itu aku kena berikan nasihat kepada dia"

"Nasihat ke atau kau nak marah dekat dia?" Kening sebelah Lynna terus terangkat dengan nada sindirannya

"Hmm.. dua-duanya sekali" jawab Kaizo "Sudahlah, aku jumpa kau dekat tepi pantai nanti. Aku akan cuba datang secepat mungkin"

"Jangan lama sangat nanti"

"Yea, aku akan datang selepas aku sudah habis berikan bebelan aku kepada dia" kata Kaizo "Jumpa dekat sana nanti" Dia terus tutup skrin tersebut

Kaizo dengan pantasnya, dia terus ke kedai ice cream. Dia tahu adiknya sedang melakukan sesi ulangkaji bersama kawan-kawan baiknya. Sebaik sahaja dia tiba di kedai ice cream itu, dia terus terjah adiknya. Kebetulan pada ketika itu, Boboiboy dan Gopal fikirkan bahawa Fang bersama dengan Ying, sebaliknya bukan. Fang sebenarnya bersama dengan kawan-kawan perempuan mereka yang lain. Kaizo dengan suara garangnya, membuatkan Fang terus lari keluar dari kedai itu bersama dengan Yaya. Kaizo pergi mengekori mereka sehingga ke tepi pantai dan sembunyikan diri dari pandangan mereka. Dia mencuri dengar perbualan mereka berdua. Tiba-tiba hati dia terbuka untuk menceritakan kisah yang sebenarnya kepada Lynna

"Tapi adik aku juga yang lebih berani daripada aku"

Kaizo terus keluar sesuatu dari poket seluarnya. Dia melihat sebuah kotak kecil itu dan sudah tiba masanya untuk memberitahu Lynna. Dia tersenyum sambil melihat langit biru yang dihiasi dengan pelbagai bentuk awan. Lalu dia menghubungi Lynna kerana dia mahu Lynna tahu perkara yang sebenarnya pada hari itu. Dia ingin berjumpa dengan Lynna tetapi bukan di tepi pantai, di tempat lain yang jauh daripada adiknya

"Sudah tiba masanya untuk kau mengetahui kisah ini"

 **to be continued...**

* * *

 **Hehehe... agaknya, apakah kisah itu? Sesiapa boleh teka? xD**

 **Jumpa lagi semua!**

 **-Sayonara-**


	5. Kisah Kaizo

**Haluuu! Apa khabar semua? Maaf sebab lambat sangat nak update xD**

 **Terima kasih semua kerana sudi membaca fanfic ini :3**

 **Maaf kalau ada kesilapan di dalam chapter ini**

 **Happy Reading!**

* * *

 **Kisah Kaizo**

Pintu portal sudah dibuka. Kaizo melangkah masuk ke dalam portal itu dan lalu ianya ditutup oleh Ochobot. Sang alien tampan itu meminta bantuan Ochobot untuk menghantar dia ke sebuah tempat kesukaan Lynna iaitu di tepi lereng bukit yang menghadap seluruh kawasan perumahan. Kaizo tersenyum kecil apabila dia melihat Lynna sedang duduk di atas batang kayu dengan bakul rotan di tepi kakinya. Lynna masih lagi belum sedar dengan kehadiran Kaizo. Dia terlalu asyik melihat permandangan indah pada hari itu. Wajah Lynna kelihatan tenang dan senyuman manis dia membuatkan hati Kaizo berdegup dengan kencangnya. Kepala Lynna menoleh ke arah Kaizo. Senyuman dia berubah menjadi lebih indah, lebih mesra dan lebih manis

"Berapa lama kau berdiri dekat situ?"

"Baru 10 saat sahaja" balas Kaizo "Kau pula, sudah lama berada di sini? Maaf jikalau aku lambat sampai"

"Takdelah, kau tak lambat pun" kata Lynna "Kenapa kau tiba-tiba nak jumpa aku dekat sini?"

"Aku sebenarnya.." Kaizo duduk di sebelah Lynna "Hendak beritahu kau sesuatu"

"Kau nak tinggalkan bumi ke?"

"Tak" jawab Kaizo. Hati dia sedih sedikit apabila Lynna kata begitu "Kau ingat tak lagi cerita yang ingin aku sampaikan kepada kau?"

"Cerita kenapa kau tiba-tiba tegur aku dekat kedai Tok Aba?"

"Yea, cerita itu" Kaizo menarik nafas seketika "Aku sebenarnya lebih suka berdiam diri jikalau ada gadis cuba menegur aku ataupun aku tak pandang langsung mana-mana gadis yang lalu depan mata aku tapi kau..."

"Kenapa dengan aku? Apa yang membuatkan kau tergerak hati untuk menegur aku pada ketika itu?"

"Ceritanya begini.. kau ingat tak lagi semasa kau dan aku termasuk ke dalam lohong hitam dan bawa kita ke zaman silam aku. Pada waktu itu, aku masih kecil lagi"

"Oh.. ingat ingat!" kata Lynna "Masa tu kita dekat kapal angkasa kau kan. Kau cuba selamatkan aku daripada ditarik masuk oleh lohong hitam tu tapi tak berjaya"

"Yea"

"Jadi, kenapa dengan waktu itu?" soal Lynna

"Kerana waktu itulah aku bertemu dengan kau buat kali pertama" kata Kaizo sambil merenung jauh ke depan "Waktu itu aku katakan kepada diri aku yang kau kelihatan cantik. Selepas sahaja kau sudah pulang, aku pada ketika itu, masih teringat lagi wajah kau. Aku tidak pernah lupa tetapi aku jarang ceritakan kepada sesiapa tentang kau. Aku tak nak orang katakan aku ni berangan aje"

"Jadi, masa itulah kau bertemu dengan aku. Semasa kau kecil lagi"

"Yea Lynna" kata Kaizo "Tetapi ceritanya belum habis lagi. Selepas sahaja ibu bapa aku meninggal. Aku dan Pang hidup bersendirian dan aku terpaksa menjaga adik aku seorang diri. Apabila aku sudah berjaya menjadi seorang kapten yang terhandal, aku dan kawan baik aku si Devon tu, berusaha untuk selamatkan kesemua power sphera tetapi malangnya, pada malam itu, aku bergaduh dengan Devon. Kami mahukan benda yang berbeza"

"Aku ingat ketika itu" Kaizo terus melihat Lynna "Masa itu, aku, Yaya dan Tok Aba ada pada waktu itu. Lohong hitam yang hantar kami ke situ. Aku pergi siasat, sementara Yaya jagakan Tok Aba"

"Dan masa itu juga kau dengar pergaduhan kami" Lynna angguk kepalanya kepada Kaizo "Aku bergaduh dengan dia dan persahabatan kami putus di situ. Aku amat kecewa dengan tindakan dia. Aku cuba hendak mengubah pemikiran dia tetapi aku gagal dan akhir..." Air mata Kaizo menitis sedikit "Aku yang mengambil nyawanya. Adakah aku seorang sahabat yang jahat sehingga sanggup membunuh dia? Aku gagal sebagai sahabat baik dia"

"Tak Kaizo. Kau bukan begitu. Aku tahu kau sudah tiada jalan lain. Kau sudah berusaha untuk hentikan perbuatan dia tetapi dia tetap dengan pendirian dia" Lynna menatap mata Kaizo dan lalu berkata "Kau tak gagal, Kaizo tetapi dia yang gagal. Gagal untuk melihat apa yang baik dan apa yang buruk. Apa yang ada di dalam hati dia hanyalah dendam. Jangan fikirkan lagi Kaizo. Semuanya sudah berlaku dan kita pula, perlu jalankan kehidupan kita seperti biasa"

"Terima kasih, Lynna" ucap Kaizo dan lalu dia sambung bercerita lagi "Semasa aku dengan kehadiran kau di situ, pemikiran aku terus terlintas tentang apa yang berlaku sewaktu aku kecil dulu. Wajah kau membuatkan aku teringat semula dan hati aku terdetik untuk mengejar kau sebaik sahaja kau lari dari situ tetapi kau berjaya menghalang aku dan Lahap dengan menggunakan kuasa api kau"

"Sebelum ini, kau sudah mula lupakan aku?"

"Yea, aku lupa tentang kau selepas apa yang berlaku keatas ibu bapa aku tetapi dengan kehadiran kau semula, aku mula teringat kembali. Dari situ, aku ingin menyiasat siapakah kau tetapi aku ada misi-misi penting yang perlu aku lakukan. Semakin lama, aku semakin sibuk dan tiada masa untuk menyiasat dan mencari kau di seluruh galaxy. Jadi aku biarkan sahaja memori itu menjadi pudar tetapi nampaknya takdir ingin aku bertemu dengan kau lagi di planet ini" Kaizo sambung bercerita lagi "Planet bumi adalah dimana aku hantar adik aku untuk jalankan misi dia. Setelah dia selesai jalankan tugas dia, aku berikan pilihan samada dia mahu ikut kawan dia atau ikut aku pulang. Dia pilih untuk ikut kawan-kawan dia. Aku agak risau bila aku dengar dia berdepan dengan Borara tetapi aku rasa lega bila dapat tahu mereka berjaya mengalahkan Borara. Selepas itu, kerisauan aku datang semula apabila adik aku diculik oleh Ratu Lily. Kalau bukan si pontianak itu, tak mungkin aku akan tinggal di sini dan tidak mungkin aku dapat bertemu dengan kau semula di planet ini"

"Sebab itu kau tegur aku"

"Yea" kata Kaizo "Akhirnya aku dapat bertemu dengan kau semula dan akhirnya aku dapat berkenalan dengan kau. Pada ketika itu, aku tidak mahu lepaskan peluang. Jadi aku terus menegur kau walaupun aku rasa agak takut"

"Kenapa kau rasa takut? Aku bukan makan kau pun"

"Aku tahu tapi bagaimana kalau kau seperti aku. Tidak suka bila orang tegur dan hanya serius sahaja seperti aku"

"Hehehe... ala, masa tu pun kau nampak aku dalam keadaan ceria" Lynna tergelak sedikit "Tapi aku gembira kau ajak berborak pada ketika itu. Kau langsung tak berhenti bercerita dan aku pula, setia mendengarnya"

"Terima kasih kerana sudi mendengar kisah-kisah aku dan adik aku"

"Sama-sama"

Lynna tidak berkata apa seterusnya. Mereka hanya bertentangan mata sahaja dengan senyuman manis terukir di bibir masing-masing. Mereka terasa dunia terhenti sekejap. Ianya seolah-olah mereka sudah bersedia untuk membawa hubungan mereka yang lebih jauh dan bukan hanya sekadar kawan baik sahaja. Hati mereka mengatakan, mereka ingin bersama semula seperti dulu. Lynna membuka bakul rotannya dan membawa keluar sebuah termos kecil

"Apa yang kau bawa tu?" soal Kaizo

"Air kegemaran kau" kata Lynna "Aku buatkan khas untuk kau" Dia membuka penutup termos itu dan lalu keluarkan secawan plastik dan tuangkan air itu di dalam cawan tersebut

"Kau bawa ini semua sebab nak kita berkelah dekat tepi pantai ke?"

"Dah tu, kau juga yang cakap ingin berjumpa aku dekat pantai. Jadi aku sediakanlah semua ini"

"Lynna" Sang gadis itu terus pandang wajah Kaizo yang kelihatan ceria sedikit "Terima kasih kerana buatkan semua ini tapi kau tidak perlu susah-susahkan diri kerana aku selama ini, mana pernah buat benda istimewa untuk kau"

"Tidak mengapa, Kaizo" Lynna berikan cawan teh itu kepada Kaizo "Sebelum ini kau pernah buat sesuatu untuk aku. Kau sudah lupa ke? Aku ingat lagi kau bawa aku ke tepi pantai sebab nak ceriakan hati ku yang sedih kerana Ratu Lily. Lepas tu kita lepaskan tanglong ke udara. Hmm... apa lagi.. oh yea, semasa kau cuba pujuk aku. Kau bawa aku ke sebuah rumah banglow dan surprisekan aku dengan dinner yang paling indah sekali"

"Itu sebab kau nampak sedih. Orang pujuk suruh makan, kau tak nak. Jadi aku berbincang dengan adik aku bagaimana hendak ceriakan hati kau" jelas Kaizo "Dan pasal dinner tu.. hmm... itu pun aku minta tolong dari adik aku juga tapi kebanyakkannya, si Momoki yang berikan pertolongan. Dia yang aturkan kesemuanya"

"Takpe Kaizo. Aku tetap menghargai semuanya"

"Baiklah" Kaizo mengambil cawan teh itu dari tangan Lynna "Aku akan buatkan sesuatu yang istimewa khas untuk kau tanpa bantuan daripada adik aku atau sesiapa pun" kata dia dengan penuh yakin "Aku pasti, aku dapat lakukannya dengan baik"

"Err... ok" Lynna tersengih kecil "Tapi kau jangan stress sangat"

"Itu kau tak perlu risau" Kaizo berikan senyuman dia kepada Lynna

Mereka berdua kembali diam dan terus pandang ke hadapan sambil menikmati keindahan cuaca pada ketika itu. Lynna keluarkan sebiji pau kacang merah dari bekas makanan. Seperti biasa, Lynna belahkan roti pau kacang merahnya menjadi dua dan berikan sebahagian pau itu kepada Kaizo. Mereka makan bersama tanpa berkata apa

* * *

"HAH! ABANG PERGI MANA TADI!"

Kaizo terus ketuk kepala adiknya sebaik sahaja dia melangkah keluar dari pintu portal yang dibuka oleh Ochobot sebentar tadi. Dia sudah pun kembali ke kedai Tok Aba. Rakan-rakan adiknya dan juga Faye, ada di kedai tersebut. Fang kelihatan marah sedikit kerana diketuk oleh abang dia sendiri

"Kau sibuk sangat nak tahu kenapa? Suka sangat nak tahu kemana abang pergi"

"Mestilah kena tahu" balas Fang dengan nada kasarnya "Kalau apa-apa terjadi dekat abang, macam mana adik nak cari. Mesti abang akan hilang entah kemana dan adik pula, terpaksa pergi cari seorang diri. Tak dapat bayangkan seorang kapten tersohor kena culik dengan orang jahat. Mesti ramai akan terkejut nanti"

"Kau ingat aku ni mudah sangat ke?"

"Hmmm.. tak" jawab Fang kepada abangnya "Tapi manalah tahukan, musuh abang tu terlalu kuat, sampai dia buat abang pengsan, lepas tu dia bawa abang lari ke planet lain dan kami disini sebagai adiwira yang terkenal, terpaksa pergi selamatkan seorang kapten yang kena culik tu"

"Beranganlah kau" bisik Gopal tanpa di dengari oleh Fang dan lalu dia berkata sesuatu "Wei Fang, tadi kau tanya abang kau pergi manakan. Hah, kali ni aku pula nak tanya kau, mana kau dan Yaya pergi tadi?" Terus dia berikan senyuman sinisnya kepada Fang

Yaya mula pandang ke tempat lain. Dia seperti berpura-pura tidak dengar soalan Gopal tadi. Bella mula melirik matanya ke arah Fang dan selepas itu ke arah Yaya. Boboiboy menepuk dahinya kerana tidak sangka Gopal boleh soal begitu kepada sang landak yang suka mengamuk tak tentu pasal. Ying dan Faye tergelak kecil di dalam kedai Tok Aba

"Itu kau tak perlu tahu"

"Haih, jawapan kau pun sama aje macam abang kau" kata Gopal "Adik dan abang sama aje perangai"

"Silap tu" Bella mula berkata "Adik perangai macam nak kena penampar dan abang dia pula, perangai cool and garang tapi adakalanya, macam nak makan orang tapi... ada tapinya... dua-dua suka sangat mengamuk! macam seekor landak dan seekor itik mengamuk tak tentu pasal. Kalau dua-dua bergabung, boleh huru-hara Pulau Rintis ni. Jadi, berhati-hatilah semua sebelum mereka berdua keluarkan kuasa super saiya mereka.. hehehehe"

"Woi, bila masa landak mengamuk tak tentu pasal"

"Ada" Bella mula tersenyum sinis sambil melihat Fang "Depan mata aku ni ada seekor landak yang suka sangat mengamuk tapi gilakan populariti tapi tak pernah-pernah nak popular. Kasihan.. entah bila nak popular, tak tahulah. Kalau popular pun, mesti dalam 1 hari sahaja. Tak macam Boboiboy, boleh dikatakan setiap hari populariti dia tak pernah merundum, semakin meningkat adalah"

Hati Fang mula naik panas dengan Bella. Dia menggenggamkan kedua-dua tangannya dengan kuasanya timbul di seluruh badan sang alien berambut cacak itu. Boboiboy, Yaya dan Ying mula rasa cemas. Mereka bertiga takut jikalau Fang mengamuk tak tentu pasal. Yaya terus tunjukkan biskut dia buat di depan mata Fang. Biskut itu berbentuk seperti donut lobak merah, donut kegemaran Fang

"ERK!"

Boboiboy, Gopal, Ying, Faye dan Bella terus menjadi takut kerana biskut Yaya adalah diantara biskut paling berbisa. Biskut itu boleh membuatkan seseorang pengsan ataupun keluar masuk bilik air tidak henti-henti. Fang sangkakan itu adalah donut betul. Lalu dia mengambil biskut tersebut dari tangan Yaya. Baru dia sedar bahawa itu bukan donut lobak merah tetapi biskut Yaya. Sekilat pantas dia lari dari situ kerana takut dengan biskut tersebut

"EH! Kenapa dia lari!" Yaya terus terbang dan kejar Fang "KENAPA KAU LARI? Marilah rasa biskut baru aku!"

"Hmm... apasal si Pang tu? Malu nak makan ke?"

"Hehehe.. entahlah abang Kaizo" Boboiboy tersengih sedikit "Mungkin ada sesuatu yang dia lupa nak buat kot"

"Ohhh... harap-harap dia ingatlah tu" kata Kaizo "Kamu semua ni sudah habis ulangkaji ke?"

"Sudah abang Kaizo!" jawab Boboiboy, Gopal, Ying, Bella dan Faye secara serentak "Kami dekat sini nak rehatkan diri"

"Bagus semuanya" Tok Aba hidangkan ice chocolate blended setiap seorang yang ada di situ "Minum semua, kejap lagi atuk hidangkan cekodok chocolate pula"

"Jangan lupa chocolate waffle sekali!"

"Amboi, melebih pulak dia tapi chocolate waffle tu jangan lupa bayar yea" Gopal terus tersengih kepada Tok Aba "Jangan nak tersengih sangat" Lalu Tok Aba berkata kepada Kaizo pula "Kamu nak air teh hijau ke atau air lain?"

"Teh hijau" jawab Kaizo secara ringkas "Tapi rasanya sudah banyak sangat air teh hijau saya minum hari ni. Kalau begitu, air kosong sahajalah"

"Air kosong sahaja?" soal Ochobot

"Yea, air kosong sahaja"

"Wah, abang Kaizo pergi minum dengan siapa tadi?" Mata Faye bersinar-sinar sambil bertanyakan kepada Kaizo "Dengan buah hati ke? Hehehehe"

"Bukan minum sahaja, siap makan sekali" kata Kaizo "Tapi yang korang nak sibuk sangat macam si Pang tu kenapa? Semua benda korang nak tahu"

"Biasalah abang Kaizo, kalau tentang kisah cinta abang Kaizo dan kak Lynna, kita orang mesti nak sibuk juga! KERANA KISAH CINTA ITU ADALAH PALING PENTING SEKALI!" kata Bella dengan penuh semangat "Dari dulu sampai sekarang kami berikan sokongan dengan hubungan putera galaxy dan puteri fantasi! Bestnya!"

"Yelah tu" Kaizo gelengkan kepalanya "Macam-macam betul kamu semua ni"

"Hehehe.. biasalah abang Kaizo. Kami ni sudah terpengaruh dengan si Fang yang nak sangat abang Kaizo dan kak Lynna bersama" Boboiboy tersenyum kecil "Kita orang memang ikhlas"

"Hmmm... terima kasih" Kaizo tidak tahu hendak berkata apa. Jadi dia menjadi pendengar setia dengan perbualan remaja-remaja itu

Mereka gelak ketawa di kedai Tok Aba dan tiada siapa pun yang perasan ada seseorang sedang memerhatikan mereka dari jauh. Semenjak kepulangan Kaizo tadi, Nick sudah lama perhatikan. Dia tidak terkejut melihat Kaizo melangkah keluar dari sebuah portal. Dia juga tidak terkejut apabila bayang-bayang hitam timbul di tubuh badan Fang dan juga Yaya terbang ke udara untuk mengejar Fang

"Betullah apa yang dikatakan dia hari tu" bisik Nick

 _Beberapa hari yang lepas, Nick sibukkan diri dengan mencari maklumat tentang Kaizo tetapi apa yang dia dapat hanyalah kosong. Dia ada juga pergi meminta pertolongan dari kawan dia yang bekerja sebagai polis tetapi tetap tiada maklumat tentang Kaizo. Nick menjadi semakin curiga. Adakah Kaizo tidak wujud selama ini? fikir Nick. Lalu dia mencari data tentang Lynna di internet iaitu laman deep web. Apa yang dia jumpai, amat mengejutkan dia. Nama Lynna sentiasa muncul di dalam kes-kes yang berkaitan dengan kes tidak dapat diselesaikan. Satu per satu dia membaca semua kes-kes tersebut. Semuanya membuatkan Nick menjadi tertanya-tanya_

 _"Lynna ni siapa sebenarnya? Kenapa dia selalu muncul dekat dalam kes-kes macam ni?" bisik Nick sambil melihat gambar-gambar Lynna yang diambil dari jauh "Apakah Lynna tahu sesuatu tentang Kaizo? Adakah mereka dikaitan dengan perkara-perkara mistik?"_

 _Semuanya masih misteri buat Nick. Dia masih tidak berpuas hati. Dia tidak berputus-putus mencari maklumat tentang Lynna dan akhirnya dia menjumpai sesuatu yang membuatkan dia terkejut seketika. Mengikut laman itu, Lynna memang ada kaitan dengan alam mistik. Ada juga beberapa gambar menunjukkan Lynna sedang menggunakan kuasa dan ada juga gambar yang dia berada di Pulau Rintis. Selain daripada gambar Lynna, ada juga gambar Boboiboy dan rakan-rakan dia sedang menggunakan kuasa. Nick tahu tentang Boboiboy mempunyai jam kuasa tetapi dia tidak tahu kuasa itu adalah dari teknologi alien. Dia baca apa yang tertulis di dalam laman web tersebut. Ianya menceritakan tentang kisah Lynna yang penuh misteri dan ada juga kisah Kaizo tetapi ianya sangat pendek. Penulis laman itu tidak tahu bahawa Kaizo adalah alien dan tidak pasti dengan kewujudan Kaizo di Pulau Rintis_

 _"Hmm.. misteri betul tapi betul ke?"_

 _"Betul tu.. ianya memang misteri"_

 _Meremang bulu roma Nick. Dia pusing kebelakang untuk melihat siapa yang bersuara tadi. Hanya dia seorang sahaja yang berada di dalam rumah itu. Dari pagi hingga ke lewat malam, dia tidak keluar dari rumah hanya semata-mata untuk mencari maklumat tentang Lynna_

 _"Mungkin aku terlalu penat sangat sampai dengar benda yang bukan-bukan" bisik Lynna "Baik aku berhenti dan pergi berehat"_

 _Nick bangun dari kerusinya dan mula mengemas meja makan. Mangkuk kosong dia mula mengangkat dan kutip sisa-sisa yang terjatuh di atas lantai dan juga meja. Dia kelihatan penat dan mengantuk. Ketika dia pusing kebelakang, mangkuk yang dia pecah terlepas dari tangannya kerana terkejut. Mata dia terpandang seorang gadis sedang duduk bersila sambil terapung di dalam rumahnya. Rambut dia panjang, kuku dia yang panjang dan berwarna merah dan bibir dia juga berwarna merah. Riak wajah dia kelihatan sombong sedikit. Baju dia tidak berlengan tetapi ada sehelai selendang hitam melilit di kanan tangannya._

 _"Ka-kau siapa?" Mata Nick terkebil-kebil melihat gadis itu "Ini hanyalah khayalan aku sahaja"_

 _"Ini bukanlah khayalan Nick" Gadis itu mula turunkan kakinya sehingga mencecah lantai dan lalu berdiri di hadapan Nick "Dan ini juga buka mimpi"_

 _"Jadi kau siapa? Macam mana kau boleh masuk dalam rumah aku? Jangan cakap kau adalah hantu. Kau pun macam Kaizo juga ke?" Nick mula berpeluh kerana ketakutan melihat gadis itu semakin lama semakin dekat dengan diri dia "Kau jangan datang dekat"_

 _"Aku bukan macam si Kaizo tu tapi aku boleh dikatakan seperti Lynna juga" Gadis itu berhenti berjalan "Nama aku adalah Lady Poisen. Aku adalah seorang gadis dari dunia bawah tanah"_

 _"Du-dunia bawah tanah?"_

 _"Yea, dunia yang penuh dengan makhluk seperti aku" kata Lady Poisen "Tapi jangan risau, Lynna bukan dari dunia aku. Dia dari dunia ini cuma dia ada keistimewaan yang amat luar biasa"_

 _"Ma-maksud kau?"_

 _"Kau tadi lihat gambar-gambar Lynna menggunakan kuasa. Itu adalah Lynna yang sebenarnya. Dia mempunyai kuasa yang amat luar biasa dan sama juga seperti aku tetapi aku inginkan kuasa Lynna. Kuasa aku tidaklah sehebat dia"_

 _"Kenapa kau nak kuasa dia pula? Apa kena-mengena dengan kau"_

 _"Nick.. Nick" Lady Poisen mula bergerak ke depan dan Nick pula, berundur sedikit demi sedikit "Jangan risau, aku tak kan apa-apakan kau. Aku cuma ingin menolong kau"_

 _"Tolong aku?"_

 _"Yea, tolong kau" Lady Poisen mula tersenyum sinis "Aku boleh satukan kau dengan Lynna semula"_

 _"Tapi dia.. aku..." Nick tidak dapat berfikir dengan sempurna pada ketika aku "Dia... dia manusia tetapi... aku tak boleh terima semua ini. Si Kaizo tu hantu ke?"_

 _"Hehehe.. dia bukan hantu tetapi dia adalah alien"_

 _Nick terduduk dan tergaman sedikit. Betul dia dengar bahawa Kaizo itu adalah alien? Nick tidak percaya semua ini. Dia selama ini, tidak pernah terfikir semua benda ini wujud di dalam dunia_

 _"Alien? Kaizo ialah alien?" bisik Nick "Jadi selama ini Lynna bercinta dengan alien? Katakanlah ini semua hanyalah mimpi sahaja. Aku tak percaya kuasa, alien, benda-benda mistik ini wujud. Benda ni semua adalah sesuatu yang gila!"_

 _"Ini bukan mimpi. Ini adalah realiti" Lady Poisen bersilang tangan dan lalu dia melutut di depan Nick "Jadi, kau nak bersama dengan Lynna"_

 _"Aku... aku.. aku tak tahu"_

 _"Jangan risau, dia akan kembali kepada kau"_

 _"Tapi.." Lady Poisen terus letak jari tunjuknya di bibir Nick_

 _"Jangan tapi tapi.. aku akan bantu kau dan Kaizo akan hilang dari dunia ini. Aku juga boleh tolong kau untuk yakinkan Lynna lepaskan kuasanya. Aku pasti jauh di hati Lynna, dia mahukan kehidupan yang normal"_

 _"Maksud kau?"_

 _"Kehidupan yang tidak lagi diganggu oleh makhluk-makhluk seperti aku" Lady Poisen tersenyum sinis lagi "Kehidupan yang sempurna, yang tidak perlu dia lari ke sini kerana mengejar makhluk jahat, kehidupan yang membolehkan bawa dia ke arah kebahagiaan. Aku pasti, kaulah orangnya bukan si Kaizo tu. Kau tahu tak Kaizo tu juga mempunyai musuh yang tersendiri. Yea, selama ini aku perhatikan mereka berdua. Ada sahaja musuh yang datang dan menyerang mereka berdua. Apabila Lynna berada di jauh daripada Kaizo, dia bertungkus-lumus hapuskan musuh dia bersendirian. Kawan-kawan dia semuanya ada urusan tersendiri"_

 _"Kawan Lynna pun sama juga?" Nick menjadi semakin keliru_

 _"Yea Nick.. mereka juga sama dan mereka kelihatan bahagia kerana setiap musuh datang menyerang, mereka tidak perlu lakukan kerana Lynna sahaja yang boleh uruskan. Mesti jauh dihati dia rasa bersalah jikalau kawan-kawan dia ikut menghapuskan musuh-musuh mereka"_

 _"Jadi kau nak Lynna bahagia tanpa kuasa dia tu?"_

 _"Betul tu. Kau bahagiakan. Berikan apa yang dia mahukan dan jangan risau tentang Kaizo, aku ada rancangan untuk dia. Selepas itu, kau akan mengambil peluang ini untuk kembali bersama dia semula"_

 _"Aku.." Kepala Nick tertunduk sedikit "Aku mahu bersama dengan dia semula tetapi bukan dengan cara ini. Aku mahu dia bahagia walaupun orang yang dia cintai itu adalah seorang alien. Aku tidak mahu musnahkan kebahagian dia"_

 _"Hmm... jadi kau pun tak merasai kebahagian itu bersama dia?"_

 _"Aku mahu tapi bukan dengan cara ini" Nick angkat kepalanya sedikit dan lalu berikan renungan tajam kepada sang gadis itu "Tapi aku boleh nampak niat jahat kau. Aku tidak akan benarkan kau hancurkan kebahagian Lynna. Aku tidak mahu bersekongkol dengan KAU!"_

 _"Kau memang degil tapi tidak mengapa. Kau hanyalah manusia biasa dan aku boleh mengarah kau dengan petik jari sahaja. Kau akan ikut arahan aku dan aku akan janjikan apa yang kau ingin"_

 _"TAK NAK!"_

 _"Kau sudah terlambat" Mata Lady Poisen mula berubah menjadi hitam dan hanya satu tenungan sahaja, Nick terkena pukauan dari dia "Aku mahukan kau letakkan setitik air beracun ke dalam minuman Kaizo. Pastikan dia minum air itu dan pastikan juga kau berpura-pura tidak tahu apa yang berlaku"_

 _"Baiklah, aku akan berikan air itu kepada Kaizo. Aku mahu Kaizo hilang dari bumi ini"_

 _"Bagus.. pandai kau terima arahan aku" Lady Poisen tersenyum sinis lagi. Lalu dia tadah tangannya di hadapan Nick. Satu botol kecil muncul sekelip mata di tapak tangan dia "Kau ambil air ini dan jalankan arahan aku. Selepas sahaja dia minum, Lynna pasti di genggaman kau. Aku akan bantu kau untuk menang hati Lynna semula"_

 _"Terima kasih, Lady Poisen"_

Begitulah Nick mengetahui tentang identiti Kaizo dan Lynna. Dia masih lagi dibawah pukauan Lady Poisen. Dia tidak boleh bertindak dengan sendirinya kerana semuanya dibawah kawalan Lady Poisen. Kata-kata dari sang gadis itu, membuatkan hati dia yang suci murni berubah menjadi dendam dengan Kaizo. Dia tidak kisah jikalau Kaizo mati kerana dia hanya mahukan Lynna sahaja. Dia akan buat apa sahaja untuk musnahkan Kaizo. Dia akan tunggu peluang yang terbaik untuk letakkan air racun di dalam minuman Kaizo. Sekarang ini, dia hanya mahu melihat dari jauh untuk sejauh mana kebenaran Lady Poisen. Nampaknya, apa yang dikatakan oleh gadis itu memang benar. Bukannya tidak percaya selepas dia melihat gambar-gambar Lynna mengunakan kuasa di internet tetapi dia ragu-ragu jikalau gambar itu adalah betul ataupun tidak. Sekarang, sudah terbuktinya di depan matanya sendiri walaupun tiada kehadiran Lynna pada ketika dia

* * *

"PANG!"

"Yea abang" Kaizo terbayangkan adik dia keluar dari dapur sambil korek hidung tetapi alangkah bayangan dia itu tidak menjadi kenyataan "Abang nak apa?"

"Abang perlukan idea untuk berikan kejutan untuk dia"

"Nak adik bantu ke?" Riak wajah Fang kelihatan bersemangat "Adik boleh panggil kawan-kawan adik"

"Tak perlu" jawab Kaizo

"Habis tu, apasal panggil adik?" marah Fang "Kalau tak perlu pertolongan adik, tak payahlah panggil. Buang masa adik sahaja"

"Sebab abang rasanya sudah bersedia untuk melamar dia"

Terus Fang pengsan di ruang tamu rumahnya. Faye melompat-lompat keluar dari biliknya kerana terlebih suka dengan pengumuman Kaizo tadi. Dia tersenyum lebar sehingga berangan diri dia di dalam pakaian bridesmaid yang berwarna putih dan sedikit keunguan

"Betul ke abang Kaizo nak melamar kak Lynna! Tak sabar nak beritahu mummy dan daddy! Kalau atuk dan nenek tahu, mesti dia orang akan ke sini hari ini juga! BESTNYA!"

"Kau jangan mengada nak beritahu mereka" kata Kaizo dengan nada garangnya

"Ke-kenapa?"

"Sebab masih belum ada idea bagaimana nak melamar dia dan ianya belum lagi berlaku tapi... kau rasa tidak terlalu awal ke nak melamar dia?"

"Hmmm.. bagi Faye" Dia mengusap dagunya "Masih awal lagi tapi kalau abang Kaizo sudah bersedia dan sudah terlalu yakin, jadi abang Kaizo teruskan sahaja"

"Tapi aku takut kalau dia tidak menerima lamaran aku" Kaizo duduk di atas sofa dengan perasaan ragu-ragu di dalam hatinya "Aku takut dia yang belum bersedia dan hubungan kami baru sahaja bermula semula. Hubungan kita bukan seperti dulu lagi"

"Then, abang Kaizo tangguhlah dulu. Tunggu sampai kak Lynna betul-betul bersedia"

"Mungkin aku kena tangguh dulu" Kaizo bersandar di sofa itu "Aku juga tak nak memaksa dia. Lagipun aku baru sahaja cerita dekat dia kisah sebenarnya"

"Kisah sebenarnya?" Fang baru bangkit dari pengsan "Hah! Kisah apa yang adik tak tahu tu! Abang cuba nak rahsiakan daripada adik ke?"

"Sibuk aje kau ni" Nada Kaizo bertukar menjadi garang semula "Kau pergi pengsan balik"

"Adeh abang Kaizo, boleh pulak macam tu" Faye gelengkan kepalanya "Tapi apa-apa pun, abang Kaizo fikir-fikirkan dulu sebelum buat keputusan terburu-buru. Faye pun takut kalau kak Lynna lari nanti sebab belum bersedia"

"Ha ah, adik pun sama macam Faye. Abang hanya mahukan yang terbaik untuk abang dan juga kak Lynna. Adik mahu melihat kebahagian abang"

"Terima kasih" kata Kaizo. Lalu dia berdiri dan berdepan dengan dua orang remaja itu "Kamu berdua jangan ceritakan kepada sesiapa termasuklah si kepala mereng tu"

"Si kepala mereng?" Faye terfikir-fikir, siapakah si kepala mereng itu. Lalu dia mendapat idea siapakah orang itu "Maksud abang Kaizo, si kepala mereng tu ialah Lily ke?"

"Yea, si Lily tu lah"

"HAHAHAHA! SI KEPALA MERENG! Abang memang terbaik!" Fang ketawa sehingga keluar air matanya kerana terlampau gembira. Faye bermasam muka kerana tidak berpuas hati dengan Fang dan Kaizo "Hahaha... ala Faye, abang aku tu bergurau aje tu.. hehehe"

"Yelah, berguraulah" Faye terus bersilang tangan

"Janji dengan aku yang korang tidak akan cerita kepada sesiapa!"

"JANJI ABANG KAIZO!" kata mereka berdua

Kaizo cukup berpuas hati dengan mereka berdua. Lalu dia naik ke atas untuk fikirkan satu kejutan khas untuk Lynna. Mungkin bukan kejutan lamaran, tetapi ianya adalah kejutan untuk mengembirakan hati Lynna sahaja dan juga melihat senyuman Lynna yang menawan itu

* * *

 **Hehehee... ok tak? Kalau tak ok, maaf xD**

 **Jumpa lagi semua**


	6. Rahsia

**Haluuuu! Maaf semua sebab lambat update xD hehehe...**

 **Terima kasih kepada semua yang sudi membaca fanfic ini yang tidak sehebat mana tapi apa-apa pun, author tetap berusaha untuk berikan yang terbaik. Kalau tak terbaik, maafkanlah author T_T**

 **Maaf jikalau ada kesalahan di dalam chapter ini**

 **Happy Reading!**

* * *

 **Rahsia**

"Apasal hari ni aku nampak si Fang senyum lain macam aje?"

Boboiboy garu-garu kepalanya sambil perhatikan Fang masuk ke dalam kawasan sekolah dengan hati yang gembira. Tiba-tiba kepala dia ditepuk oleh seseorang. Boboiboy menoleh kebelakang untuk melihat siapakah yang menepuk kepalanya tadi. Rupanya Bella yang tepuk. Wajah Bella kelihatan masam seperti biasa

"Kenapa kau tepuk kepala aku?" soal Boboiboy

"Sebab kau macam menghendap orang" balas Bella sambil mengangkat kening sebelah "Kau menghendap si landak goreng ke?"

"Aku bukan menghendaplah. Aku cuma pelik tengok Fang hari ni. Dia happy semacam"

"Ala, kau ni lupa ke atau buat-buat lupa"

"Err.. apa yang aku lupa?" Boboiboy tersengih sedikit

"Si landak goreng tu kan tengah happy sebab dia dan Yaya" jelas Bella dengan nada yang agak cemburu sedikit "Tapi aku tak kisah, asalkan dia tu happy"

"Yer ke?" Boboiboy rasa ragu-ragu dengan kenyataan Bella tadi "Boleh percaya ke ni?"

"Ok fine! Aku rasa macam nak tendang si Fang tu! Biar dia bergolek masuk dalam longkang! MUAHAHAHAHAHA! Aku nak cincang-cincang kebahagian dia tu! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Pelajar-pelajar lain yang lalu ditepi Bella, terkejut dengan gelakan Bella seperti orang gila. Bella tetap dengan senyuman bangga dia

"Dey, kau ni apasal? Tak hujan, tak ribut, tiba-tiba gelak macam pontianak. Kau nak jadi pengganti Ratu Lily ke?" tegur Gopal yang baru tiba di situ

"Bila masa aku nak jadi pengganti si pontianak tu. Baik aku jadi diri aku sendiri" kata Bella dengan penuh bangga "Rasanya, kalau aku buli si landak tu, mesti aku akan berpuas hati"

"Adeh.. sudah-sudahlah tu Bella. Kita sudah besar panjang, tak kan nak buli si landak tu pulak" Boboiboy tidak tahu mengapa dia tiba-tiba panggil kawan baik dia sendiri landak "Adeh, aku pun dah berjangkit dengan si Lily ni"

"Hehehe.. kau dan Lily, takde apa-apa ke?" Bella tiba-tiba tersenyum sinis kepada Boboiboy

"Ha ah, aku dari hari tu ragu-ragu dengan kau" Gopal mengusap dagunya "Bella, apa kata kita terjah si Boboiboy, biar dia keluarkan segala kebenaran dari mulut dia tu!"

"Wei wei, apasal aku pulak.. aku dan Lily hanya kawan sahaja" kata Boboiboy dengan nada geramnya "Korang tak nak percaya sudah!"

"Hmm... nak percaya tapi.." Bella perhatikan sahaja riak wajah Boboiboy pada ketika itu "Hmmm... macam memang kau bercakap benar tapi tidak mengapa. Benar ke tak benar ke, aku tetap akan musnahkan kebahagian si landak goreng tu! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Haiyaaa... lu nak jadi pontianak di siang hari kaa?" muncul pula Ying kali ini

"Mana adalah!" marah Bella "Aku cuba nak test ketawa macam orang jahat aje.. hehehehe"

"Yelah tu, takdenya macam orang jahat tapi macam hantu pontianak adalah!" kata Gopal "Dey, sekarang ni kita nak berdiri dekat sini aje ke?"

Mereka semua pandang satu sama lain. Bella tersengih lebar dan terus beredar dari situ. Boboiboy rasa lega sedikit kerana mereka tidak bertanyakan lagi tentang hubungan dia dan Lily. Sudah tentu dia dan Lily hanyalah sahabat baik sahaja. Tiada apa yang mereka perlu sembunyikan

"Apasal dengan si Bella tadi tu?"

"Biasalah tu Ying, cemburu" balas Boboiboy

"Haiyaa.. cemburu pasal si Fang dengan Yaya ka? Apalah si Bella ni, itu pun nak cemburu"

"Dey, kau tahukan dari dulu dia minat dekat Fang tapi cuma Fang aje takde hati dekat si Bella tu"

"Aku tahulah, Gopal" marah Ying sedikit "Lama betul dia suka dekat Fang semenjak dari form 1 lagi. Apalah dia nampak dekat rambut cacak tu"

"Hmm.. entahlah, Ying" mengeluh Boboiboy sedikit "Aku pun tak tahu, sama juga seperti si Lily. Apalah yang buat dia tertarik dengan diri aku ni?"

"Kau kan superhero paling hebat, mestilah ramai peminat.. hehehe.. seperti aku juga, ramai peminat" kata Gopal

"Wei, bila masa lu ada peminat? Tak pernah nampak pun"

"Ada apa! Cuma peminat aku pemalu orangnya" kata Gopal dengan penuh semangat "Ala, macam si Rizu tu dulu. Peminat Fang yang pemalu tu. Dulu pemalu, sekarang ni, bila buka aje mulut dia.. adeh, boleh mengantuk aku wei"

"Wei, dia sudah berubah maaa... mana ada lagi dia berceloteh panjang-panjang" marah Ying

"Ha ah, betul kata Ying tadi tu" kata Boboiboy

"Apa yang betul?" muncul Fang tanpa disedari oleh mereka bertiga

"Eh Fang" Boboiboy tidak terkejut sangat dengan kehadiran Fang pada ketika itu "Aku nak tanya kau sesuatu ni"

"Kau nak tanya apa? Kau nak tanya bagaimana setiap hari aku boleh jadi popular dan bergaya" Fang terlalu bangga dengan dirinya sehingga membuatkan kawan-kawan dia rasa meluat "Kalau nak tips-tips dari aku.. aku boleh aje bagi"

"Dey, apasal perasan sangat diri tu lebih popular dari Boboiboy, padahal realiti, Boboiboy lagi popular daripada kau" kata Gopal

"Kau nak kena belasah ke?" Fang sudah timbulkan kuasa bayangnya di tangan kanan dia

"Eh sudah sudah! Jangan nak bergaduh" marah Boboiboy "Aku sebenarnya nak tanya kau Fang. Kenapa kau nampak happy semacam hari ni? Adakah ini tentang Yaya?"

"Err..." Fang menjadi gelisah sedikit pada ketika "Ha ah, aku happy sebab pasal Yaya" Lalu dia tersengih besar

Boboiboy, Gopal dan Ying rasa tidak begitu percaya. Mereka merenung Fang dengan lebih lama sehingga diri Fang rasa tidak selesa pada ketika itu. Kaki dia melangkah kebelakang sedikit demi sedikit. Dia sudah siap bersedia untuk lari dari situ

"Betul ke?" kata Ying "Entah-entah ini bukan pasal Yaya maa.. ini mesti tentang benda lain! Sebab kenapa si rambut cacak ni macam nak larikan diri"

"Ha ah, betul juga kata kau, Ying. ini mesti sebab lain" Boboiboy mengusap dagunya "Ini mesti tentang abang kau"

"Hah! Ini mesti sebab kau sudah berjaya bagi abang kau makan biskut Yaya" kata Gopal sambil tersenyum sinis "Sebab tu si landak ni happy semacam. Dia berjaya buat abang dia pengsan"

"Err.. Betul tu! HAHAHAHAHA.. aku berjaya pengsankan abang aku!" Fang masih tersengih lagi. Jantung dia berdegup dengan kencang sekali kerana takut jikalau mereka dapat baukan penipuan dia "Hahahahaha! Selama ini, aku selalu gagal tetapi kali ini aku berjaya! MUAHAHAHAHA!"

"Bila masa kau berjaya pengsankan abang Kaizo" Kali ini muncul pula Faye "Aku nampak dia ok aje dekat rumah. Siap buat planning untuk berikan kejutan dekat.." Mulut Faye terus ditekup oleh Fang

"Hehehe... dia cakap abang aku tengah planning nak buat kejutan birthday aku" kata Fang sambil tersengih-sengih lagi "Jom Faye, kita pergi ke tempat lain. Aku nak cakap dengan kau tentang sesuatu"

Fang mengheret Faye untuk beredar dari situ sambil diperhatikan oleh 3 adiwira. Mereka rasa curiga dengan kelakuan Fang sebentar tadi. Ianya seperti ada sesuatu yang ingin di sembunyikan

"Aku pasti, ini mesti tentang abang Kaizo dan kak Lynna.. tapi apa dia?" kata Boboiboy

"Tadi Faye kata ada planning kejutan.. wah! mesti kejutan yang menarik!" kata Ying pula

"Tapi.. adakah abang Kaizo perlukan pertolongan dari kita semua lagi? Yelah, kalau bab-bab kejutan ni, abang Kaizo mana reti"

"Hehehe.. entahlah Gopal. Mungkin kali ni, abang Kaizo nak buat sendiri kot tanpa memerlukan pertolongan dari kita. Apa-apa pun, aku harap kejutan abang Kaizo untuk kak Lynna adalah sesuatu yang istimewa" kata Boboiboy

Jauh dari situ, Fang membawa Faye ke tempat yang sunyi dan hanya segelinter pelajar sahaja yang ada. Itu pun mereka sedang sibuk menyiapkan kerja sekolah masing-masing. Tempat itu adalah di tepi bahagian bangunan sekolah. Ada bangku-bangku kecil tersedia di situ berserta dengan sebuah meja bulat. Fang melihat kanan dan kirinya untuk memastikan kawan-kawan mereka tiada di situ

"Wei, apasal kau cakap pasal planning abang aku"

"Ala, aku bukannya beritahu planning dia yang sebenarnya. Aku cuma cakap planning kejutan sahaja" kata Faye dengan nada tidak puas hati "Lagipun dia orang tak mensyaki apa-apa pun"

"Hahaha... kau ingat dia orang tu lembab sangat ke. Aku tahu mesti dia orang akan ingat planning kejutan tu adalah melamar kak Lynna"

"Jangan risaulah. Aku rasa dia orang tak fikir macam tu. Lagipun dia orang sendiri tahu hubungan abang kau dan kak Lynna masih lagi baru. Tak kan nak terburu-buru"

"Hmm.. tapi abang aku tu pula macam terburu-buru" mengeluh Fang sedikit "Sudahlah, malas aku nak fikirkan. Biarlah abang aku seorang sahaja yang fikirkan. Dia dah besar panjang, pandai-pandailah dia bila nak melamar kak Lynna tu"

"Hehehe.. tapi kau juga yang tak sabarkan"

"Errr... aku memang suka kalau abang aku melamar kak Lynna tapi janganlah terlampau cepat sangat" Fang mengeluh lagi "Wei, sampai di sini sahajalah perbincangan kita ni. Aku tahu pula kalau dia orang curi-curi dengar"

"Ok.. lepas ni aku janji aku tak kan beritahu sesiapa apa yang abang kau sedang lakukan"

Mereka berdua beredar dari situ tetapi mereka juga tidak sedar bahawa Bella ada di kalangan pelajar-pelajar sedang sibuk mengulangkaji. Bella terdengar perbualan mereka sebentar tadi. Dia tersenyum lebar kerana dapat mengetahui tentang lamaran Kaizo kepada Lynna

"Hehehe.. ini berita yang bagus" bisik Bella "Bolehlah aku kenakan si landak goreng tu.. hehehe"

* * *

Dari satu kedai ke satu kedai, Kaizo hanya keluar masuk kerana semua yang dia lihat, semuanya tidak memuaskan hatinya. Dia sudah mula mengalah kerana semua yang dia lihat, hanyalah biasa sahaja. Kalau hendak berikan sejambak bunga, itu dia sudah buat sebelum ini. Itu pun kerana dia ingin mengucapkan terima kasih kepada Lynna. Agaknya kalau berikan chocolate, sudah tentu Lynna suka tetapi ianya tidak cukup memuaskan hati Kaizo. Dia perlukan sesuatu yang membuatkan Lynna teruja sehingga tidak berkata apa

"Tetapi apa?" bisik Kaizo sambil melihat tingkap kedai yang menjual buku-buku novel "Bagi buku? Tapi dia minat cerita apa? Mungkin aku perlu cari sebuah buku yang dia tidak pernah lihat sebelum ini seperti buku yang jual di planet lain"

Kaizo terfikir juga ingin beli buku-buku yang ada dipasaran alien tetapi dia takut Lynna tidak faham sahaja nanti bahasa alien. Mungkin dia boleh ajar

"Ataupun aku belajar menari" Kaizo terus gelengkan kepalanya "Tidak, aku tidak akan menari. Kalau menyanyi, mungkin aku akan buat tapi lagu apa? Lagu rock?"

"Apa yang kau fikirkan tu?"

Kaizo menoleh kepalanya ke sebelah kanan. Dia tidak terkejut melihat kehadiran Nick di situ

"Apa kau buat dekat sini?" soal Kaizo sambil beredar dari kedai buku itu

"Aku saja nak jalan-jalan dekat sini" balas Nick sambil berjalan di sebelah Kaizo "Kau nampak macam ada masalah aje. Kau ada masalah ke?"

"Hmm.. yang kau sibuk nak tahu masalah aku kenapa?"

"Ala, kita kan kawan. Tak boleh ke kalau aku menjadi kawan kau"

"Hmm.. suka hati kaulah" kata Kaizo dengan nada seriusnya "Aku memang ada masalah. Masalah aku adalah, kejutan apa yang paling sesuai untuk Lynna"

"Ohh.. kau nak berikan kejutan untuk dia" Nick tersenyum bersendirian di situ "Hah, idea kau nak nyanyi tadi. Kau nyanyikanlah untuk dia tapi kalau kau nak, aku boleh tolong kau"

"Aku boleh sahaja buat sendiri"

"Janganlah macam tu, bagilah aku peluang untuk membantu kau" Nick cuba memujuk Kaizo lagi "Nanti Lynna mesti akan suka tengok kita orang berkawan. Dia mana suka aku dan kau bermusuhan"

"Yelah yelah, kita kawanlah"

"Hah, kan elok macam tu. Sebagai kawan lelaki kau, aku akan bantu kau untuk berikan kejutan yang istimewa untuk Lynna. Aku tahu aku mungkin akan cemburu tapi ini untuk korang berdua. Aku akan pastikan semuanya berjalan dengan sempurna"

"Terima kasih" kata Kaizo tetapi ada sedikit keraguan di hatinya

Kaizo mahu percaya keikhlasan Nick tadi tetapi kenapa hati dia rasa ada sesuatu yang tidak kena. Mungkin perasaan dia sahaja. Mungkin juga sebab orang itu pernah bersama Lynna tetapi hanya sekejap sahaja. Apa-apa pun, Kaizo berharap tiada apa yang Nick cuba hancurkan hubungan dia dengan Lynna

"So, kalau kau nak nyanyikan sebuah lagu untuk Lynna, aku ada beberapa lagu yang sesuatu untuk korang berdua tapi ini bukan setakat nyanyian sahaja"

"Kau nak suruh aku buat apa lagi?" soal Kaizo

"Cuba kau bayangkan, diri kau berdiri dekat sebuah taman pada waktu malam yang ditemani dengan cahaya-cahaya putih. Sekeliling kau pula, penuh dengan bunga-bunga putih dan belakang kau, ada sebuah kolam berserta dengan air terjun yang kecil. Kau berdiri dekat situ sambil bermain gitar. Sebaik sahaja dia tiba, terus kau nyanyikan untuk dia"

"Hmmm... aku tak dapat nak bayangkan sebab itu bukan diri aku" balas Kaizo "Tapi aku akan cuba bayangkan walaupun ianya bertentangan dengan diri aku"

"Bagus bagus. Kita ni kena bayangkan tempat-tempat romantik dan unik. Buat sesuatu yang lain daripada diri kau. Aku tahu ini sangat sukar bagi diri kau, tapi aku pasti, kau boleh lakukan"

"Hmmm.." Kaizo terbayangkan kapal angkasa dia dan juga tempat dia berlatih "Tapi tempat tu sudah selalu sangat guna" bisik dia

"Tempat apa?"

"Tiada apa" balas Kaizo "Nantilah aku fikirkan. Lagipun aku tak naklah kelam-kabut sangat. Ini bukan hal penting sangat pun"

"Betul ke tak penting sangat?" kata Nick sambil mengangkat kening sebelah

"Yea, memang tak berapa penting" kata Kaizo "Yang penting, dia tahu aku dan dia cuba untuk kembali seperti dulu. Aku tak nak terburu-buru"

"Kau dan dia macam mana dulu-dulu?" Lalu Nick terpandang sebuah kedai makanan yang tidak mempunyai pelanggang "Jom kita ke kedai itu, kau boleh ceritakan kepada aku tentang hubungan korang dulu"

"Kenapa kau nak tahu sangat?" Kaizo mula mensyaki sesuatu "Kau cuba mencari kelemahan hubungan aku dan dia ke?"

"Eh, bukan begitu.. aku cuma ingin tahu hubungan korang macam mana dulu"

"Bukan ke Lynna sudah ceritakan kepada kau" kata Kaizo. Dia seperti ingin lari dari situ dan jauhkan diri daripada Nick

"Bukan semua dia cerita" kata Nick "Kadang-kadang dia macam ada cuba sembunyikan sesuatu dari aku. Mungkin kau dan dia ada menyimpan rahsia"

"Jikalau kami ada rahsia pun, aku tidak akan sesekali bocorkan rahsia itu kepada kau" Nada Kaizo berubah menjadi tegas sedikit "Kalau kau mahu berkawan dengan aku, kau tak kan paksa aku untuk beritahu rahsia kami kepada kau"

Kaizo terus beredar dari situ dan tinggalkan Nick keseorangan di hadapan kedai makan. Hati tidak begitu senang dengan pertanyaan Nick tadi. Dia harus berhati-hati kerana bukan semua manusia ataupun alien, dia perlu percaya

"Maafkan aku Nick" bisik Kaizo sambil berjalan menuju ke taman bandar itu "Aku tidak boleh ceritakan segala-galanya kepada kau. Aku tahu dia hanya mahu berkawan dengan aku, tetapi aku belum bersedia"

Nick perhatikan sahaja Kaizo beredar dari situ sehinggalah sang pemuda itu hilang dari pandangan dia. Bisikan Lady Poisen boleh didengari oleh Nick. Ianya seakan-akan seperti angin berbisik di telinga Nick

"Kita harus berhati-hati untuk dapatkan kepercayaan dia. Kau harus bersabar dengan rancangan kita. Biarkan dia datang dan luahkan kau. Sebaik sahaja itu berlaku, kita akan ambil peluang itu untuk hapuskan dia"

Nick terus tersenyum sinis sebaik sahaja bisikan Lady Poisen berkata-kata di telinganya

* * *

"Hmmm.." Kaizo kelihatan serius apabila dia sedang fikirkan kejadian siang tadi

Fang hidangkan air teh hijau di hadapan abangnya. Dia letak secawan teh hijau di atas meja ruang tamu. Lalu dia memandang riak wajah abangnya

"Abang tengah fikirkan apa tu?" tanya Fang

"Aku tengah fikirkan tentang si Nick tu"

Fang terus terfikirkan benda lain. Lalu dia gelengkan kepala dan buangkan pemikiran dia itu. Fang tahu, apa yang dia terfikir tadi adalah tidak benar. Lalu dia berkata kepada abangnya

"Dia ada buat apa-apa dekat abang ke?" soal Fang lagi

"Dia cuma nak berkawan dengan abang aje"

"Ohh.. tapi abang tak nak berkawan dengan dia ke? Yelah, adik tahu dia pernah bersama dengan kak Lynna. Mungkin abang tak rasa jangkal aje nanti"

"Hmm... bukan sebab itu" Kaizo mengangkat cawan teh hijau itu "Ada sesuatu yang tidak kena dengan dia"

"Abang rasa, ada sesuatu yang mengawal diri dia ke?"

"Abang pun ada terfikir begitu juga" kata Kaizo "Tapi abang kena siasat terlebih dahulu. Kalau betul ada sesuatu yang mengawal diri dia, aku akan cuba hapuskan benda itu, untuk bebaskan Nick dari kawalan makhluk itu"

"Hehehe... sudah lama kita tidak bergabung untuk menjadi adik beradik yang terhebat" Fang terus mencekak pinggangnya "Adik akan ikut sahaja arahan dari abang untuk mencari kebenaran!"

"Hmmm... aku sorang sahaja yang hebat. Kau tu, baik duduk dediam sahaja" Kaizo menghirup teh hijaunya dalam keadaan tenang

Fang mula berapi-api dengan abangnya. Aura-aura hitam terus timbul di tubuh badannya. Kaizo tidak langsung memandang adiknya. Dia hanya menikmati teh hijaunya sehinggalah jam kuasanya berbunyi

"Hmm.. siapa pula yang hubungi aku ni"

"ABANG!" jerit Fang "TUNGGU DULU! BAGI ADIK MEMBEBEL DEKAT ABANG!"

"Aku nak jawab panggilan ni! KAU JANGAN NAK SIBUK!" Kaizo bangun dari kerusi sofa itu sambil membawa cawan teh hijaunya naik ke atas

"ABANG! ADIK NAK GADUH DENGAN ABANG SEBAB ADIK TAK PUAS HATI DENGAN ABANG!"

Kaizo tidak berkata apa. Dia hanya berjalan menuju ke biliknya. Setelah dia melangkah masuk ke dalam biliknya, dia letakkan cawan airnya dia atas meja dan selepas itu dia terus menjawab panggilan itu di jam tangannya. Skrin kecil muncul dan terpapar wajah Lynna

"Kenapa kau hubungi aku?"

"Lerr.. tak boleh ke kalau aku menghubungi kau" balas Lynna "Kalau tak boleh, aku tamatkan ajelah panggilan ni"

"Hmm.. merajuklah tu"

"Tak merajuk, cuma sakit hati" Riak wajah Lynna berubah menjadi marah sedikit "Aku hubungi kau sebab aku dengar cerita, Nick cuba nak berkawan dengan kau tapi kau macam... tak suka aje"

"Bukan tak suka tapi aku rasa ada sesuatu yang tak kena" Kaizo duduk di atas katil sambil melihat skrin kecil itu "Aku tak tahulah samada dia ikhlas berkawan dengan aku ataupun sebaliknya"

"Jadi kau mensyaki sesuatu dekat dia?"

"Yea" jawab Kaizo "Kau pun kena hati-hati dengan dia. Aku tak boleh nak jelaskan kepada kau tapi, apa-apa pun, jaga diri kau dan jangan mudah percaya sangat dengan dia"

"Tapi aku sudah lama kenal dia"

"Aku tahu Lynna tapi kali ni, ada sesuatu yang sedang mengawal diri dia"

"Atau itu mungkin perasaan kau sahaja" kata Lynna dalam keadaan marah sedikit "Lagipun aku tak nak bergaduh dengan kau tentang ini. Aku akan cuba berhati-hati dengan dia. Esok aku temankan dia hantar kek dekat satu kedai ni"

"Apasal dia tak boleh hantar sendiri"

"Kau cemburu ke?" Lynna tersenyum kecil "Aku temankan dia sahaja, lepas tu dia masuk kerja. Dalam masa aku temankan dia tu, akan cuba siasat jikalau dia dikawal oleh sesuatu. Entah-entah ada roh hantu masuk dalam diri dia.. hehehe" Malangnya, Kaizo tidak gelak. Dia masih dengan muka seriusnya

"Kau jangan nak main-main sangat"

"Baiklah wahai kapten Kaizo, aku tidak akan main-main dan akan menjadi serius"

"Bagus" kata Kaizo "Maknanya esok kau tak boleh datang sini?"

"Tengoklah kalau aku takde hal lepas tu" balas Lynna "Kalau aku free, nanti aku bawakan teh hijau untuk kau. Tak pun aku buatkan sup lobak merah untuk kau ke"

"Hmm.. tak perlulah bawakan makanan untuk aku" Padahal didalam hati Kaizo, dia memang nak tetapi tidak sampai hati dia buat begitu dekat Lynna "Kau bawa diri sahaja. Tak perlu susahkan diri kau"

"Ok" kata Lynna "Nanti apa-apa hal, aku hubungi kau esok"

"Jikalau Nick cuba buat sesuatu yang jahat dekat kau, kau beritahu aku. Bolehlah aku ajar dia"

"Eh, tak perlu. Biar aku sendiri yang uruskan"

"Yelah" Kaizo terpandang muka pintu biliknya. Adik dia sudah berdiri di situ dengan aura-aura hitam dia iaitu kuasa bayangnya "Lynna, aku perlu pergi. Si Pang ni nak cari gaduh dengan aku"

"Cari gaduh dengan kau? Korang berdua kalau tak bergaduh, tak boleh ke?"

"Tak boleh" jawab Kaizo "Jumpa esok.. aku tak boleh nak bagi muka dekat si Pang tu"

Belum sempat Lynna ucapkan selamat malam, Kaizo sudah pun tutup skrin kecil itu. Lalu dia berdiri untuk pergi bergaduh dengan adiknya. Hati dia tetap tenang dan tiada perasaan marah terhadap adiknya

"ABANG!"

"Apa lagi yang kau tak puas hati dengan aku?"

"Adik tak puas hati sebab ABANG SUKA SANGAT SURUH ADIK DUDUK DEDIAM BILA KITA NAK LAWAN"

"Itu sebab aku nak melindungi kau dari musuh-musuh aku" Lalu nada Kaizo berubah menjadi tinggi dan tegas "ADA FAHAM? KALAU TAK FAHAM, BIAR AKU BAGI KAU FAHAM DENGAN HUKUMAN LATIHAN TEMPUR!"

"Tengok tu.. bagi adik hukuman latihan tempur tapi bila nak lawan dengan musuh-musuh kita aje, suruh adik duduk tepi. Bilalah adik nak menimba ilmu dengan berlawan dengan musuh-musuh kita"

"Kau banyak betul drama" kata Kaizo "Semasa ketiadaan abang di sini, kau elok aje berlawan dengan mereka. Takde pula abang hubungi kau dan duduk tepi sahaja"

"Abang tak tahu ke, yang selalun tewaskan musuh-musuh kita semasa abang takde, mestilah si Boboiboy tu. Kadang-kala, adik nak juga merasai diri adik dapat hapuskan musuh kita yang terkuat tapi.." Fang berdrama di situ "Apakah dayanya kerana kuasa Boboiboy lebih hebat daripada adik"

"Baru nak mengaku ke kuasa Boboiboy lagi hebat daripada kau'

"Hmmm.. terpaksalah mengaku" jawab Fang dengan nada sedih "Tapi.. adik tetap bangga dengan diri adik kerana dapat mengeluarkan naga bayang dan tewaskan robot tak guna tu! Muahahahahahaha!"

"Hmm.. lepas tu aku dengar cerita, kau pengsan"

"Ha ah, sebab banyak sangat guna tenaga" Fang mengeluh sedikit "Yelah, adik masa tu kecik lagi. Baru nak cuba keluarkan kuasa yang terhebat. Lagipun, adik baru aje ada kuasa baru.. kuasa yang best!"

"Kuasa penembus kau tak best ke?"

"Ermmm... best tu bestlah juga tapi kuasa bayang juga yang terbaik.. HAHAHAHAHA!" kata Fang dengan penuh bangga

"Kalau begitu, malam ini juga kita mengadakan sesi latihan tempur!" Kaizo membawa keluar pedang tenaganya "Ayuh, mari kita bertarung di luar rumah bukan dekat dalam rumah. Kalau boleh bawa si Boboiboy tu sekali. Kita berlatih bersama-sama"

"Buat apa ajak dia" Fang bersilang tangan sambil bermasam muka "Dia tu tak payah latih pun, sudah tentu hebat semacam"

"Kau dari dulu memang sentiasa tak puas hati dengan dia"

"Betul tu abang" Fang mengeluh sedikit

"Kalau begitu, kau ajak kawan perempuan kau tu"

"Yang mana?"

"Yang pakai tudung pink tu" jawab Kaizo

"Isk isk isk isk... abang ni, mana boleh ajak anak dara orang keluar malam-malam. Tak elok tau, nanti orang ingat yang bukan-bukan"

"Yelah yelah! Kita berdua ajelah" kata Kaizo "Sudah! Bersiap sedialah kau!"

Fang keluarkan kuasa bayangnya sambil tersenyum sinis kepada abangnya

* * *

"Huarghhhh!"

"Haih Fang, apasal kau menguap besar pagi-pagi ni?" soal Yaya sambil berjalan di sebelah Fang

"Abang aku malam tadi, ajak aku buat latihan tempur sampai matahari nak terbit" jawab Fang dengan mata kuyunya "Aku rasa macam ponteng sekolah aje"

"Mana boleh ponteng sekolah!"

"Aku tahu lerr.. tapi aku takut nanti aku tertidur pula dalam kelas" Lalu Fang lelapkan matanya sambil sambung berkata lagi "Aku tidur sekejap. Kau tolong aku berjalan sampai ke sekolah. Jangan sampai terlanggar tiang sudah"

"Hmmm... suka hati kau lah" Yaya gelengkan kepala

Tidak sampai seminit, Fang sudah terlena tidur sambil berjalan. Yaya terpaksa menjadi mata untuk Fang dan juga mengawal pergerakan sang lelaki alien itu supaya dia tidak tersasar ke tempat lain. Lalu Yaya terserempak dengan Bella. Hati dia rasa tidak begitu senang dengan kehadiran Bella

"YAYA!" panggil Bella dengan suara cerianya. Dia berjalan sambil melompat-lompat menuju ke arah Yaya

"Selamat pagi, Bella" kata Yaya secara sopan

"Hehehe... kenapa si pretty boy tutup mata?" soal Bella sambil tersenyum sinis sambil berjalan di sebelah Yaya

"Hmm.. dia sebenarnya dalam keadaan tidur" balas Yaya "Jadi aku harus pastikan perjalanan dia ke sekolah dalam keadaan selamat"

"Ohh begitu" Bella seperti mendapat satu peluang yang tidak mahu lepaskan "Apa kata, kau pergi dulu, biar aku aje yang hantar dia terus ke sekolah"

"Kau nak buat apa dengan dia? Kau nak tolak dia dalam longkang ke?"

"Hmm.. bukan" balas Bella "Aku ada idea yang lebih menarik daripada itu"

"Idea apa tu?" Nada Yaya bertukar menjadi marah sedikit "Jangan cakap kau nak hantar dia entah ke mana, lepas tu tinggalkan dia seorang diri. Mana boleh begitu, Bella!"

"Isk kau ni.. aku tak kan buat begitu dekat si potato goreng" jawab Bella "Kau ingat tak lagi semasa dia tidur, lepas tu kita orang soal dia macam-macam and si landak ni, akan jawab soalan-soalan kita"

"Oh, aku ingat lagi tentang kejadian itu" Yaya mengimbas kembali kenangan itu "Lawak pula bila fikirkan balik. Jadi, kau nak soal apa dekat dia?"

Yaya dan Bella masuk ke lorong kanan sambil pusingkan badan Fang

"Hehehe.. kau tengok sahaja" kata Bella kepada Yaya "Wahai si alien landak, adakah benar bahawa kak Lynna dan abang Kaizo akan berkahwin?"

"Tak benar" jawab Fang dengan matanya masih tertutup rapat "Sebab abang aku belum bersedia lagi nak melamar kak Lynna"

"Jadi, bila dia nak melamar kak Lynna?" soal Bella lagi

"Tunggu dia bersedia" balas Fang "Dia sebelum ini memang ada hajat untuk melamar kak Lynna tetapi dia tidak tahu sama-sama keputusan ini terburu-buru ataupun tidak kerana hubungan mereka masih baru lagi"

"Ohhhh... jadi, apa perasan kau apabila dapat tahu yang abang kau nak melamar kak Lynna" soal Bella lagi

"Aku pengsan selepas itu" balas Fang secara jujur "Tapi abang aku cakap, jangan beritahu sesiapa, terutama sekali si kepala mereng tentang melamar kak Lynna"

"Hehehe.. tapi kau sudah beritahu aku pun" bisik Bella sambil tergelak kecil

"Siapa si kepala mereng tu, Fang" soal pula Yaya

"Si kepala mereng tu ialah si katak pili yang bernama Lily tu lah" jawab Fang

"Isk kau ni, Lily bukan si kepala mereng" marah Yaya

"Tapi abang aku yang panggil dia si kepala mereng" kata Fang "Lagipun si pelik tu memang mereng pun"

"Tak baik panggil dia mereng tau" tegur Yaya "Lily bukan mereng tetapi dia adalah seorang gadis yang unik. Dia sentiasa berfikiran positif walau dalam keadaan macam mana pun"

"Betul tu Yaya! Dia bukannya macam si landak goreng ni. Tahu nak marah orang aje"

"Suka hati akulah kalau aku nak marah sesiapa pun" balas Fang dengan nada marah "Sudah itu memang sifat aku"

"Hehehe.. kelakar pulak aku tengok si Fang ni, tidur sambil berbual dengan kita orang" Yaya tergelak sedikit "Kejap lagi, kita nak sampai sekolah dah. Nanti dah sampai, aku kejutkan kau ok"

"Terima kasih" balas Fang

"Wei Yaya, apa kata kau biarkan dia sahaja tidur sambil berjalan. Aku nak tengok berapa lama dia akan tidur sambil berjalan.. hehehe.. entah-entah, dia jatuh dalam longkang, baru dia sedar dari tidur kot"

"Tak baiklah, Bella" tegur Yaya "Dia kan kawan kita, tak elok buat begitu"

"Ehem ehem.. kawan?" Bella mengangkat kening sebelah sambil memandang air muka Yaya yang naik malu sedikit "Jadi kau dan dia.."

"Hehehe.. kau tak perlu tahu" jawab Yaya dengan senyuman malunya

"Ok, aku tak kan tanya lagi" kata Bella

Mereka sudah pun tiba di luar kawasan sekolah. Sedikit lagi mereka hendak melangkah masuk. Tiba-tiba kepala Fang terkena pukulan bola. Lalu dia terjaga dari tidur

"WOI! SIAPA BALING BOLA DEKAT AKU?" Muka Fang naik merah kerana terlampau marah "Baik kau tunjukkan diri kau sebelum aku mengamuk tak tentu pasal dekat sini!"

"Abang Fang!" jerit seorang remaja lelaki "Maaf abang Fang! Rizu tak sengaja"

Fang pusing kebelakang. Rupanya Rizu yang baling bola tadi tetapi ianya tidak sengaja. Dia mahu baling bola itu kepada kawan baiknya tetapi sebaliknya, terkena kepala abang angkatnya. Yaya rasa lega kerana Fang tidak jadi mengamuk. Bella pula, rasa bagaikan peluang melihat Fang mengamuk, tidak menjadi

"Rizu rupanya" Fang mula kembali tenang "Takpe, abang maafkan. Rizu buat apa dekat sekolah awal pagi ni?"

"Rizu ada latihan sukan" balas Rizu

"Wah! Rizu semangat yea sekarang" kata Yaya "Sudah mula menyertai sukan sekolah. Dulu-dulu Rizu selalu duduk tepi sambil main lukis-lukis dekat buku"

"Hehehe.." Rizu rasa malu sedikit "Ini pun semenjak musuh abang Fang dulu tu. Dia pergi buat pembedahan dekat jantung Rizu. Ibu Rizu sebenarnya terkejut tetapi dia bersyukur sebab Rizu nampak lebih semangat dan sihat daripada sebelum ni. Takde rasa sakit dah dan Rizu ambil peluang ini untuk menyertai mana-mana sukan sekolah!"

"Baguslah tu. Bolehlah akak ajar Rizu main bola tampar" Bella tersenyum bangga "Dan bolehlah Rizu kalahkan si Fang ni"

"Jangan Rizu! Biar abang yang Rizu main bola keranjang"

"Bola tamparlah!" marah Bella kepada Fang

"BOLA KERANJANG!" Nada Fang tinggi sedikit

"EH... jangan gaduh-gaduh. Rizu suka aje kalau abang Fang dan kakak Bella ajar Rizu" kata Rizu "Tapi kakak Yaya pula yang merajuk. Dia tak suka tengok korang bergaduh, terus dia tinggalkan kita"

Fang melihat Yaya sudah berjalan ke depan dan masuk ke dalam kawasan sekolah. Dia garu-garu kepalanya kerana rasa pelik. Tiba-tiba wajah Bella muncul di hadapan mata Fang

"Kau nak apa lagi? Nak cari gaduh dengan aku lagi ke?"

"Bukanlah" kata Bella sambil tersengih-sengih "By the way, abang kau memang ada niat nak melamar kak Lynna yea"

"Ma-mana ada" Fang bergerak ketepi untuk pergi masuk ke dalam kawasan sekolah

"Tak nak mengakulah tu" kata Bella dengan nada sinisnya "Aku tahu sebab tadi masa kau tidur, kau bocorkan rahsia abang kau kepada aku dan Yaya" Terus muka Fang menjadi cuak

"Jadi memang betul abang Paizo nak kahwin dengan kak Lynna! WAH! TAHNIAH ABANG FANG!"

"TIDAKKKKKKK!" Fang terduduk di tengah-tengah pintu masuk kawasan sekolah "Kenapalah aku pergi bocorkan rahsia aku. Mesti abang aku akan menghukum aku sebab bocorkan rahsia dia! MAAFKAN ADIK, ABANG!"

* * *

"Achummm"

"Kamu tak sihat ke, Kaizo?" tanya Tok Aba yang sedang mengajar Kaizo cara-cara untuk membuat cekodok chocolate "Kalau tak sihat, kamu pergilah balik rumah"

"Saya ok sahaja, atuk" balas Kaizo sambil tuang semua chocolate ke dalam adunan pisang "Saya rasa macam ada orang sedang memanggil nama saya"

"Hmmm... mesti Lynna tu" kata Ochobot

"Tak mungkin dia" Kaizo lenyekkan pisang itu dengan menggunakan garpu "Mungkin budak si Pang tu"

"Hehehe.. dia rindukan abang dia lah tu"

"Tak juga, atuk. Saya dapat rasakan bahawa dia telah bocorkan rahsia saya! Ataupun dia sedang mengata tentang diri saya dekat sekolah"

"Rahsia apa tu, Kapten Kaizo?"

"Hmm... rahsia, rahsialah" jawab Kaizo kepada Ochobot si robot bulat kuning "Tapi kalau kau dan atuk nak tahu, saya sebenarnya sedang fikirkan untuk melamar Lynna"

"Wah! Itu berita yang menarik" kata Tok Aba "Tapi jangan lama-lama, nanti ada orang lain pula yang ambik dia"

"Siapa pula yang nak ambik dia? Adakah orang itu adalah Nick?"

"Jangan fikir yang bukan-bukan" tegur Tok Aba secara lembut "Atuk cuma nasihatkan kamu sahaja tapi aku tahu, kamu sebenarnya takut jikalau Lynna tolak lamaran itu kerana hubungan kamu berdua masih baru. Korang masih dalam tahap kawan-kawan lagikan"

"Hmmm.. entahlah Tok Aba" mengeluh Kaizo "Tapi hari tu, semasa saya ceritakan rahsia saya kepada dia, dalam hati ni mengatakan hubungan kami bukan lagi sebagai kawan tetapi lebih daripada itu. Lagipun saya tak nak bersikap terburu-buru. Saya takut dia marah pula"

"Kalau begitu, kamu jangan terlalu cepat sangat dan jangan terlalu lama sangat. Atuk yakin, dia pasti menunggu"

"Terima kasih atuk" Kaizo berikan senyuman kecil dia kepada Tok Aba "Tolong doakan yang terbaik untuk kami berdua"

Tok Aba angguk kepalanya sambil tersenyum. Sedang dia sibuk mengajar Kaizo cara membuat cekodok chocolate, datang seorang gadis dengan payung merahnya. Bibir dia merah, rambut dia diikat tinggi dan pakaian dia nampak seseorang yang suka bergaya. Gadis itu tutup payung merahnya dan lalu dia duduk di hadapan Kaizo

"Boleh saya order makanan?" kata gadis itu

"Kamu nak order makanan apa?" Sekilas pandang sahaja Kaizo melihat gadis itu

"Saya mahu order makanan yang paling sedap di sini" kata gadis itu sambil tersenyum seorang diri "Oh yea, kamu boleh panggil saya Pandora ataupun nama lain saya, Lady Poisen"

 **to be continued...**

* * *

 **Maaflah kalau terasa tak begitu menarik T_T**

 **Jumpa lagi semua!**

 **-Sayonara-**


	7. Racun

**Hello! apa khabar semua? Author di sini sihat sahaja :3**

 **Terima kasih kerana sudi membaca fanfic yang tidak sehebat mana ni xD hehehe... hopefully korang enjoy dengan fanfic ini**

 **Maaf jikalau ada kesilapan di dalam chapter ini**

 **Happy Reading**

* * *

 **Racun**

Kaizo terasa sedikit pening. Dia telah meminta izin dari Tok Aba untuk pulang ke rumah. Semenjak gadis yang bernama Pandora itu beredar pergi dari kedai Tok Aba, kepala Kaizo mula rasa pening. Dia tidak dapat berikan perhatian dengan sepenuhnya di kedai tersebut. Lalu Tok Aba menyuruh Ochobot pergi temankan Kaizo pulang ke rumah. Dia takut jikalau terjadi apa-apa pada diri Kaizo

"Kapten Kaizo ok tak?" soal Ochobot dengan nada kerisauannya

"Aku.." Kaizo mula memicit dahinya "Rasa macam nak muntah"

"Kapten Kaizo buat apa sampai jadi pening macam ni?"

"Entahlah" Kaizo tidak dapat berfikir dengan tenang. Pergerakan kaki dia terhuyung-hayang sedikit "Aku tak pasti tapi kau jangan beritahu Lynna atau sesiapa pun"

"Baik Kapten Kaizo" kata Ochobot "Tapi saya takut pula nanti Tok Aba yang beritahu dia nanti"

"Hmm... aku berharap Tok Aba dapat rahsiakan ataupun Lynna tidak dapat datang ke sini"

"Kenapa Kapten Kaizo tak mahu beritahu Lynna?"

"Kerana aku tidak mahu dia risau. Lagipun aku pening sahaja" Kaizo cuba hendak senyum sedikit tetapi gagal "Terima kasih kerana temankan aku"

"Sama-sama" kata Ochobot "Ini pun Tok Aba yang suruh sebab dia tak nak Kapten Kaizo tiba-tiba pengsan dekat tengah jalan"

"Aku patut berterima kasih kepada Tok Aba kerana dia yang berikan aku peluang bekerja di kedainya kerana dia tidak mahu aku duduk sahaja di rumah atau merayap ke sana sini dan mengharapkan Lynna sahaja. Tok Aba memang mengambil berat tentang diri aku"

"Tok Aba memang baik" kata Ochobot lagi "Dia memang sayangkan semua orang. Saya dekat sini pun cukup bertuah dapat membantu Tok Aba sementara ketiadaan Boboiboy. Oh yea... Kapten Kaizo.."

"Kau nak tanya aku apa-apa ke?"

"Tak cuma saya tadi rasa pelik dengan pelanggan yang bernama Pandora tu. Dia asyik perhatikan Kapten Kaizo sahaja. Mungkin dia tidak pernah nampak orang lain sekacak Kapten Kaizo kot"

"Jangan mengarut" kata Kaizo "Selepas sahaja dia pergi, kepala aku terus pening secara tiba-tiba. Lagipun tadi aku tidak banyak sangat buat kerja. Ini mesti ada sesuatu tentang gadis tadi tu"

"Kapten Kaizo nak siasat ke nanti?"

"Yea" Kaizo angguk kepalanya. Dia dan Ochobot belok ke kanan "Rumah aku di hadapan sana sahaja. Kau boleh balik ke kedai"

"Tapi.."

"Takpe, aku boleh jaga diri aku sendiri" kata Kaizo "Kalau ada apa-apa yang berlaku dengan diri aku, aku akan hubungi kau secepat mungkin ataupun aku hubungi adik aku sendiri"

"Baiklah. Jaga diri elok-elok, Kapten Kaizo"

Kaizo melihat Ochobot terbang pergi sehingga robot bulat itu hilang dari pandanganya. Kepala Kaizo masih lagi pening tetapi dia kuatkan diri dan terus mara ke depan. Rumah dia tidak berapa jauh dari situ. Selangkah demi selangkah dia berjalan dengan penuh hati-hati. Tekak dia mula rasa mual tetapi dia menahankan dirinya daripada muntah. Kalau boleh, dia mahu baring di tepi jalan kerana permandangan dia kini menjadi pusing sedikit. Lalu dia duduk di tepi pagar rumah orang sambil memicit dahinya. Entah kenapa, makin lama makin pening kepala dia. Bagaikan dunia ini berpusing dengan pantas

"Kamu ok?" datang satu suara yang baru dia dengar sebentar tadi

"Aku ok" balas Kaizo tanpa melihat siapakah yang bertanya itu "Aku cuma perlu berehat sebentar sahaja"

"Minumlah air ni, mungkin dapat legakan diri tu" Orang itu menghulurkan sebotol air kepada Kaizo "Minumlah"

Kaizo melihat botol itu. Ianya botol biasa sahaja. Botol berwarna merah tetapi air di dalam botol itu, membuatkan Kaizo tidak mahu meminumnya. Lalu dia mendongak sedikit untuk melihat siapakah yang berikan air itu

"Kau!" kata Kaizo "Kau yang buat kepala aku rasa pening!"

"Kamu ada bukti?" Lady Poisen tersenyum sinis kepada Kaizo "Lagipun air ini dapat pulihkan kepala kamu yang pening tu"

"Aku tak kan minum air tu!" Kaizo menampar tangan Lady Poisen. Botol air yang dipegang oleh gadis itu, terlepas dari tangannya. Botol itu bergolek jatuh di atas jalan "Kau pergi dari sini!"

"Baiklah.. aku tidak akan memaksa kau minum air itu"

Lalu Lady Poisen melesapkan diri bersama dengan botol air tersebut dalam sekelip mata. Bagaikan angin gadis itu hilang. Kepala Kaizo bukan sahaja semakin pening, tetapi kali ini seperti ada sesuatu yang menikam kepalanya. Dia menjerit dan meraung sekuat hati kerana tidak dapat menahan kesakitan itu. Tiada siapa yang dengar jeritan dia di situ. Kaizo meronta-ronta dan akhirnya dia pengsan di tepi jalan

* * *

 _Mata Kaizo terbuka sedikit demi sedikit. Kepala dia tidak terasa pening, mahupun sakit. Dia melihat sekelilingnya. Semuanya kelihatan putih dan paling terkejut buat dirinya, baju dia pun berwarna putih_

 _"Aku sudah mati ke?" bisik Kaizo sambil meraba-raba badannya "Tak guna! Ini mesti si perempuan tu punya kerja"_

 _Lalu Kaizo bangun dari tempat yang dia terdampar baring. Secara tidak langsung, sekeliling dia mula berubah sedikit demi sedikit. Dinding-dinding putih mula naik bagaikan sebuah pertunjukkan silap mata. Semakin lama, semakin ianya membentukkan sebuah rumah. Bingkai-bingkai gambar mula muncul di setiap dinding. Perabut rumah juga muncul sedikit demi sedikit. Kaizo mendekati sebuah gambar yang tergantung pada dinding rumah tersebut. Lalu dia menyentuh gambar itu. Kelihatan seorang gadis dan seorang lelaki tampan di dalam pakaian perkahwinan mereka. Air muka Kaizo mula berubah menjadi sedih. Gadis di dalam gambar itu adalah seorang gadis yang dia kenal_

 _"Lynna.." bisik Kaizo "Adakah ini mimpi aku?"_

 _Jikalau ini adalah mimpi, adakah ini mimpi ngeri buat dia? Kaizo mula berlegar-legar di dalam rumah itu. Semuanya kelihatan berwarna-warni. Setiap meja yang ada di dalam rumah itu, semuanya terdapat satu pasu bunga yang berlainan. Kaizo mula menuju ke sebuah bilik kerana dia terdengar beberapa suara di dalam bilik itu. Dia mendekati bilik itu dan terus menolak sedikit pintu bilik itu. Lynna dan Nick sedang duduk bersila di atas karpet berwarna putih. Mereka bergelak ketawa sambil bermain dengan anak perempuan mereka_

 _"Lynna" panggil Kaizo_

 _Tetapi gadis itu tidak dengar. Ianya bagaikan Kaizo tidak wujud di situ_

 _"Lynna"_

 _"Yea Nick"_

 _"Terima kasih kerana berikan kebahagian ini kepada aku" kata Nick dengan sebuah senyuman manis terpapar di wajahnya "Kini aku bahagia kerana aku ada kau dan juga si comel ini"_

 _"Aku juga ingin ucapkan terima kasih kepada kau" ujar Lynna "Terima kasih kerana membuatkan hati aku gembira semula"_

 _"Tapi.. aku bagaimana?" bisik Kaizo "Kenapa kau dengan dia pula? Kalau itu yang kau mahukan, aku akan lepaskan kau"_

 _"Betul tu" satu bisik datang kepada Kaizo "Baik kau lepaskan sahaja si Lynna tu.. kau bukan orang yang sesuai untuk dia kerana aku tahu, tak mungkin kau dapat menepati janji kau kepada dia. Suatu hari nanti, kau akan pergi buat selama-lamanya"_

 _"Tak, aku tidak akan pergi" kata Kaizo sambil perhatikan senyuman manis Lynna "Aku berjanji dengan Lynna yang aku tidak akan tinggalkan dia. Kau jangan cuba menghasut aku"_

 _"Betul kau tidak akan tinggalkan dia?"_

 _"Aku pasti" kata Kaizo dengan tegasnya "Aku tidak akan tinggalkan dia. Aku telah pun berjanji dengan diri aku dan juga dia"_

 _"Kau terlalu yakin sangat tapi kau pasti ke ini yang kau mahukan? Bersama dengan dia dan impian kau, akan melayang nanti. Bukan ke kau seorang kapten yang terhandal di galaxy. Kau mesti tidak mahu tahta itu pergi begitu sahaja. Kau mesti mahu kekalkan tahta itu selama-lamanya. Kau adalah seorang lagenda. Tiada siapa yang dapat menandangi kehebatan kau. Jangan sia-siakan, hanya seorang gadis. Lupakan sahaja, dan teruskan dengan impian kau. Pergi pulang ke tempat kau dan lupakan segala-galanya di sini"_

 _"TIDAK! Aku tidak akan lupakan segala-galanya! Kau jangan cuba hendak mencabar aku" Kaizo keluarkan pedang tenaganya dengan matanya berliar melihat suasana bilik tersebut "Baik kau munculkan diri kau sekarang!"_

 _"Baiklah"_

 _Lady Poisen muncul di hadapan Kaizo. Manakala Lynna, Nick dan anak perempuan mereka hilang dari situ. Kaizo menggenggamkan pedangnya serat-eratnya. Dia sudah bersiap sedia untuk menyerang gadis itu_

 _"Apakah jaminan kau untuk tidak melukai dia lagi? Adakah kau pasti dia akan bahagia dengan kau buat selama-lamanya. Adakah kau pasti bahawa Nick tidak akan cuba merampas Lynna dari kau? Adakah kau pasti tidak akan mencuba sesuatu untuk pastikan Lynna kembali ke tangan Nick? Dan adakah kau pasti identiti rahsia kau akan selamat dari keluarga Lynna sendiri? Bagaimana jikalau rahsia kau dan Lynna diketahui ramai? Adakah mereka akan terima kau? Mungkin ianya lebih selamat jika Lynna bersama dengan Nick. Dan kau pula... lebih baik kau keluar dari planet ini bersama adik kau sekali"_

 _"Kau.. KAU JANGAN CUBA NAK PERMAINKAN PEMIKIRAN AKU!" Kaizo melompat ke atas dan mengangkat pedang tenaganya "AKU AKAN HAPUSKAN KAU!"_

* * *

Kaizo terus terjaga dari pengsan. Muka dia berpeluh. Pernafasan dia turun naik seperti ada sesuatu mengejar dia. Mata dia berliar melihat sekelilingnya. Dia sudah kembali ke rumahnya sendiri. Kepala dia sudah tidak pening ataupun terasa sakit. Semuanya sudah kembali seperti biasa

"Abang ok?"

Kaizo menoleh ke tepi. Adiknya, Fang, ada di situ dengan wajah kerisauannya. Lalu Fang memeluk leher abangnya kerana dia risau jikalau ada sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada diri abangnya. Kaizo membalas balik pelukan adiknya

"Abang ok" balas Kaizo dengan nada yang agak lemah "Kau tidak perlu risau, abang ok"

"Adik risau kalau ada sesuatu yang cuba untuk membunuh abang" Air mata Fang menitis di atas bahu abangnya "Adik tak nak kehilangan abang"

"Tak, kau tak kan kehilangan aku" Kaizo lepaskan pelukan adiknya "Kau jangan menangis. Aku masih ada di sini lagi"

"Apa yang terjadi abang?" Fang mengesat air matanya

"Ha ah, ada benda yang merasuk abang Kaizo ke?" soal Boboiboy yang ada di dalam rumah itu juga

Kaizo terkejut melihat kawan-kawan adiknya ada di situ juga. Riak wajah mereka sama seperti Fang. Lalu Faye beri air suam kepada Kaizo yang sudah dalam keadaan berduduk di atas sofa

"Terima kasih" kata Kaizo kepada Faye "Tapi sebelum itu, bagaimana kamu semua tahu aku dalam bahaya?"

"Err.. saya yang beritahu mereka" Rupanya Ochobot ada bersama mereka juga "Sebab saya patah balik untuk pastikan Kapten Kaizo ok tapi masa saya jumpa Kapten Kaizo tu..." Ochobot terbang dekat kepada Kaizo "Kapten Kaizo sudah pengsan masa tu. Saya terus menghubungi Fang dan Boboiboy tapi tak sangka pula yang lain pun datang sekali"

"Termasuklah Lily sekali!"

Kaizo melirik matanya ke arah si gadis periang. Dia seperti mahu menepuk dahinya sendiri tetapi ternyata, tubuh badan dia kelihatan lemah. Kaizo boleh nampak mata Lily nampak risau tetapi senyuman dia membuatkan dia rasa tenang. Keriangan Lily sentiasa membuatkan keadaan yang tegang atau sedih, menjadi ceria semula

"Apasal datang ke sini beramai-ramai?" soal Kaizo yang cuba betulkan keadaan badan dia

"Sebab kami anggap abang Kaizo seperti abang kami juga" jawab Boboiboy dengan seikhlas hati

"Kecuali saya sebab saya sudah ada abang sendiri" kata Bella "Tapi apa-apa pun, abang Kaizo tetap abang yang terbaik macam abang saya. Jadi perlulah saya risau sekali"

"Hmm.. kau tu menyibuk aje" bisik Fang. Lalu Yaya menolak siku Fang dengan siku dia sendiri "Apa? Betul lah apa yang aku cakap. Dia tu menyibuk" kata Fang kepada Yaya

"Sudahlah tu, jangan nak bergaduh pulak. Abang kau baru sahaja terjaga, nanti pening kepala dia balik sebab korang" tegur Boboiboy tetapi kali ini dengan lebih tegas "Lagipun kita semua ke sini sebab risaukan abang Kaizo bukan sebab nak cari gaduh"

"Maaf Boboiboy" kata Yaya. Kepla dia tertunduk sedikit "Aku bukannya nak cari gaduh dengan dia tapi kau tahu-tahulah ajelah sikap Fang ni"

"Cuba jadi macam Lily dan BBB-CHAN! Mana pernah gaduh, betul tak BBB-CHAN?"

"Err.. betul tu Lily" Boboiboy tersengih sedikit. Lalu dia berkata kepada Kaizo "Abang Kaizo tahu tak apa yang terjadi sebelum abang Kaizo pengsan?"

"Yang aku tahu, aku cuma tolong Tok Aba dekat kedai tapi ada seorang gadis ni datang. Nama dia Lady Poisen. Semasa aku nak pitam, rasa nak pengsan, dia muncul kembali. Aku dapat rasakan dia adalah musuh kak Lynna kerana dia juga mempunyai kuasa. Aku tak tahu kenapa dia cuba menghasutkan aku untuk menjauhkan diri daripada Lynna dan paling aku marah sekali, dia suruh aku keluar dari planet ini dan biarkan Lynna bersama dengan Nick"

"Wuuuu.. mungkin dia suka dekat abang Kaizo kot!" kata Lily dengan penuh semangat "Cerita cinta tiga segi! Menarik! Menarik! Tapi lagi menarik jikalau cerita cinta ini tentang Lily dan BBB-CHAN!"

"Err... rasanya tak menarik cerita tu Lily" Boboiboy tersengih kepada Lily "Tapi kalau dia suka dekat abang Kaizo pun, kenapa dia perlu buat abang Kaizo sakit kepala?"

"Mungkin juga dia tidak sukakan abang Kaizo cuma dia inginkan abang Kaizo tinggalkan planet ini supaya dia dapat menyerang kak Lynna dengan tiadanya abang Kaizo di sini" kata Yaya "Yelah, gabungan kak Lynna dan abang Kaizo sangat menakjubkan. Mereka bagaikan satu pasukan yang hebat"

Kaizo teringat semula pada ketika dahulunya. Lynna selalu mengatakan dia dan Kaizo adalah satu pasukan. Dia tersenyum sedikit apabila mengintainya. Mungkin apa yang dikatakan oleh Yaya tadi adalah betul, fikir Kaizo. Tidak mungkin si Lady Poisen ada hati dekat dia, fikir Kaizo lagi

"Tapi kalau abang aku tiada pun, kawan-kawan kak Lynna kan ada untuk menentang si Lady Poisen tu" kata Fang secara tiba-tiba "Tapi... mungkin dia sudah merancangkan sesuatu supaya tiada siapa dapat menolong kak Lynna nanti"

"Mungkin juga" kata Kaizo "Aku kena beritahu Lynna tentang apa yang berlaku tadi. Aku tak nak dia bersenang-lenang tanpa mensyaki apa-apa. Lagipun hari ini dia bersama dengan Nick. Aku tidak begitu senang melihat Lynna begitu rapat dengan Nick"

"Abang cemburu ke?" Fang mula tersenyum sinis "Tapi dia orangkan berkawan baik. Masa abang takde pun, Nick juga yang mula membuatkan kak Lynna tersenyum. Tak kan abang nak putuskan persahabatan mereka"

"Aku tiada niat nak putuskan persahabatan mereka tetapi.. kali ini, aku rasa ada sesuatu yang tidak kena pada diri Nick. Aku dapat rasakan ada sesuatu mengawal pergerakan Nick. Hati aku sangat mengatakan bahawa Lady Poisen menggunakan Nick"

"Kalau tekaan abang Kaizo betul, kita kena siasat dulu. Tidak boleh main terjah sahaja" tegur Boboiboy "Nanti kalau tak betul, boleh membuatkan kak Lynna marah"

"Jangan risau abang Kaizo.. saya detektif Gopal akan membongkarkan rahsia ini"

"Wei, apa yang kau mengarut ni" marah Fang kepada Gopal "Ini bukannya permainan detektif. Ini adalah perkara serius" Lalu dia alihkan pandangan dia kepada abangnya "Abang jangan risau, adik akan pastikan si Lady Poisen itu tidak akan buat apa-apa perkara jahat dekat abang lagi dan adik dan kawan-kawan adik akan perhatikan Nick tu"

"Faye pun akan tolong abang Kaizo juga"

"Saya pun!" kata Ying sambil angkat tangan kanannya "Abang Kaizo jangan lupa beritahu kak Lynna, suruh dia hati-hati lepas ini. Kami semua mahu abang Kaizo dan kak Lynna dalam keadaan selamat"

"Betul tu! Kami adalah penyokong kuat KaiLynn! Kami adalah shipper KaiLynn!" Lily mencekak pinggan sambil tersenyum bangga. Lalu dia berkata lagi "Kami akan melindungi KaiLynn! Tetapi diri Lily haruslah dilindungi oleh BBB-CHAN!"

Boboiboy tersengih sedikit sambil sorokkan diri sedikit di belakang Gopal. Dia tidak mahu bertentang mata dengan Lily

"KaiLynn?"

"Nama gabungan abang Kaizo dan kak Lynna" jawab Bella kepada Kaizo "Itu adalah nama ship abang Kaizo dan kak Lynna"

"Korang semua aku ni kapal ke apa?" kata Kaizo dengan nada garangnya "Aku amat hargai korang semua tetapi jikalau ada kecemasan sahaja, aku akan panggil kamu semua. Setakat ini, biar aku dan Lynna sahaja yang uruskan"

"Tapi abang.. ini adalah kecemasan!" kata Fang "Hubungan abang dan kak Lynna dalam bahaya. Ada orang cuba hendak pisahkan abang dan kak Lynna... dan impian adik tidak akan menjadi kenyataan!"

Kaizo merenung adiknya dengan begitu lama sekali. Fang mula rasa cemas dan mata dia pandang ke kiri dan kanan kerana dia takut dengan renungan abangnya yang begitu tajam itu. Lalu dia pergi masuk ke dalam dapur untuk mengambil sesuatu. Boboiboy, Gopal, Bella dan Lily tergelak melihat kelakuan Fang sebentar tadi

"Jadi abang Kaizo tidak mahu kami masuk campur?"

"Betul tu" kata Kaizo kepada Ying "Kalau ada apa-apa hal terjadi dekat aku, Ochobot akan hubungi kamu semua. Sekarang ini, aku mahu pergi berehat dan... AKU NAK KORANG SEMUA KEMBALI KE SEKOLAH SEMULA!"

"Tapi saya tak sekolah dah" Lily tersenyum lebar "Lagipun hari ini, Lily takde kelas. Bolehlah Lily pergi menghendap BBB-CHAN!"

Boboiboy sudah lari keluar dari rumah kerana tidak sanggup melihat dirinya dihendap oleh Lily. Senyuman Lily menjadi semakin lebar walaupun Boboiboy sudah melarikan diri

"Abang Kaizo, jadi betul ke abang Kaizo nak melamar kak Lynna?" soal Bella secara sengaja sambil tersenyum manis kepada Kaizo

"PANG!"

Kali ini Fang pula lari lintang-pukang keluar dari rumahnya sendiri. Kaizo tidak larat untuk mengejar adiknya. Jadi dia biarkan sahaja dan akan menghukum adiknya apabila ada peluang nanti

* * *

Sudah seminggu berlalu. Tiada perkara pelik yang berlaku ke atas diri Kaizo dan juga Lynna. Gadis yang bernama Lady Poisen, tidak lagi muncul di depan mata Kaizo. Walaupun tiada kemunculan gadis itu, Kaizo tetap berhati-hati. Dia tidak mahu melihat diri dia terperangkap di dalam permainan Lady Poisen. Manakala Nick pula, dia masih lagi cuba hendak berbaik dengan Kaizo. Pada awalnya, Kaizo seperti tidak mahu berkawan dengan Nick tetapi tidak lama begitu, mereka berdua kini menjadi kawan. Kaizo masih lagi curiga dengan hubungan persahabatan mereka dan masih lagi mempersoalkan persahabatan dia dan Nick. Adakah ini semua adalah rancangan dari Lady Poisen atau Nick sememangnya ikhlas berkawan dengan Kaizo?

Pada suatu hari, ketika Lynna dan Nick sedang lepak di kedai Tok Aba. Mata Kaizo asyik memerhatikan kemesraan mereka berdua. Nick asyik menceritakan kisah-kisah lucunya kepada Lynna. Manakala sang gadis itu tidak terputus-putus bergelak ketawa bersama Nick. Perasaan cemburu mula timbul di hati Kaizo. Dia ingin juga menceritakan kisah pengembaraannya di galaxy tetapi dia tidak mahu bocorkan rahsia dia kepada Nick. Pada ketika itu, Kaizo terpaksa menjaga kedai seorang diri, sementara Tok Aba dan Ochobot pergi membeli barang di kedai. Tok Aba yakin Kaizo dapat jaga kedai itu dengan baik tetapi lain pula dengan Ochobot, dia risau jikalau Kaizo mengamuk kerana tidak tahan melayan karenah pelanggan

"Aku ada kisah tentang kawan baik aku. Dia ni suka sangat buat silap setiap kali kita orang buat kek"

"Dia buat silap apa?" soal Lynna dengan senyuman manisnya

"Dia.." Nick tergelak sedikit dan lalu dia berkata lagi "Bila orang suruh buat kek perisa lain, dia pergi buat kek chocolate. Tak tahulah kenapa dia selalu buat silap dekat situ. Setiap hari kita orang kena tegur dia. Kalau tidak, memang kek chocolate lah jadinya. Dia ni boleh dikatakan short term memory"

"Alahai.. kasihan dia" Lynna rasa simpati dengan kawan Nick "So far, kawan-kawan aku belum lagi ada kes short term memory.. tapi kawan kau tu memang macam watak Dory yea"

"Memang pun" Nick pandang ke arah Kaizo dan lalu berkata "Kau pernahkan menonton Finding Nemo"

"Cerita apa tu?" soal Kaizo dengan suara seriusnya

"Kau tak pernah tengok cerita tu? Cerita kartun yang best dan kau kenalah tengok nanti"

"Hmm... itu pun kalau aku ada masa" Kaizo ingatkan diri dia untuk meminjam DVD Finding Nemo dari Rizu. Dia tahu Rizu mempunyai banyak koleksi film DVD "Lagipun aku ni jenis jarang tengok movie"

"Ohh.. nanti kita ajak kau pergi tengok movie" Nick nampak begitu semangat dengan pelawaan dia "Movie apa yea yang latest"

"Ala Nick, biar aku sahaja yang pilihkan movie apa yang sesuai untuk Kaizo" kata Lynna "Hmmm.. mungkin aku akan paksa Kaizo menonton movie kesukaan aku"

"Tak perlulah nak paksa aku" Nada Kaizo berubah menjadi marah sedikit "Yang korang nak sangat aku tengok movie kenapa? Kalau korang nak sangat tengok movie, pergi ajelah. Tak perlu nak bawa aku sendiri"

Lynna dapat rasakan Kaizo ada perasaan sedikit cemburu. Lalu dia cepat mengubah topik sebelum Kaizo mengamuk di dalam kedai Tok Aba

"Kaizo, adik kau apa khabar? Sudah lama aku tak nampak Fang"

"Dia ok" balas Kaizo kepada Lynna "Kau tu yang selalu sangat sibuk. Macam mana nak jumpa adik aku yang sengal tu"

"Adik kau sengal?" Nick tergelak sedikit

"Boleh dikatakan dia memang sengal tapi sebenarnya, dia tidaklah sengal cuma aku sahaja yang suka katakan dia tu sengal" jelas Kaizo "Semenjak akhir-akhir ni, dia asyik sangat pergi ulangkaji dengan kawan perempuan dia tu, si Yaya"

"Hehehe... biarkanlah mereka" Lynna mula mengimbau kembali saat dia dan Kaizo pergi berdating di merata tempat "Macam kita juga dulu-dulu. Ke sana, ke sini kita berjalan. Semuanya tempat yang menarik"

"Wah, mesti seronok pergi jalan-jalan tapi tempat mana korang pergi tu? Mesti tempat yang romantik"

"Hehehe.. takdelah Nick, tempat biasa-biasa sahaja" Pipi Lynna mula rasa panas sedikit akibat rasa malu "Lagipun, tempat-tempat yang aku dan Kaizo pernah pergi, semuanya sangat istimewa bagi diri aku dan aku pasti, kau pun rasa begitu, betul tak Kaizo?"

"Ya, betul tu" jawab Kaizo sambil menghidangkan dua cawan hot chocolate kepada Lynna dan Nick "Tempat-tempat yang kau bawa, semuanya memang menarik dan aku tidak akan melupakannya"

"Hmmm... tempat apa tu yea" Nick mula mengusap dagunya "Tapi apa-apa pun, semoga korang berdua akan berbahagia buat selama-lamanya. Mari kita meraikan hubungan korang berdua"

"Eh, tak perlulah" kata Lynna

"Mestilah kerana sekian lama korang terpisah dan akhirnya bersatu semua" Tetapi di dalam hati Nick mengata lain. Dia ingin menghancurkan hubungan mereka "Mari Kaizo, kita meraikan bersama"

"Malas" kata Kaizo secara ringkas

"Janganlah begitu" Nick tetap memaksa mereka berdua "Apa kata aku buatkan air untuk kita bertiga"

"Eh, air kau yang ni?"

"Jangan risau Lynna" Nick berdiri dan terus berlari ke belakang kedai untuk masuk ke dalam "Air itu aku akan minum tapi aku ingin buatkan air istimewa untuk kita bertiga tapi sudah tentu untuk korang, aku akan buatkan extra special"

"Tapi kau mana boleh usik barang Tok Aba sesuka hati. Nanti aku juga yang kena marah"

"Jangan risaulah, Kaizo. Aku pasti Tok Aba akan faham. Nanti aku pujuk dia" Nick keluarkan tiga gelas dan letakkan di atas meja kedai itu "Kau pergilah duduk dan berborak dengan Lynna. Aku buatkan air ini untuk kau dan Lynna"

Riak wajah Kaizo berubah menjadi geram. Lynna memanggil Kaizo untuk tenangkan hati dia yang sedang dalam kepanasan itu. Lalu dia membawa Kaizo pergi bersiar-siar sebentar sementara Nick buatkan air mereka. Kaizo tidak mahu tinggalkan Nick bersendirian di dalam kedai Tok Aba. Dia takut jikalau Nick cuba buat sesuatu nanti. Mereka berdua tidak berada jauh dari kedai Tok Aba

"Aku tak berapa nak percaya sangat dengan si Nick tu" bisik Kaizo kepada Lynna agar Nick tidak dengar perbualan mereka nanti "Kalau kau nak pergi bersiar-siar, pergilah. Aku nak perhatikan si Nick tu"

"Hmm... kalau dia bukan seperti yang kau fikirkan, macam mana?"

"Aku akan minta maaf dekat dia tapi kita harus berhati-hati. Kau ingatkan lagi apa yang terjadi pada aku minggu lepas"

"Yea, aku ingat" Lynna memandang wajah Kaizo dengan perasaan sedih "Aku ingat lagi Kaizo. Aku ingin percaya tetapi hati rasa berat sangat. Kalau tuduhan kau tu salah, kau harus minta maaf dekat dia tetapi kalau aku yang tersilap, aku perlu minta maaf dekat kau kerana meragui kepercayaan kau. Aku rasa Lady Poisen hanya bermain dengan pemikiran kau dan saja masukkan Nick sekali. Mungkin juga Nick tiada kaitan di dalam hal ini"

"Tak" Kaizo mengalih pandangan dia ke arah kedai Tok Aba. Mata dia memerhatikan Nick sedang sibuk membuat air "Aku tahu ini sukar buat kau sebab kau dan dia memang rapat tapi aku tetap dengan pendirian aku. Dia dibawah kawalan si Lady Poisen tu. Kalau kau tak mahu percaya kata aku, ikut suka hati kau lah. Aku malas nak bergaduh dengan kau"

"Aku pun tak nak bergaduh dengan kau, Kaizo. Aku tak suka melihat kita bergaduh tapi..." Air mata Lynna mula menitis keluar "Maafkan aku, Kaizo"

Kaizo tidak berkata apa kepada Lynna. Dia tinggalkan Lynna bersendirian di situ dengan air matanya tidak terputus-putus mengalir keluar. Lalu dia mengesat air matanya dan berpura-pura tiada apa yang berlaku dengan dia dan Kaizo sebentar tadi. Kaizo sedikit pun tidak hiraukan tangisan Lynna tadi. Dia dengan pendirian dia, sama seperti adiknya. Sebaik sahaja Kaizo tiba di kedai Tok Aba, segelas air chocolate sudah ada di atas meja. Air chocolate itu turut dibubuh dengan ice cream vanilla dan sedikit syrup chocolate. Ada beberapa ketulan kek brownie di bahagian atas ice cream tersebut

"Minumlah" kata Nick sambil berikan senyuman kepada Kaizo

Kaizo melihat senyuman Nick. Disebalik senyuman itu, terdapat satu lagi senyuman iaitu senyuman kejahatannya. Air itu telah dibubuh dengan racun. Kaizo mula meragui tentang air minuman itu. Mata dia melirik dari Nick, terus ke minuman itu. Nick masih lagi memandang Kaizo sambil berpura-pura senyum ikhlas

"Eh, sekejap yea.." Nick keluarkan telefon bimbitnya dari poket seluar dia "Ada orang call pula"

Kaizo tidak begitu percayakan sangat. Lalu dia menolak air chocolate itu ke tepi. Dia tidak akan minum air tersebut kerana dia takut jikalau ada racun di dalam air itu. Lynna sudah kembali di kedai itu dan lalu dia melabuhkan punggungnya di atas bangku kerusi kedai itu

"Kau tak nak minum?"

"Tak" balas Kaizo "Baik aku minum air yang aku buat tadi" Dia mengambil air hot chocolate yang ada di hadapan Lynna

"Kalau begitu, aku minum air yang dia buatkan tu"

"Jangan" Nada suara Kaizo berubah menjadi tegas "Kau jangan cuba minum air itu. Jikalau apa-apa terjadi kepada diri kau, aku tidak dapat maafkan diri aku kerana gagal yakinkan kau"

Lynna gelengkan kepala sambil berikan senyuman dia yang lemah itu. Dia pegang tangan Kaizo sedikit. Lalu mereka bertentang mata. Sedikit demi sedikit, senyuman Lynna tadi berubah menjadi senyuman manis. Begitu juga dengan Kaizo, sebuah senyuman terukir di wajah dia

"It's ok Kaizo" balas Lynna secara lembut "Kalau begitu, aku akan minum air yang kau buatkan untuk aku tadi" Dia mengambil balik cawan hot chocolate nya dari tangan Kaizo "Mesti rasa dia sedapkan"

"Ala, rasa biasa sahaja. Tiada yang istimewa pun" kata Kaizo

Lynna menghirup air itu sambil memandang Kaizo. Apabila air chocolate itu mengalir ke dalam tekaknya, dia mendapat satu premonition. Di dalam premonition itu dia melihat Nick bubuh setitik air racun ke dalam ketiga-tiga air. Premonition itu berhenti di situ sahaja dan Lynna kembali ke alam nyata. Cawan yang dia pegang tadi terlepas dari tangannya. Senyuman dia berubah menjadi kaku. Badan dia mula rebah dari tempat duduk itu. Ternyata, Lynna telah minum air beracun itu

"LYNNA!" jerit Kaizo. Dia sempat menyambut tubuh badan Lynna daripada jatuh ke atas rumput

"Kak Lynna?"

Kebetulan pada ketika itu, Boboiboy, Fang, Gopal, Yaya dan Ying baru tiba di kedai Tok Aba. Mereka berlima lari ke arah Kaizo. Beberapa saat kemudian, Ochobot dan Tok Aba pula tiba di situ dengan barang-barang yang mereka beli tadi. Kaizo menatap wajah Lynna. Mata sang gadis itu sudah tertutup rapat, manakala mulut dia sudah mengeluarkan buih-buih putih sedikit. Boboiboy sempat pergi sembunyikan Tok Aba jauh dari situ sebelum kembali ke kedai atuknya

"Lynna! Kenapa ni?" Kaizo goncang bahu Lynna

"Abang! Bawa kak Lynna ke hospital sekarang juga!" kata Fang dalam keadaan cemas

"Tak, aku rasa abang kau perlu bawa ke dunia sana" kata Boboiboy "Mungkin abang Kidi dapat selamatkan nyawa kak Lynna"

Kaizo menggenggamkan tangan kanannya. Dia tahu ini semua angkara Nick. Dia tidak akan maafkan Nick dan dia akan membalas dendam apa yang Nick sudah buat terhadap Lynna. Air mata dia mengalir keluar bukan kerana dia sedih tetapi marah dan geram terhadap perbuatan Nick

"JAHANAM KAU!" jerit Kaizo dengan perasaan marahnya

Jauh dari situ, disebalik sebatang pokok, Nick perhatikan apa yang sudah berlaku. Muka dia mula berubah sebaik sahaja dia melihat Lynna rebah dari bangku kerusi kedai itu. Sepatutnya, air racun itu khas untuk Kaizo tetapi orang yang dia sayangi pula yang minum air tersebut. Dia sudah membuat kesilapan besar. Lalu pukauan dia dari Lady Poisen selama ini, hilang begitu sahaja. Dia sudah terjaga dari pukauan itu. Perasaan dia mula berubah dari dendam menjadi menyesal dengan perbuatan dia

"Syabas Nick" muncul Lady Poisen di belakang Nick "Syabas.. walaupun Lynna bukan sasaran kita tapi aku tetap mahu ucapkan syabas"

Nick pusing kebelakang untuk bersemuka dengan Lady Poisen. Api kemarahan dia mula timbul di hatinya apabila dia melihat wajah Lady Poisen yang penuh dengan kejahatan

"Jadi, selama ini kau mempergunakan aku untuk hapuskan Lynna?" soal Nick dengan nada marahnya "Kau gunakan aku untuk racunkan Kaizo tetapi malangnya, Lynna yang minum air itu. KAU CUBA HANCURKAN HATI LYNNA JIKALAU KAIZO MATI DI HADAPAN DIA NANTI. Perbuatan kau ini, aku akan hentikannya di sini sahaja. Aku akan ceritakan segala-galanya kepada Kaizo"

Nick berlari ke arah Kaizo. Mata dia tertumpu kepada Lynna, gadis yang dia sayang selama ini. Jikalau Kaizo yang mati, mungkin dia masih lagi di dalam pukauan Lady Poisen dan mungkin juga, Lady Poisen akan mengambil peluang itu untuk menghapuskan Lynna. Sang gadis berbaju merah itu hanya perhatikan Nick. Lalu dia tersenyum sinis

"Baik aku hapuskan si Kapten Kaizo tu sekali" bisik Lady Poisen "Lepas tu, bolehlah aku hapuskan si Nick tu"

Dia keluar dari tempat persembunyian dia. Nick menoleh kebelakang dan melihat Lady Poisen sudah terapung di udara. Kaizo bangun dari situ sambil keluarkan pedang tenaganya. Fang dan rakan-rakan dia sudah bersiap sedia untuk berlawan dengan gadis itu

"Aku tidak akan benarkan kau menyentuh mereka lagi" bisik Nick "Maafkan aku Lynna.. maafkan aku, Kaizo"

Lady Poisen menyerang Kaizo dengan kuasa tusukan bebola tenaga. Serangan itu menuju ke arah Kaizo tetapi Nick melompat dan menerima serangan itu untuk melindungi Kaizo. Mata Kaizo membulat besar sebaik sahaja tubuh badan Nick jatuh di depan matanya. Dia tergaman sebentar kerana dia tidak sangka Nick korbankan diri dia sendiri demi melindungi dia dan juga yang lain. Terdapat kesan hangus di bahagian baju Nick. Mata Nick tidak lagi dibuka, jantung dia sudah tidak berdegup lagi. Nick sudah lagi tiada. Lady Poisen langsung tiada perasaan belas kasihan, kasih sayang ataupun simpati, dia terus beri gelakan yang membuatkan Kaizo naik marah. Hati Lady Poisen penuh dengan kegelapan seperti Ratu Lily pada zaman kejahatan dia

"Abang.." panggil Fang "Biar kami uruskan dia. Abang pergi bawa kak Lynna ke dunia sana. Adik yakin abang Kiddi akan dapat selamatkan nyawa kak Lynna"

"Tak, semuanya sudah terlambat" kata Kaizo "Aku sudah kehilangan Lynna"

"Belum lagi Kapten Kaizo" ujar Ochobot "Saya baru mengimbas badan dia.. ternyata badan dia dalam keadaan lemah. Kalau tidak diberikan ubat penawarnya, kita akan kehilangan kak Lynna. Kapten Kaizo perlu pergi ke dunia sana sekarang! Dan saya akan membuka portal untuk menghantar Kapten Kaizo ke clubhouse kak Lynna"

"Jangan risau, kami akan uruskan Lady Poisen itu" kata Yaya "Dan juga abang Nick" Nada dia serba sedih sedikit "Kami akan menuntut bela apa yang dia telah lakukan terhadap kak Lynna dan juga abang Nick"

"Yaya.." bisik Fang sambil melihat wajah Yaya dengan penuh makna

Kaizo mengangguk kepalanya sebagai tanda setuju. Lady Poisen berikan serangan dia bertalu-talu untuk menghalang Kaizo pergi dari situ. Kali ini Boboiboy berpecah kepada tiga untuk menghalang Lady Poisen daripada menyerang Kaizo. Blaze menyerang Lady Poisen dengan serangan bebola apinya. Manakala Taufan dan Gempa cuba melemahkan setiap serangan dari sang gadis tersebut. Sebuah portal bulat sudah dibuka oleh Ochobot. Kaizo mengangkat Lynna dan lalu dia berlari masuk ke dalam portal itu tanpa melengahkan masa. Ochobot menutup pintu portal itu supaya Lady Poisen tidak dapat mengejar Kaizo

"Cis, tak guna" Lady Poisen melesapkan dirinya kerana gagal menghalang Kaizo "Aku akan kembali lagi!"

Boboiboy sudah bercantum semula. Nampaknya mereka gagal untuk menewaskan musuh mereka kali ini. Yaya dan Ying melutut di tepi badan Nick. Mereka berdua menangis kerana Nick dibunuh oleh Lady Poisen. Boboiboy, Fang dan Gopal hanya berdiam diri sahaja sambil melihat tubuh badan Nick yang tidak bernyawa lagi. Hati mereka turut sedih tetapi mereka harus tabah dan teruskan kehidupan mereka seperti biasa. Apa yang paling menyedihkan nanti, menyatakan kepada keluarga Nick bahawa mereka sudah kehilangan seseorang yang sentiasa disayangi oleh orang sekeliling

* * *

 **Macam mana? Ok tak? :3**

 **Jumpa lagi semua!**

 **-Sayonara-**


	8. Kembali ke Dunia Fantasi

**Haluuuu... apa khabar? Author sihat sahaja**

 **Terima kasih semua kerana sudi baca fanfic ini tapi kalau ada rasa fanfic ini bosan, minta maaf banyak-banyak T_T**

 **Maaf jikalau ada kesilapan di dalam chapter ini**

 **Happy Reading**

* * *

 **Kembali ke Dunia Fantasi**

Kaizo berlari dari bilik istana Lynna terus ke bahagian makmal milik Kidi. Tubuh badan Lynna semakin lama, semakin sejuk dan muka dia semakin pucat. Dia perlu cepat. Jikalau tidak, dia akan kehilangan Lynna selama-lamanya. Dia tidak begitu ingat bagaimana hendak ke makmal Kidi tetapi selamat ada seorang pengawai istana membawa dia ke makmal tersebut. Setelah dia sampai di sebuah makmal yang besar dan luas, Kaizo terus memanggil nama Kidi

"KIDI!"

Kidi keluar dari sebuah bilik dengan senaskah buku terbuka di tangan kanannya. Dia terpandang Lynna dalam keadaan lemah. Lalu dia menyuruh Kaizo baringkan Lynna di atas katil yang ada di bahagian tepi makmal itu. Katil itu adalah milik Kidi sendiri. Makmal itulah tempat tidur dia dan tempat dia membuat kerja-kerjanya

"Kenapa dengan Lynna?" soal Lynna sambil pegang pengelangan tangan kanan Lynna "Selamat kau bawa dia ke sini kerana aku ada penawarnya"

"Lynna terminum air racun" balas Kaizo "Jadi, Lynna akan selamatlah"

"Yea" Kidi terus ke almari botolnya. Dia membuka almari itu dan lalu dia mencari ubat yang sesuai untuk Lynna "Tapi macam mana dia boleh terminum air racun?"

"Kawan dia sendiri yang bubuh racun itu" jelas Kaizo "Tapi aku dapat rasakan kawan dia telah dipergunakan oleh Lady Poisen. Dia yang mengawal kawan Lynna selama ini untuk membuat kerja terkutuk ini tapi akhirnya, nyawa dia telah dimusnahkan oleh Lady Poisen sendiri. Itu kerana dia cuba selamatkan aku dan Lynna daripada serangan Lady Poisen"

"Lady Poisen" Tangan Kidi berhenti pada sebuah botol kecil berwarna biru "Aku kenal dia" Lalu dia kembali ke sisi Lynna "Dia memang terkenal dengan ubat racunnya. Dia pakar dalam pembuat air-air beracun" Lalu dia membuka mulut Lynna sedikit dan berikan beberapa titisan ke dalam mulut sang puteri itu

"Macam tak jadi apa-apa pun" kata Kaizo

"Kau kena bersabar, ianya memakan masa untuk pulihkan Lynna" balas Kidi "Cuba tengok wajah dia.."

Lalu Kaizo perhatikan wajah Lynna. Sedikit demi sedikit wajah sang puteri itu tidak lagi kelihatan pucat. Kaizo rasa lega kerana nyawa Lynna dapat diselamatkan. Pernafasan Lynna sudah kian pulih

"Tapi aku tak faham... kenapa sebelum ini Lynna langsung tak dapat firasat tentang kawan dia tu?"

"Hmmm..." Kidi pergi kembalikan botol itu di dalam almari tadi "Mungkin semua ini ada hikmahnya. Jikalau dia dapat firasat tersebut, mungkin kau tidak dapat mengambil peluang di sini untuk melamar dia"

"Eh.. ba-bagaimana kau tahu.." Lalu Kaizo berhenti berkata dan berikan renungan dia kepada Kidi. Lalu dia berkata "Tak perlu tanya sebab kau memang jenis yang tahu segala-galanya tapi kau silap.. jikalau kuasa firasat dia dapat bertindak dengan lebih awal, sudah tentu kawan baik dia si Nick tu dapat diselamatkan. Dia yang gadaikan nyawa dia sendiri untuk melindungi diri aku dari serangan Lady Poisen"

"Hmm..." Kidi kembali ke sisi Lynna "Di dalam dunia ini, ada bermacam-macam persoalan yang kita tidak jawab dan kita juga tidak tahu apa yang akan berlaku seterusnya. Kuasa firasat Lynna, bukan selalu akan tunjukkan kepada dia apa yang berlaku pada masa hadapan ataupun pada masa lampau. Dia tidak dapat mengawal kuasa itu. Begitu juga dengan kematian, kita tidak dapat tahu bila hari terakhir kita"

"Tapi kau.."

"Aku tahu.." Kidi memeriksa nadi Lynna di pergelangan tangannya sambil berkata "Aku boleh nampak bermacam-macam perkara tetapi bukan semuanya aku boleh nampak. Kuasa aku, jauh lebih kuat daripada Lynna kerana itu, aku mahu tinggal di dalalam istana ini. Jika tidak, aku boleh nampak masa depan mereka" jelas dia. Lalu dia bersambung lagi "Jadi aku bersyukur dapat tinggal dan kerja di sini. Lagipun, kalau aku tinggal di luar sana dengan pelbagai jenis manusia yang ada, aku rasa.. aku boleh jadi gila kerana aku dapat lihat apa yang akan terjadi dengan mereka dan mungkin aku akan cuba hendak menyelamatkan setiap nyawa yang dalam keadaan bahaya"

"Jadi kau lebih selesa tinggal di sini sahaja"

"Betul tu, Kaizo" Kidi tersenyum sedikit "Lynna tidak pernah bertanya apa yang bakal berlaku nanti walaupun aku sendiri tahu apa yang akan berlaku. Aku tidak akan beritahu dia kerana aku mahu dia berusaha sendiri bersama dengan kawan-kawan dia. Jika aku beritahu dia, dia tidak akan belajar dengan kesilapan sendiri. Semuanya menjadi terlalu mudah bagi dia dan aku takut dia boleh menjadi seseorang yang angkuh tapi apabila keadaan menjadi terdesak, aku terpaksa beritahu dia"

"Ohh begitu..tapi.. jika kau boleh lihat masa depan kami, kau juga dapat melihat masa depan kau sendiri?"

"Ya, betul tu, Kaizo" Senyuman Kidi hilang di wajahnya. Riak wajah dia berubah menjadi serius "Aku boleh lihat masa depan aku sendiri. Aku tahu bila hari terakhir aku tapi... aku tidak mahu fikirkan tentang itu kerana jika aku fikirkan, mungkin aku boleh jadi gila. Jadi kau tak usah risaukan tentang aku. Sekarang ni, kau risaukan tentang bagaimana hendak melamar Lynna"

"Bukan ke aku patut risaukan tentang nyawa dia?"

"Itu kalau kau nak risaukan, silakan" Kidi mula berjalan ke sebuah meja kecil yang terdapat bola crystal "Sebenarnya, kau tidak perlu risaukan sangat kerana, dia tidak lagi dalam keadaan terancam tapi kau dan dia harus berhati-hati selepas ini. Lady Poisen akan kembali lagi untuk hapuskan Lynna ataupun kau tapi.. aku yakin, kamu berdua dapat mengatasi Lady Poisen bersama" Tapak tangan dia menyentuh bola crystal itu. Lalu terdapat sebuah image di sebalik kabus-kabus putih

"Apa yang kau nampak?"

"Masa depan kau dan Lynna" balas Kidi "Aku boleh katakan, kau dan dia memang ditakdirkan bersama tetapi bagaimana, itu adalah usaha kau sendiri. Kau kini berada di dunia ini. Terdapat banyak tempat istimewa yang kau boleh bawa dia. Sementara menunggu dia bangun, apa kata kau pergi cari tempat yang sesuai untuk berikan hadiah istimewa kau kepada dia"

"Tapi..." Mata Kaizo melirik ke arah wajah Lynna "Aku tidak mahu terburu-buru. Bagaimana jikalau dia menolak kerana terlampau awal sangat"

"Sebenarnya dia sudah lama bersedia cuma dia kecewa kau tinggalkan dia tanpa berikan penjelasan kepada dia"

Kaizo menggenggam kedua tangannya kerana menyesal dengan tindakan dia tetapi semua itu sudah berlalu. Lynna sudah maafkan diri dia. Jadi mereka perlu maju ke hadapan dan tidak ungkit balik perkara yang sudah berlalu

"Kau tahu tempat yang menarik di sekitar istana ini?"

Kidi terus berikan senyuman dia kepada Kaizo. Dia tahu tempat-tempat kegemaran Lynna dan juga tempat rahsia yang Lynna suka bersembunyi apabila dia ingin berseorangan

"Sebenarnya terlalu banyak tempat yang menarik di sekitar dunia ini tapi apa kata, kau pergi menerokai dunia ini bersendirian. Mungkin kau akan jumpa tempat yang sesuai tapi kau jangan sampai tersesat pula" Kidi ketawa kecil tetapi riak wajah Kaizo tetap serius seperti biasa

"Kalau begitu, aku akan bawa Lynna ke bilik dia supaya dia boleh berehat di biliknya sendiri"

Kidi mengangguk kepalanya sedikit. Kaizo mengangkat Lynna dari katil Kidi. Lalu dia membawa sang puteri itu keluar dari makmal itu dan terus ke bilik Lynna. Kidi hanya memerhatikan Kaizo keluar dari makmal itu dengan hatinya mengucapkan semoga berjaya kepada sang kapten itu. Dia berharap semuanya akan berjalan lancar dan tiada gangguan dari Lady Poisen. Dia terus pergi ke bahagian bilik belakang iaitu perpustakaan milik dia bersendirian. Dia ingin mencari satu ubatan untuk melemahkan Lady Poisen. Ketika Kaizo dalam perjalanan ke bilik Lynna, pemikiran dia melayang ke tempat lain. Dia asyik fikirkan apa yang dia perlu lakukan jikalau dia jumpa tempat yang sesuai. Adakah dia terus melamar ataupun duduk berborak atau bersiar-siar di tempat itu. Alangkah mudahnya jikalau dia seperti Momoki, seorang alien yang penuh dengan romantisnya

"Kapten Kaizo hendak ke mana?"

Mata Kaizo terkebil-kebil seketika. Dia tersedar bahawa dia sudah tersasar jauh dari bilik Lynna. Salah seorang dayang istana itu sempat menyedarkan Kaizo sebelum sang kapten itu berjalan entah ke mana

"Maaf.. saya sepatutnya membawa puteri ini ke bilik dia"

"Hehehe... Kapten Kaizo banyak sangat fikir tu" gelak si dayang istana itu "Mari.. saya akan bawakan kamu ke bilik tuan puteri"

Kaizo tidak menolak. Lalu dia ikut dayang istana itu terus ke sebuah pintu besar yang penuh dengan ukiran floral. Di tepi kanan dan kiri pintu itu, terdapat sebuah langsir berwarna ungu kebiruan. Dayang istana itu membuka pintu itu dan lalu dia membawa Kaizo masuk ke dalam bilik tersebut. Bilik itu dipenuhi dengan perabut-perabut kayu yang tersusun dengan cantik. Lantai bilik itu dihiasi dengan sebidang karpet bercorakkan floral. Sang kapten itu membawa Lynna ke sebuah katil diraja yang luas itu. Dia baringkan sang puteri itu di tengah katil. Lalu dia selimutkan Lynna sehingga ke paras dada. Dia biarkan Lynna tidur di sini dan dia pula, menuju ke balkoni untuk menghirup udara segar. Jam dia berbunyi dan lalu dia menjawab panggilan itu

"Abang" Muka adik dia muncul di skrin kecil

"Kau nak apa, Pang?"

"Bagaimana dengan keadaan kak Lynna? Dia ok tak atau abang tak sempat nak selamatkan dia"

"Dia selamat" jawab Kaizo dengan tenang "Kau dekat mana tu?"

"Dekat rumah.. kawan-kawan adik semuanya ada dekat sini" kata Fang "Tapi kita orang tak dapat nak tewaskan Lady Poisen sebab dia dah larikan diri. Kita juga sudah serahkan Nick kepada ahli keluarga dia. Dia orang nampak sedih dan kita orang sendiri tak tahu macam mana nak terangkan kepada mereka"

"Hmm... nanti aku dan Lynna akan terangkan kepada mereka. Abang tak nak berahsia dengan keluarga Nick" kata Kaizo dengan perasaan marah. Hati dia memang geram dengan perbuatan Lady Poisen. Dia memang tidak boleh dimaafkan, bisik di hati Kaizo "Kau jaga diri elok-elok dekat sana dan berjaga-jaga dengan sekeliling kau. Aku tak nak si Lady Poisen tu cuma menyerang kau secara mengejut"

"Bila abang nak balik?"

"Mungkin lambat sikit" balas Kaizo "Lynna masih belum terjaga lagi. Jadi abang tolong tengok-tengokkan dia dekat sini. Kau jangan nak buat nakal dekat sana semasa ketiadaan abang"

"Hehehe... abang jangan risau, adik tidak akan buat nakal. Cuma adik akan mengadakan PARTI BUIH!" Kedengaran jeritan dari suara Lily di belakang Fang "Oklah abang, adik nak pergi enjoy dekat parti buih ni"

"PANG!" Tidak sempat Kaizo menggunakan suara garangnya terhadap adik dia, Fang sudah pun menamatkan panggilan itu "Tak guna punya adik. Pandai yea nak sakat aku. Takpe, nanti aku akan kenakan dia balik"

Kaizo sebenarnya tahu, adik dia tidak akan mengadakan parti buih. Dia cuma hendak main-mainkan abang dia yang garang itu. Kaizo mula kembali menikmati permandangan di balkoni itu. Dari balkoni itu, Kaizo boleh lihat beberapa cahaya menyinari sebuah perkampungan yang berdekatan dengan istana itu. Terdapat sebuah jambatan menjadi pemisahan antara perkampungan itu dan juga istana tersebut. Di jambatan batu itu terdapat segelintir penduduk-penduduk di situ keluar masuk ke dalam pekarangan istana untuk melihat kemewahan istana itu ataupun untuk pergi bersiar-siar di taman bunga yang terletak di sebelah istana. Di bawah jambatan itu pula, terdapat sebuah sungai yang jernih mengalir dari timur ke barat

"Kaizo"

Datang satu panggilan dari seseorang yang dia pernah dengari tetapi suara itu bukanlah dari seorang perempuan, ianya datang dari seorang lelaki. Lalu dia pusing kebelakang dan terkejut melihat roh dari seorang lelaki yang dia kenali iaitu Nick. Riak wajah dia kelihatan berseri dan senyuman dia seperti dia berada di dalam sebuah alam yang tenang

"Apa kau buat dekat sini?" soal Kaizo

"Aku ke sini kerana ingin meminta maaf dengan buatan aku terhadap kau dan Lynna. Aku memang ikhlas untuk berkawan dengan kau tetapi Lady Poisen telah menggunakan peluang itu untuk meracuni kau tapi malang.." Air mukanya Nick berubah menjadi sedih "Lynna sendiri yang terminum air itu. Setelah aku nampak apa yang berlaku, aku terus tersedar dari bawah pukauan dia. Dari saat itu, aku hanya mahu selamatkan kau dan Lynna dari serangan Lady Poisen. Jadi aku bersedia untuk gadaikan nyawa aku demi kebahagian korang berdua"

"Kau memang sangat berani" balas Kaizo sambil berjalan dekat dengan roh itu "Aku maafkan kau kerana aku tahu, ini bukan salah kau. Aku tidak akan sia-siakan kematian kau. Aku akan hapuskan dia"

"Terima kasih" Roh Nick menjadi samar-samar. Sudah tiba masanya untuk dia menghilangkan diri dan pergi ke alam lain "Terima kasih kerana berikan aku berkawan dengan kau walaupun sekejap sahaja. Semoga kau dan Lynna bahagia buat selama-lamanya"

Roh Nick hilang dari pandangan Kaizo. Sedikit kesedihan menusuk di hati Kaizo. Dia tidak dapat bayangkan jikalau Lynna terjaga dan mengetahui salah seorang kawan rapatnya sudah tiada. Dia mula terfikir, adakah ini masa yang sesuai untuk melamar Lynna? Sudah tentu Lynna akan marah kerana tidak menghormati perasaan dia sekarang ini. Dia tidak mahu hati Lynna terguris kerana tindakan dia tanpa berfikir terlebih dahulu. Mungkin dia boleh ceriakan Lynna sementara mereka berada di sini dan dari situ, dia akan mengambil peluan untuk melamar Lynna. Lalu dia menatap sang puteri sedang baring dengan tenangnya di atas katil

"Kapten Kaizo"

"Ya" Kaizo tersedar dengan panggilan dari seorang dayang

"Kapten boleh pergi berehat" kata dayang itu dengan sopannya "Bilik kapten sudah lama tersedia dan tentang puteri, kami akan jaga dia di sini sehingga dia terjaga"

"Baiklah.." Kaizo tidak membantah. Lalu dia keluar dari balkoni itu dan melangkah masuk semula ke dalam bilik itu "Jikalau ada perkembangan apa-apa tentang dia, beritahu aku dengan segera"

"Baik Kapten" Dayang itu tunduk hormat kepada Kaizo "Pengawal istana kami akan bawa kapten ke bilik itu"

Sebelum dia keluar dari bilik itu, dia menatap wajah Lynna seketika. Dia sebenarnya risau jikalau Lady Poisen datang menyerang Lynna semasa ketiadaan dia nanti. Dia melangkah keluar dari bilik itu dengan hati tidak tenteram tetapi dia harus yakin bahawa istana ini dilindungi dengan sesuatu supaya Lady Poisen tidak dapat masuk ke dalam istana sesuka hati. Dia menutup pintu bilik itu secara perlahan dengan mata dia masih lagi menatap wajah Lynna. Seorang pengawal istana berikan tabik hormat kepada Kaizo dan lalu dia membawa kapten itu ke sebuah bilik yang sama luas dengan bilik Lynna. Jarak dari bilik Lynna ke bilik Kaizo, tidaklah sejauh mana. Hanya selang beberapa bilik sahaja. Pengawal istana itu berhenti di hadapan sebuah pintu bilik dan ianya sama seperti pintu bilik Lynna, cuma warna langsir sahaja berlainan. Ianya berwarna merah. Pengawal istana itu membuka pintu bilik tersebut dan lalu Kaizo melangkah masuk ke dalam biliknya. Bilik itu sudah tersedia khas untuk Kaizo. Ianya seolah-olah seperti bilik dia sendiri. Dia menoleh kebelakang dan dapati pintu bilik dia sudah ditutup oleh pengawal istana tadi

"Bolehlah aku berehat" bisik Kaizo sambil berjalan ke sebuah katil yang luas

Lalu dia baringkan dirinya sambil melihat siling bilik itu. Lama-kelamaan, mata dia tertutup dan Kaizo terlelap tidur

* * *

"Fang, apa abang kau kata tadi?"

"Dia cakap, kak Lynna selamat" Fang menjawap pertanyaan Boboiboy sebentar tadi. Dia kini berada di dalam ruang tamu rumahnya bersama kawan-kawan dia dan juga Faye "Tapi... kak Lynna belum terjaga lagi. Jadi abang aku bermalam dekat sana sehingga kak Lynna bangun"

"Wuuuuu... adakah mereka akan berkahwin terus apabila kak Lynna sudah terjaga nanti" Mata Lily sudah bersinar-sinar sambil bayangkan majlis perkahwinan Kaizo dan Lynna diadakan di dalam sebuah istana yang indah "Bestnya..."

Mata Fang melirik ke arah gadis itu. Dia masih tidak faham, bagaimana Lily boleh berada di dalam rumahnya. Sedangkan sebentar tadi, Lily tiada bersama mereka di kedai Tok Aba. Adakah Lily senyap-senyap mengikut mereka pulang ke sini? Fang masih ragu-ragu dengan kewujudan Lily di dalam hubungan persahabatan dia dan Lily. Kadang-kala, Fang rasa ingin menghantar Lily jauh dari planet bumi dan lebih penting sekali, jauh daripada diri dia. Mesti kehidupan dia lebih aman dan tenang

"Lily, marilah makan" Faye menjemput kawan baik dia menjamu selera dengan hidangan makanan yang tersedia ada di dalam dapur rumahnya "Hehehe... tapi aku keluarkan apa yang ada ajelah. Ini pun kek lebihan dari Fang semalam"

"Kek apa si landak ni buat?" soal Bella sambil melihat sebiji kek yang telah dipotong beberapa keping yang sudah terhidang di atas meja ruang tamu itu. Kek itu berwarna hijau dan di tengah-tengah kek tersebut terdapat krim kacang merah "Hmm... dari apa yang aku nampak, kau cuba buat kek teh hjiau yang ada kacang merah"

"Wah! Hebat betul si Fang buat" puji Ying

"Hahaha.. biasalah, aku kan hebat" Fang tersenyum bangga kerana pujian yang dia dapat dari Ying tadi "Aku buatkan untuk abang aku tapi dia makan sedikit aje. Alasan dia, sebab tak rasa teh hijau"

"Betul ke?" Yaya mengambil sekeping kek itu dan lalu dia rasa sedikit "Hmm... sedap juga. Rasa teh hijau tu ada tapi apasal abang kau cakap takde?"

"Biasalah abang aku tu, suka cari alasan dia yang tak pernah munasabah tu"

"Hehehe.. sabar ajelah Fang" Boboiboy tepuk bahu Fang sedikit "So, abang kau lama lagilah dekat sana nanti?"

"Mungkin" jawab Fang "Nak duduk lama-lama pun takpe.. bolehlah aku rehat-rehatkan diri aku daripada asyik bergaduh dengan dia aje"

"Dalam mimpi ajelah" Gopal tersenyum sinis sekejap

"Apa kau cakap?" marah Fang kepada Gopal. Senyuman dia berubah menjadi masam "Takpe takpe, nanti aku suruh abang aku bagi kau latihan tempur versi ganas... hahahaha! Pasti kau dapat bertahan dalam beberapa minit sahaja"

"Eleh, macamlah kau tu hebat sangat" Gopal bersilang tangan sambil pandang ke tempat lain

Sedikit demi sedikit aura gelap Fang mula timbul di tubuh badannya. Aura gelap itu adalah kuasa bayangnya. Dia mula naik angin dengan Gopal. Tanpa disedari oleh Gopal, bayang-bayang hitam mula terkumpul dibelakangnya. Lalu ianya membentuk seekor harimau bermata merah. Boboiboy mula tersengih kepada Gopal

"Gopal.. kau jangan pandang belakang"

"Ke-kenapa Boboiboy?" Gopal seperti mahu tidak mahu melihat apa yang ada dibelakangnya. Dia menelan ludah sambil terbayangkan hantu badut sedang berdiri di belakang dia "Jangan cakap, si Fang keluarkan hantu badut bayang dia"

"Wuuu.. itu best juga tu" kata Lily "Tapi ini lagi dasyat dari hantu badut"

"Apa yang lagi dasyat dari hantu badut?" Lalu mata Gopal melirik ke arah Yaya, yang sedang berborak mesra bersama Ying "Ja-jangan cakap ada hantu biskut Yaya dekat belakang aku ni.." kata dia secara senyap. Kali ini, dia terbayangkan biskut Yaya ada dibelakang dia. Apa yang dia gambarkan, biskut-biskut itu ada sepasang tangan dan kaki berserta dengan mata merah, mulut berdarah dan juga bergigi taring

"Kau nak tahu sangat ke?" soal Fang sambil tersenyum sinis "Apa kata kau pusing kebelakang, lepas tu-"

"ABANG FANG! Nah, donut lobak merah!"

"DONUT LOBAK MERAH!" Fang terus terkam donut itu yang diberikan oleh Rizu tadi

Harimau bayang tadi sudah pun hilang bagaikan angin. Begitu juga dengan aura-aura gelap Fang tadi. Perasaan dia yang marah itu, berubah menjadi gembira kerana donut kegemarannya

"Terima kasih Rizu!" kata Fang dengan senang hatinya

"Hehehe.. sama-sama" balas Rizu

"Fuh, selamat aku" bisik Gopal sambil mengurut dadanya "Kalau tidak, mesti aku kena belasah punya" Dia rasa lega sedikit

"Itulah kau, Gopal. Lain kali jangan buat Fang mengamuk"

"Yelah Boboiboy" mengeluh Gopal

"Rizu nak tahu tak.." Fang kunyah donut lobak merahnya dan lalu berkata "Abang sebenarnya tak sangka yang Rizu sudah besar panjang, nak sama tinggi dengan abang dah tapi kecomelan Rizu berubah menjadi handsome pula tapi jangan perasan pula, abang lagi handsome dan lagi bergaya dari Rizu.. hahahaha! Tapi paling best sekali, suara Rizu yang comel tu, berubah menjadi suara lelaki sejati"

"Ala abang Fang ni, janganlah puji Rizu lebih-lebih" Rizu sebenarnya rasa malu dengan kata-kata pujian dari abang angkatnya "Tapi abang Fang pun makin lama makin handsome dan makin matang!"

"Hehee.. biasalah. Abang memang makin handome bila dah besar panjang ni dan juga makin matang!" Fang tersenyum bangga sambil kunyah donut lobak merahnya "Abang rasa sangat berterima kasih dekat Rizu kerana mengajar abang dalam banyak perkara"

"Sama-sama" balas Rizu

"Wuuuu... sesi adik beradik angkat bermesra tapi kakak Lily pun bangga juga dapat berkenalan dengan Pizu. Walaupun nama Pizu itu sudah lama tidak digunakan tetapi Rizu tetapi Pizu akak" Air muka dia berubah menjadi bangga "Pizu dulu-dulu sangat comel sehingga membuatkan jari-jemari akak mencubit pipi Pizu. Alangkah menariknya jikalau kita dapat kembali kepada dulu, sewaktu kapten itik hot ada di bumi sebelum dia melilau di angkasa lepas"

"Wei, kau suka pula abang aku ada dekat sini yea"

"Mestilah landak" Lily angguk kepalanya "Walaupun Lily rasa aman tanpa adanya kapten itik hot tetapi hati Lily rasa tak tenteram dan rasa macam ada sesuatu tidak lengkap. Jadi Lily sedar bahawa Lily rindu dengan keamukan abang Kaizo.. hehehehe... suka dengar suara garang dia.. miahahahaha!"

"Suka hati kaulah" Fang terus mengalih pandangan dia ke arah Rizu "Rizu nak bermalam dekat rumah abang tak? Bolehlah abang ajak kawan-kawan abang yang lain"

"Itu aku setuju!" kata Gopal dengan penuh semangat "Bolehlah kita main game sampai lewat malam. Lagipun abang kau takde, bolehlah kita tidur lewat"

"Wei, malam boleh macam tu, esokkan sekolah" tegur Boboiboy "Kalau main sekejap, oklah tapi main sampai pagi esok, memang nak kena marah dengan cikgu nanti" Riak wajah Gopal berubah menjadi sedih

"Rizu tak kisah pun. Janji kita berseronok nanti"

"Hehehe... kalau semua setuju! MALAM NI KITA MAIN GAME SAMPAI LEBAM!"

Boboiboy, Yaya dan Ying gelengkan kepala. Mereka tidak sangka Fang seperti Gopal, kaki main game. Rizu cuba hendak senyum tetapi pada masa yang sama, rasa sedikit kecewa dengan abang angkat dia. Gopal sudah bersiap sedia untuk bermain game pada malam itu di rumah Fang

"Maaflah semua, aku tak join party game korang ni" kata Yaya dengan nada yang tegas "Lagipun tak elok kalau budak-budak perempuan bermalam dekat sini dengan korang. Jadi, aku balik dulu. Aku sudah janji dengan adik aku, yang kita orang nak buat kuih kapit perisa teh hijau"

"Hmm.. macam menarik aje tu" Fang mengusap dagunya "Apa kata kau bagi abang aku rasa.. hehehe.. mesti dia suka" Dia terbayangkan abang dia pengsan selepas sahaja makan kuih yang dibuat oleh Yaya

Yaya setuju sahaja. Lalu dia dan Ying meminta diri untuk pulang ke rumah. Selepas itu, Bella dan Lily pula menyusuri kemudian sambil diikuti oleh Faye. Sang gadis alien itu terpaksa bermalam di rumah Bella kerana dia tahu, hanya dia seorang sahaja gadis di rumah Fang dan Kaizo. Suasana rumah adik beradik alien itu berubah menjadi riuh-rendah dengan kebisingan dari budak-budak lelaki tersebut. Mereka menjerit, bergaduh, berseronok dan akhirnya, mereka tertidur di depan television kerana terlampau penat sangat

* * *

Kaizo membuka matanya apabila pintu bilik dia diketuk oleh seseorang. Pintu itu dibuka oleh seseorang dan lalu, masuk seorang lelaki sambil membawa dulang makanan. Makan itu ditutup dengan sebuah penutup besi berbentuk bulat. Lelaki itu letakkan dulang tersebut di atas meja bulat yang ada di depan katil Kaizo

"Sarapan pagi untuk tuan" kata lelaki itu "Baju tuan juga sudah disediakan pada almari"

Mata Kaizo memandang almari bilik itu. Ternyata, ada sepasang baju dan seluar digantung pada pintu almari berkayu itu. Kaizo turun dari katilnya. Badan dia kelihatan segar setelah dia puas tidur malam tadi. Dia tidak begitu ingat mimpi apakah yang dia sedang bermimpi malam semalam tetapi ianya adalah sebuah mimpi yang indah

"Bagaimana dengan Lynna? Adakah dia sudah sedarkan diri?"

"Belum tuan" Lelaki tundukkan kepalanya sedikit "Dia masih belum sedar lagi. Saya minta diri dulu, tuan. Selamat menjamu selera"

Lelaki itu mengundurkan diri dan keluar dari bilik itu. Kaizo membuka penutup dulang itu dan terkejut melihat seekor makhluk hijau sedang mengunyah sebiji buah apple di dalam dulang tersebut. Makhluk itu adalah Picu. Kaizo tersenyum kerana sudah lama dia tidak nampak Picu. Lalu dia mengusap kepala Picu dengan hujung jari telunjuknya

"Rupanya kau ada dekat sini, Picu"

Picu mendongak sedikit dengan matanya terkebil-kebil melihat Kaizo. Kunyahan dia semakin lama semakin perlahan. Tiba-tiba sahaja antena di atas kepalanya bergoyang-goyang dan sebuah senyuman terukir di bibir sang makhluk hijau itu. Ini pertama kali Kaizo menyaksikan Picu tersenyum, malah ini pertama kali Picu tersenyum. Picu melompat-lompat gembira kerana terlalu teruja melihat Kaizo sudah kembali. Lalu dia melompat dari tubuh badan Kaizo terus ke pipi Kaizo. Picu melekatkan dirinya pada bahagian pipi kanan Kaizo

"Kau gembira melihat aku sudah kembali?"

Picu tidak memberikan apa-apa bunyi. Dia hanya membalas dengan secara menjilat pipi Kaizo. Pipi sang kapten itu penuh dengan lendir-lendir hijau. Kaizo tidak rasa geli, malah dia ketawa kerana terlampau seronok

"Apa kata kau temankan aku makan" kata Kaizo sambil tanggalkan Picu dari pipinya dan lalu kembalikan Picu di atas meja bulat "Tapi kau perlu tunggu dulu, bagi aku mandi. Lepas tu, baru kita makan bersama"

Picu seperti biasa, dia duduk diam di atas meja itu. Dia seperti dengar arahan dari Kaizo. Picu hanya menunggu sahaja. Dia tidak membuat apa-apa kecuali mata dia asyik pejam kelip pejam kelip sahaja. Mata dia masih lagi bulat besar sebelah kanan dan bulat kecil di sebelah kiri. Selang beberapa minit kemudian, Kaizo sudah kelihatan segak dan wangi. Dia memakai pakaian yang telah disediahkan khas untuk dia sendiri. Kaizo bagai rasakan dia adalah seorang ahli kerabat diraja. Lidah Picu terjulur keluar

"Kau dari dulu sampai sekarang, macam tu juga, kerdil dan pelik" Kaizo tepuk-tepuk kepala Picu secara perlahan "Aku nampak segar tak?"

Picu melompat-lompat kecil di atas meja itu. Lalu Kaizo duduk di kerusinya yang ada di sebelah meja bulat itu. Kaizo mula mengangkat sudunya untuk menjamah makanan sarapan paginya tetapi sebelum dia sempat membuka mulutnya, pintu bilik itu dibuka oleh seorang gadis

"Kapten Kaizo"

"Kenapa? Ada kecemasan ke?"

"Errr.. bukan tapi tuan puteri sudah sedarkan diri" kata gadis itu. Lalu dia melangkah keluar dari bilik tersebut

Kaizo bangun dari kerusinya. Dia mengangkat Picu dan letakkan di atas bahu sebelah kanannya. Lalu dia bergegas terus ke bilik Lynna. Setelah dia sampai di hadapan pintu bilik Lynna, seorang pengawal istana membuka pintu bilik itu. Kaizo melihat Lynna masih lagi di dalam katilnya dalam keadaan duduk. Separuh badan Lynna masih lagi di dalam selimut. Dia sedang diperiksa oleh Kidi untuk pastikan kesihatannya dalam keadaan baik. Kaizo melangkah masuk ke dalam bilik itu

"Kaizo" Lynna tersenyum melihat kehadiran Kaizo di dalam biliknya "Terima kasih kerana membawa aku ke sini"

"Hmm.. sama-sama" balas Kaizo "Dia macam mana? Adakah semuanya dalam keadaan baik sahaja?"

"Dia ok tapi Lynna perlukan berehat kerana tenaga dia masih lagi lemah" Kidi bangun dari katil Lynna "Dayang-dayang dia, akan menjaga dia sehingga tenaga dia pulih sepenuhnya. Kau boleh pulang ke dunia sana atau tunggu sahaja sehingga dia sembuh sepenuhnya" Lalu Kidi kenyitkan matanya kepada Kaizo "Kalau kau nak bawa dia jalan-jalan dekat taman bunga pun boleh"

Kaizo angguk sahaja. Kidi berikan laluan untuk Kaizo pergi bertemu dengan Lynna. Secara senyap, Kidi keluar dari bilik itu. Kaizo duduk di tepi katil Lynna. Picu meloncat dari bahu Kaizo, terus ke katil cadar katil tersebut. Mata Picu terkebil-kebil melihat Lynna dengan lidahnya terjulur keluar

"Hehehe.. comelnya si Picu ni" kata Lynna dalam nada lemah

"Kenapa Picu boleh ada dekat sini? Aku ingatkan dia sudah hilang"

"Takdelah, Picu tak hilang pun" balas Lynna "Cuma aku rasa dia lebih sesuai tinggal di sini kerana dekat sini ada kebun buah. Bolehlah dia pergi makan dekat situ. Orang-orang istana pun tahu tentang si Picu ni" Jari telunjuk Lynna mengusap kepala Picu "Nanti kau pulang ke dunia sana ke?"

"Tak" kata Kaizo "Aku akan tunggu kau sehingga kau sudah bertenaga semula"

"Terima kasih kerana bersusah-payah tunggu aku di sini" Lynna terasa malu sedikit tetapi pada masa yang sama, dia rasa terharu

"Jadi, kau sudah dengar berita tentang Nick"

"Sudah" Kepala Lynna tertunduk. Dia mahu sembunyikan air muka yang sedih daripada Kaizo "Kidi sudah beritahu apa yang terjadi" Dia mengetip bibir bawahnya untuk menahan dirinya daripada menangis

"Kalau kau inginkan bersendirian, aku boleh undurkan diri aku dari bilik ini"

"Jangan pergi" pujuk Lynna "Temankan aku di sini"

Kaizo tidak berkata apa. Dia hanya melihat air mata Lynna bercucuran di atas tilam katil. Suasana bilik itu berubah menjadi pilu. Hanya tangisan senyap dari Lynna sahaja yang boleh didengari. Kaizo biarkan sahaja Lynna menangis. Picu dengan baiknya, dia melompat ke atas riba Lynna untuk tenangkan sang puteri itu

 **to be continued...**

* * *

 **Hehehe.. maaf, lambat sangat update xD tapi lepas ni lambat sikit..**

 **Jumpa lagi semua**

 **-Sayonara-**


	9. Si Kecil

**Haluuu! Apa khabar? Puasa nak dekat dah.. jadi author ingin mengucapkan selamat berpuasa!**

 **Maaf sebab lambat sangat nak update xD hehehe..**

 **Maaf kalau ada kesilapan di dalam chapter ini**

 **Happy Reading!**

* * *

 **Si Kecil**

Boboiboy garu-garu kepala dia kerana perasaan pelik dia mula timbul di dalam hatinya. Semenjak 2 3 hari ini, Fang asyik tersenyum seorang diri sahaja. Adakah ini kerana dia berpura-pura senyum supaya tiada siapa yang tahu bahawa dia merindui abang dia? Ataupun memang Fang betul-betul tersenyum sebab ada sesuatu yang mengembirakan hati dia

"Wei Fang" panggil Boboiboy sebaik sahaja Fang melangkah masuk ke dalam pekarangan sekolah

"Kau nak apa, Boboiboy?" soal Fang dengan nada cerianya

"Apasal kau nampak gembira aje akhir-akhir ni?"

"Sebab aku tinggal sorang-sorang dekat rumah dan tiada gangguan dari abang aku! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Faye pun takde kacau aku sebab aku suruh dia pergi tidur rumah Bella sebelum si Yaya membebel dekat kita orang"

"Ohh begitu" Boboiboy angguk kepalanya "Sukalah kau sebab abang kau takde dekat rumah. Kau ada ke hubungi abang kau dekat sana?"

"Adalah juga tapi..." Fang terus berjalan menuju ke gazebo sekolah "Tapi... kak Lynna nampak sedih aje. Abang aku cuba nak ceriakan dia tapi dalam masa yang sama, abang aku mengambil kesempatan untuk mengajar askar-askar dekat sana.. ala, macam latihan tempur"

"Hehehe.. abang kau memang suka bebenar dengan latihan tempur, tak pernah terpisah"

"Biasalah, itu salah satu hobi dia" Fang mengeluh sedikit

Mereka sudah tiba di gazebo. Di dalam gazebo itu terdapat dua orang gadis yang mereka kenali iaitu Yaya dan Ying. Kedua-dua gadis itu sibuk mengulangkaji bersama. Fang naik ke atas gazebo itu dan lalu dia duduk di bangku gazebo tersebut. Muka dia yang ceria terus berubah menjadi sedih sedikit

"Kenapa tiba-tiba nampak sedih pulak ni? Jangan cakap kau sudah mula rindu abang kau"

"Takdelah" balas Fang kepada Boboiboy "Hahahaa... aku cuma rasa kasihan dengan kak Lynna. Kau ingat tak semasa kita kehilangan Ratu Lily"

"Ingat, ingat" Tiba-tiba dijawab oleh Ying "Aku masih ingat lagi maaa.. masa tu kak Lynna kemurungan sampai langsung tak nak makan"

"Ha ah, kita orang juga yang kena ceriakan hati dia balik. Time tu, kita semua berkumpul dekat tepi pantai" kata Yaya pula

"Kau nak pergi sana untuk ceriakan hati kak Lynna semula ke?"

"Mungkin tak" jawab Fang kepada pertanyaan Boboiboy tadi "Aku yakin abang aku berjaya ceriakan kak Lynna semula tapi... kalau dia tak berjaya, aku akan ke sana juga dan bantu abang aku! Manalah tahu, dengan bantuan aku, abang aku dapat melamar kak Lynna dengan berjayanya! Dan aku bangga dapat menjadi saksi mereka berdua! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Dey, pagi-pagi lagi kau dah ketawa macam pontianak. Kau kenapa?" muncul Gopal dengan sepotong ice cream

"Yang kau tu, pagi-pagi lagi dah makan ice cream" Fang mula bermasam muka

"Haiyaa... orang pagi-pagi kena makan benda yang berkhasiat maaa" Ying gelengkan kepalanya "Ini tidak, makan ice cream.. macam mana mau bagi perut tu kenyang"

"Ice cream ini berkhasiat dan kenyangkan perut aku apa! Lagipun ice cream ini berperisa strawberry! Berkhasiatlah tu"

"Hmm... apa-apa ajelah kau" Yaya malas hendak melayan karenah Gopal "Karang aku membebel dekat kau, kau pula yang bising. Baik aku sambung ulangkaji daripada membebel dekat kau, yang entah dengar ke tak. Masuk telinga kiri, keluar telinga kanan"

"Sabar ajelah Yaya. Nanti dia kena marah dengan appa dan amma dia, barulah dia nak sedar"

"Hehehe.. elok juga tu Boboiboy" Yaya tergelak sedikit

"Kalau bukan dengan mak dan ayah dia, mesti kena marah dengan Tok Aba.. hahaha... biarkan aje si budak Gopal ni. Nanti lama-lama, baru dia menyesal"

"Tapi sampai bila kita nak biarkan aje? Kita perlu tegur kawan kita sendiri" tegur Yaya kepada Fang "Kalau tak tegur, nanti makin melampau si Gopal ni. Pagi-pagi makan ice cream, esok pula.. makan chocolate pulak"

"Ala Yaya.. kalau aku makan chocolate pun, sudah tentu roti yang disapu dengan chocolate! ROTI CHOCOLATE!" Gopal terbayangkan roti chocolate di pemikirannya "Adeh, rasa macam nak makan roti chocolate lah pulak"

Yaya dan Ying hanya mampu gelengkan kepala sahaja. Lalu mereka sambung ulangkaji di dalam gazebo itu. Mata Fang mengintai sedikit buku apa yang mereka sedang baca ketika itu. Ianya adalah buku teks matematik. Fang suka mata pelajaran matematik kerana bagi dia, matematik itu adalah senang, tetapi agak sukar untuk dia mendapatkan nombor 1 kerana Yaya dan Ying. Kedua gadis itu memang suka bersaing sesama sendiri tetapi jikalau ada orang lain yang mengambil nombor 1 mereka, maka bersiap sedialah untuk mendapat renungan maut dari Yaya dan Ying

"Fang"

"Kau nak apa, Boboiboy?"

"Kalau kita semua ada masa, kita pergilah melawat kak Lynna dekat sana" cadang Boboiboy

"Hahaha.. kalau abang aku bagilah tapi kalau kita pergi sana secara mengejutkan pun boleh.. hehehe" Fang tersenyum sinis sambil fikirkan satu idea bernas "Lepas tu, kita sama-sama mengintip dia orang dekat sana.. muahahaha!"

"Kau ni, takde kerja lain ke, nak mengintip abang kau pula"

"Ala Yaya.. kalau kau tak nak join takpe, biar aku dan Boboiboy sahaja yang buat kerja tu"

"Dan aku sekali!" kata Gopal dengan penuh semangat "Aku bawa video kamera sekali! Bolehlah aku buat rakaman khas untuk abang kau dan kak Lynna.. hehehe"

"Itu aku setuju! Manalah tahu kau secara senyap record time detik-detik penting dia orang berdua.. hehehee... mesti best punya!" Fang sudah mula terbayangkan abang dia melutut satu kaki sambil menghulurkan sebentuk cincin kepada Lynna "MIAHAHAHAA! Yang pasti, aku lah orang paling gembira sekali!"

Bukan itu sahaja, sudah tentu Fang tidak sabar untuk ceritkan segala-galanya kepada ibu bapanya. Dia melihat permandangan luar gazebo itu dan lalu mendongak sedikit. Hati dia mula rasa rindu dengan mereka. Memang sudah lama dia tidak pergi menziarahi kubur mereka yang terletak di planet lain. Fang pejamkan matanya. Dalam keadaan gelap itu, muncullah wajah ibu bapanya. Suara mereka yang lembut, gelak ketawa dari mereka, dia tidak pernah lupakan. Walauapun masa itu, dia masih muda dan tidak begitu ingat sangat tetapi video-video yang dia perolehi dari makmal rahsia ayahnya, membuatkan Fang tersenyum seorang diri dan dapat mengenali ibu bapa dia dengan rapat. Setiap kali dia rindukan mereka, Fang akan mainkan setiap video-video tersebut

"Kenapa dengan Fang tu?" soal Yaya

"Dia tengah rindukan ibu bapa dia.. hehehe.." jawab Boboiboy "Aku selalu perasan, kalau dia tengah senyap sambil tengok langit, mesti dia tengah kenangkan ibu bapa dia"

"Hehee.. kalau begitu, kita jangan ganggu dia" kata Yaya balik

"Hehehe.. kalau aku nak ganggu juga boleh" Bella muncul di tepi Yaya dengan senyuman nakalnya "Aku sudah lama tak ganggu si landak goreng ni"

"Kau ni, tak baik tau. Biarkanlah dia bersendirian seketika daripada kita ganggu dia. Aku tak nak tengok dia mengamuk tak tentu pasal nanti" kata Yaya dengan nada tegas

"Jangan marah Yaya, aku bergurau aje" Bella tersengih sedikit "Aku bukannya suka pun tengok dia mengamuk. Aku lebih suka kalau dia jadi seseorang yang gentleman.. hehehe.. tapi berangan ajelah.. hmmm"

Boboiboy tergelak sedikit apabila dia terbayangkan Fang bersikap gentleman. Rasa bukan kawan baik sendiri tetapi apa-apa sahaja boleh jadi. Mungkin suatu hari nanti, Fang berubah menjadi gentleman ataupun kekal dengan sikapnya yang masih dengan pendirian sendiri

* * *

Sudah berseharian Kaizo menghabiskan masanya dengan melatih anak-anak muda untuk menjadi seorang askar yang gagah dan berani. Dia sebenarnya tidak mahu membuang masa dengan membazirkan dirinya merayau-rayau di sekitar istana. Lagipun semalam, dia baru sahaja pergi melihat sebuah perkampungan yang berdekatan dengan istana itu bersama Picu. Malam itu pula, Kaizo sudah merancangkan sesuatu. Ianya adalah sebuah rancangan untuk mengembalikan senyuman Lynna di bibirnya

"Kalau tak jadi, aku tak tahulah nak buat apa" bisik Kaizo sambil mengelap air peluhnya dengan sehelai tuala

"Aku pasti, rancangan itu akan berjaya"

Kaizo terkejut dengan kehadiran Kidi di tempat latihan askar-askar istana itu. Dia baru sahaja selesai melatih anak-anak yang ingin menjadi seorang askar

"Kalau tak berjaya, aku tak tahu nak cakap apa"

"Kau tak yakin dengan rancangan kau sendiri?" soal Kidi

"Bukan tak yakin cuma..." Kaizo mengeluh sedikit dan lalu berkata lagi "Aku cuma takut kalau aku tidak dapat membuat Lynna tersenyum semula"

"Kau boleh buat dia tersenyum semula. Jangan mengalah. Anggap sahaja, malam ini kau ada misi penting dan kau tidak pernah gagal dalam mana-mana misi"

Kaizo angguk kepalanya. Lalu dia menggenggam kedua-dua tangannya untuk memberikan semangat baru. Dia tidak seharusnya mengalah lebih awal tetapi dia seharusnya yakin dan percaya semuanya berjalan lancar dan paling penting sekali, dia dapat kembalikan senyuman Lynna semula. Dia mengangkat sebilah pedang yang terpacak pada rumput-rumput hijau

"Eh, bukan kau sudah selesai ke?"

"Aku nak sambung balik" jawab Kaizo "Bila semangat baru ada, aku tidak akan lepaskan peluang ini untuk terus berlatih" Dia menghalakan pedangnya ke hadapan dengan mata tajamnya memandang ke arah patung-patung yang dijadikan sebagai tempat berlatih pedang

"Jadi aku tidak akan menganggu kau dengan latihan kau"

Kidi beredar dari situ tetapi dia telah dipanggil oleh Kaizo. Sang kapten itu mula bertanya kepada Kidi

"Kau boleh nampak masa hadapan"

"Betul tu Kaizo. Kenapa?" soal Kidi dengan senyumannya

"Kau sudah tentu boleh lihat apa yang berlaku dengan rancangan aku nanti?"

"Ohh..." Kidi masih tersenyum lagi "Ada sesuatu yang menarik akan berlaku nanti. Kau tunggu dan lihat sahaja" Lalu dia beredar semula dari pusat latihan itu

Kaizo mula tersenyum kecil. Adakah rancangan dia berjaya pada malam itu? Dia tidak mahu memikirkan tentang perkara itu, dia sambung semula berlatih dengan semangat baru. Kata-kata Kidi tadi membuatkan dia terlalu yakin dengan rancangan dia pada malam nanti. Mungkin sesuatu yang menarik itu adalah sesuatu yang luar dari pemikirannya ataupun tidak. Apa-apa yang berlaku, Kaizo tidak akan mengalah

* * *

Fang, Faye dan kawan-kawan mereka sudah selesai sesi persekolahan mereka. Sekumpulan remaja itu, terus menuju ke kedai Tok Aba untuk sesi berehat bersama rakan-rakan tersayang. Mereka berborak mesra, tergelak bersama dan ada juga yang sedang makan ice cream seorang diri. Yaya gelengkan kepala sambil melihat Gopal menjilat ice cream chocolatenya

"Hmm.. pagi tadi, ice cream. Masa rehat tadi pun ice cream, sekarang ni pun, ice cream lagi" Yaya tidak berapa puas hati dengan Gopal yang suka makan benda-benda manis "Nanti kalau aku cakap lebih, si Gopal bukannya nak dengar pun"

"Betul tu" Fang mencelah "Si Gopal ni, mana pernah nak menyesal. Bila dah sakit gigi, barulah dia nak insaf"

"Kau jangan nak jadi batu api boleh tak?" marah Bella

"Apasal kau nak marah pulak" Fang bermasam muka pada ketika itu "Apa yang aku kata tu, memang betulkan"

"Sudahlah korang. Jangan nak bergaduh pulak" tegur Boboiboy "Kita kan nak lepak sama-sama dekat kedai Tok Aba. Aku tak suka kalau kita bergaduh. Aku lagi suka kalau kita bergurau senda tanpa buat ayat sinis dekat kawan-kawan kita"

"Maaf Boboiboy" Kepala tertunduk sedikit "Aku yang start dulu tapi.."

"Takpe Yaya, aku tahu niat kau tapi si Fang ni.. tak tahu nak cakap apa"

"Tak payah cakap apa pun" kata Bella dengan nada sombongnya "Semua orang tahu perangai si landak goreng ni"

"Cakap orang, kau pun sama aje" Kali ini Fang bersilang tangan "Baik aku balik rumah daripada layan si minah ni"

"Adeh.. dah rasa tak seronok" Boboiboy kecewa dengan sikap dua orang kawan baiknya "Sudah sudahlah tu korang. Kita kan kawan, tak baik nak bermasam muka. Apa kata korang lupakan sahaja tentang tadi, kita buka buku baru"

"Hahaha.. itu aku sokong" kata Gopal secara tiba-tiba "Aku nak kita pergi makan puas-puas dekat kedai Tok Aba! Tekak aku teringin nak air chocolate pula... sedapnya!"

Masing-masing sudah terbayangkan kesedapan air chocolate di kedai Tok Aba. Tekak mereka juga sama seperti Gopal. Keinginan untuk minum air itu membuatkan mereka lupa tentang pergaduhan Fang dan Bella. Mereka mula kembali berbual rancak seperti biasa. Suasana menjadi riuh-rendah. Mereka tergelak apabila Ying ceritakan kisah lucu yang terjadi sewaktu rehat tadi. Semasa mereka belok ke kiri, laluan perumahan yang berdekatan dengan taman, mereka dikejutkan dengan kehadiran Adudu berserta dengan robot ungunya iaitu Probe

"HAH! ITU PUN MEREKA ENCIK BOS!"

Boboiboy tidak sempat hendak berpecah tiga kerana Probe menghalakan sebuah pancaran cahaya yang sangat terang sehingga para remaja itu menjadi silau. Fang membuka matanya sedikit untuk melihat apa yang Adudu hendak lakukan kepada mereka, akan tetapi, cahaya itu terlampau terang sangat sehingga dia tidak tahu apa yang bakal berlaku nanti. Mereka hanya dapat mendengar gelakan jahat dari sang alien kepala kotak itu. Adudu menghalakan tembakan pistolnya ke arah mereka. Satu lagi pancaran cahaya berwarna kuning keluar dari lubang pistolnya. Ianya bukanlah laser untuk menghapuskan mereka tetapi ianya adalah sebuah ciptaan baru dari Adudu. Para remaja itu menjerit dan akhirnya, cahaya itu hilang. Adudu berikan senyuman sinis kepada para adiwira itu

"Apa kau sudah lakukan terhadap kami?" kata Boboiboy di dalam suara comel

"Hehehe... alololo.. comelnya dia" Probe cubit pipi Boboiboy yang tembam itu "Hah, kalau korang nak tahu.. korang semua sudah jadi budak kecil, jadi baby comel"

"APA?" Jerit mereka semua

"HAHAHAHA! PUAS HATI AKU SEBAB-" Adudu telah diserang oleh seseorang "ADOI ADOI! SIAPA SERANG AKU NI!"

Kepala Adudu diketuk, digigit, dicakar oleh seorang kanak-kanak perempuan. Budak itu tidak berhenti di situ sahaja, lalu dia gigit antena yang ada di kepala Adudu. Selepas itu dia tendang dan gigit lengan tangan sang alien itu

"TOLONG AKU PROBE! TOLONG AKU!"

"ALAMAK! ENCIK BOS!" Probe cuba hendak angkat budak perempuan itu tetapi budak itu terlalu pantas dan ganas "ENCIK BOS! Saya tengah berusaha nak selamatkan encik bos ni"

Kepala Adudu penuh dengan luka akibat dicakar oleh kanak-kanak perempuan itu. Ada juga kesan-kesan gigitan pada bahagian tangan dan juga kepala sang alien itu. Kanak-kanak perempuan itu sudah berpuas hati dapat belasah Adudu. Lalu dia terjun ke bawah tetapi ianya tidak berhenti di situ sahaja. Kanak-kanak itu terus gigit kaki Adudu

"BAWA AKU LARI DARI SINI PROBE!"

Probe menarik badan kanak-kanak itu dari kaki encik bosnya. Akhirnya tangan kanak-kanak itu terlepas dari kaki Adudu. Kanak-kanak itu masih tidak puas hati. Tangan dia terkapai-kapai untuk mengigit kaki Adudu lagi. Probe pergi letakkan kanak-kanak perempuan itu jauh dari encik bosnya. Selepas itu dia terbang pergi bersama encik bosnya secara pantas

"Woah.. hebatlah Lily!" Faye bertepuk tangan dan tidak sangka Lily boleh menjadi ganas seperti seekor haiwan buas

"Tapi kenapa si pelik tu boleh ada dekat sini?" soal Fang dengan muka garang dia yang sangat comel

"Sebab Lily ikut korang dari belakang!" kata Lily dengan suara comelnya "Hehehe.. nampaknya kita sudah jadi mangsa si Adudu tu tapi... KENAPA LILY JUGA YANG TERKENA!"

"Janganlah menangis Lily" pujuk Yaya "Tapi Lily nampak besar sikit dari kita semua.. hehehe"

"Itu sebab Lily kan tua beberapa tahun dari korang.. hehehehe!" kata Lily dengan penuh bangga "BBB-CHAN NAMPAK COMEL BILA JADI BABY! Hehehe..."

"Macam mana nak kembalikan kepada diri kita yang asal?" Boboiboy garu-garu kepala. Selepas itu, dia garu punggungnya

"Kita minta tolong dari EMMY!"

"Yolah, betul lah Yaya. Kita minta tolong dari dia" Ying bertepuk tangan dengan terujanya "Sudah lama kita tak nampak Emmy maa.. dia asyik sibuk aje"

"Tapi.." Bella menghisap ibu jarinya "Bukan ke Emmy hari ini pergi KL sebab ada pertandingan reka cipta" Secara tidak langsung, muka dia kelihatan sedih dengan matanya sudah berkaca "Ja-jadi kita jadi baby buat selama-lamanya? UWAAAA!"

"UWAAAA! AMMY! KEMBALILAH KE SINI AMMY!" Lily menangis sambil terduduk di atas jalan "LILY NAK AMMY!"

"Abang aku takde dekat sini.. UWAAAA! NAK ABANG! ADIK NAK ABANG!" Fang berguling dan menangis di situ "Abang! Baliklah cepat!"

Kanak-kanak itu sekalian tidak berhenti menangis sehinggalah Rizu terserempak dengan mereka. Kebetulan pada ketika itu, Rizu dalam perjalanan ke sekolah. Dia rasa pelik melihat sekumpulan kanak-kanak menangis tidak henti-henti. Lalu dia datang dekat untuk bertanya kepada mereka. Mungkin mereka terlepas keluar dari mana-mana pusat penjagaan, fikir Rizu. Apabila dia sudah datang dekat, mata dia terkebil-kebil melihat salah seorang kanak-kanak lelaki mempunyai penampilan yang sama seperti abang angkat dia

"Abang Fang?"

Fang berhenti menangis. Lalu dia tersenyum lebar dan berlari ke arah Rizu. Dia peluk kaki kiri Rizu seerat-eratnya. Dia sempat lagi mengesat air matanya di seluar Rizu

"Abang Fang? Apa yang terjadi tadi?"

"Adudu buat kita orang" jawab Fang sambil mendongak untuk melihat wajah Rizu "Dia jahat! Dia yang buat kita orang.. lepas tu larikan diri selepas sahaja kena gigit dengan Lily. Lepas tu Emmy takde dekat rumah.. jadi kita orang terpaksa jadi baby selama-lamanya.. UWAAAAAAA!"

"UWAAAAA! Rizu selamatkanlah kita orang" Kali ini Boboiboy pula peluk kaki kanan Rizu

"Saya lapar.. ada makanan tak?"

"Sempat lagi abang Gopal ni" Rizu gelengkan kepala "Tapi.. apa yang Rizu harus lakukan? Mana abang Paizo? Mesti dia tahu bagaimana nak selesaikan masalah ini"

"Abang Kaizo pergi ke dunia fantasi" balas Yaya "Dia belum balik lagi"

"ABANG KAIZO TAK SAYANG KITA ORANG DAH.. UWAAAAA! DIA SUDAH LUPAKAN KAMI.. UWAAA!"

"Ma-mana adalah Faye!" Fang tolak badan Faye sehingga kanak-kanak perempuan itu jatuh "ABANG TAK PERNAH LUPAKAN KITA ORANG!"

"Adeh.. pening kepala aku" bisik Rizu sambil memicit dahinya "Kalau begitu.. Rizu bawa korang semua ke dunia sana tapi... macam mana nak ke sana?"

Masing-masing sudah pandang satu sama lain. Lalu Rizu terpaksa fikirkan sendiri kerana sekumpulan kanak-kanak itu sudah kembali menangis semula

* * *

Matahari sudah mula terbenam. Kaizo berjalan di tepi-tepi tingkap istana sambil membetulkan bajunya. Dia mahu pastikan diri dia tidak nampak selekeh di hadapan Lynna nanti. Sebelum dia pergi bersiap-siap, dia sudah singgah sebentar ke dapur istana untuk memeriksa semua makanan yang dia minta. Dia mahukan segala-galanya sempurna. Hati Kaizo agak berdebar sedikit. Dia takut jikalau rancangan ini gagal. Dia mula ingat semula dengan kata-kata Kidi pada tengahari tadi

"Ada sesuatu yang menarik bakal berlaku nanti" bisik Kaizo

Kaizo kembali menjadi semangat semula tetapi kenapa dia rasa tapak tangan dia berpeluh. Bukan setakat badan dia sahaja, badan dia pun rasa sudah berpeluh. Mungkin dia perlu pergi mandi balik. Kalau dia teruskan sahaja perjalanan dia ke bilik Lynna, adakah sang puteri itu tidak akan perasaan? Ataupun bau peluh dia akan membuatkan Lynna berkerut dahi ataupun tergelak di situ kerana terlampau gelisah sangat. Kaizo gelengkan kepala dia untuk buangkan perasaan itu

"Ini semua hanya permainan pemikiran aku sahaja" bisik Kaizo lagi

Dia teruskan berjalan sehinggalah dia lalu di sebuah laluan koridor yang mempunyai karpet merah. Bilik Lynna hanya di depan dia sahaja. Tangan dia tidak boleh berduduk diam. Dia asyik bergosokkan tapak tangan sangat. Langkah demi selangkah dia berjalan dan akhirnya dia sudah makin hampir dengan pintu bilik Lynna. Dia menarik nafas sebelum dia mengetuk pintu itu tetapi ada sesuatu yang menarik berlaku. Pintu bilik Lynna dibuka secara tidak langsung dan paling menarik sekali, apabila seorang kanak-kanak lelaki berlari keluar dari bilik itu. Rupa kanak-kanak lelaki itu seakan-akan seperti Fang

"ABANG!"

"EH?" Kaizo terkejut melihat kanak-kanak itu memeluk kakinya "Apa terjadi ni?"

"Adik windu abang"

"Kau ke tu Pang?" soal Kaizo dengan perasaan terkejut

"Abang sudah lupakan adik ke?" Mata Fang mula berkaca "Abang tak sayang adik dah.. uwaaaa!"

"Maaf maaf.. abang mana pernah lupakan adik" Kaizo mengusap kepala adiknya "Sudah, jangan nak menangis. Kenapa kau boleh jadi baby ni?"

"Ada orang jahat buat" kali ini Boboiboy pula keluar dari bilik Lynna bersama dengan rakan-rakan dia "Hehe.. abang Kaizo!"

"Siapa orang jahat tu?" soal Kaizo yang masih tidak berpuas hati sebab tidak mendapat jawapan yang tepat

"Orang jahat kepala kotak.. aaaa.. nama dia Abubu" jawab Fang sambil mengesel pipinya di kaki abang dia "Abang pakai cantik-cantik ni nak pergi mana?"

"Abang nak keluar dengan kak Lynna" balas Kaizo

"KAMI NAK IKUT!"

Boboiboy dan rakan-rakan dia mengelilingi kaki Kaizo. Mereka melompat-lompat sambil berteriakan di situ. Lynna keluar dari biliknya sambil tersenyum melihat gelagat anak-anak kecil itu. Rizu dan Ochobot tergelak melihat mereka yang comel itu. Ochobot ada di situ kerana dia diminta pertolongan dari Rizu untuk ke dunia fantasi. Masalahnya, portal Ochobot tidak dapat membuka pintu portal dunia fantasi. Jadi dia hanya membuka pintu portal ke rumah clubhouse Lynna dan rakan-rakan dia

"Saya lapar" kata Gopal sambil mengusap perutnya "Nak cari makananlah"

"Wuuuu.. LILY NAK EXPLORE ISTANA NI!" Lalu sang anak kecil bernama Lily itu, berlari ke tempat lain "WEEEEEEE! LILY SUKA ADVENTURE!"

"NAK IKUT! NAK IKUT!" Faye dan Bella pergi mengejar Lily

"LILY! FAYE! BELLA! JANGAN LARI!" jerit Lynna "Aduh.." Dia mengeluh sedikit

"Pang pun nak ikut Lily juga! Mesti ada benda yang menarik!"

"PANG! JANGAN NAK LARI! DUDUK DEKAT SINI SAHAJA!"

Tetapi Fang endahkan sahaja jeritan dari abangnya. Dia dan kawan-kawan lari ke sana sini untuk mencari sesuatu yang boleh dijadikan permainan. Kepala Kaizo mula pening sedikit kerana sikap mereka yang terlampau aktif itu

"Sabar Kaizo, kita pergi kumpulkan mereka balik"

"Yelah.." jawab Kaizo kepada Lynna "Rizu dan Ochobot tolong aku cari budak-budak tu semua.. hancur rancangan aku hari ni"

"Kau ada buat rancangan untuk kita berdua ke?" soal Lynna dengan perasaan ingin tahu

"Yea, tapi tak sangka pula jadi begini. Agaknya ini yang dimaksudkan oleh Kidi siang tadi.. sesuatu yang menarik bakal berlaku. Ini bukan menarik, INI MALAPETAKA!" Bergema koridor istana itu dengan jeritan Kaizo

Rizu tepuk dahi dia sendiri

"Abang Paizo, kita pergi cari mereka sebelum dia orang lari lagi jauh" kata Rizu

"Baiklah" kata Kaizo "Kita berpecah.. Rizu dengan Ochobot. Biar abang dengan kak Lynna. Kalau sudah jumpa mereka, bawa mereka ke bilik Lynna"

Mereka terdengar suara gelakan anak-anak kecil di hujung koridor itu. Suara budak-budak sedang seronok bermain dengan sesuatu. Kaizo dan Lynna pandang satu sama lain dan terus menuju ke arah suara gelakan itu. Manakala Rizu dan Ochobot pergi mencari budak-budak itu di tempat lain. Kaizo dan Lynna sudah tiba di hujung koridor. Suara gelakan itu sudah berhenti tetapi kali ini bertukar dengan jeritan dari seorang budak kecil sedang menyanyi dengan kuatnya. Bunyi-bunyi orang sedang bermain piano tetapi bunyi muzik itu agak serabut seperti orang tidak tahu bermain dan hanya tahu main tekan sahaja mana-mana kekunci piano. Lynna tahu dimana mereka berada iaitu di bilik muzik. Dia bawa Kaizo ke sebuah bilik muzik. Di situlah terletaknya sebuah piano berwarna putih. Bella ada di atas piano tersebut sambil memekan-nekan kekunci piano itu dengan kedua-dua kakinya dan jeritan nyanyian yang mereka dengar tadi, datang dari Faye. Mereka berseronok di dalam bilik muzik itu

"Kita bawa mereka semua ke bilik aku" kata Lynna "Sementara kita cari yang lain, aku akan suruh dayang-dayang aku jaga mereka dan jangan biarkan mereka keluar dari bilik"

Kaizo angguk kepalanya dan lalu dia pergi panggil seorang dua dayang-dayang istana itu untuk menolong dia. Lynna pergi memujuk Bella dan Faye untuk pulang ke bilik bersama dengan dayang-dayang istana itu. Bella dan Faye tidak banyak karenah dan tidak berikan masalah kepada Lynna. Mereka membuatkan kerja Lynna dengan begitu senang sekali. Lynna turunkan Bella dari piano itu

"Hehe.. bagus kamu berdua" Lynna mengusap kepala Bella dan selepas itu, kepala Faye "Kamu berdua boleh bermain di bilik akak sementara tunggu kawan-kawan kamu pulang ke bilik"

"Baik kakak Lynna!" kata kedua-dua anak kecil itu

Jauh dari situ pula, Rizu dan Ochobot sudah menjumpai Yaya dan Ying. Kedua anak kecil itu sedang duduk di tepi tangga sambil bertepuk tangan diantara satu sama lain. Mereka telah ditemani oleh seorang dayang istana. Rizu meminta gadis itu menghantar anak-anak kecil itu terus ke bilik Lynna sementara mereka pergi cari yang lain. Kaizo dan Lynna memeriksa setiap bilik yang ada di dalam istana itu. Malangnya, mereka tidak menjumpa Boboiboy, Fang, Gopal ataupun Lily

"Kaizo" Lynna pegang bahu Kaizo sedikit

"Kenapa? Kau ada jumpa sesuatu ke?"

"Aku rasa aku tahu dimana Gopal berada sekarang"

Lynna pegang tangan Kaizo dan lalu dia membawa sang kapten itu ke sebuah tempat iaitu dapur istana. Mereka berlari terus ke tingkat bawah kerana dapur itu terletak di bahagian bawah. Semasa mereka sedang menuju ke bahagian dapur, Kaizo terpandang wajah Lynna. Sebuah senyuman manis terukir di bibir sang gadis itu. Kaizo rasa gembira pada saat itu. Lynna tidak terlalu tekanan akibat budak-budak itu berkeliaran di sekitar istana. Malah, dia lagi suka dengan kehadiran mereka. Kaizo dan Lynna lalu di tepi pintu gerbang utama dan terus mara ke depan. Di berjalan di koridor istana sehinggalah mereka tiba di sebuah pintu gerbang untuk masuk ke dalam dapur yang besar dan luas. Di situlah tempat makanan-makanan yang telah disediakan. Tukang-tukang masak sedang sibuk menyediakan makanan khas untuk tuan puteri mereka. Di atas kaunter dapur terdapat sebuah bakul makanan yang sedang menunggu untuk diambil

"Itu pun Gopal!"

Lynna tunjuk ke arah seorang budak kecil sedang duduk di atas meja dengan kakinya berjuntai ke bawah. Di kedua-dua belah tangan Gopal terdapat sepotong kek dan mulut dia comot penuh dengan krim kek tersebut. Di tepi kanan dia terdapat sebuah mangkuk besar yang penuh dengan ketulan-ketulan ayam goreng. Bau dia membuatkan Gopal tidak mahu tinggalkan dapur itu. Tukang masak di situ sangat suka dengan kehadiran Gopal. Mereka berikan makanan yang terbaik untuk si anak kecil itu

"Puteri Lynna" Datang seorang pengawal istana "Saya yang membawa budak tu ke sini sebab dia asyik bergaduh lapar sahaja"

"Terima kasih kerana bawa dia ke sini" Pengawal istana itu berikan tunduk hormat kepada Lynna "Saya perlukan bantuan daripada kamu nanti"

"Sukalah tu dapat makanan" kata Kaizo dengan nada tegasnya "Macam mana nak pujuk si budak Gopal tu?"

"Hmm..." Lynna perhatikan makanan-makanan yang ada di atas meja "Kita bawa makanan itu ke bilik aku. Nanti Gopal akan ikut sekali"

"Puteri, biar saya bawakan makanan dan dia ke bilik puteri"

"Terima kasih" ucap Lynna kepada pengawal istana itu "Saya minta diri dulu kerana ada budak lain yang belum dijumpai lagi. Kamu ada nampak mereka?"

"Maaf puteri. Saya hanya hantar budak itu seorang sahaja"

"Baiklah, saya terpaksa pergi dulu. Jaga anak kecil itu dengan baik"

Kaizo dan Lynna keluar dari dapur tersebut. Mereka terpaksa teruskan pencarian mereka. Hanya tinggal Boboiboy, Fang dan Lily sahaja. Kaizo menjadi resah kerana tidak tahu ke mana adik dia pergi. Dia takut jikalau adik dia terjatuh dari tangga atau dari atas almari ataupun Fang pergi merayap keluar dari istana itu

"Kaizo, jangan risau" Lynna dapat membaca apa yang difikirkan oleh Kaizo pada ketika itu "Aku tak rasa dia berada jauh dari sini. Mari kita naik ke atas semula"

"Kalau dia orang ada dekat bawah macam mana"

"Kalau dia orang ada dekat sini, sudah tentu salah seorang dayang istana ataupun pengawal-pengawal dekat sini akan nampak mereka. Aku yakin mereka akan dijaga dengan baik"

"Hmm.. aku cuma risau sahaja kalau tiba-tiba si Lady Poisen ambil kesempatan dan culik adik aku"

"Tak.. aku tak rasa dia berani ke sini" Lynna menggenggamkan kedua-dua tangannya "Kalau dia berani ke sini, aku akan pastikan dia tidak dapat melihat dunia ini atau mana-mana dunia" Suara Lynna berubah menjadi menakutkan kerana perasaan marah dia terhadap Lady Poisen

"Jangan terlalu emosi sangat, kalau tidak kau sendiri tidak dapat kalahkan dia"

"Maaf Kaizo" Lynna mula tenangkan diri dia "Mari kita ke atas"

Kaizo dan Lynna terus bergegas ke tingkat atas. Kaizo mengajak Lynna pergi mencari di bahagian yang berdekatan dengan bilik tidurnya iaitu bilik Kaizo sendiri. Mungkin mereka ada sekitar kawasan itu. Tanpa membuang masa lagi, mereka terus ke situ. Kaizo dan Lynna kelihatan penat tetapi semangat mereka untuk mencari Boboiboy, Fang dan Lily tidak hilang. Mereka akan tetap mencari si anak-anak kecil itu sehingga dapat. Lalu mereka bertembung dengan Rizu dan Ochobot. Pada ketika itu, sang remaja itu dan sang robot kuning sedang memeriksa sebuah bilik khas untuk membaca dan juga menulis. Bilik itu kelihatan kecil dan ianya mempunyai beberapa buah kerusi untuk mereka duduk sambil membaca. Beberapa buku juga ditempatkan di dalam almari khas. Buku-buku itu ada yang datang dari perpustakaan istana itu dan ada juga buku yang Lynna bawa khas dari dunia realiti

"Abang Paizo.. kita orang tak jumpa mereka lagi kecuali Yaya dan Ying"

"Takpe.. sekarang ini tinggal Boboiboy, si Pang dan si pelik tu. Entah ke mana dia orang pergi" Kaizo sudah mula hilang sabar "Ayuh, kita cari mereka sampai dapat"

Rizu ternampak kelibat 3 orang kanak-kanak sedang berlari masuk ke dalam sebuah bilik

"Abang Paizo.. dia orang ada dekat sana" Rizu menunjuk tempat yang dia lihat tadi

"Dekat mana Rizu?" soal Lynna sambil pergi ke tempat yang Rizu tunjukkan tadi

Mereka melintasi sebuah halaman istana yang penuh dengan tumbuh-tumbuhan hidup. Ianya juga mempunyai sebuah balkoni yang tersendiri. Rizu membawa mereka masuk ke dalam sebuah bilik ruang tamu yang penuh dengan perabut berwarna kuning kekuningan. Ianya seperti perabut-perabut diraja. Mata Kaizo bulat besar dan menjadi cemas apabila ternampak adiknya sedang cuba hendak menolak sebuah meja kecil yang mempunyai pasu kaca di bahagian atasnya. Boboiboy dan Lily pula sedang sibuk melompat-lompat di atas kerusi panjang

"PANG!"

Fang terkejut dengan jeritan dari abangnya. Lalu dia pusing kebelakang dan terus dia tersenyum. Tangan dia terkena meja itu. Lalu meja itu hilang imbangannya dan pasu di atas meja itu jatuh ke bawah. Pasu itu pecah dan berkecai di atas lantai. Fang menangis dengan serta merta

"UWAAAA! ADIK PECAHKAN PASU! JANGAN MARAH ADIK!" Fang takut dimarahi oleh abangnya. Dia pergi menyorok di belakang kerusi "Ma-maafkan adik.. adik tak sengaja"

Kaizo bergegas pergi memeluk adiknya. Dia tahu adiknya tidak sengaja. Salah dia kerana pergi jerit nama adiknya. Lynna rasa terharu melihat seorang abang mendakap adiknya sendiri dengan begitu erat sekali. Fang masih lagi menangis di dalam dakapan abangnya. Boboiboy dan Lily berhenti melompat untuk melihat apa yang berlaku

"Hehehe.. abang itik buat landak menangis"

"Lily.. jangan kata begitu" tegur Lynna

"Kakak Lily, abang Boboiboy.. jom kita pergi bilik kak Lynna"

"Kakak Lily? Abang Boboiboy?" Mata Lily terkebil-kebil melihat Rizu. Lalu dia tergelak sehingga terbaring di atas kerusi "MIAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Kita baby lagi tapi kenapa panggil kita kakak pula.. Rizu yang kena patut panggil abang.. hehehehe"

Rizu menepuk dahinya sendiri. Ochobot terbang pergi untuk dukung Boboiboy

"Lily ni nakal yea. Jom balik bilik akak" Lynna turunkan Lily dari kerusi itu "Kawan-kawan Lily, semuanya ada dekat bilik akak. Dia orang tengah tunggu Lily tu"

"Tapi tak bestlah balik bilik kak Lynna... takde toys" Lily bersilang tangan dengan mulutnya mucung ke depan

"Nanti Boboiboy pun ada dekat bilik tu juga" Ochobot cuba memujuk Lily "Kawan-kawan Lily pun ada juga"

"Ok.." Lily berjalan dengan kepala dia tertunduk sedikit "Kalau BBB-CHAN ada, Lily pun ikut sekali"

Lynna tersenyum melihat kecomelan Lily berjalan keluar dari bilik itu. Anak kecil itu tidak lari ke mana. Dia tetap dengar kata dan membuatkan kerja Lynna lebih senang. Kaizo mendukung adiknya yang sudah berhenti menangis. Mereka terus ke bilik Lynna. Setelah sampai di bilik itu, Lynna terkejut dengan kehadiran Kidi di dalam bilik tersebut. Dia sedang sibuk melayan Yaya dan Ying. Gopal pula, dia hanya duduk di atas kerusi sambil makan ayam gorengnya. Manakala Bella dan Faye, mereka seronok menepuk Picu sampai menjadi penyet. Sebaik sahaja Picu menjadi penyet seperti lempeng, dia akan kembali kepada bentuk asalnya. Bella dan Faye kemudian akan menepuk Picu lagi. Sang alien hijau itu terlampau teruja sehingga dia tidak kisah berapa banyak kali dia menjadi penyek

"Kidi" panggil Lynna "Kau ada dekat sini"

"Yea, aku tolong jagakan mereka" kata Kidi yang masih lagi bermain tepuk tangan dengan Yaya dan Ying "Comel betul dia orang"

"Kami memang comel pun" kata Ying

"Kecuali landak.. dia tak comel.. MIAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"ABANG! BAGI ADIK TENDANG SI PILI PILI TU!" Fang menolak-nolak badan abangnya kerana dia mahu turun dari situ "Abang, turunkan adik!"

"Wek wek!" Lily lari dari situ dan terus terjun ke atas katil "WEEEEE! GULING-GULING!"

"Bestnya jadi Lily" kata Boboiboy sambil menghisap ibu jarinya

Ochobot turunkan Boboiboy supaya si anak kecil itu boleh pergi bermain dengan kawan-kawan dia. Lily masih lagi berguling di atas katil tetapi kali ini, dia berguling sambil memeluk bantal. Habis berselerak katil itu

"Kidi, kau boleh pulihkan mereka?"

"Boleh Lynna" Kidi bingkas bangun dari tempat duduk dia "Tapi.. ianya memakan masa sedikit kerana ada setengah herba adalah sangat sukar untuk dapati tapi aku tetap usahakannya. Aku akan cari sampai dapat. Jadi, aku minta diri dulu untuk mencari bahan-bahan yang aku perlukan. Bila ubatnya sudah siap, aku akan ke sini dengan kadar segera"

"Terima kasih Kidi" Lynna tersenyum sedikit

"Sekejap.." Kaizo memandang Kidi dengan mata tajamnya. Kepala dia asyik ditepuk oleh Fang sahaja "Ini ke yang kau kata perkara yang menarik akan berlaku dekat rancangan aku?"

Kidi hanya berikan senyuman sambil kepalanya angguk kepada Kaizo. Maknanya apa yang dia nampak, bukanlah rancangan Kaizo berjaya tetapi rupanya, benda lain yang terjadi. Kidi keluar dari bilik itu dan tinggalkan Kaizo dan Lynna untuk uruskan si anak-anak kecil itu

"Oh yea, apa rancangan kau tu? Aku nak tahu"

"Pang pun nak tahu juga" Fang menyibuk sekali

"Sibuk aje kau ni" marah Kaizo "Abang sepatutnya nak bawa kak Lynna keluar bersiar-siar dekat taman bunga, lepas tu makan malam di bawah cahaya bulan"

"Wuuuuuu.. bestnya!" Fang teruja pula "Pang nak ikut boleh?"

"Tak boleh" kata Kaizo

Mata Fang sudah mula berkaca. Mulut dia bergerak-gerak dan akhirnya dia menangis sambil mengetuk-getuk kepala abangnya

"Jangan menangis Fang" pujuk Lynna "Apa kata malam ini kita pergi tengok circus. Nak tak?"

"NAK! NAK! NAK!"

Boboiboy, Fang, Gopal, Yaya, Ying, Faye, Bella dan Lily melompat-lompat kegembiraan kerana tidak sabar untuk melihat pertunjukkan circus. Kaizo terpaksa ikut dengan rancangan Lynna. Mungkin rancangan dia lain kali sahaja dia akan laksanakan

"Ok ok.. akak bawa kamu semua pergi tengok circus!"

* * *

Circus itu terletak di dalam perkampungan yang berdekatan dengan istana Lynna. Orang-orang circus datang ke perkampungan itu untuk menghiburkan para penduduk kampung tersebut. Ramai yang hadir untuk melihat pertunjukkan circus yang luar biasa itu. Malah, suasana perkampungan itu berubah menjadi sebuah pesta. Kanak-kanak bermain di luar sambil menghayun-hayunkan bunga api mereka. Para remaja sibuk bersiar-siar sekitar gerai-gerai kecil yang menjual pelbagai barangan circus. Ibu bapa berpusu-pusu untuk masuk ke dalam khemah circus bersama dengan anak-anak mereka. Kaizo dan Lynna ada di perkampungan itu. Boboiboy, Fang, Gopal, Yaya, Ying, Faye, Bella dan Lily begitu teruja melihat kemeriahan perkampungan itu. Rizu dan Ochobot turut ada bersama mereka

"Picu suka jalan-jalan?" tanya Faye sambil melihat ke atas keran Picu ada di bahagian kepalanya "Kita jalan-jalan, lepas tu tengok circus!"

"Picu asyik duduk diam aje" Bella melihat Picu yang tidak bergerak semenjak mereka keluar dari istana "Picu Picu.. nama macam abang Pizu dulu-dulu"

"Entah-entah dia orang adik beradik kot" kata Lily sambil mengusap dagunya

"Tapi kenapa abang Pizu tak hijau macam Picu?"

"Entahlah Boboiboy. Lily pun rasa pelik"

Rizu menepuk dahinya sendiri. Rasa agak kelakar mendengar perbualan mereka tadi. Fang lari ke depan dan terus pegang tangan abangnya. Dia mahu berjalan di sisi abangnya. Lalu dia menoleh kebelakang sedikit. Dia melihat Boboiboy berpecah kepada 7

"Abang, Boboiboy main dengan kuasa dia" Fang tunjuk ke arah Boboiboy yang sudah kembali kepada asal "Abang marahlah dia"

"Kau nak aku marah dia?"

"Yelah, abangkan kapten yang kejam dan suka marah orang!"

Rizu dan Ochobot tergelak di situ. Dahi Kaizo mula berkerut. Dia senyap sahaja dan tidak memandang adiknya. Fang tidak berpuas hati. Lalu dia tendang kaki abangnya

"ABANG!" jerit Fang "Marahlah si Boboiboy tu! Mana boleh guna kuasa sesuka hati!"

"Yelah yelah!" Kaizo tetap bersabar. Dia berhenti dan pusing kebelakang "Boboiboy!"

"Yea abang Kaizo" Boboiboy tersenyum suka seperti orang tidak bersalah

"Lagi sekali kau gunakan kuasa, aku akan bagi kau hukuman latihan tempur! FAHAM!"

"YEAH! Boboiboy kena marah dengan abang!" Fang bertepuk tangan sambil melompat-lompat kecil "Boboiboy kena marah! Boboiboy kena marah!"

Air mata Boboiboy mula mengalir keluar. Dia terus menangis di situ. Orang ramai yang lalu lalang di situ, berhenti dan melihat si anak kecil itu menangis begitu kuat sekali. Beberapa saat kemudian, mereka sambung membuat kerja masing-masing atau sambung berjalan. Lynna memandang Kaizo dengan renungan maut dia

"Kenapa? Salah aku ke? Dah si Pang yang suruh" kata Kaizo kepada Lynna

"Tak boleh ke cakap elok-elok dengan dia? Kan dia orang ni masih dalam keadaan baby lagi. Pemikiran dia orang pun macam budak-budak baru nak belajar" tegur Lynna

"Kakak Lynna.. abang Kaizo kejam. Dia marah Boboiboy" Boboiboy menangis teresak-esak "Saya cuma nak tunjukkan kuasa saya dekat Lily. Saya cuma nak bergurau dengan Lily sahaja"

"Akak faham" Lynna mengusap kepala Boboiboy "Mari akak belanja kamu semua beli makanan"

"YEAH! MAKAN LAGI!"

Gopal cukup teruja apabila dengar perkataan makanan. Lynna membawa mereka ke sebuah gerai makanan yang berdekatan. Gerai itu menjual makanan seperti bebola ayam, bebola daging, bebola ikan dan juga gula-gula kapas dalam bentuk bebola. Gopal mahu membeli semua makanan yang ada di gerai itu tetapi Lynna berikan satu pilihan sahaja. Sedang mereka sibuk memilih makanan masing-masing, datang seorang mak cik dengan troli makanan dia. Yaya memandang mak cik itu dengan perasaan curiga

"Hai budak comel, mahu beli makanan dari mak cik?" tanya mak cik itu kepada Yaya

"Mak cik jual makanan apa? Tapi saya kena minta kebenaran dari kakak Lynna dulu"

"Betul betul" kata Ying "Kalau tidak kak Lynna dan abang Kaizo akan marah kita pula"

"Mak cik jual jelly tapi semuanya perisa bunga. Marilah tengok" Mak cik tua yang mencurigakan itu membuka sebuah kotak putih. Dia keluarkan beberapa bekas kecil dan tunjukkannya kepada Yaya dan Ying "Ini perisa bunga rose. Yang warna oren ni, perisa bunga matahari"

"Yaya, Ying.. apa korang tengah buat tu?" Kaizo mula perasan dengan kehadiran mak cik itu "Kau nak apa?" soal dia kepada mak cik tersebut

"Saya hanya menjual jelly sahaja"

"Abang, adik nak satu" Fang teringin untuk merasai kuih jelly itu

"Tak boleh Pang. Abang rasa ada sesuatu yang tak kena dengan mak cik ni" Kaizo tidak berapa senang dengan kehadiran mak cik itu. Lalu dia menarik tangan Yaya dan Ying untuk jauhkan diri mereka daripada mak cik itu "Yaya, Ying.. jangan ambil apa-apa dari mak cik tu"

"Ba-baik abang Kaizo" Yaya mula rasa takut "Kakak Lynna.. jom pergi"

"Hmm.. ok" Sekali pandang sahaja Lynna melihat mak cik itu, hati dia juga sama seperti Kaizo "Mari semua, kita pergi masuk khemah"

Lynna tidak melayan mak cik itu. Dia hanya berjalan terus ke depan bersama anak-anak kecil itu. Rizu tunduk kecil sambil mengatakan minta maaf kepada mak cik tersebut. Dia sebenarnya rasa bersalah dengan mak cik itu kerana dilayan buruk oleh Kaizo. Sang kapten itu tidak sedar dengan adiknya yang masih berdiri di depan mak cik tersebut

"Kenapa tak ikut abang kamu?"

"Nak satu jelly" kata Fang

"Baiklah" Mak cik itu tersenyum sinis sambil mengeluarkan jelly berwarna ungu dari bekas putih itu "Warna sama dengan baju kamu. Jelly ini perisa bunga lavender. Makan elok-elok dan jangan lupa kongsikan dengan kawan-kawan kamu"

"Tapi saya takde duit"

"Tidak mengapa, jelly ni mak cik bagi percuma sebab kamu ni budak comel"

Fang terus mengambil jelly itu dan lalu mengucapkan terima kasih. Dia terus berlari ke arah Kaizo yang sudah berjalan jauh. Mak cik itu perhatikan sahaja Fang berlari. Sedikit demi sedikit wajah dia berubah menjadi seorang gadis yang bernama Pandora atau lebih dikenali sebagai Lady Poisen. Dia tersenyum sinis dengan mata dia bersinar-sinar kerana rancangan dia akan berjalan dengan sempurna

 **to be continued...**

* * *

 **Macam mana? Best? hehehe...**


	10. Berjuang

**Haluuu! Apa khabar semua? Author di sini sihat-sihat aje :3**

 **Terima kasih semua kerana sudi membaca fanfic yang tidaklah sehebat mana xD hehehe**

 **Maaf jikalau ada kesilapan di dalam chapter ini**

 **Happy Reading**

* * *

 **Berjuang**

Fang ternganga luas apabila dia melihat seorang gadis berputar-putar di udara seperti sebiji bola. Kedua-dua tangan gadis itu akhirnya disambut oleh seorang lelaki. Fang bertepuk tangan kerana teruja melihat persembahan itu. Gadis dan jejaka tampan itu menghayunkan diri mereka di udara dan akhirnya, lelaki itu lepaskan tangan gadis tersebut. Gadis itu mendarat di atas lantai tanah dengan begitu sempurna sekali. Fang bertepuk tangan lagi tetapi kali ini tepukan dia agak gemuruh. Ramai para penonton agak teruja dengan persembahan tadi. Fang, Faye dan rakan-rakan mereka duduk di dalam satu barisan. Manakala Kaizo, Lynna, Rizu dan Ochobot, duduk di barisan belakang mereka

"Dasyatnya dia orang" kata Boboiboy sambil menikmati jelly perisa lavender itu "Aku sendiri pun tak boleh buat begitu"

"Boboiboy, aku nak rasa jelly tu"

"Nah" Boboiboy berikan jelly tersebut kepada Gopal tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dia "Agaknya, lepas ni ada persembahan apa pula"

"Biar Lily teka!" Lily mula mengusap dagunya sambil berfikir "Hmmm... mungkin... hmmmm... mungkin... hmmm... hahahaha! Lily pun tak boleh nak teka.. miahahahaha!"

Lalu Fang menoleh kebelakang untuk katakan sesuatu kepada abangnya

"Abang! Suruh si katak pili ni duduk dediam"

"Lily! Duduk dediam, jangan nak buat bising" kata Kaizo dengan nada tegas "Puas hati kau, Pang?"

"PUAS!" kata Fang sambil bertepuk tangan

Lily hampir hendak menangis di situ tetapi Gopal telah menghulurkan jelly lavender kepada dia. Lily tersenyum semula. Dia tidak jadi menangis dan lalu mengambil jelly itu dari tangan Gopal

"Haih.. kau buat aje apa yang si Fang tu suruh yea"

"Biarkanlah dia, Lynna" kata Kaizo "Apa dia nak, aku akan buatkan tapi bila dia dah jadi remaja balik.. tahulah apa akan terjadi nanti"

"Kau nak buli dia lah tu"

"Yea" Kaizo angguk kepalanya "Sementara ni, biarlah dia berseronok dulu. Lagipun aku rindu nak bermanja-manja dengan si budak kecik ni. Aku terkenang balik sewaktu kami masih kecil lagi" Dia bertepuk tangan apabila melihat sekumpulan penari sedang menari di pentas bulat yang berada di tengah-tengah khemah itu

"Hehehe.. saya pun terkenang balik semasa saya kecik-kecik dulu. Selalu ikut abang Fang pergi sana sini"

"Masa tu Rizu budak comel" kata Lynna. Mata dia terpandang seorang penari sedang menari dengan bebola apinya. Lalu mata hitamnya melirik ke arah Boboiboy yang sudah berubah menjadi Boboiboy Blaze "Hehehe... jangan dia keluarkan api sudah" bisik dia

Boboiboy Blaze tidak keluarkan bebola apinya. Dia hanya menonton sahaja persembahan itu. Adakalanya, dia akan berubah menjadi salah satu pecahan dia. Mata Lily asyik melihat Boboiboy sahaja dan setiap kali Boboiboy bertukar menjadi Gempa, mata Lily akan menjadi bersinar-sinar. Fang mula tidak tenang dengan Boboiboy. Semasa persembahan pertunjukkan bunga api dari seorang gadis, Fang terus menoleh kebelakang

"ABANG! Marahlah si Boboiboy tu!"

"Apasal kau tak puas hati dengan dia?" soal Kaizo

"Adik bukan tak puas hati tapi mana boleh guna kuasa sesuka hati! Betul tak Ochobot?"

"Err... hehehe..." Ochobot tidak tahu hendak menjawab apa "Tapi Boboiboy bukan guna kuasa dia. Boboiboy hanya bertukar-tukar sahaja"

"Sudahlah tu Fang. Baik Fang menonton pertunjukkan circus tu dari asyik tengok apa yang si Boboiboy buat. Nanti kamu rasa tak seronok" tegur Lynna

Fang mula bermasam muka sambil bersilang tangan kerana tidak berpuas hati. Kaizo malas hendak menegur adik. Jadi dia biarkan Fang bermasam muka. Tidak sampai 5 minit, Fang mula bergembira apabila dia menyaksikan persembahan badut-badut di pentas bulat. Gopal menyorokkan dirinya di bawah kerusi kerana dia tidak begitu gemar dengan badut. Seterusnya adalah persembahan terakhir untuk malam itu. Para peserta circus berkumpul di pentas dan bernyanyi sambil menari. Ada sebahagian dari mereka terbang ke udara sambil mengeluarkan confetti yang berwarna-warni. Ramai yang bangun untuk menangkap confetti yang kecil itu. Tangan mereka terkapai-kapai untuk menangkat confetti yang kecil itu. Fang, Faye dan rakan-rakan mereka cuba menangkap confetti tersebut tetapi gagal. Walaupun gagal, mereka tetap senyum dan ketawa kerana semuanya terlalu indah pada diri mereka

"BESTNYA! PANG NAK TENGOK CIRCUS LAGI!"

"Itu pun kalau ada peluang lagi" bisik Kaizo "Marilah kita balik. Circus dah habis. Budak-budak ni mesti dah penat"

"Tapi adik tak nak balik"

"Aku kata balik.. baliklah!" Suara Kaizo agak tegas pada ketika itu "Hari dah malam, masa untuk korang semua masuk tidur"

"Alaaa..." Muka Fang berubah menjadi sedih

"Fang dengar cakap abang ok" Lynna cuba memujuk Fang "Esok esok, kita pergi ke tempat lain pula. Tempat yang kamu semua mesti suka"

"Wuuuu.. adakah tempat itu adalah DISNEYLAND!" Mata Lily sudah bersinar-sinar "YEAH! KAKAK LYNNA NAK BAWA KITA ORANG PERGI DISNEYLAND ESOK!"

Lynna menepuk dahinya sendiri. Kaizo tergelak melihat Lynna pada ketika itu

"Jom balik semua" Ochobot dukung Boboiboy yang sudah menguap besar "Nanti aku beritahu Tok Aba yang kau ada dekat sini"

"OK" Boboiboy mengosok matanya kerana terlampau mengantuk sangat "Jangan lupa ajak Tok Aba sekali pergi Disneyland" Lalu dia memeluk badan bulat Ochobot "Boboiboy nak tidur dah.." Terus terlelap si anak kecil itu

"Abang... nak dukung" Tangan Fang terkapai-kapai ke arah abangnya "Pang tak larat nak jalan"

Lynna melihat seorang demi seorang sudah menguap besar. Dia cadangkan guna kuasa teleportasinya untuk sampai terus ke istana dia. Ianya lebih mudah untuk membawa si anak-anak kecil itu pulang ke istana. Kaizo mengangkat adiknya dan lalu dia dukung. Masing-masing sudah berpegang tangan dan Lynna menggunakan kuasanya untuk pulang ke istana

* * *

Sampai sahaja di hadapan bilik Lynna, mata Fang masih belum pejam lagi. Dia telah dibawa masuk ke dalam bilik Lynna. Budak-budak perempuan, Yaya, Ying, Faye, Bella dan Lily, berjalan ke arah katil dengan mata kuyu mereka. Masing-masing memanjat katil itu. Lily suka dengan katil tersebut kerana tilam katil itu terlalu lembut. Entah bagaimana dia membawa tenaga balik, dia terus melompat-lompat di atas katil tersebut. Bukan dia sahaja, kawan-kawan dia yang lain pun turut ikut melompat juga. Boboiboy yang sudah terlena tidur, dia terjaga dengan serta merta

"Nak join! Nak join!" kata Boboiboy

Ochobot turunkan Boboiboy supaya sang anak kecil itu boleh pergi melompat di atas katil

"Bukan ke dia orang nampak mengantuk tadi. Apasal tiba-tiba kembali aktif" merungut Kaizo

"Pang nak lompat-lompat juga boleh?"

"Tak boleh" jawab Kaizo dengan tegasnya

"ALAAA! NAK JOIN DIA ORANG! NAK JOIN DIA ORANG! NAK JOIN DIA ORANG!" Fang mengamuk dan Kaizo tidak tahan dengan ragam adiknya ketika itu "PANG NAK JOIN! PANG NAK JOIN! ABANG TAK BEST!" Dia tarik rambut abang dia sehingga tercabut sehelai rambut

"Yelah yelah!" Kaizo turunkan adiknya "Pening kepala aku dengan perangai dia orang ni"

Fang lari ke arah katil tetapi muka dia terkena sebiji bantal yang telah dibaling oleh Bella. Fang melempar balik bantal itu ke arah Bella tetapi tidak kena sasarannya

"Hehehe.. abang Paizo kena sabar" Rizu tersenyum sambil berkata sesuatu "Macam tulah kita jaga budak-budak kecik. Kesabaran kita kena tinggi dan kita kenalah layan karenah mereka yang comel tu"

"Yelah, aku layanlah dia orang tu tapi lepas tu.. hehehe" Kaizo tersenyum nakal sambil perhatikan adik dia sedang menaiki katil itu "Pandai-pandailah dia bila aku kena hukuman latihan tempur dekat budak tu"

Lynna terus bersilang tangan sambil berikan renungan maut kepada Kaizo. Sang kapten itu tidak sedari renungan dari sang puteri itu. Rizu dan Ochobot hanya tergelak sahaja. Mereka berempat terpaksa menunggu budak-budak itu berhenti melompat dan bermain kejar-mengejar di dalam bilik yang luas itu. Selama 10 minit Kaizo terpaksa bersabar dan akhirnya, budak-budak itu sudah kelihatan penat. Satu per satu sudah terduduk di atas lantai bilik sambil menguap. Lynna mengangkat budak-budak perempuan untuk dibaringkan mereka di atas katil. Ochobot dan Rizu pergi menolong Kaizo untuk menghantar budak-budak lelaki ke bilik Kaizo

"Lepas Rizu dah hantar dia orang, Rizu akan pulang ke dunia sana dengan Ochobot" kata Rizu secara perlahan

Lynna angguk kepalanya. Dia selimutkan budak-budak perempuan itu. Selepas itu, dia cium dahi mereka satu per satu. Setelah Kaizo, Rizu dan Ochobot keluar dari bilik dia, Lynna terus menukar pakaian dia untuk masuk tidur. Dia terpaksa bentangkan tilam di atas lantai kerana katil dia sudah penuh. Semasa dia sedang siap-siapkan tempat tidurnya, pintu bilik dia diketuk oleh seseorang

"Masuk" panggil Lynna

Pintu itu dibuka dan lalu Kaizo, Rizu dan Ochobot masuk kembali ke dalam bilik itu

"Rizu dan Ochobot nak balik dah" kata Rizu "Kalau saya ada masa, saya akan datang ke sini lagi. Itu pun kalau dia orang masih baby lagi. Kalau tak, Rizu tunggu sahaja dekat sana"

"Ok" kata Lynna "Pastikan Rizu terus pulang ke rumah. Jangan merayap ke mana-mana"

"Baik kak Lynna!"

"Aku ikut mereka pulang" kata Kaizo

"Eh" Lynna terkejut "Kenapa pula? Kau nak tinggalkan adik kau dekat sini?"

"Bukan" Kaizo sebenarnya sedang marah dengan seseorang "Aku nak pergi belasah si Adudu tu sebab buat adik aku jadi bayi. Berani dia kacau mereka semasa ketiadaan aku!" Dia menggenggamkan kedua tangannya "Aku akan kembali. Kau tak perlu tunggu"

"Baiklah kapten.. tapi siapa jaga dia orang dekat sana?"

"Aku suruh orang lain jagakan tapi aku tak lama pun pergi" kata Kaizo

"Ok tapi kau pastikan Rizu dan Ochobot selamat sampai ke rumah mereka dan kau pula" Lynna mengusap pipi Kaizo dengan tangan belakangnya "Jaga diri kau elok-elok. Lepas kau sudah selesai misi belasah Adudu, kau terus ke sini"

"Baiklah tuan puteri. Aku akan terus ke sini" Hati Kaizo tersentuh dengan kelembutan tangan Lynna di pipinya "Risau betul kau, takut aku kena serang dengan musuh kau ke?"

"Kau janganlah bergurau begitu. Aku takut nanti kau pula dia pergi pukaukan"

"Jangan risaulah. Aku takkan biarkan dia pukau aku"

"Hehehe.." Lynna ketawa kecil

Rizu dan Ochobot hanya perhatikan mereka dengan sebuah senyuman yang terpapar di wajah mereka. Hati Rizu berbunga-bunga melihat kemesraan mereka berdua. Sebenarnya, bukan Rizu sahaja yang rasa begitu, rupanya Bella, Lily dan Faye tidak tidur lagi. Mereka secara senyap, melihat kemesraan Lynna dan Kaizo. Mereka bertiga ketawa kecil di sebalik selimut

"Kapten Kaizo sudah bersedia ke?"

"Sudah"

Lynna membuka pintu portal di permukaan cermin berdiri dia. Ochobot masuk ke dalam cermin itu dan seterusnya adalah Rizu. Kaizo dan Lynna bertentangan mata seketika. Lynna kelihatan risau sedikit tetapi Kaizo pula, dia sedikit pun tidak risau dengan diri dia. Kaizo terlalu yakin yang diri dia tidak akan diserang oleh Lady Poisen. Kaizo berikan senyuman kecil kepada Lynna untuk mengatakan dia tidak perlu risau. Kaizo masuk ke dalam portal cermin itu tanpa berkata apa

"Kak Lynna jangan sedih"

"Eh" Lynna menoleh ke tepi "Korang tak tidur lagi"

Bella, Faye dan Lily gelengkan kepala. Mereka bertiga turun dari katil dan lalu menarik tangan sang puteri itu untuk pergi baring di atas tilam. Mereka temankan Lynna tidur di situ untuk kurangkan kerisauan di hati puteri itu. Lily baring di tepi Lynna sambil menarik selimut. Bella dan Faye memeluk tubuh badan Lynna

"Abang Kaizo pasti ok. Kak Lynna jangan risau. Dia cuma pergi belasah abubu aje" kata Bella

"Hehee.. abubu.. kelakar nama tu" Lynna tersenyum kecil "Terima kasih kerana sudi membuatkan hati akak hilang perasaan risau ni"

"Kami pun nak tolong juga" muncul Yaya dengan bantal di tangan kanannya "Yaya dan Ying nak tidur sini juga boleh?"

"Boleh" kata Lynna

Maka mereka tidur beramai-ramai di atas tilam yang terbentang luas di dalam bilik itu. Masing-masing tidak mahu tidur di atas katil. Semuanya hanya ingin menemani Lynna. Tepat pukul 12 malam, Kaizo sudah pun pulang ke dunia fantasi. Dia dalam keadaan baik sahaja. Dia melihat Lynna sudah terlena tidur bersama dengan budak-budak perempuan itu. Tubuh badan Lynna, semuanya di peluk oleh mereka. Kaizo menatap wajah Lynna seketika. Entah apa yang Lynna sedang mimpikan kerana wajah dia kelihatan tenang. Kaizo berjalan secara perlahan dan berhati-hati. Setiap langkah dia ambil, semunya dalam keadaan berjaga-jaga. Dia tidak mahu membuat bunyi ataupun terlanggar sesuatu yang boleh membuatkan mereka terjaga. Sebaik sahaja dia tiba di pintu bilik itu, Kaizo membukanya secara perlahan. Lalu dia keluar dari bilik itu sambil mengucapkan selamat malam kepada mereka

* * *

Pagi itu, Lynna terjaga lebih awal daripada Yaya, Ying, Bella, Faye dan Lily. Separuh badan dia masih di dalam selimut. Dia bangun dari situ dan terus ke bilik mandi untuk bersihkan dirinya. Setelah dia habis puas bermandi-manda, dia bersiap-siap memakai pakaian yang bersih. Selepas itu dia pergi menjenguk si anak-anak kecil yang lagi masih dibuai mimpi tetapi peliknya, muka mereka seperti didalam ketakutan. Lynna cuba hendak mengejutkan mereka

"Bella, Yaya.. bangun" Lynna sentuh sedikit bahu Yaya "Eh.. kenapa panas ni" Lalu dia merasai dahi Yaya. Ianya agak panas

Lynna menjadi cemas. Dia merasai satu per satu dahi mereka. Muka mereka kelihatan merah sedikit

"Demam panas?" Lynna menjadi cemas "Yaya.. Bella.. Ying.. Lily.. Faye.. bangun bangun!"

Mereka tidak terjaya. Ianya seperti mereka tidak dengar panggilan dari Lynna. Lalu sang puteri itu bingkas bangun untuk memanggil dayang-dayangnya. Lynna bergegas ke pintu biliknya. Sebelum sempat dia membuka pintu itu, pintu tersebut telah dibuka oleh seseorang. Kaizo berlari masuk ke dalam bilik itu sambil mendukung Fang

"Lynna!" suara Kaizo dalam nada ketakutan "Kenapa dengan adik aku? Bukan adik aku sahaja, kawan-kawan dia pun sama"

"Mereka pun demam panas juga" Lynna mula menangis "Aku tak tahu bagaimana boleh terjadi. Aku.. aku.. aku kena panggil Kidi. Mungkin dia boleh bantu kita"

"Tapi tuan puteri, tuan Kidi masih belum pulang lagi" kata salah seorang dayang yang berada di belakang Kaizo "Saya rasa, dia masih mencari herba-herba untuk pulihkan mereka semua"

"Terima kasih kerana beritahu. Nampaknya kita kena cari ubat mereka sendiri" kata Lynna sambil mengesat air matanya "Tapi.. aku bukan mahir dalam perkara ini"

"Kau mesti tahu sesuatu, Lynna. Cuba kau fikirkan balik"

Lynna bermundar-mandir di sekitar biliknya. Dia cuba ingatkan balik apa yang dia baca balik sebelum ini. Dia tahu, itu bukanlah demam biasa sahaja. Ini mungkin mereka menjadi mangsa Lady Poisen. Tapi bagaimana ianya boleh berlaku? fikir Lynna. Dia teringat balik tentang mak cik semalam yang menjual jelly. Mungkin mak cik itu secara senyap berikan jelly kepada budak-budak itu, fikir Lynna lagi

"Abang... abang..."

Lynna menoleh kebelakang. Mata Fang terbuka sedikit dengan tangannya memegang erat tangan abangnya. Badan dia mula menggigil sedikit. Kaizo terus memeluk adiknya dengan erat. Lynna tidak sanggup melihat keseksaan Fang dan rakan-rakan dia. Apatah lagi kalau Kaizo kehilangan adiknya. Dia harus bertindak secara pantas. Mungkin dia perlu pergi ke makmal Kidi dan mencari ubat penawar di sana ataupun dia membuat ubat itu sendiri

"Pang.. kuatkan semangat kau" kata Kaizo "Aku tidak benarkan kau tinggalkan aku bersendirian"

"Tapi..." Fang mula menangis "Abang... abang.. ti-tinggalkan Pang. Aaa... adik.. sayang.. abang"

"Maafkan abang" Kaizo mengesat air matanya "Bukan kemahuan abang meninggalkan kau. Cuma abang ingin kembali untuk menjaga galaxy ini supaya kita semua dapat hidup dengan aman dan bahagia. Sekarang aku telah kembali dan aku tidak akan tinggalkan kau"

"Ini semua salah aku" bisik Lynna "Aku terlalu emosi sangat sampai tak terfikir langsung nak balik dunia sana. Sekarang Fang dan rakan-rakan dia jadi mangsa"

"Ini bukan salah kau" Kaizo berjalan menuju Lynna sambil mendukung adiknya lagi "Kita tidak tahu apa yang berlaku. Semua ini terjadi mesti ada sebabnya"

Lynna mengetip bibirnya. Dia tetap rasa bersalah walaupun ini bukan salah dia. Lynna tidak boleh buangkan perasaan itu begitu sahaja. Dia harus mencari jalan. Lalu dia terfikirkan tentang sesuatu. Tentang kuasa kristal apabila dia dan Kaizo bergabung. Kuasa kristal itu pernah melindungi mereka berdua sebelum ini. Ianya bertindak sebagai pelindung dan juga sebagai penyembuh. Mungkin itu adalah jawapannya

"Kaizo" Lynna cepat-cepat pegang tangan Kaizo "Ingat tak lagi kristal gabungan kau dan aku. Kuasa kristal itu sangat menakjubkan sehingga ada orang lain ingin mengambil kristal itu"

"Ya, aku ingat lagi tapi adakah kristal itu dapat menyembuh Pang?"

"Kita harus cuba" Lynna sentuh tepi kepala Fang "Kita harus bergabung, kau jangan lepaskan tangan aku"

Kaizo angguk kepala mereka. Tangan sebelah kanan dia dukung Fang dan sebelah kiri dia pula, dipegang erat oleh Lynna. Mata dia melirik ke arah Lynna. Dia tidak tahu bagaimana hendak mengeluarkan kuasa kristal itu. Mata Lynna tertutup rapat. Kaizo ikut sekali. Dia tumpukan untuk sembuhkan adiknya. Dia mahu adik dia sihat seperti biasa kerana dia sayangkan adiknya. Tangan kanan dia terasa hangat seketika. Dia membuka matanya dan ternampak tangan dia mula pancarkan sebuah cahaya putih. Tangan Lynn pun sama juga. Muka adiknya yang kelihatan merah, sedikit demi sedikit warna merah itu kembali menjadi warna kulit asal. Demam panas itu mula beransur pulih. Fang mula tertidur seperti biasa

"Adik kau, sudah pulih" Lynna membuka mata sambil tersenyum "Kita berjaya sembuhkan dia"

"Jadi kita dapat pulihkan yang lain" Kaizo tidak mahu lepaskan tangan Lynna "Kau berjaya Lynna. Kau berjaya sembuhkan Pang. Kini tinggal yang lain sahaja. Mari kita sembuhkan mereka"

"Terima kasih kerana berikan keyakinan kepada aku"

Kaizo baringkan Fang diatas katil Lynna. Mereka berdua terus pergi pulihkan yang lain. Yaya, Ying, Bella, Faye dan Lily mula beransur pulih. Seterusnya mereka ke bilik Kaizo untuk pulihkan Boboiboy dan Gopal. Sementara mereka ke bilik Kaizo, sang puteri itu menyuruh dayang-dayang dia menjaga si anak-anak kecil buat seketika

"Kita kena hapuskan Lady Poisen secepat mungkin" kata Lynna

"Tapi kau tahu ke dia berada dimana ketika ini?"

"Aku tak pasti" Lynna sudah pun tiba di hadapan sebuah pintu bilik bersama Kaizo "Aku tidak mahu duduk diam sahaja di sini, sementara si Lady Poisen tu sedang mengatur strategi dia untuk kalahkan kita"

"Jadi, apa cadangan kau?"

"Itu aku akan fikirkan. Sekarang ni kita selamatkan Boboiboy dan Gopal" Lynna membuka pintu bilik itu

Lynna ketawa kecil apabila dia ternampak Picu sedang menjilat pipi sang anak kecil iaitu Gopal. Picu bersungguh-sungguh untuk bangunkan Gopal dan Boboiboy tetapi malangnya, mereka berdua tetap tidak bangun. Muka mereka kelihatan merah seperti kawan-kawan mereka yang lain juga. Kaizo dan Lynna terus bergegas untuk pulihkan mereka berdua

"Lynna, kenapa kuasa kristal kita tidak dapat kembalikan mereka kepada umur asal mereka sendiri?"

"Sebab kuasa kristal ini hanya dapat melindungi dan menyembuhkan sahaja" Lynna sentuh sedikit tepi kanan kepala Boboiboy dan tepi kiri si anak kecil pula, di sentuh oleh Kaizo "Tapi kuasa ini atau dipanggil healing power, bukanlah sesuatu yang mudah untuk lakukan kerana ianya perlukan kasih sayang dari diri kita sendiri. Jikalau perasaan itu tiada, memang agak sukar"

Kaizo faham apa yang dimaksudkan oleh Lynna tadi. Mereka berdua terlalu sayangkan si anak-anak kecil itu kerana mereka semua pernah melalui pelbagai rintangan bersama. Jikalau kristal itu jatuh di tangan yang salah, kuasa kristal tersebut boleh disalah guna. Dia dan Kaizo akan melindungi kristal itu bersama. Sepanjang ketiadaan Kaizo di bumi, kuasa kristal mereka tidak muncul. Kristal itu hanya muncul jikalau mereka berdua bergabung tenaga

"Nak ice cream" sebut Gopal sambil mengesat pipinya sedikit. Mata dia masih terpejam lagi "Appa... anak mu nak ice cream"

"Hehehe.. dalam tak sihat pun boleh lagi minta ice cream" Lynna sudah pun sembuhkan Boboiboy. Lalu dia menyentuh sedikit kepala Gopal "Lepas dia orang dah sihat sepenuhnya, aku akan bawa mereka ke Disneyland"

"Kau nak tunaikan permintaan si pelik tu" Kaizo perhatikan pancaran cahaya di tapak tangannya. Dia dapat rasakan kehangatan di tangannya "Tapi misi kita belum selesai lagi. Si Lady Poisen tu, kita kena selesaikan dia dulu sebelum kita bawa dia orang ke mana-mana tempat"

Lynna angguk kepalanya. Mereka berdua sudah pun selesai sembuhkan Boboiboy. Si anak kecil itu mula menghisap ibu jarinya dan mimpi dia berubah menjadi sebuah mimpi indah. Kaizo alihkan kepala Boboiboy di atas bantal. Lalu dia selimutkan si anak kecil itu. Picu melompat-lompat gembira kerana kawan-kawan manusia dia sudah kembali sihat. Lalu dia muntahkan sesuatu di atas selimut katil tersebut. Kaizo dan Lynna terkejut melihat tindakan Picu

"Picu?" Lynna meneliti sebuah bekas kecil yang dimuntahkan oleh Picu "Bekas apa ni?"

"Itu.." Ingatan Kaizo terlintas kepada mak cik jual jelly di bandar semalam "Bekas tu.. jelly semalam tu.. mak cik tu yang bagi mereka makan tapi bagaimana boleh sampai di tangan dia orang?"

"Mungkin mak cik tu secara senyap berikan kepada mereka sampai kita tak sendiri tak sedar" Lynna terduduk di atas katil "Nampaknya Lady Poisen menjadikan mereka sebagai peluang keemasan dia tapi lepas ni, aku tak kan berikan dia peluang lagi. Kau dan aku perlu hapuskan dia secepat mungkin"

Kaizo melihat Lynna mengangkat bekas jelly itu. Sebaik sahaja jari Lynna sentuh bekas berkenaan, dia mendapat melihat dimanakah Lady Poisen berada sekarang. Di dalam image Lynna nampak, Lady Poisen berada di dalam sebuah rumah pondok berkayu. Di dalam rumah itu, terdapat pelbagai jenis size botol yang ada. Lalu image itu bertukar menjadi lain. Kali ini Lynna melihat keadaan luar rumah Lady Poisen. Ianya dikelilingi dengan hutan rimba. Rumah pondok nampak kemas dan terdapat daun-daun hijau menjalar di tepi-tepi dinding kayu rumah tersebut. Rumah itu berdiri di atas permukaan kolam air. Terdapat sebuah kincir air berputar-putar berhampiran dengan rumah tersebut. Image itu berhenti di situ dan Lynna kembali kepada realiti

"Apa yang kau nampak?" soal Kaizo dengan perasaan curiga

"Aku nampak dia, si Lady Poisen" Lynna memicit kepalanya untuk ingatkan kembali apa yang dia lihat di dalam image itu "Aku nampak rumah dia"

"Dekat mana rumah dia?"

"Aku rasa aku boleh kenal tempat itu" Lynna berharap dia tidak silap "Kita harus hentikan rancangan dia yang seterusnya. Aku tak nak sesiapa lagi menjadi mangsa dari dia lagi. Aku mahu menuntut bela apa yang dia sudah lakukan terhadap Nick"

"Kita sama-sama hentikan rancangan jahat dia" Kaizo sentuh tangan kanan Lynna sedikit. Lalu dia gengam tangan sang puteri itu. Mata Lynna melirik ke arah wajah Kaizo "Aku juga tidak akan sia-siakan kematian Nick begitu sahaja. Dia yang melindungi kita berdua dan sudah tiba masanya untuk kita membalas jasa budi dia"

Lynna angguk kepalanya. Air mata dia menitis sambil tersenyum

"Appa... saya nak ice cream"

Kaizo dan Lynna ketawa secara senyap kerana geli hati melihat Gopal masih lagi bermimpikan ice cream

"Mari kita bawa mereka ke bilik aku" kata Lynna "Tapi.. sebelum itu.." Dia tundukkan dirinya untuk cium kepala Picu "Terima kasih Picu kerana membantu kami untuk mencari Lady Poisen"

Badan Picu berubah warna menjadi merah jambu kerana terlalu teruja dapat satu ciuman dari sang puteri itu. Lalu Picu berguling di atas katil kerana tidak dapat mengawal emosi dia. Kaizo dan Lynna ketawa lagi. Mereka mengangkat Boboiboy dan Gopal yang masih terlena tidur. Kaizo dukung Gopal dan Lynna pula, dukung Boboiboy. Mereka membawa dua budak kecil itu terus ke bilik Lynna. Picu melompat-lompat dibelakang Kaizo dan Lynna untuk ikut mereka balik ke bilik sang puteri itu. Tubuh badan dia masih lagi berwarna merah jambu. Setelah mereka tiba di bilik Lynna, pintu bilik itu terbuka luas. Kaizo dan Lynna melangkah masuk ke dalam untuk melihat apa yang berlaku

"Kidi! Kau sudah pulang" Lynna gembira melihat kawan baik lelaki dia sudah pulang "Macam mana pencarian kau? Semuanya ok?"

"Semua ok" kata Kidi sambil memeriksa sang anak-anak kecil yang masih tidur di atas tilam "Aku dengar mereka demam panas sebab makan jelly milik Lady Poisen?"

"Betul" kata Kaizo. Lalu dia baringkan Gopal di sebelah adiknya "Kami berdua ingin pergi hapuskan dia hari ini juga"

"Boleh tak kau tolong jagakan mereka buat sementara"

"Boleh Lynna" balas Kidi secara ikhlas "Aku terpaksa tangguhkan persediaan ubat untuk mereka"

"Tidak mengapa. Biarkan mereka begini. Asalkan mereka selamat" kata Kaizo "Kalau adik aku sudah bangun dan cari aku, katakan aku ada misi untuk selesaikan. Kalau dia menangis, bagi aje dia donut lobak merah"

Kidi angguk sebagai tanda faham. Mata dia terpandang sang alien di tepi kaki Lynna. Kidi rasa pelik melihat Picu berwarna merah jambu. Apa yang sudah terjadi kepada Picu, fikir Kidi

"Kenapa dengan Picu tu? Tiba-tiba sahaja jadi warna pink" soal Kidi

"Hehehe.. dia suka sangat dengan ciuman aku bagi tadi tu" Lynna ketawa kecil sambil melihat Picu tersenyum lebar dengan matanya sebelah bulat besar "Tak pernah pula aku nampak dia terlalu suka macam ni"

"Nampaknya Kapten Kaizo ada persaingan baru"

"Hmm..." Kaizo mengangkat kening sebelah sambil perhatikan Picu. Lalu dia berbisik kepada dirinya sendiri "Aku humban juga si alien comel ni dekat kebun buah"

Picu terdengar bisikan Kaizo tadi. Senyuman dia semakin lebar dan air liur dia berwarna hijau, mula meleleh keluar. Kening Kaizo berkerut kerana dia rasa hendak cubit sang alien comel itu. Walaupun Picu sentiasa nampak comel, tetapi ada juga yang cemburu dengan kecomelan dia

"Kidi"

Kidi mengalih pandangan dia ke arah Lynna. Sebelum Lynna membuka mulutnya, Kidi keluarkan sesuatu dari poket jubah dia dan berikan kepada Lynna. Ianya adalah sehelai kain putih yang telah diikat menjadi bulat. Kain itu mengeluarkan sejenis bau yang membuatkan hidung mereka rasa pedih sedikit

"Apa tu?" tanya Kaizo dengan nada curiganya

"Ini adalah untuk kecemasan. Gunakan kain ini jikalau salah satu daripada korang terkena pukauan dari Lady Poisen" Kidi berikan ikatan kain bebola itu kepada Lynna "Letakkan di hadapan muka atau dekat hidung, nanti kamu akan tersedar dari pukauan itu. Hati-hati bila bertarung dengan dia"

"Terima kasih Kidi" Lynna ambil ikatan kain bebola itu dan dia masukkan ke dalam poket seluarnya "Kidi, kami pergi dulu" Dia dan Kaizo meluru keluar dari bilik itu

"Semoga berjaya"

* * *

Dari istana, ke sebuah perkampungan kecil, mereka keluar dari situ menggunakan sebuah jalan berbatu-batu yang dikelilingi dengan pokok-pokok yang tersusun baris. Di bawah pokok-pokok tersebut, di kelilingi dengan bunga berwarna ungu. Ada beberapa rama-rama berterbangan di sekitar bunga ungu itu. Laluan jalan itu memang sesuai untuk sesiapa yang ingin menikmati keindahan alam semulajadi

"Tempat ini.." Kaizo dapat merasai kesejukan udara di situ "Sangat cantik. Aku rasa macam nak berjogging di sini pula"

"Hehehe.. kau boleh aje nak berjogging dekat sini tapi kita kena selesaikan si Lady Poisen tu dulu"

"Kau pasti ke ini laluan untuk ke rumah dia?"

"Aku pasti" kata Lynna dengan penuh keyakinan "Kerana aku pernah nampak rumah itu sebelum ini. Rumah dia tidak jauh dari rumah Smiley dan Blueish"

"Si itik tu masih ada dekat sini lagi?"

"Hehehe... sebenarnya dia orang sudah lama pindah. Mereka pindah ke tempat lain. Aku pun tak pasti dekat mana" Suara Lynna kelihatan sedih sedikit "Kalaulah mereka masih tinggal di sini lagi, mungkin kita boleh minta bantuan daripada mereka tapi sayangnya, mereka sudah pindah"

"Jangan bersedih, Lynna. Kita lakukan dengan baik untuk hapuskan si Lady Poisen tu" Kaizo picit sedikit bahu Lynna "Kalau kita hampir kalah pun, aku yakin, bantuan akan tiba"

"Kalau takde bantuan, macam mana?"

"Kita bangkit dan berusaha lagi seperti semangat kau yang sentiasa bangkit di dalam mana-mana pertarungan"

"Kau pun ada juga semangat seperti itu" Lynna berikan senyuman kecil kepada Kaizo

"Jauh lagi ke rumah dia?" Kaizo melihat kebelakang. Dia tahu mereka sudah berada jauh daripada istana dan laluan jalan itu sangat sunyi "Jalan ni nampak indah tapi jangan ingat ianya selamat"

"Aku tahu Kaizo" Lynna dapat lihat rumah Smiley dan Blueish berada jauh di depan

Rumah itu agak besar tetapi sayangnya, sudah tiada penghuni. Hanya tinggal rumah kosong dan sebuah tasik yang berada di belakang rumah. Kenangan dia bersama pasangan suami isteri itu, terlintas di ingatan Lynna. Dia mulai rindu dengan mereka dan juga anak kecil mereka iaitu Lily si anak kecil atau lebih dikenali sebagai Lily si itik. Secara tidak sengaja, Lynna ketawa kecil apabila teringatkan Lily si itik kerana nama Lily itu sendiri diberikan oleh Kaizo

"Kenapa kau gelak?"

"Takde apalah" Lynna kembali tenang "Kita akan tiba di rumah Lady Poisen tidak lama lagi. Aku tak nak teleportasi terus ke rumah dia kerana aku nak kita sana secara mengejut"

Semakin lama semakin jauh mereka berjalan. Akhirnya Lynna berhenti setelah dia nampak sebuah rumah yang muncul di dalam kuasa firasat dia. Keadaan di situ agak sunyi. Kicir air di tepi kolam tidak berputar pada ketika itu. Tingkap di rumah itu tertutup rapat, seolah-olah tiada orang di dalam rumah itu. Kaizo dan Lynna dapat rasakan suasana pada ketika itu, menjadi tegang sedikit. Mereka berjalan secara perlahan supaya Lady Poisen tidak tahu kehadiran mereka berdua. Kaizo dan Lynna menuju ke pintu depan rumah itu. Pintu itu terbuka sedikit. Lalu Kaizo menolak pintu itu secara perlahan

"Dia ada dekat dalam tak?" bisik Lynna

Kaizo gelengkan kepala. Lady Poisen tiada di dalam rumah itu. Mereka berdua masuk ke dalam. Rumah itu penuh dengan botol-botol dalam pelbagai bentuk. Bahan-bahan untuk membuat racun, semuanya tersusun di atas meja secara rapi. Lynna pergi periksa sebuah buku yang terbuka luas. Buku itu terletak di atas meja

"Dia sedang mencipta racun terbaru" kata Lynna. Hidung dia terhidu gas dari sebuah balang. Di dalam balang itu terdapat sejenis cecair berwarna hitam yang mengeluarkan gas tersebut "Aku rasa tak sedap hati pula"

"Kenapa?" soal Kaizo sambil membelek-belek botol-botol racun yang tersusun di dalam almari "Kau ada rasakan sesuatu ke?"

"Aku rasa macam tak kena. Mana dia sekarang ini?" Kepala Lynna terasa pening sedikit akibat terbau gas itu "Kaizo.." Dia memicit kepalanya. Tekak dia mula rasa loya

"Kau tak apa-apa ke Lynna?" Kaizo rasa cemas apabila dia melihat Lynna hampir hendak tumbang dari tempat dia berdiri "Mari kita keluar dari sini"

Kaizo pergi memimpin tangan Lynna untuk keluar dari rumah itu. Sedang menolong Lynna, tiba-tiba dia terdengar satu bisikan dari seseorang

 _"Kaizo, Kaizo..."_

Kaizo pandang kanan dan kiri dia. Tiada siapa di situ selain daripada dia dan Lynna. Bisikan itu datang lagi. Kali ini dia tahu siapakah suara bisikan tersebut. Lady Poisen sedang cuba hendak menghasut Kaizo

 _"Kaizo.. aku rasa kasihan dengan kau dan adik kau. Kau nak tahu sebab apa? Sebab kau dan adik kau sudah terjerat di dalam dunia buah hati kau. Dunia yang penuh dengan kejutan yang kau sendiri tidak dapat jangkakan tetapi dunia dia ni jauh lebih bahaya daripada dunia kau. Selama ini, kau dan adik kau selalu menjadi mangsa kerana musuh-musuh Lynna, terutama sekali adik kau. Ya, sudah beberapa kali nyawa adik kau dalam bahaya akibat musuh Lynna. Kau perlu selamatkan diri kau dan jauhkan diri kau daripada dia. Jangan menyesal Kaizo apabila adik kau sudah tiada nanti. Selamatkan diri kau dan juga adik kesayangan kau. Kembalilah kau ke dunia kau untuk menjaga keselamatan kamu berdua.. lari jauh dari sini, Kaizo. Kau tidak akan menyesal nanti. HAPUSKAN DIA!"_

Tangan Kaizo mula terjatuh ke bawah. Kaki dia berhenti berjalan. Dia seakan-akan ada orang sudah mengawal dirinya. Mata dia tidak bergerak ataupun berkelip-kelip. Mata putihnya mula menjadi hitam. Lady Poisen berjaya mengawal Kaizo

"Kaizo?" Lynna berundur sedikit "Kau ok ke?"

Kaizo tidak menjawab pertanyaan Lynna. Dia hanya pusing ke tepi dengan kedua tangannya sudah terangkat. Lalu tangan dia mencekam leher Lynna

"Ka-Kaizo.. kau harus la-lawan" Lynna cuba berlawan balik tetapi kekuatan Kaizo jauh lebih kuat daripada dia "K-Kaizo"

Badan Lynna mula ditolak oleh Kaizo dan akhirnya dia terbaring di atas lantai rumah itu. Dengan segala kekuatan yang Kaizo ada, dia mencekik Lynna. Tangan Lynna cuba hendak lepaskan tangan Kaizo dari lehernya tetapi diri dia semakin lama semakin lemah. Lalu dia mencuba hendak mencapai sesuatu dari poket seluarnya. Tangan kanan dia pegang tangan Kaizo dan kanan kiri dia mencari-cari poket seluarnya. Akhirnya dia jumpa dimana poket seluarnya berada. Dia mengambil keluar ikatan kain yang diberikan oleh Kidi. Ketika itu, pernafasan dia menjadi semakin sukar tetapi dia tetap berjuang selamatkan Kaizo daripada pukaun itu. Tangan kiri dia secara perlahan-lahan kerana dia sudah tiada tenaga lagi, dia baling tepat ke hidung Kaizo. Bau ikatan kain berbentuk bola itu membuatkan Kaizo tersedar. Mata hitam Kaizo kembali menjadi putih. Mata dia terkebil-kebil melihat Lynna. Dia terkejut dimana tangan dia berada pada ketika itu. Dia lepaskan leher Lynna. Sang puteri itu terbatuk-batuk di situ

"Aku.. Aku tak sengaja" Kaizo jauhkan kedua tangannya dari leher Lynna "Maafkan aku.. Lady Poisen cuba menghasut aku"

"Aku.." Lynna bangunkan diri dia "Tahu.. tadi.. diri kau dikawal oleh dia"

"Aku dapat rasakan macam ada seseorang sedang mengawal diri aku tadi" Kaizo menggenggamkan kedua tangan dia "Mari keluar dari sini. Aku rasa tak selamat"

Kaizo kembali memimpin Lynna menuju ke pintu rumah itu tetapi sebelum sempat mereka dapat melangkah keluar dari rumah itu, datang satu bebola cahaya meluru ke arah mereka. Rumah itu terus meletup setelah ianya terkena bebola cahaya tersebut

 **to be continued...**

* * *

 **Hehehe.. apa yang akan berlaku seterusnya?**

 **Lepas ni kena tunggu lama sikit nak update yea xD**

 **Jumpa lagi semua**

 **-Sayonara-**


	11. Kebahagiaan

**Haluuu! apa khabar? Semua sihat? Hehe**

 **Thank you semua kerana sudi baca fanfic yang terlalu simple ini :)**

 **Maaf jika ada kesilapan di dalam chapter ini**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Kebahagiaan**

Donut lobak merah Fang terlepas dari tangan dia secara tidak langsung. Donut itu jatuh di atas permukaan bumi bersama dengan air mata dari sang anak kecil itu. Hati dia dapat merasakan bahawa abang dia dalam bahaya. Kawan-kawan dan juga sepupu dia tidak sedar dengan kesedihan di air mukanya. Mereka terlalu sibuk bermain kejar-mengejar di sekitar taman bunga. Kidi telah membawa mereka di situ untuk bermain dan juga berkelah

"Abang" bisik Fang "Abang.."

"Fang.. kamu ok ke?" Kidi mula menyedari nada sedih dari sang anak kecil itu

"Mana abang? Fang mula mencari abang dia "ABANG! ABANG DEKAT MANA?" Dia bangun dan terus melihat sekeliling dia "ABANGGG!" jerit dia sekuat hati

Boboiboy dan kawan-kawan dia terus berhenti bermain. Mereka melihat Fang menjerit-jerit nama abangnya. Lily mula menangis kerana tidak tahan melihat kesedihan Fang

"Aik, Lily pun menangis sekali?"

"Yelah Gopal. Lily sedih sebab landak tengah sedih" Lily mengesat air matanya "Landak cari abang itik dia tapi... mana abang itik dia? Kasihan landak"

"Kita sama-sama cari abang dia" kata Boboiboy "Lagi ramai, lagi cepat jumpa"

Mereka angguk kepala satu sama lain. Lalu mereka pergi mencari Kaizo di sekitar taman itu. Fang menangis sambil mencari abang dia di sebalik pokok, di celah-celah pokok-pokok renek di dalam pelbagai bentuk, merata-rata tempat di pergi mencari. Kidi rasa kasihan dengan si kecil itu

"Fang.. abang kamu pergi kerja sekejap"

"Kerja?" Fang berhenti mencari abangnya "Abang ada kerja apa? Kenapa abang tak beritahu adik? Abang tak suka dekat adik ke?"

"Kenapa cakap begitu. Dia suka adik dia yang comel dan nakal ni" Kidi mengambil sebiji donut lobak merah dari bakul makanan. Lalu dia berjalan ke arah Fang untuk berikan donut itu "Dia cakap, kalau Fang cari dia, abang kena bagi donut ni supaya kamu tak rasa sedih"

"Betul ke?"

"Betul" Kidi hulurkan donut itu kepada Fang "Makanlah.. jangan bersedih lagi"

"Tapi.." Fang mengambil donut itu dengan kepalanya tertunduk ke bawah "Siapa nak jaga saya kalau abang dah takde? Saya takde ibu, takde ayah.. kalau abang dah takde, nanti saya tinggal sorang"

"Jangan risau, saya boleh jaga kamu" Kidi melutut di hadapan Fang sambil mengusap kepala si anak kecil itu "Kamu tidak akan keseorangan. Fang masih ada keluarga lagi. Atuk dan nenek kamu. Faye pun ada lagi. Kawan-kawan kamu pun sudah seperti keluarga kamu sendiri"

Fang gigit donut itu sedikit demi sedikit. Kepala dia angguk sahaja dengan setelah dia dengar kata-kata dari Kidi tadi. Fang mahu senyum sedikit tetapi hati dia tidak mahu mengukir sebuah senyuman itu. Air mata dia masih lagi mengalir keluar

"FANG!" panggil Boboiboy "FANG!"

"LANDAK!" panggil pula Lily kali ini "KAMI DAH JUMPA ABANG LANDAK!"

"ABANG?!" Fang menoleh kebelakang dengan sebuah senyuman "Mana abang?"

"INI DIA!" Lily angkat tangan dia kedepan dan tunjukkan seekor anak itik kepada Fang "ABANG ITIK! Itik gebu-gebas!"

Fang melemparkan donut lobak merah dia ke arah kepala Lily. Kuasa bayang dia mula timbul dan tiba-tiba sahaja, dia menjerit dan menangis di situ. Lalu dia mengamuk sehingga dia mengeluarkan harimau bayang untuk menerkam Lily. Anak itik mula berbunyi bising kerana takut melihat harimau bayang itu. Ibu itik yang berada di belakang Lily, mula menyerang sang harimau bayang

"Wuuuuu... ibu itik sangat berani" kata Lily

"Fang! Ja-janganlah mengamuk. Lily main-main aje tu" pujuk Yaya "Kita cari abang kau lagi ok.. mungkin dia tengah sorok dekat tempat lain"

"Tapi.. tapi... DIA CAKAP ABANG AKU SEEKOR ITIK! UWAAAAAAAA!"

Harimau bayang itu mula menggesel kepala dia di tubuh badan Fang yang kecil itu. Dia rasa kasihan melihat kesedihan pada si kecil itu. Fang memeluk badan sang harimau bayangnya. Kawan-kawan dan juga sepupu dia terharu melihat mereka berdua. Ibu itik tadi tidak jadi untuk menyerang harimau bayang itu. Lalu dia hanya perhatikan sahaja

"Hehehee... baiknya harimau tu" kata Ying "Aku cemburu pula si Fang kena pujuk dengan harimau dia maaa.."

"Ala.. ala... aku pun nak macam tu juga tapi aku nak abang aku peluk aku.. UWAAAA.. BELLA RINDU ABANG!" Bella mula menangis "UWAAAA!"

Secara tidak langsung, mereka semua menangis sambil memanggil nama-nama orang mereka sayangi. Kidi tersengih melihat mereka. Dia terpaksa pergi memujuk seorang demi seorang supaya berhenti menangis. Picu yang berada di situ, hanya perhatikan mereka sahaja sambil kunyah buah oren. Dia sendiri pun tidak tahu hendak buat apa, lalu dia makan sahaja

* * *

Lady Poisen mendarat di dalam asap-asap putih itu. Dia tersenyum sinis kerana dia berjaya menghapuskan Kaizo dan Lynna. Kabus-kabus itu mula hilang sedikit demi sedikit. Senyuman dia mula berubah apabila dia melihat dua orang yang disangka sudah mati, sebenarnya masih hidup lagi. Kaizo dan Lynna berada di dalam kubah pelindungan kuasa mereka. Kaizo menggunakan dinding tenaga dia dan Lynna pula, menggunakan kuasa pelindung dia

"Cis, tak guna!"

"Kenapa? Tak suka tengok kita orang masih hidup lagi?" Kali ini Lynna pula tersenyum sinis "Mari Kaizo, kita sama-sama hapuskan dia"

"Mari" kata Kaizo dengan nada sinisnya

"Korang ingat korang boleh menang!"

Lady Poisen baling salah satu botol racun dia ke arah mereka berdua. Lynna terbang ke atas dan Kaizo pula, sudah keluarkan pedang tenaganya. Dia melibas botol racun itu sehingga ianya terpelanting ke tempat lain. Lynna mendarat di belakang Lady Poisen

"Marilah lawan kami" kata Lynna dengan penuh keyakinan

Lady Poisen melihat kebelakang dan lalu melihat di hadapan dia. Lalu dia terbang untuk menyerang mereka dari bahagian udara. Dia angkat kedua-dua tangannya dan lalu menghalakan tangan kanan dan kiri dia ke arah Kaizo dan Lynna. Dia berikan tembakan secara serentak untuk menyerang mereka. Kaizo sempat melompat ke arah apabila bebola api bercahaya itu hampir terkena dia. Lynna pula, dia menggunakan kuasa letupannya untuk musnahkan bebola api itu. Lady Poisen masih tidak berpuas hati. Dia mengendahkan Lynna, lalu dia menyerang Kaizo. Kuku dia menjadi panjang dan tajam. Dia terbang ke arah Kaizo untuk menerkam sang kapten itu. Kaizo menghalang cengkaman Lady Poisen dengan menggunakan pedang tenaga dia. Lady Poisen cuba menolak pedang tenaga itu tetapi kekuatan Kaizo sangat menakjubkan. Lalu kuku dia mula panjang lagi sehingga berada di hadapan anak mata Kaizo

"Hehehehe... habislah kau kali ini"

"JANGAN KAU CUBA CEDERAKAN DIA" Lynna terbang meluru ke arah Lady Poisen untuk berikan satu tumbukan. Tangan genggaman kanan dia mengeluarkan api berapi ungu

Lady Poisen menoleh kebelakang seketika. Kaizo mengambil peluang itu. Lalu dia menggunakan kuasa tolakan tenaga dia. Lady Poisen terpelanting kebelakang. Tubuh badan dia bertempung dengan Lynna. Kuku tajam dia terkena pipi Lynna sedikit. Lalu mereka berdua jatuh bergolek di atas permukaan bumi

"LYNNA!" jerit Kaizo

Lynna bangunkan badan dia sedikit demi sedikit. Lady Poisen mengambil peluang itu dan dia tikam kaki sang puteri itu dengan kuku tajamnya. Lynna menjerit kesakitan. Kaizo berlari ke arah Lady Poisen sambil menggenggam pedang tenaga dia. Lady Poisen cuba menikam kaki Lynna lagi tetapi sang puteri itu berlawan balik. Dia melemparkan kuasa apinya ke arah Lady Poisen. Manakala Lady Poisen membalas balik dengan kuasa api bercahaya dia. Kedua-dua kuasa api itu bertembung dan menyebabkan sebuah letupan berlaku. Lynna dan Lady Poisen tercampak ke arah yang bertentangan. Kaizo berhenti berlari dan pergi dapatkan Lynna yang sudah jatuh di tepi tasik. Separuh badan Lynna ada di dalam air tasik itu

"Lynna!" Kaizo melutut di tepi Lynna "Kau jangan tinggalkan aku" Lalu dia melihat tangan Lynna bergerak sedikit demi sedikit. Tangan dia kelihatan melecur sedikit

Lynna menggenggamkan sebutir pasir di tanah itu. Mata dia terbuka sedikit. Badan dia terasa sudah tidak bermaya lagi. Kaizo menolong sang puteri itu keluar dari tasik tersebut

"Kaizo.." Nada Lynna agak lemah pada ketika itu "Kita kena hapuskan dia.. kita mesti bersatu seperti dulu"

"Aku tahu.." Kaizo berikan senyuman kepada Lynna untuk berikan semangat "Kau dan aku adalah satu pasukan"

Kaizo memimpin Lynna yang dalam keadaan lemah itu. Lynna berjalan agak terjengket-jengket sedikit. Lalu Lady Poisen muncul di depan mereka semula. Kali ini dia kelihatan sungguh marah. Dia berjalan ke arah mereka sambil mengheret kaki kirinya. Separuh daripada wajah dia ada kesan melecur akibat

"Kau ingat, kau dapat lari" Lady Poisen masih tidak berpuas hati "Aku tetap tidak akan mengalah selagi aku tidak dapat kalahkan korang berdua" Di tangan kanan dia ada sebiji botol kecil. Di dalam botol itu terdapat cecair berwarna oren kekuningan

"Kau nak buat apa dengan air tu?" soal Lynna

"Kau tengoklah sahaja nanti" Lady Poisen mencampak boto itu di hadapan Kaizo dan Lynna

Botol itu pecah dan serta merta, sebuah api membara mengelilingi Kaizo dan Lynna. Mereka berdua terperangkap di dalam lingkaran api itu. Kepala mereka terasa pening dan mula batuk-batuk

"HAHAHAHAHA! Kau tahu tak bahawa asap-asap api itu beracun. Ianya boleh membunuh korang berdua dalam masa yang singkat"

Kaizo dan Lynna menutup muka mereka dengan tapak tangan untuk menggelakkan daripada bau asap beracun itu. Malangnya, mereka sudah menjadi lemah. Tubuh badan mereka rebah di atas tanah. Lynna tidak mahu mengalah. Dia berlawan dengan dirinya untuk bangkit semula. Tangan kiri dia mula mencari-cari Kaizo. Akhirnya dia tersentuh bahu sang kapten itu. Tanpa membuang masa lagi, dia pegang bahu Kaizo dan terus Lynna menggunakan kuasa teleportasinya untuk keluar dari perangkap itu

"Kaizo.." panggil Lynna dengan suara yang lemah "Kau ok tak?"

"Aku.." Kaizo dapat bernafas semula "Aku ok.."

Mereka mula bangunkan diri masing-masing. Lady Poisen tidak sangka mereka boleh keluar dari perangkap beracun itu. Dia pusing kebelakang untuk kembali menyerang mereka lagi tetapi Lynna begitu pantas sekali. Dia menggunakan kuasa letupannya berulangkali. Bahu Lady Poisen terkena letupan itu berulangkali sehingga dia hilang imbangan. Bahu dan badan dia seperti ditolak oleh sesuatu yang tidak nampak. Kaki dia asyik berundur kebelakang dan akhirnya dia terjatuh masuk ke dalam perangkap beracun dia tersendiri. Lynna melemparkan api ungunya ke arah perangkap berapi itu

"Kau jangan bagi dia keluar dari perangkap itu" kata Kaizo

"Kau perangkap dia"

Kaizo angguk kepalanya dan terus dia keluarkan dinding tenaga di sekeliling api itu. Lynna mengawal kuasa apinya. Dia menutup bahagian atas dan ianya menjadi sebuah kubah. Lady Poisen menjerit di dalam perangkap dia tersendiri. Lalu Lynna kecilkan kubah itu sedikit demi sedikit sehingga menjadi sebuah bola berapi. Akhirnya bola berapi itu meletup. Lynna terus terduduk kerana rasa lega dapat kalahkan Lady Poisen

"Lynna, kau ok?"

"Aku ok.." Air mata Lynna mula mengalir keluar "Aku cuma gembira sebab kita dapat hapuskan dia akhirnya" Dia terus tersenyum lebar

"Yea, kita sama-sama hapuskan dia" Kaizo duduk di sebelah Lynna "Kita boleh hidup dengan tenang lepas ini"

"Betul tu.. dan paling penting sekali, kematian Nick tidak sia-sia sahaja.. aku harap Nick tenang di sana" Lynna masih tersenyum lagi walaupun hati dia terasa sedih "Kaizo, mari kita pulang"

"Mari" Kaizo menghulurkan tangan dia kepada Lynna "Pang dan yang lain-lain mesti tengah tunggu kita pulang" Mata dia terpandang kaki Lynna yang luka itu "Bagi aku sembuhkan kaki kau tu"

"Sembuhkan?"

Kaizo hanya senyum kepada Lynna. Dia genggam tangan Lynna, lalu dia tunduk sedikit untuk sembuhkan luka di kaki sang puteri itu. Tapak tangan dia hanya beberapa inci daripada kaki Lynna. Lalu tapak tangan Kaizo bercahaya. Dia dapat rasakan kelembuatan cahaya tersebut. Cahaya itu mengeluarkan kuasa penyembuh. Sedikit demi sedikit kaki Lynna kembali seperti biasa, tiada kesan tikaman Lady Poisen sebentar tadi

"Pandai kau gunakan kuasa tu" kata Lynna

"Kau yang ajar aku" Kaizo kembali berdiri "Kau juga yang beritahu aku kuasa penyembuh itu adalah kuasa kita berdua. Jadi aku gunakan kuasa itu sembuhkan kaki kau"

"Terima kasih, Kaizo. Aku rasa sangat terharu" Lynna tergelak seketika "Kau tahu tak... nama Lady Poisen tu, ejaan Poisen tu bukan P.O.I.S.O.N tetapi P.O.I.S.E.N sebab dia sendir yang pergi letak. Nama sebenarnya dia adalah Pandora"

"Mana kau tahu?"

"Hmm... adalah" Lynna tersenyum kepada Kaizo "Tapi kalau kau nak tahu juga.. aku ternampak satu buku catatan dia.. hehehe.. aku dapatlah baca sedikit"

"Sempat lagi kau yea"

Lynna tergelak di situ. Gelakan dari sang puteri itu membuatkan Kaizo tergelak sekali. Jauh dari situ, di sebalik pokok-pokok hutan, terdapat 4 orang gadis sedang perhatikan mereka berdua. Gadis-gadis itu adalah sahabat baik Lynna. Mereka berada di situ kerana ingin menolong Kaizo dan Lynna tetapi nampaknya, semuanya sudah pun selesai

"Comelnya dia orang berdua" kata Fitrah "Hehehe.. cemburu pulak aku"

"Cemburu apa yea.. kau kan sudah bertunang" kata Sofiah sambil bersilang tangan "Hmm.. kenapa kita perlu ke sini lagi?"

"Kau ni Sora, kita ke sini sebab nak berikan bantuan dekat Lynna tapi nampaknya, dia orang tak perlukan bantuan daripada kita" jelas Juria

"Hehehe.. tak berikan bantuan takpe tapi kita dapatlah tengok dia orang berdua yang comel tu"

Masing-masing tersenyum sambil melihat Lynna gunakan teleportasinya untuk bawa dia dan Kaizo pulang ke istana

* * *

"ANAK ITIK KAIZO MANDI DALAM KOLAM! Dekat mana Lily, bawah pokok mempelam! Anak itik Kaizo, suka renang-renang, buat apa Lily, mandi dengan riang!"

Lily bertepuk tangan sambil nyanyikan sebuah lagu untuk anak-anak itik dan juga ibu mereka. Boboiboy, Gopal, Yaya dan Ying suka dengan lagu itu. Manakala Fang pula, tidak berapa suka sangat kerana Lily mempergunakan nama abang dia. Bella dan Faye duduk di atas tikar sambil makan buah bersama Picu. Mata Picu asyik memandang beberapa ekor rama-rama sedang berterbangan di sekitar kanak-kanak perempuan itu. Bella melihat Picu sudah menjilat jari. Lalu dia ketuk kepala Picu dengan cawan plastik. Sang alien itu sambung menikmati buah yang dia sedang makan pada ketika itu. Kidi masih menjaga mereka semua. Dia rasa senang hati apabila mereka sudah kembali ceria dan tenang. Sebelum ini, semuanya menangis hanya gara-gara Fang ingin mencari abangnya

"ABANG!"

Fang bergegas lari ke arah abang dia yang sedang berjalan menuju ke arah mereka. Kaizo dan Lynna sudah kembali pulang dengan sebuah senyuman. Fang rasa curiga dengan senyuman itu kerana ada sesuatu yang mereka sembunyikan. Boboiboy dan rakan-rakan dia turut gembira kerana Kaizo dan Lynna sudah pulang

"ABANG! Abang pergi mana tadi?" soal Fang sambil diangkat oleh Kaizo "Abang pergi tak beritahu adik pun?" Lalu dia peluk leher abangnya. Dia seperti tidak mahu lepaskan abangnya

"Maafkan abang tapi.. adik tengah tidur tadi. Jadi abang tak nak kejutkan adik" kata Kaizo "Lagipun abang ada kerja tadi. Jadi abang perlu selesaikan kerja abang dengan cepat"

"Hmm.. macam bukan abang aje"

"Kenapa pulak?" soal Kaizo sambil angkat kening sebelah

"Sebab tiba-tiba aje abang cakap lemah-lembut dengan adik. Selalunya abang suka guna suara garang dengan adik tapi adik tidak pernah gentar dengan suara itu sebab adik berani! Macam abang!"

"Yelah yelah, abang cakap kasar dengan kau yea"

"Hehehe.." Fang peluk leher abang dia lagi "Abang nak tahu tak.. kita ada adik beradik baru"

"Hah? Adik beradik baru?" Lynna rasa pelik dengan kenyataan Fang tadi

"Siapa pula adik beradik kita yang baru tu?" Kaizo mula rasa curiga

"Abang turunkan adik"

Kaizo turunkan adiknya tanpa berkata apa. Fang lari ke arah rakan-rakan dia sambil menjerit-jerit nama Lily

"LILY! LILY! AKU NAK TUNJUK ADIK BERADIK BARU AKU DEKAT ABANG AKU!"

Hati Lily terus terharu pada ketika itu. Lalu dia berikan seekor anak itik kepada Fang. Secara perlahan-lahan dia tepuk kepala anak itik tersebut. Selepas itu, Fang kembali kepada abang dia sambil pegang anak itik itu dengan kedua-dua tangannya. Lalu dia tunjukkan anak itik itu kepada abang dia dengan muka cerianya

"INI DIA! Adik abang yang terbaru! ADIK ITIK! Dan dia juga abang kepada Pang! Abang itik!"

Lynna menahan gelakan dia. Rasa lucu pula melihat gelagat Fang pada ketika. Lucu tetapi ianya tersangat comel di hati Lynna. Dahi Kaizo mula berkerut dan suara garang dia mula keluar dari mulutnya

"BILA MASA KITA ADA ADIK BERADIK ITIK NI? SIAPA YANG AJAR NI?" Mata Kaizo terus melirik ke arah Lily yang sudah tersengih itu "INI MESTI SI PELIK TELAH MEMPENGARUHI KEPALA KAU NI!

Tiba-tiba Fang menangis sekuat hati kerana terkejut dengan suara garang Kaizo

"Erk! Jangan menangis.. abang minta maaf" Kaizo melutut di depan adiknya "Janganlah menangis.. abang minta maaf ok. Anak itik ni comel tapi dia bukan adik beradik kita. Kawan kau si pelik tu main-main aje"

"Tapi.. tapi.." Mata Fang penuh dengan air mata. Dia memandang abangnya dengan penuh rasa sedih "Abang itik ni comel. Dia tadi.. main dengan kita orang"

"Yea, anak itik ni memang comel.. kita main dengan anak itik ni ok tapi tak boleh main jauh-jauh. Nanti ibu dia marah pulak" Kaizo mengusap kepala adiknya "Jom, kita pergi main"

"JOM!"

Fang menarik tangan abang dia untuk pergi bermain di sekitar taman bunga itu. Lynna tersenyum sahaja melihat mereka berdua. Kepala dia tertunduk sedikit kerana dia ternampak Picu sedang berdiri di depan kakinya. Tubuh badan Picu berubah warna menjadi merah jamu. Di mulut dia, terdapat setangkai bunga berwarna kuning. Lalu Lynna duduk di depan Picu dan tadah tangan kanannya. Picu melompat naik ke atas tapak tangan sang puteri itu. Lynna angkat dan terus berikan satu ciuman di kepala Picu. Sang alien itu lalu pengsan di atas tapak tangan Lynna

"Hehehe.. Picu ni kelakarlah" kata Lynna

"Macam mana dengan pertarungan kamu berdua dengan Lady Poisen tadi?" muncul Kidi dengan kedua belah tangan dia kebelakang "Semuanya berjalan dengan lancar?"

"Hmm.. aku rasa kau sudah tahu jawapannya"

"Hehehe.." Kidi terasa malu secara tiba-tiba "Nampaknya kau dan Kaizo sudah berada di sini. Jadi aku pergi sediakan ubat untuk mereka semua kembali kepada umur yang asal"

"Terima kasih kerana menjaga mereka"

"Tidak menjadi masalah" balas Kidi

"Oh yea.." muncul pula Kaizo di sebelah Kidi "Kalau dah siap buat ubat tu, kau berikan kepada yang lain dulu. Aku nak main dengan Pang dulu, sementara dia tengah comel ni. Nanti bila dia dah besar, dah tak comel budak tu nanti"

"Boleh pulak macam tu" Lynna gelengkan kepalanya

"Bukannya apa. Aku sebenarnya terlalu rindu untuk bermanja dengan dia. Lagipun, aku tinggalkan dia dekat sini dan aku sendiri hampir lupa bagaimana kasih sayang aku terhadap dia. Jadi aku ingin mengambil peluang ini untuk bermain dengan dia. Bila dia sudah kembali menjadi remaja, aku tetap akan sayangkan dia tapi... kau tahu ajelah apa akan terjadi nanti"

"Yea, aku faham.. korang akan bergaduh manja, suka cari pasal, kau pula akan buli dia tapi apa-apa pun, korang tetap rapat seperti biasa"

Kaizo, Lynna dan Kidi tergelak seketika sambil melihat Fang sedang duduk secara mencangkung dan lalu jalan seperti itik. Anak itik itu ikut sahaja Fang dari belakang. Selepas itu, adik beradik anak itik tersebut, ikut berjalan di belakang Fang, di dalam satu barisan. Lily pun turut ikut jalan seperti itik. Semasa mereka sedang berseronok melihat gelagat si anak-anak kecil itu. Kaizo dan Lynna tersenyum diantara satu sama lain kerana di jari manis Lynna terdapat sebentuk cincin. Dia telah dilamar oleh Kaizo sebelum mereka tiba di taman bunga itu

* * *

 **Beberapa bulan kemudian...**

"ABANG! BANGUNLAH!"

Kaizo pusingkan badan dia sambil memeluk bantal peluk. Dia sebenarnya malas hendak bangun kerana alasan dia, katil dia terlalu empuk sangat. Fang berkerut dahi. Lalu dia tarik bantal peluk abangnya. Dia campak bantal itu di kepala abangnya

"ABANG! BANGUN!"

"BAGILAH ABANG TIDUR 5 MINIT LAGI!"

"TAKDE 5 MINIT LAGI! Hari ini adalah hari paling penting dalam sejarah. Abang kena bangun awal! Atau abang sebenarnya tak bangun sebab abang tak nak kahwin dengan kak Lynna? Adik beritahu kak Lynna yang abang sebenarnya tengah malas"

"YELAH YELAH! AKU BANGUNLAH NI!"

Kaizo bangunkan diri dia dan keluar dari katilnya sendiri. Fang mencekak pinggang sambil perhatikan abangnya

"Apasal kau tengok aku macam tu? Ada sesuatu nak beritahu aku ke?"

"Mestilah ada" kata Fang. Wajah dia yang masam, berubah menjadi ceria "Abang tentu akan terkejut dengan surprise yang kita dapat hari ini"

"Apa dia? Atuk dan nenek belikan baju baru untuk kita ke?" Kaizo terus pergi mencapai tuala mandinya "Apa yang dia orang tak puas hati lagi tu?" Dia perhatikan sahaja baju perkahwinan dia yang tersindar di pintu almarinya

Baju itu berwarna putih dan ada sedikit kebiru-biruan. Dia hari ini akan memakai tuxedo yang telah dibelikan oleh atuk dia sendiri. Kaizo sebenarnya tidak berapa gemar memakai pakaian itu tetapi dia ingatkan diri dia, bahawa dia akan memakai pakaian itu pada hari ini sahaja

"Bukanlah abang"

"Habis tu, apa dia?"

"Abang tunggu ok"

Lalu Fang keluar dari bilik abangnya. Tidak sampai 1 saat, dia sudah kembali tetapi dia tidak keseorangan kali ini. Mata Kaizo seperti tidak percaya apa yang dia lihat pada ketika itu. Ibu dan ayah dia ada di depan matanya. Mereka bukan dalam bentuk roh tetapi di dalam bentuk manusia alien. Kaizo tidak terkata apa ketika itu. Lidah dia kelu kerana hati dia keliru tetapi pada masa yang sama, dia rasa gembira kerana dapat bertemu dengan ibu bapanya

"Kaizo" Ibu Kaizo memeluk anaknya, Kaizo. Bau ibunya yang wangi, menusuk ke lubang hidung Kaizo "Tahniah Kaizo" Lalu dia lepaskan anaknya

"Tahniah juga dari ayah" kata bapanya

"Tapi..." Kaizo seperti hilang untuk berkata-kata "Bagaimana? Macam mana? Adakah ini semuanya hanyalah mimpi sahaja?"

"Ini bukan mimpi, sayang" kata ibunya yang bernama Keiko "Hari ini ibu dan ayah munculkan diri, sempena khas majlis perkahwinan kamu"

"Kamu suka tak?" soal ayah Kaizo yang bernama Kai

"Mestilah suka.. tapi bukan ke Lynna hanya boleh kembalikan korang sekali sahaja?"

"Betul tu abang" Fang cuba jelaskan kepada abangnya "Sebenarnya ini bukan dari kak Lynna. Ini sebenarnya hadiah dari abang Kidi. Dia berikan hadiah istimewa ini kepada kita berdua tapi ada syaratnya. Ibu dan ayah kita cuma ada hari ini sahaja. Lepas pukul 12 malam nanti, mereka akan kembali ke alam sana"

"Jadi kita gunakan masa ini sebaik-baik mungkin, sementara mereka masih ada" Kaizo terasa sebak dengan pemberian itu

"Betul tu abang!"

"Pandai anak ayah ni" Kai rasa bangga dengan anak-anaknya "Mungkin kawan kamu tu, nak kami melihat sendiri hari bahagia kamu, Kaizo dan mungkin juga, dia mahu kami ada di sini sebab ingin melihat kamu tersenyum bahagia pada hari yang istimewa ini"

"Kalau kami tiada di sini pun, ibu dan ayah masih ada di sisi kamu" kata Keiko sambil mengusap rambut anaknya iaitu Kaizo "Kaizo kena sentiasa ingat, kami selalu berada di dalam hati kamu. Ibu dan ayah tidak pernah tinggalkan Kaizo dan juga Fang. Nanti bila kami sudah tiada, jaga diri baik-baik dan jaga hubungan kamu berdua sebagai adik beradik. Jangan nak bergaduh aje"

"Hehehe.. mana adalah ibu. Kita orang mana ada gaduh pun" Fang tersengih sedikit "Kalau ada pun, gaduh-gaduh manja aje.. betul tak abang?"

"Betul tu" Kali ini Kaizo pula tersengih "Hmm.. atuk dan nenek tahu ke ibu dan ayah ada dekat sini?"

"Dia orang tahu" jawab Fang "Aunty dan uncle pun terkejut juga tadi tapi adik dah jelaskan kepada mereka. Nanti Faye nak berikan solekan kepada ibu supaya keluarga sebelah sana takdelah syak sangat ibu dan ayah ada nanti. Dia orang kan tahu ibu dan ayah sudah tiada. Kalau dia orang tanya, siapa mereka.. kita jawab aunty dan uncle kita dari jauh"

Sebenarnya hati Fang terasa sakit apabila dia terpaksa menipu kepada ahli keluarga Lynna. Apatah lagi dia tidak bolehkan kata itu adalah ibu dan ayah dia dengan penuh bangga. Hati dia semestinya rasa sedih tapi ini sahaja yang membolehkan ahli keluarga Lynna tidak tahu rahsia sebenarnya

"Aik, ibu sahaja ke? Ayah takde" Kai tergelak sedikit

"Hehehe.. mestilah ada ayah" Fang terus berikan satu senyuman kepada bapanya "Nanti Faye akan uruskan ibu dan ayah tapi abang kena cepat siap ni. Abang belum mandi lagi. Kita tak naklah terlewat nanti"

"Jom Fang, ibu nak pergi rasa waffle yang Fang buat tu"

Keiko memimpin tangan anaknya, Fang untuk keluar dari bilik itu. Kai pula, dia akan menolong Kaizo bersiap. Fang berhenti berjalan sebaik sahaja dia tiba di muka pintu bilik itu

"Kenapa Fang?" soal Keiko

Fang membawa ibunya kembali ke sebelah ayahnya. Lalu dia berikan satu pelukan kepada mereka berdua. Dia dapat merasai kehangatan dan kelembutan dari mereka berdua. Fang terasa tenang pada ketika itu. Dia selama ini memang mengidamkan untuk memeluk kedua orang tua. Dia selalu bermimpi dapat memeluk mereka dan akhirnya, pada hari ini, impian dia tercapai. Dia tidak akan lepaskan pelukan itu. Lalu Fang terasa sesuatu dibelakang badannya. Rupanya Kaizo juga memeluk mereka bertiga. Ianya seperti sebuah keluarga bahagia. Pada saat itu, Fang dapat merasai kebahagiaan mereka bersama dan dia tidak akan melupakan detik-detik indah itu

 **THE END**

* * *

 **Tamat dah cerita ini :3 Maaf jika chapter ini terlalu ringkas T_T**

 **Author juga ingin mengucapkan Selamat Hari Raya!**

 **-Sayonara-**


End file.
